Dangerous Beauty
by potine
Summary: Venise, 1580, Bella par amour pour Edward va devenir courtisane à défaut ne pas pouvoir devenir sa femme étant donné qu'elle n'a pas de dote...  Résumé assez rapide et fade mais histoire palpitante avec des Lemons avenirs...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voici une nouvelle fiction de mon cru, bien sûr avec les personnages de SM…**

**J'espère que cela va vous plaire au point de me suivre sur cette nouvelle aventure. Et peut-être que de nouveaux lecteurs viendront nous rejoindre. Je l'espère… Je ne sais pas encore quel sera mon rythme d'écriture et donc pour celles qui me suivent sur Volterra's Secrets, je crois que ça va être un changement majeur pour vous.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture…**

**Prologue**

Venise. Amour.

Je me nomme Isabella Swan et je suis née dans une bonne famille de Venise. J'ai été éduquée avec les familles les plus fortunées de la cité notamment la famille Cullen. Ma meilleure amie Alice est la seule fille de Don Carlisle et la sœur d'Edward.

Edward…. Son simple nom me met en émoi. Il faut que je le reconnaisse, je suis, depuis ma plus tendre enfance, amoureuse de cet homme. Il faut dire qu'il représente tout ce que je recherche chez un homme. Il est beau, grand, athlétique, empli d'humour, cultivé. Il a ce sourire en coin qui me fait fondre, des yeux verts hypnotiques et des cheveux à la teinte si particulière. Une couleur blond-roux avec des reflets bronze au soleil et cuivré à la lueur de la lune.

Mon famille fait partie des plus anciennes de Venise, cependant nos armoiries sont le seul vestige ne notre grandeur d'antan, et je ne pourrais jamais apporter rien de plus à mon futur mari. Edward, lui a la fortune, le rang, les armoiries…

J'ai appris à mes dépends que cette différence allait faire tout changer…

Je vais vous conter mon histoire ou de comment par amour, je suis devenue une Courtisane. Une des plus grandes…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Je vous mets le lien d'un forum que je co-administre avec ma Virginie adorée et ce serait génial que l'on se retrouve en dehors de mes postes. Ce site a été créé pour interagir et s'amuser, partager. Vous trouverez mon avancée sur l'histoire, les créations qui s'y rapportent, etc…**

**Voici le lien : http : / damn - addict – lemon . forumgratuit . fr / forum . htm (pensez à enlever les espaces)**

**Je vous embrasse et espère vous voir nombreux sur cette fiction… Bisous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre… Je sais, je vous avez dit que je ne posterai pas avant la fin de ma fiction précédente mais bon, j'ai eu quelques lectrices qui m'ont fait cette demande expressément vu comment j'avance sur cette fiction…**

**Merci à toutes et à tous (?) pour vos mises en alerte et pour vos reviews. Pour celles qui ne me connaissent pas et qui n'osent pas poster des reviews, je réponds à toutes et si vous avez des questions, je suis à votre disposition… Alors n'hésitez pas :D**

**Bon alors j'aimerai tous vous remercier de nouveau avec une dédicace spéciale pour mes UPPG d'amour (Ma Superbeta Vinou et Mon Tit Amour), Jessica pour tes avis, Dodo et Virginie pour les bannières… Merci aussi à appaloosa et Sabi pour votre enthousiasme, sans vous on aurait encore attendu avant le poste :D.**

**Bon alors je passe aux réponses des presqu'anonymes (n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire -) ) …**

**Slostandsad : Bonjour et Bienvenue à toi. J'espère que la suite va te plaire, bisous et j'espère te voir très souvent. Merci.**

**Anne : Coucou et bienvenue à toi. J'adore ton enthousiasme et j'espère te voir très souvent parmi nous. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Merci. Bisous et bonne lecture…**

**Nanouche : Coucou et bienvenue à toi. J'espère que ma suite te plaira ainsi que le déroulement puisque tu aimes déjà l'idée de base. Voici la suite que tu attendais tant. Merci. Bisous.**

**PLAYLIST : TENNESSEE- PEARL HARBOR SOUNDTRACK**

**Chapitre 1 : Commencement…**

_Venise, 1583._

_Ville riche et décadente, la femme y est traitée en marchandise, souvent elle ne sait pas lire. Certaines, ont pourtant un avenir différent…_

_**Ville rêvée où nous dansions notre jeunesse,**_

_**Venise, paradis fier, beau et pleins de liesse.**_

_**Nous vivions pour l'amour, le plaisir et la beauté,**_

_**Pour tout devoir, le désir contenté.**_

_**Entre ciel et terre, flottant dans la nuée,**_

_**Nous nous gorgions de rires dans la foule grisée.**_

_**Nous nous croyions alors éternels, bienheureux,**_

_**Notre gloire scellée à la plume de Dieu.**_

_**Nous trouvâmes un Eden frais et délicat,**_

_**Face à la peur des hommes toujours il faillira…**_

Je m'appelle Isabella et j'ai dix-sept ans. Je fais partie d'une ancienne famille de notre bonne cité de Venise. La famille Swan. Je suis une jeune fille simple et d'une insignifiance affligeante au regard de toutes les femmes pleines de charme de notre ville. J'ai les cheveux bruns et des yeux chocolat, rien de bien original. Ma peau est pale, presque translucide. Il faut dire que cette particularité est, de nos jours, un atout car il est d'usage d'avoir un teint diaphane, et pour ce faire la plupart des gens se fardent afin se blanchir le teint à grand renfort de blanc de céruse. Je suis de taille moyenne avec de jolies formes selon ma mère Renée. J'ai un visage en cœur, des lèvres ourlets d'un rose envoutant. Du moins c'est ce que mon amie Alice m'a toujours dit… _« Tes lèvres sont ourlets et d'un rose envoutant, à la manière de deux petits pétales de rose posés sur ton visage… »_

Ma famille habitait une vieille demeure, vestige du rang qu'occupaient autrefois les Swan. Mon père Charlie, décédé à ce jour, était Capitaine de la garde au service de notre belle cité de Venise. Il est mort de la goutte il y a de cela des années, après une longue agonie qui a ruinée notre famille. Je l'ai à peine connu cependant de vagues souvenirs m'assaillent et je me souviens d'une ambiance chaleureuse en ce doux foyer. Je me souviens d'une mère aimante, douce, et gaie. Aujourd'hui Renée, ma mère, avait perdue la flamme qui l'habitait à l'époque. Il faut dire qu'elle doit tenir les comptes, et faire tourner une vieille demeure avec à charge deux enfants et quelque domestique, n'est pas chose facile. Cependant, elle nous a toujours accordé, à mon frère Seth et moi, le strict minimum pour notre bien-être. Elle est devenue une femme froide, dure et stricte, et prône la discipline et le respect, sans oublier la culture qui est pour elle un atout non négligeable dans notre éducation…

Mon frère Seth, de quatre ans mon aîné, rêve d'une vie d'aventure sur les océans. Il est navigateur et il a l'espoir qu'un jour il deviendra le commandant d'un des navires de la flotte de notre cité mère. Il m'a enseigné depuis toute jeune l'art du combat et de l'équitation. Bien sûr, je ne monte pas comme toutes les dames le devraient, je monte comme un homme, un vrai. Il s'est d'ailleurs justifié en me disant que lorsqu'il ne serait plus à mes côtés, cela me serait bien utile…

Ma mère a toujours été proche de la famille Cullen. Carlisle est un des ministres de notre Etat et son clan est l'un des plus puissants d'Italie. Il C'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, des cheveux blonds, un regard vert émeraude, qu'il a légué à son fils, Edward. Sa femme Esmé est une femme douce et aimante, quand elle laisse tomber les barrières que lui impose l'étiquette. Elle a de longs cheveux caramel et de grands yeux d'un noir profond qu'elle avait légué à sa fille Alice…

Depuis mon enfance, j'ai été éduqué dans la maison des Cullen, j'y ai appris la littérature et les mathématiques, l'art de la poésie. J'ai le même âge que ma meilleure amie Alice. Nous faisons depuis toujours nos classes ensemble et…quelques bêtises, il faut bien le reconnaitre. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons envoyées dans un pensionnat pour jeunes filles de bonnes familles, sous la tutelle de la mère supérieure Elisabeth… Ah cette femme, est un démon ! Froide, rigide, austère, glaciale, stricte, même Renée est un ange par rapport à cette mégère. Elle prône l'autorité avant le respect. Et l'éducation se résume à la lecture et à l'apprentissage des prières et des chants bibliques. Alice et moi avons essayé, à maintes reprises de faire le mur, cependant, cela finit toujours par nous retomber dessus. En effet, les filles de notre classe nous ont souvent dénoncé, ce qui nous a valu de finir soit, dans le meilleur des cas, enfermées dans une chambre isolée, sans nourriture, soit allongées, face contre terre, nue de poitrine, avec une vingtaine de coups de trique.

Après nos classes, Alice et moi avons des cours avec un tuteur ou plutôt une tutrice, Sue. Elle adorable et essaie, quand elle le peut, de nous faire parvenir des livres autres que notre Sainte mère la Bible. Grâce à Dieu ! Pour cela, elle va souvent dans la bibliothèque de Don Carlisle et prend les seuls ouvrages qu'il pense qu'une femme doit lire. Cela se résume donc au strict nécessaire de la botanique et de la littérature populaire, quelques pièces de théâtre Del Arte…

Alice est une jeune femme d'un pétillant naturel, elle exaspère souvent sa gouvernante avec ses babillages mais elle est mon soleil. Elle est brune, les cheveux longs et soyeux, coiffée d'une tresse , elle ressemble en beaucoup son frère … Hum, Edward. Je me défends de parler de lui. Et pour cause, je l'ai toujours aimé…en secret.

Si vous avez une vision du paradis et d'un ange alors vous devez avoir un aperçu de ce que je ressens quand je vois apparaitre Edward. Mais je m'égare,…. Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, Alice…

Alice, elle est de quelques semaines mon aînée et nous avons toujours été du plus loin que je m'en souvienne meilleures amies. Je n'ai aucun souvenir dont elle ne fait partie. Elle va dans quelques jours se marier. Non pas d'amour comme toutes les jeunes femmes en rêve, elle ne connaît d'ailleurs même pas son mari Don James Gigandet, mais plus par devoir. Pourtant, elle a un fort enthousiasme concernant son avenir et elle ne cesse de me dire toutes les bienfaits que cette union va avoir. Cependant, j'ai mal au cœur pour elle et me rends malade à l'idée que ma meilleure amie puisse vieillir sans n'avoir jamais connu l'amour véritable. Je crois depuis toujours à l'amour réciproques, celui qui est si forts qu'il peut soulever des montagnes, ces passions que l'on conte aux jeunes filles avant de dormir. Je veux connaitre l'amour qui vous donne des ailes, une communion avec l'être aimé. Je ne rêve que de cela et surtout dans les bras de mon seul amour, Edward.

Edward est un jeune homme, plein de vie, avec un certain caractère comme me le raconte sa sœur. Il a des avis assez tranchés et il ne revient jamais en arrière pour une quelconque décision. Il a une beauté indéfinissable… Les artistes contemporains s'inspirent souvent de l'art des anciens de l'Antiquité et Edward est de ces hommes qui ressemblent aux sculptures des Dieux. Il a une morphologie que je peux définir d'assez fine et tout en muscles même si je ne peux me permettre que de l'imaginer. Si la mère Elisabeth connaissait l'étendu des rêves qui emplissent mes nuits, je crains qu'elle ne m'enferme au couvent de Sainte Lucile, le restant de mes jours. Mais qu'importe, elle ne le saura jamais. Edward a des cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable, changeante selon la lumière qui l'éclaire. Ses yeux émeraude, sont perçants et une lueur indescriptible brûle dans ses prunelles intenses.

Je connais Edward depuis toujours et pourtant j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne me perçoit pas comme une simple sœur. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment au fond de moi, qu'il me regarde avec des yeux tout autres, du moins, je l'espère. Mais je suppose que mes sentiments m'empêche d'être objective…

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le jour de la Saint Marc, fête de notre saint protecteur. Nous fêtons en ce jour, l'amour et la passion. Les femmes sont à l'honneur notamment certaines femmes, les Courtisanes.

La ville se drape alors de rouge, et des quantités importantes de pétales sont jetées en la gloire féminine. Notre professeur et tyran, la Mère Elisabeth, a une sainte horreur de ce jour qui pour elle est funeste, et ne manque pas de nous le faire savoir. Les catins sont de sortie à la vue de tous et le péché de la luxure est honoré à son grand damne et sous les yeux de notre Seigneur. Chaque année elle se répète et nous entendons rabâcher sa haine contre ses putains qui sont damnées de toute évidence. Selon elle, elles méritent tous les châtiments de l'enfer. Elles sont les suppos de Satan, des sorcières méritant le buchée. Elles troublent les esprits masculins pour les faire tomber dans leur lit…

Je déteste ce jour, pour cette rengaine emplie de haine, et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fascinée. Je les admire, elles sont si belles et si désirables. Elles sont libres et vivantes. Elles ne sont pas promises à des hommes inconnus comme pour mon amie Alice. Elles ont les hommes à leur pied et sont aimées… Depuis toujours, j'aime les voir et les observer, du moins lorsque j'arrive à me libérer du joug de notre sainte mère Elisabeth.

Aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception, il me faut les contempler. Mon amie Alice n'aime pas trop voir ce genre de populace du fait de sa famille et pourtant par amitié, elle m'accompagne chaque année. La meilleure partie du spectacle se déroule en ce moment, et bien sûr le matin nous avons leçon. Nous sommes assis à la table de notre classe en train de relire une fois encore les mêmes versets de l'Ancien Testament. Ne me prenez pas pour une païenne, je crois en Dieu mais relire pour je ne sais combien de fois le même passage est d'un ennui… Il me faut me divertir et quoi de mieux que d'aller voir les Courtisanes passer sur le canal.

Il fait chaud et j'ai une parade en tête. Je donne un léger coup à Alice sous la table. Je m'évente et feins de m'évanouir. Mon amie fait semblant de soutenir et m'emmène à l'infirmerie. J'essaie au mieux mon talent de comédienne qui je l'espère marchera. Les chipies de notre classe nous regardent avec un sourire entendu, nous laissant comprendre que cela se finirait par une punition. Mais cela ne va pas m'arrêter…

Après avoir fermé la porte, nous nous sommes mises à courir. Mon cœur bat à toute allure et mes poumons se mettent à respirer l'air avec joie et bonheur. Cela me donne encore plus l'envie de les voir. Alice traine derrière et doit pourtant me suivre. Je l'entends bien protester dans mon dos mais je ne peux m'arrêter.

_-Bella, attend. Tu vas trop vite…_

Je fais fis et accélère. Nous sommes à encore loin des berges où le cortège passe en gondoles. On entend déjà les acclamations et cris, les rires et exclamations. Il me faut les voir.

-_Plus vite Alice ou nous allons tout rater…_

_-Bella, je t'en prie, mes jambes me lancent de courir trop vite… Ralentis un peu je t'en conjure…_

_-Tu prendras le temps de te reposer après. Il nous faut les voir…_

_-Toi peut-être mais les filles de haut rang ne peuvent être vues en de pareille démonstration…_

Mais peut importe les filles de haut rang et tout le toutim. Je me mets à accélérer d'avantage, nous sommes si proches de la foule, je la vois au loin. Alice me lâche la main et se plaque contre le mur de la bâtisse la plus proche des berges du canal. Je lui jette un regard. Elle est rouge et la sueur commence à couler sur sa peau de couleur perle, elle me fait un signe comme quoi je peux continuer. Je lui prends tout de même la main sous ses protestations et la mène sur le pont le plus proche. Il est bondé bien sûr, mais comme nous sommes des femmes, nous n'avons pas à jouer des coudes pour nous approcher un peu plus. Nous voilà accoudées aux bords du pont et devant se produit un spectacle d'une beauté inégalée. Elles sont là…

Les courtisanes sont dans des gondoles et se pavanant aux yeux de tous les hommes et du peuple. Chacune dévoilant ses charmes à leur manière, certaines avec plus de subtilité que d'autres. Leurs tenues sont multicolores et mes yeux ne peuvent plus les quitter. Je suis hypnotisée par ce défilé. Des parfums exquis de fleurs et de fruits embaumés l'air. Mon esprit est ailleurs, je me sens bien, vivante. Je me sens presque comme elles, libre. Suis-je étrange ? Alice me presse la main et me donne des secousses pour que nous partions mais je ne le peux.

Elles sont si belles, je les envie. Les cris qui nous entourent nous baignent dans une ambiance de joie et de liesse. Emportée par l'atmosphère je crie avec eux. Oups, Sainte Mère l'église, si mère Elisabeth m'entendait, je serai damnée au même titre que ces déesses du désir car c'est ce qu'elles sont en vérité…

Mais une voix me ramène à la réalité et me sort de ma transe. Et quelle voix, celle d'un ange ! Edward est là. Je détourne mes yeux d'une de ces créatures et je le vis…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un chapitre de la courtisane… Je n'ai eu que de bons retours pour cette fiction et donc j'espère que la suite déjà écrite va vous plaire…**

**Je m'excuse des délais de postes mais je ne sais pas encore quand le prochain sera posté vu mon emploi du temps et je sais que ma beta n'a pas trop de temps non plus donc je nous excuse par avance de la future attente…**

**J'aimerai remercier la fine équipe qui m'entoure : Supervinou pour les corrections, Mon tit amour et Jess pour la première lecture, Dodo et Ninie pour les bannières qui sont disponibles sur le forum dont le lien et sur le prologue de la courtisane… Merci les filles…**

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à mon tit amour qui me manque tous les jours, je meure d'être éloignée de toi. Ma Vinou qui m'envoie des textos magnifiques, merci ma chérie. Ma Ninie pour la gérance du forum, il est sublime mon ange ! Jess pour sa première lecture, ma dodo pour son soutien. Sinon bien sûr, il y a mes fidèles TPAs :D… Je vous aime les filles**

**Bon voici les réponses aux non-inscrites…**

**Rina : Je suis touchée que ça te plaise pour ce début, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant… Bisous et merci**

**Anne : Coucou ! Merci à toi de me lire et de me soutenir. Voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire comme le début :D. Bon week-end à toi et bonne lecture…**

**Jess : Ba alors on a un souci avec son profil ! Les joies de FF ^^… ça va et toi ? Pour ma rentrée, ba on va dire que je suis overbookée et que ça ne fait que commencer… Je sais déjà que d'octobre à décembre je vais avoir très peu de temps à moi et donc je vais mettre du temps entre mes postes, je ne serai pas présente non plus sur le forum… Merci pour tous tes compliments, surtout que là ça va être ta deuxième lecture de cette fiction :D. Pour mes descriptions et tout ba c'est un plaisir de vous le faire partager. Pour ce cadeau, ba c'est vous mes lectrices qui m'apportaient le plus beau :D. Donc MERCI ! Bisous et re-bonne lecture…**

**Playlist : Titanic Soundtrack- The Portrait**

**Chapitre 2 : Edward**

Il est là, debout sur une gondole au milieu du canal. Il est là, grand, beau et fier. Mon cœur est parti dans une course folle dés l'instant où j'ai cru l'entendre, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se trouvent troublés devant cette vision céleste. Je ne peux croire qu'il soit là… Beau et fringant, il n'a pas changé depuis que je l'ai vu la dernière fois. Il est même plus beau, si cela est possible. Mon souffle est coupé et je ne peux me résoudre à détourner le regard.

Je sais qu'il ne peut me voir, mais je nourris tout de même cet espoir. J'ai toujours aimé ce jour, mais le savoir là, si proche, emplit mon cœur de joie. Suis-je folle ?

Il se rapproche d'une beauté brune allongée dans une barque, une courtisane bien sûr. L'une des plus belles…

_-Je te salue Venise. _

Mon Dieu, cette voix ! Chant céleste et velouté qui à mes oreilles résonne et fendille mon cœur un peu plus d'amour. La beauté brune pourtant n'a point la même sensibilité que moi pour la personne du frère d'Alice, elle se détourne de lui, à moins que cela ne soit par jeu vu le sourire qu'elle arbore.

_-Je ne te parlerai plus, tu as brisé mon cœur…_

Parmi tous les applaudissements et toutes les exclamations du peuple, je n'entends que lui et mon cœur bat à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mon regard est accroché à chacun de ses mouvements et je ne vis alors que pour lui. Je se tourne vers la foule et tend ses bras vers le ciel, un sourire glorieux sur son visage d'ange.

_-Tout cela pour moi !_

Il arbore alors un air vainqueur et se tourne vers l'un de ses compagnons. Un jeune homme, grand, la peau tannée par le soleil, de longs cheveux noirs jais, un grand sourire d'un blanc éclatant et des yeux d'un noir impressionnant, si profonds. Il se rapproche au plus près de la barque de la courtisane brune, et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus…

_-Oh Leah ! Glorieuse demoiselle de vertu tempérée avec de telles rondeurs qui donc s'en froisserait._

Lançant à l'interpelée des pétales de roses. La femme rougie un peu, un léger sourire sur le visage alors qu'une lueur espiègle abrite son regard lorsqu'Edward tend sa rame vers elle.

_-Ma rame Madame, saisissez-la ! Venez !_

La femme du nom de Leah prend l'objet que mon Edward lui tend, elle l'empoigne avec force et la tire vers elle. Mon ange alors déstabilisé, tombe dans le canal dans un grand fracas, faisant rire ainsi l'assemblée de sa malchance. Mais cela ne le déstabilise pas, il nage jusqu'au bord de la gondole de la courtisane. Je le vois se pencher au dessus et faire quelque peu tanguer la barque. Pour moi, il est trop proche. Mon cœur se serre de le voir ainsi si près d'une femme. D'une courtisane qui plus est. Je sais depuis toujours qu'Edward aime les femmes et les désire. Il est un homme avec des besoins mais de voir en réalité son amour contempler une autre femme avec des yeux emplis de désir. Cela fait mal, très mal. Une rage s'insinue peu à peu dans mon âme et je désire alors que l'identité de cette femme soit la mienne. Qu'il me voit comme une amante. Hum, je bénis Dieu tous les jours que Mère Elizabeth ne puisse lise mes pensées !

_-Vénus…_

Il ne peut en dire d'avantage, la jeune femme brune se penche sur lui et lui vole un baiser passionné. Je ne pense pas avoir atteint un tel niveau de colère. Est-ce cela la jalousie que j'ai lue dans quelques ouvrages volés en cachette ? Ce sentiment qui vous fait hurler de rage, vous fait tomber à genoux, priant Dieu d'orienter les yeux de l'être aimé et les faire se tourner vers vous pour ne plus qu'ils vous quittent, ayant trouvé là domicile.

J'ai mal, et me sens plus banale que jamais en comparaison de cette splendide demoiselle dont les lèvres sont toujours collées sur celles de mon amour. Il me faut détourner le regard, mon cœur me hurle de partir pour ne plus avoir mal, pour ne plus être que colère, mais je suis comme hypnotisée

Ils se détachent, alors que ma jalousie est à son comble. Edward la regarde toujours, un sourire en coin s'affiche peu à peu sur son visage mouillé et après un baise main, repart vers la gondole avec laquelle il est arrivé…

Je le regarde encore alors qu'il continue son tour de charme auprès de ces déesses.

Que suis-je moi à côté d'elles ? Rien…

C'est mon amie Alice, encore appuyée contre l'un des porches qui m'appelle et me sort de ma transe. Nous devons rentrer…

Nous sommes arrivées chez Alice à l'heure habituelle et pour se faire nous avons un peu errée dans la cité afin de passer le temps. Je n'ai pas vraiment été très active côté conversation, je suis encore plongée dans mes pensées. Toutes tournées bien sûr vers l'être empli de charme qui fait battre mon cœur, mais qui n'a d'yeux que pour les femmes de la cour. Alice a à peine remarqué mon état apathique, tant elle babille, comme à son habitude de sujets et d'autres. Je ne fais que d'acquiescer par moment, de quoi lui donner le change nécessaire afin qu'elle ne me pose de questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre.

Nous sommes encore sous le porche quand j'entends mon amie s'exclamer envers une personne se trouvant dans mon dos. Je sais quelle est l'identité de cet individu. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre sans qu'il n'y ait de raison, une chaleur familière prend possession de mon corps et je brûle d'un sentiment si fort que j'ai comme l'impression que ma poitrine va éclater sous la pression. Edward…

Je me retourne le temps de voir Alice se jeter sur lui, encore mouillé de l'incident du canal. Il est encore plus beau de près. Quelques gouttes subsistent dans ses cheveux, et sur son corps ses vêtements mouillés ne laissant guère de place à l'imagination. Il est divin. Mon cœur se serre d'autant plus dans ma poitrine. Va-t-il me reconnaitre ou bien va-t-il me trouver si transparente qu'il passera son chemin ?

Tout autour de moi est si confus que je perds pied avec la réalité et je ne prête guère attention de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. C'est le rire de mon amie qui me sort de nouveau de ma transe.

_-Tu sens mauvais, tu sens l'égout…_

Je le vis alors la prendre un peu plus dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre lui. Il se perdit dans ses longs cheveux et les huma. Je rêve qu'il fasse la même chose avec moi, il me faut m'éloigner afin de leur laisser l'intimité nécessaire. Je fais un mouvement en arrière, ce qui a pour effet d'arrêter la scène des retrouvailles fraternelles se déroulant sous mes yeux. Je me sens alors coupable d'avoir interrompu cet instant entre frère et sœur.

Edward me regarde un moment et je ne sais décrire ce que j'ai ressenti. Pendant un bref instant, nous nous regardons et je me sens étrangement bien, comme chez moi. Ma poitrine n'est plus comprimée, mon cœur est léger et j'ai comme l'impression de voler…

C'est lui qui détourne en premier le regard. Je suis déçue mais cela est bien normal, je ne suis qu'une amie d'Alice et ne serait que cela pour lui. Il sourit à sa sœur.

_-Si je m'attendais, c'est le plus charmant des accueils petite sœur. _Il s'éloigne d'elle pour l'admirer plus amplement._ Regarde-moi ! Tu pourrais faire une bonne épouse après tout. _Dit-il pour la taquiner.

_-Tu l'as vu là bas !_

_-Qui ?_

_-Tu sais très bien qui. Edward ! Mon futur mari…_

_-Il est heu…_

_-Il est puissant ! _Déclare Jacob venu de nulle part_._

_-C'est cela. Puissant. _Dit Edward alors qu'un air sinistre habite un court instant son regard_._

Il détourne ses yeux de sa sœur et croise de nouveau mon regard. Je n'arrive alors plus à respirer, à mesure que je plonge dans les lagunes de ses prunelles vertes. Que dois-je faire ? Lui sourire ? Surtout ne pas rougir…

Je fais alors ce que je pense être le mieux dans cette situation. Je lui souris et m'incline un peu en guise révérence. Mes yeux ne peuvent le quitter, ils sont comme aimantés…

_-Je te souhaite la bienvenue Edward._

_-Isabella…_

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et je sens de nouveau mon cœur battre fort dans ma poitrine. Cela s'amplifie alors qu'il fait quelques pas vers moi pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de mon corps. J'ai quelque peu peur qu'il sente la chaleur de mon être qui brûle toujours pour lui. Mon nom sur ses lèvres me donne l'impression d'être importante, il ne m'a pas oubliée…

_-Je crois bien que tu m'as manqué… _Mesouffla-t-il.

_-Avec toutes les dames de la cour pour te distraire…_

_-Le sarcasme ne te va pas au teint Isabella. Ces femmes romaines n'arriveront jamais à la cheville des vénitiennes, ni les françaises, pas plus que les florentines. _Me dit-il alors que son sourire en coin fait de nouveau son apparition sur son visage_. Aucune femme de l'Europe, ni du levant surpassera ta beauté Bella. _Ajouta-t-il alors que son regard me transperce de part en part.

_-Tu as joué avec toutes apparemment. _Dis-je d'une voix plus dure que je ne l'aurai voulue_._

_-C'était simplement pour de m'occuper du temps que ta beauté s'épanouisse. _Me dit-il la main sur le cœur, les yeux toujours dans les miens, nullement perturbé par mon attitude.

Je crois que je vais m'évanouir s'il continue à me regarder de la sorte. J'ai vu d'ailleurs ses yeux s'obscurcir à mesure que nous échangions ces quelques paroles de bienvenue. Je pense que je ne remercierai jamais assez Carlisle de le détourner en cet instant, de mon attention. Même si le manque apparait dés lors qu'Edward regarde son père pour la première fois depuis son retour.

_-Edward !_

_-Qu'est-ce qui peut empêcher un fils de venir saluer ses pauvres parents. _Le sermonne tout sourire Esmé.

_-La beauté, je pense ma chère. _Dit Carlisle en me souriant alors qu'il fait une accolade à son fils prodige, le détournant un peu plus de moi_._

Mon cœur me hurle de rester à ses côtés mais ma raison me dicte de rester là à ma place. Il vient de rentrer de voyage, ses parents doivent être les premiers à fêter son retour. Je souris et retire à contre cœur. Alice discute avec le compagnon de voyage de son frère, arborant un grand sourire alors qu'il doit lui conter une aventure qu'il a partagé avec Edward, sur les routes d'Europe… Je sors de mes pensées quand Carlisle parle à son fils.

_-Tu es tout mouillé, viens mon fils ou tu vas attraper la mort._

Je sens, à mesure qu'il pénètre avec ses parents dans leur demeure, mon cœur qui se serre et un vide immense emplir ma poitrine. Il est de nouveau parti.

Alice me dit au revoir alors que le jeune homme mâte me fixe de ses prunelles noires incandescentes. Son regard me met mal à l'aise, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment en son égard. Il me fait un sourire et escorte mon amie revenue à ses côtés à l'intérieur de la demeure des Cullen.

C'est le cœur lourd que je rentre chez moi…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Je ne mange vraiment pas mes lecteurs et lectrices donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis…**

**Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et je vous dis à la prochaine…**

**Bisous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre de la courtisane. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et continuez, cela me donne du courage :D.**

**J'aimerai remercier Ninie et Dodo pour les bannières, Vinou pour la correction et Nessie et Jess pour les premières lectures. Vinou sera secondé très prochainement par Ninie donc les corrections iront plus vite et peut-être qu'ils seront suivis par mes postes :D…**

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à mes louloutes que je vais revoir à Marseille notamment Sandra qui m'offre l'hospitalité, merci ma chérie ! J'ai hâte de venir par chez toi…**

**Désolée pour certaines qui me posent des questions dont les réponses sont dans la suite. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre sans trop vous en dire… J'espère que vous comprendrez…**

**Adeline : Bienvenue parmi nous ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours et que tu continueras d'être parmi nous… Bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à ma donner ton avis. Merci et à bientôt.**

**Anne : Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir lu et te savoir touchée me touche également. Merci vraiment. Pour l'écriture, sache qu'elle est déjà finie, tout ce qui manque est la correction et du temps pour poster et vous répondre. Bisous, bonne lecture et j'espère à bientôt…**

**PLAYLIST : MI LUSINGA - HANDEL**

**Chapitre 3 : Mariage Sans Amour…**

Je suis arrivée quelque peu en retard, mon esprit vagabondant vers les quelques paroles que j'ai échangé plus tôt avec Edward. Je me maudis d'avoir été si dure envers lui. Cependant mon amour pour lui est si fort que ma jalousie en est décuplée. Pourtant rien de tout cela n'est rationnel et mon attitude envers lui a été quelque peu déplacée. Mon cœur est lourd alors que ma raison m'écrase…

_-Oh Bella ! J'ai bien cru que tu raterais encore le dîner ! _Dit Renée me toisant de son regard dur.

J'ai toujours le livre, que je lis à mes heures perdues, dans mes mains, et ma tante Carmen ne se fait pas prier pour m'en faire la remarque.

_-Les demoiselles ont mieux à faire que de laisser les livres pervertir leur esprit. _Dit-elle de manière hautaine.

_-Comme quoi par exemple ? _La questionna ma mère, en arquant un sourcil_._

_-Elles ont à surveiller leurs manières. _Répondit-elle à ma mère, alors qu'elles se lançaient dans leurs sempiternels duels de regard.

Mon frère Seth fait son apparition miraculeuse à ce moment précis. Je le rejoins et nous nous asseyons à table.

_-Seth, quand pars-tu en mission ? Quand dois-tu embarquer ? _Demandai-je en oubliant les tensions aux alentours.

_-Dans une semaine. _Me répond-il alors qu'il se sert de la nourriture_._

_-Hum, je voudrai tant venir avec toi parcourir les océans…_

Ma tante qui n'a rien manqué de notre échange et prend de nouveau la parole pour critiquer de nouveau mon éducation comme elle le dit si bien.

_-Vraiment Isabella, courir les océans ? _Dit-elle en sourcillant vers ma mère_. Elle ne trouvera jamais de mari si elle continue à se conduire comme une enfant._

Je sens alors les yeux glacials de ma mère se poser sur moi. Je me mets à rougir sous l'intensité de son regard. Je me sens mal à l'aise d'avoir dit cela, exposant toute l'éducation qu'elle m'a inculqué, en proie au jugement inquisiteur de ma tante. Carmen a toujours vécu dans notre demeure. Elle est si pleine d'amertume que j'essaye de faire en sorte de me retrouver le moins souvent possible dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle a été marié il y a de cela longtemps, à un homme qui s'est enfui avec une femme beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle. Tout ceci c'est passé il y a de cela bien des années, avant même ma naissance, pourtant son amertume n'a pas faiblit d'une once.

Je me tourne vers le regard froid et sévère toujours posé sur moi de ma mère et lui fais face. Depuis que j'ai quitté le porche de chez mon amie, j'ai une multitude de questions qui embrument mon esprit, notamment sur le sujet du mariage…

_-Comment les gens font-ils pour se marier mère ?_

_-Ils concluent un marché._

Elle me scrute avec attention comme si elle cherchait à estimer si elle pourrait obtenir un prix avantageux ou non d'un possible accord de mariage. Je me mets à rougir de nouveau. J'ai encore pas mal de questions qui me brûlent la langue et j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses afin que mon esprit cesse d'être en constante ébullition.

_-Si on est amoureux, que peut-il y avoir à conclure ?_

_-Le mariage est un contrat Bella. Non une suite de rendez-vous galants._

Elle me fait un sourire cynique sur ces dernières paroles. Tout ceci me donne froid dans le dos. Comment une femme peut-elle être aussi froide ? J'ai beau avoir le parfait exemple de Mère Elizabeth en tête, je ne peux me faire à cela. Ma mère a été un jour une personne bonne, emplie de joie et de vie, et maintenant elle est méconnaissable. J'aimerai tellement retrouver celle de jadis…

Le repas se poursuit sans nouvelles accroches notables. Mon frère ne dit jamais rien dans ce genre de cas, il reste le nez dans son bol de soupe, les yeux fuyants. Froussard ! Ma mère et ma tante poursuivent donc sur des sujets sans intérêt, comme la couture…

Je reste alors plonger dans mes pensées. Et je rêve d'Edward bien sûr mais aussi d'une nouvelle vie où je serai loin de tout cela. Où il n'y aurait que festins et joie autour de ma table. Et où l'amour et la passion seraient rois.

Souvent le soir, à la lueur d'une bougie, je me mets à écrire et je laisse alors les mots de mon cœur fuir et remplir des pages entières de papier. Ce soir ne fait pas exception…

Une main tannée jaillit sous mes yeux et prend la feuille que je suis en train de noircir à l'aide ma plume d'oie taillée. Bien sûr, mon frère Seth est rentré sans mon autorisation dans ma chambre.

_-Seth, rends moi ceci._

_-Un instant, jeune fille ! Si vous croyez que c'est aussi simple que cela… Qu'est-ce donc ? Une lettre d'amour ? _Rit-il en mettant le papier hors de ma portée_._

Je le vois parcourir les lignes alors qu'un sourire victorieux apparait sur ses lèvres brulées par le soleil.

_-Hum un poème d'amour. Voyez-vous cela… __**« J'ai pardonné ses coups au sort. La fièvre est entrée dans mon cœur, Dieu fit que mon âme… » **_Dit-il solennellement la main sur le cœur avec un air théâtral.

Il ne put aller plus loin dans son interprétation mauvaise de mes vers. Monsieur est entré dans ma chambre armé de son épée. Il m'a donné l'éducation des armes et selon ses propres dires, j'ai plutôt un réel talent au sabre. Je lui dérobe donc celui qu'il porte à sa taille. Il se retrouve ainsi désarmé, stupéfait, ma feuille toujours en main. Il s'éloigne quelque peu et lève les mains au ciel, mon poème mis hors de ma portée. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux alors que je m'approche de lui, toujours armée. Il pose alors mes mots sur mon lit et essaie de se soustraire à ma garde. Je pointai mon arme sur lui, et il mima une position de défense comme si lui-même était armé. Cela me rappelle le nombre incalculable d'heures qu'il a pris pour m'enseigner l'art de l'escrime. Il a d'ailleurs dompté la maladresse qui depuis mon enfance sévit sur ma personne. De ce fait, je suis devenue adroite et assurée…

Je pointai de nouveau le sabre sur son torse, il me regarde avec malice et s'incline devant moi.

_-J'aurai fait un fringant courtisan ou pourquoi pas un pirate ! _Dis-je avec enthousiasme_._

Je lui rends son arme, qu'il prend et remet dans son fourreau. Il sort dans un grand éclat de rire, alors que je reprends mon œuvre inachevée encore située sur mon lit.

Je ne peux écrire plus, mon attention est fuyante, je revois encore les scènes de cette après-midi avec Edward. Une mélodie voluptueuse se fait entendre du canal qui passe sous ma fenêtre. Je sors sur mon balcon, et le spectacle qui se joue sous mes yeux me laisse pantelante.

Il est là. Edward est là. Assis au centre d'une gondole, si beau sous la pâle clarté de la Lune, une mandoline à la main. Sa voix de velours me chante la sérénade alors que ses yeux d'émeraude me scrutent et suivent chacun de mes mouvements. Un sourire au coin apparait sur son visage céleste et une lueur nouvelle brille dans ses prunelles scrutatrices.

_-Viens me rejoindre Isabella. _Me dit-il à la fin de sa sérénade_._

Que puis-je faire alors que mon cœur ne bat que pour lui ? Oh oui, je l'aime. De plus en plus chaque seconde. Et le voir là, me demander de le rejoindre, assouvit mes rêves les plus fous. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre et faible créature incapable de dire non à son cœur.

Je me recule, essayant de ne pas courir pour le rejoindre. Je saisis un châle, et le passe sur mes épaules. Mon cœur cogne fort comme à son habitude dans ma poitrine, quand Edward est concerné, je me sens pousser des ailes. Je fais tout pour prendre sur moi, et ne pas me hâter afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit dans ma brusquerie.

Je me stoppe sur le pas de la porte de la salle à manger. Je suis obligée de passer par là pour me rendre au portail, et ma mère est là, assise devant les comptes. J'essaie de calmer mon souffle et les battements de mon cœur, en vain… L'exaltation emplit totalement mon corps, et mon être brûle d'impatience de rejoindre Edward à la lueur de la Lune.

Je fis un pas dans la pièce, essayant de me déplacer aussi souplement qu'un chat, mais le parquet grince… pourtant ma mère ne se tourne point. Ma destination presque attente, je me détends, rassurée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole de sa voix froide.

_-Tu compte vraiment te rendre toute seule sur le canal en compagnie d'Edward Cullen sans chaperon, petite sotte ? Ton frère t'y accompagnera, il t'attend déjà dehors… Ne tardes pas trop, demain tu as encore cours avec Mère Elizabeth._

Elle retourne son attention de sur ses comptes. Je suis médusée par sa claire voyance, mais reprends vite mes esprits. Ma mère est au courant et mon frère m'attend dehors avec Edward. Ah Edward.

Je passe le porche et me fait instantanément happer par un regard émeraude qui me jauge avec intensité. Mon cœur bat encore plus fort qu'il n'a jamais battu alors. Je me sens de nouveau entière et vivante. Serait-ce toujours ainsi ? Je l'espère tout du moins.

Il s'approche de moi, non sans faire une grimace en sentant l'attention de mon frère porté sur lui. Il me fait un clin d'œil et me sort son sourire en coin qui me rend un peu plus folle d'amour pour lui. Il me tend la main et m'escorte vers la gondole. Sa peau est douce et chaude, son pouce caresse la peau de ma main. J'ai un peu peur de voir cet instant s'arrêter alors que nous passons devant mon frère, pour peu qu'il ait vu les petites attentions de tendresse dont fait preuve mon ange.

Jacob est aux côtés de mon frère et m'observe lui aussi avec insistance. De violents frissons parcourent mon dos alors qu'Edward nous installe devant eux. Il lâche bien trop tôt ma main à mon grand damne. Il me fait alors son meilleur sourire et un signe discret en direction de Seth. Le gondolier démarre et nous voilà en pleine nuit sur les canaux de Venise.

Je me sens si bien, si vivante, je veux que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais. Edward est là, avec moi. Je me sens libre et entière. Mon cœur est empli de joie, et analyse le moindre détail qui rend cette nuit d'autant plus magique. Je sens bien la brûlure du regard d'Edward à ma droite à mesure que nous avançons dans la nuit. Derrière nous, les rires de nos compagnons fusent et bientôt j'entends mon frère qui fait la visite guidée à l'ami bronzé d'Edward. On a senti un moment la barque tanguer et j'ai vu mon ange jeter un regard vers mon chaperon. Il doit être plongé dans ses explications car il me fait un clin d'œil, s'approche un peu plus de moi mettant son bras à mon côté.

Sa chaleur traverse mon châle et se propage le long de mon flan droit. Son odeur est partout et je me sens bien, moi-même, à ma place.

_-Je regarde ma bonne étoile dans les yeux et dès lors je fondis comme neige au soleil. _Me dit-il alors que son regard me transperce de leur profondeur et de leur intensité.

_-Hum ce n'est pas de toi ces doux mots…_

_-Je n'ai pas le talent de décrire avec de simples mots toutes les sensations que je ressens en ta présence. _M'explique-t-il sans se départir de son sourire_._

_-Beau parleur. Je ne m'étonne pas que nombre de femmes soit tombé dans ton lit._

_-Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, le sarcasme ne te va pas belle Isabella. _Dit-il d'un ton plus sérieux._ Mes mots sont sincères et je les ai trouvés dans ce recueil de poésie… Il m'a fait penser à toi, je voulais te l'offrir._

_-Tu ne l'as pas acheté pour moi, c'est un cadeau facile qui pourrait être rendu._

_-Vraiment. _Me dit-il d'un ton plus dur alors que je refuse son cadeau_. Alors dis-moi ce que je peux t'offrir._

Que puis-je lui dire ? Ton cœur, à l'instar du mien qui t'appartient depuis toujours ? Je n'hésite pas plus et prend le livre que je place sur ma poitrine, à l'emplacement de mon cœur.

-_Le livre conviendra pour l'instant…_

Je ne sais ce qu'il se passe. Ses yeux regardent avec intensité ma lèvre inférieure que je mords dans mes instants de nervosité comme à présent. Il se penche sur moi et je sens bientôt son souffle sur ma bouche. Au moment où je sais qu'il va fondre sur mes lèvres, je tourne la tête. Je ne veux pas être comme toutes ces femmes qu'il a utilisé, je veux être l'Unique.

_-Tu te méprends si tu crois que je suis une de tes conquêtes faciles de la cour. _Dis-je avec défis.

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

**Bon je vois certaines arriver au grand galop… Le lemon est dans quelques chapitres, le temps que Mademoiselle Bella devienne courtisane…**

**Bisous, bon week-end et à très bientôt…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Ba non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi… je sais que je ne poste pas souvent mais avec mes études c'est difficile de vous poster mes chapitres… je m'en excuse de nouveau…**

**Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur… Je vois encore pas mal de monde qui me met dans ses favories sans donner leur avis, en soit je sais que ça vous plaît… mais ne tout cas, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques ou quoique se soit, ba n'hésitez pas… je vais dans mes moindres capacités vous répondre ou vous venir en aide…**

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à mon admirable administratrice de notre forum, j'ai nommé Ninie mais également ma beta Vinou et mes chéries que je vais voir le prochain week-end : Mon Tit Amour, ma Sandra, ma So', ma Dri, ma Nina et je vais enfin faire la connaissance de Lapda, notre Mag internationale…**

**Marion : Comme toujours, j'adore tes reviews ma belle. Je suis touchée que cette histoire te plaise et que ma bella te plaise également… J'espère que ce chapitre ne fera pas exception. Bisous et bonne lecture…**

**Majea : Je pense que tu as également de l'imagination, le plus dur c'est d'y mettre les mots justes, de se lancer niveau postes et de mener à bout l'histoire… Je suis ravie que ça te plaise jusque là, j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bisous et bonne lecture…**

**Anne : coucou ! Merci pour tout, tout le plaisir est pour moi -). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et espère te voir très bientôt… Bisous et bonne lecture…**

**Eris59 : je ne t'ai point lu pour la suite, j'espère que tu as apprécié ? J'espère te lire tantôt. Bisous et si tu passe par là, bonne lecture…**

**Adeline : J'ai adoré ta review, d'ailleurs en la relisant je souris encore… Voici la réaction d'Edward que tu attend… Bonne lecture et merci…**

**PLAYLIST : NEW MOON – ALEXANDRE DESPLAT**

**Chapitre 4 : Avant la tempête…**

_**-Tu te méprends si tu crois que je suis une de tes conquêtes faciles de la cour. Dis-je avec défis.**_

_-Non, non… se justifie-t-il_

Ses yeux me transpercent toujours du feu qui l'anime. Si je pensais l'avoir déjà vu plus beau qu'à l'instant, à présent je sais que je me suis trompée lourdement. Son regard intense me jauge avec attention et mon cœur repart alors dans sa course folle. Heureusement pour moi, une faible lumière nous entoure, car sinon il verrait à l'instant le rouge de mes joues trahir mes émotions, et mon regard rempli d'envie. Cependant, je ne sais ce qu'il vit, un signe peut être qui l'encouragea, et il se penche de nouveau sur moi…

Les bruits aux alentours sont flous, mes oreilles bourdonnent même tant mon sang s'écoulent vite dans mes veines. Une exclamation au lointain le fait tourner au dernier instant et s'éloigner de nouveau de mes lèvres. Je rêve qu'il m'embrasse, est-ce ses intentions ?

_-Je me suis mépris sur ton regard_. Sesyeux toujours plongés dans les miens.

Il regarde un moment nos compagnons et fait de nouveau son sourire en coin. Il me jauge de nouveau. S'il continue, je vais brûler en enfer. Je le désire et chaque seconde cette envie se fait plus intense. Tout mon corps le réclame…

Une chaleur encore inégalée prend possession de mon bas ventre et monte pour se propager de partout dans mon corps. J'ai du mal à respirer et je me mets à déglutir avec difficulté. Il doit l'avoir entendu, il arbore de nouveau son sourire vainqueur mais son visage s'adoucit de nouveau à mesure qu'il se rapproche de mon visage. Je vois ses yeux s'assombrir de nouveau alors qu'il regarde fixement mes lèvres. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, je n'entends plus rien à part la respiration d'Edward qui à l'instar de la mienne est coupée. Je ferme mes yeux instinctivement et bientôt je sens une douce caresse sur ma bouche. Edward m'embrasse.

Jamais, oh Grand Dieu, je n'ai pensé que cela serait aussi bon. Ses lèvres sont douces et il applique une faible pression sur les miennes comme s'il avait peur que je veuille me soustraire à ce baiser. Je m'appuie alors contre lui. Il sourit contre ma bouche et se met à mouvoir sa divine bouche au goût de miel sur la mienne, les caressant, les honorant, les vénérant. Mon Dieu, que c'est bon !

Pourtant il faut que cela cesse, je sens bien la présence de mon frère dans mon dos et à tout moment il peut nous surprendre. Que serai-je alors ? Une fille facile comme tant d'autres. Je me recule à contre cœur et romps notre étreinte si douce et pourtant si enivrante.

Mon cœur me crie de l'embrasser de nouveau mais ma raison me dit que le droit chemin est de rester à distance du moins pour l'instant. Je ne sais si Edward est aussi perturbé que moi. Je redresse mon regard et plonge de nouveau dans le sien. Je le vois alors perdu et déstabilisé. Peut-être l'ai-je blessé ? Pitié, tout sauf cela…

Il plonge ses prunelles de nouveau dans les miennes. Une certaine inquiétude y transparait. Doux Jésus, qu'ai-je donc fait ?

_-Tu n'aimes donc point mes baisers._

_-Point du tout, je ne les aime que trop. Si seulement ce n'était pas un péché de les avoir tant aimés. _Me suis mise-je à soupirer en abaissant mon regard.

_-Ne dis point cela, _me dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe_. Le péché, c'est Dieu qui l'a créé afin que nous puissions connaitre sa miséricorde. Ne baisse plus ton regard Isabella, il est si expressif. On peut même croire toucher ton âme… Tu es si belle. _Souffle-t-il sur ma bouche.

Son front collé au mien, son souffle sur mes lèvres. Ma langue peut même sentir son goût et l'apprécier. Dieu, que je l'aime ! Ses doigts caressent avec délicatesse et volupté mes joues, me prodiguant mille plaisirs. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens et sans les détourner, il pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Je ferme mes yeux de nouveau et il inculque une bonne pression sur mes lèvres. Si cela est le paradis alors je peux mourir de suite car je venais de le toucher du bout des doigts grâce à un ange. Ses lèvres se font plus pressantes comme si un besoin vital accablait le corps et l'esprit d'Edward. Comme s'il a besoin de se départir de ce désir vorace que je sens aux barrières de mon être. Je sens bientôt une sensation humide et si douce passer entre mes lèvres. Sa langue.

Mon cœur bat de manière anarchique, je me sens aux portières des bribes de la passion et je veux les atteindre. Mon corps brûle de ce besoin. Je ne me pose aucune question, je lui laisse l'accès à ma bouche. Sa langue caresse avec douceur la mienne, la cajolant. Si auparavant, le simple contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes m'a fait me brûler de désir, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressens actuellement. La langue d'Edward fait des choses osées avec la mienne. Je me consume instantanément. Mon corps s'embrase et mes mains jusqu'alors le long inactives, prennent vie et élisent domicile dans la chevelure d'Edward. Ses mèches cuivrées sont si douces, hum… cet homme est un paradis à lui tout seul !

Je ne sais comment je respire, ma poitrine me brûle du manque d'air, et je dus me reculer de nouveau, pour ne pas suffoquer. Il doit en être de même pour lui car il relâche lentement son étreinte, et recule après avoir laissé un dernier instant ses lèvres, posées telles des papillons, sur les miennes. Il les abandonne, et ouvre ses yeux.

Son regard est d'un vert sombre, ses lèvres sont gonflées et ses cheveux déjà dans un désordre naturel, sont d'autant plus indisciplinés, lui donnant un air sauvage, irrésistible. Il me sourit, son visage est joyeux, voir même heureux. Ressent-il les mêmes sentiments que je ressens pour lui ?

Plus aucun autre évènement ne se produit durant notre balade. Nous avons finis le tour de gondole avant de nous raccompagner, Seth et moi, jusqu'à notre porche. Edward ne m'a pas quitté des yeux, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions, un regard carnassier au visage. Nous n'avons pas retenté de nous embrasser, même si nos regards trahissaient l'envie qui nous habitait.

Toute la nuit durant, je n'ai eu de cesse de me caresser les lèvres. Peut-être l'impression que cette nuit n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination. Les souvenirs affluent dans ma tête et les sensations alors éteintes se ravivent et mon corps s'embrase de nouveau. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi je l'avoue cette nuit-là. Je me sens chamboulée mais si vivante, si sereine, si amoureuse.

Les jours suivants, je les passe avec mes souvenirs. Alice me reprocha souvent d'être absente mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Tout cela est trop frais et tellement brûlant. Je finis souvent mes matinées avec des punitions de Mère Elizabeth mais j'en fais fis ne pouvant cesser mes rêveries.

Je vis quelques fois, durant mes après midi, Edward, il se comporte de manière correcte avec moi lorsque nous somme accompagnés, souvent par sœur Alice et par son compagnon, dont je connais maintenant le prénom : Jacob. J'ai toujours cette mauvaise impression qu'il profite pour roder autour de moi quand je suis seule. Je ne le trouve nullement rassurant.

Notre plus grande distraction est la visite guidée de la ville, ou du moins la partie que nous, jeunes filles, pouvons visiter. Edward et Jacob se font alors guides à leurs heures. Nous avons vus différentes œuvres d'art et d'architecture mais dans tout cela, rien n'est comparable à l'Apollon à mes côtés. Souvent il effleure ma main, me la caresse ce qui par un bref effleurement enflamme mon corps.

Une après-midi cependant, Alice n'a pas pu nous rejoindre et Edward a demandé à Jacob de nous laisser seuls. Je ressens une certaine appréhension à me retrouver seule avec mon ange. Est-ce normal ? Son compagnon nous sourit et acquiesce de la tête. Ce geste fait sourire mon ange et je le trouve encore plus beau alors que son visage s'illumine.

Il prend ma main et se tourne vers moi. Nous nous retrouvons seuls, dans notre cocon. Je me retrouve de nouveau chez moi. L'appréhension n'est plus, et son sourire se fait même contagieux puisque je me surprends en train de lui sourire en retour. Il m'entraine alors, ma main toujours emprisonnée dans l'une des siennes. Un valet nous attend non loin de là avec deux chevaux. A-t-il tout prévu ?

Il m'accompagne jusqu'à ma monture qui porte une selle d'amazone. Je n'ai jamais monté comme une dame, mais toujours comme un homme. Résultat de l'éducation que m'a inculqué mon grand frère. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je ne monte pas comme toutes les dames le devraient.

_-Hum, il me faudrait une autre selle. Dis-je gênée alors que des rougissements traitres apparaissent sur mes joues._

_-Celle-ci ne te convient point ? Me dit-il interrogateur._

Ses mains caressent mes rougissements, j'ai de nouveau chaud. Et pourtant, il me faut trouver mes mots sinon il va me prendre pour une folle. Je fais face alors à son regard. Grave erreur. Il me scrute encore de ses prunelles émeraude envoutantes. Se peut-il qu'il soit toujours plus beau chaque jour ?

Ses mains ne quittent pas mon visage à part lorsqu'elles descendent sur ma gorge. Des frissons exquis me parcourent par vagues le long de ma peau. Cela ne doit pas passer inaperçu. Son sourire en coin est de retour et la course de mon cœur aussi. Je me sens idiote, d'être aussi faible devant cet homme. Cela me fait peur mais aussi envie. Suis-je vraiment étrange ?

Je secoue ma tête pour remettre du clair à mes idées et pour garder mes pensées sous contrôle, je baisse mon regard ou plutôt fuis le sien. Je l'entends soupirer face à mon geste.

_-Hum, Edward. Je n'ai jamais monté en amazone…_

_-Tu n'es jamais monté à cheval ? me demande-t-il perdu._

_-Si, bien sûr mais jamais en amazone. Dis-je en rougissant de nouveau. Disons que c'est mon frère qui m'a appris à monter et donc…_

_-Et donc il te l'a appris comme pour un homme. Quelle étrange créature fais-tu là ? _

Il fait signe au valet qui retire de suite ma selle pour la remplacer par une qui convient pour la monte masculine. Nous n'avons pas mis longtemps à partir en promenade dans la campagne continentale. Edward me guide avec aisance. Je ne sais ce qu'il a en tête mais de le savoir sous contrôle me plait.

Il nous arrête un instant et se met à mon niveau avec sa monture. Il me prend la main et se met à l'embrasser en allant toujours vers l'intérieur de mon poignet. Des frissons toujours plus violents m'assaillent mais je me laisse faire, soupirant sous ses assauts. Je sens bien son sourire sur ma peau et savoir que je suis la cause de son bonheur me comble.

Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un signe de tête. Je lâche alors à regret ma contemplation de sa personne et ce que je vois me stupéfait. Il nous a conduit jusqu'à une clairière, au centre d'un bois de vieux chênes. Le spectacle est innommable tant la majesté de ce lieu m'a enchanté. Tout autour de nous n'est que terre sauvage mais tout ceci est tellement fantastique que c'est sans aucun doute l'œuvre de la main de Dieu.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous avons passé au sein de cette clairière. Nous nous sommes allongés un instant qui me parut bien court, l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Le temps s'est arrêté et pourtant il nous a rattrapés bien trop tôt à mon goût.

Nous devons reprendre bien malgré moi le chemin du retour. Mais avant cela, Edward me prend la main et me tourne vers lui. Il l'apporte à son nez et me hume tout en fermant ses yeux. Moi qui aie jalousé Alice parce que son frère l'avait prise dans ses bras il y a de cela quelques jours. Le voir faire cela avec moi emplit mon cœur de joie. Je sens même mon pouls qui s'emballe à vive allure. Il ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans les miens. Ses mains remontent sur mon visage, alors que ma main libérée retombe le long de mon corps. Il fait de légers cercles sur la peau de mes joues avant de se rapprocher de moi. Je sens alors comme l'autre soir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Mes yeux se ferment et quand enfin il pose les siennes sur les miennes, je me sens de nouveau libre et heureuse comme jamais je ne l'ai été avant de le connaitre. Il vénère ma bouche je ne sais combien de temps, mais bien trop peu à mon goût.

Ses yeux brûlent alors d'une lueur de déception (?). Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ses émotions, tout est si nouveau. Surtout que c'est avec lui, Edward, que tout cela se produit. Il nous mène vers nos chevaux qui se repaissent au loin. Pour le retour, nous avons fait la course, même si tout mon être s'est révolté à l'idée d'être plus rapidement séparée de lui. Je ne veux pas le quitter de nouveau…

Me voilà de nouveau dans ma chambre, après cette journée de rêve aux côtés de mon ange. La plume à la main, les mots se couchent sur ma feuille alors que des soupirs inlassables sortent inconsciemment de ma poitrine.

_**Dans ses yeux, je me suis trouvée**_

_**Et soif de cette connaissance.**_

_**Il entend mon silence crié,**_

_**Et mon cœur, ma raison offense.**_

_**Peut-on aimer si promptement ?**_

_**Il dit l'amour ne peut attendre,**_

_**Est-ce duperie, envoutement ?**_

_**Déjà n'en peut plus me défendre.**_

**Alors votre avis ?**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu… n'hésitez pas ! Vraiment à laisser des reviews, je le répète je ne mords pas…**

**Bisous, bon week-end et à bientôt…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Bon dois-je aller me cacher, cela fait pas mal de semaines que je ne poste pas mais avec mes études les postes deviennent difficiles surtout que je prends le temps de vous répondre… j'espère n'avoir perdu personne… et que vous allez bien, bien sûr…**

**Beaucoup m'ont demandé si c'est une fiction tirée du film « La Courtisane » et bien je vous répond que oui. J'ai tellement été touché par cette histoire que je veux vous faire connaître à ma manière cette histoire… Juste pour information à celles qui n'ont pas vu le film, lisez et faites vous une idée et quand vous verrez le film vous allez être soufflé tant il est magique… enfin c'est mon humble avis après vous en faites ce que vous voulez…**

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à ma Sandra, je sais que tu attendais la suite et bien que je t'en aie parlé à Marseille, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Encore merci pour ton accueil…**

**Majea : voici la réponse à ta grande peur concernant les sentiments d'Edward et sur les circonstances concernant la transformation de Bella ne courtisane… et pour Jacob, non ce n'est pas vraiment cela… va falloir chercher encore ^^… Bisous, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture**

**Anne : merci pour tout, je suis ravie que ça te plaise jusque là. Je te laisse découvrir le côté gris-noir de l'histoire ^^. Bonne lecture, merci pour ta review et ton suivi. Bisous.**

**Lola : voici la suite tant attendue de ma fiction. J'espère que la suite va encore plus titiller ta curiosité. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. Bisous.**

**Playlist : Il Divo – The Winner Takes It All**

**Chapitre 5 : … Vient L'Orage.**

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le jour du mariage de ma meilleure amie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense d'ailleurs de son mari. Un sourire factice est en place depuis le moment où elle est arrivée dans la basilique. Elle me fait presque peur de la voir sourire sans rien faire transparaitre. Est-elle au moins heureuse ?

Don James Gigandet est un bel homme certes. Grand, musclé, blond avec des yeux couleur acier mais quelque chose en lui me fait peur. Peut-être est-ce son regard dur et froid ? Je ne le vois pas très bien avec mon amie de caractère si vivant et dynamique, j'ai même peur de ne plus la retrouver. Est-ce un mauvais pressentiment concernant notre amitié ? Mon cœur se comprime de manière surprenante dans ma poitrine et je ne sais comment le vivre. Vais-je perdre ma meilleure amie ?

Je les vois là, debout, en face de l'autre, main dans la main alors que la foule présente les applaudissent. Le regard de mon amie pourtant si expressif habituellement est comme vide, que se passe-t-il ? Le spectacle me donne la chair de poule…

Je me mets à sourire pourtant car je sens la chaleur maintenant habituelle du regard d'Edward. Mon corps le reconnait maintenant et mon cœur bat à chaque instant près de lui la chamade. Je me remémore à mes heures tous les moments passés à ses côtés et chaque baiser enflamme mes lèvres comme lors de la première nuit dans la gondole.

Au centre de la pièce, Jacob s'avance et se racle la gorge pour que tout le monde ici présent lui porte attention.

_-__**James… et sa belle épousée,**_

_**Votre union nous donne grande fierté.**_

_**Santé ! Prospérité ! Et Descendance,**_

_**Que la Gloire du Seigneur vous porte chance.**_

Les acclamations fusent aux quatre coins de la pièce alors que les époux s'avancent jusqu'à leur chambre nuptiale. La dernière image de mon amie avant qu'on ne l'enferme aux mains de son mari est celle d'une femme apeurée. Elle s'est tournée vers ma personne un bref instant et je l'ai vu si différente de mon amie que j'ai quittée la veille. Son sourire m'apparait alors si faux, toute lueur dans son regard n'est plus. Ils sont mis sous clé…

**POV Edward**

Je ne vois qu'elle. Isabella. Je n'ai jamais été l'homme à une femme et pourtant avec elle, je me sens pousser des ailes. Suis-je amoureux ? C'est une aberration pourtant. Lors de mon voyage, je me suis souvenue de l'amie de ma sœur mais maintenant après mon retour, je me sens tout autre.

J'aime depuis toujours les femmes, tout le monde le sait d'ailleurs. Je les aime pour leurs formes, leur tendresse, douceur et l'amour qu'elles nous portent à nous, les hommes. J'ai connu de nombreuses femmes, notamment les plus belles. Les courtisanes. J'aime discuter avec elles mais surtout pour les plaisirs qu'elles nous offrent. J'ai connu bien sûr les Vénitiennes avant toute autre. J'ai connu ma première fois avec l'une d'entre elles, une belle rousse aux formes avantageuses. Bien qu'à l'époque, j'ai été timide avec elle, elle m'a permis d'avoir plus confiance en moi. Et maintenant, comment dire… Je suis devenu un homme à femmes.

Lors de mon voyage, je suis allé à Rome, à Florence et même en France mais jamais aucune des femmes que j'ai connue alors n'arrive à la cheville des Vénitiennes. Nos femmes sont les plus belles et les plus pulpeuses d'Europe. Je me plais à croire qu'un jour je tomberai dans le piège de l'une d'entre elles. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé…

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard chocolat d'Isabella. Tout en elle est péché et pourtant à part quelques baisers volés, je ne peux lui offrir plus. Elle va un jour se marier et alors elle va se donner à son mari et non pas à un homme sans scrupule de mon espèce. Je ne mérite sans nul doute aucunement l'attachement que je lis dans son regard si vivant et expressif. Je sais bien que je ne devrai pas jouer avec elle mais mon corps est comme aimanté au sien. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par mon père présent à mes côtés. Mes yeux sont toujours accrochés sur la silhouette de ma belle.

_-J'ai vu comme tu la regardes et comme elle te regarde, fils. Je connais ce regard-là._

_-Père._

_-Surtout ne méjuge pas les attraits de l'amour Edward. Goûtes-y mais surveilles ta tête et ton cœur. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas l'épouser._

Il part sur ces paroles. Alors c'est cela l'amour ? Le sentiment que rien ne peut nous atteindre à part l'être aimé, le sentiment de liberté, d'être plus fort. De pouvoir touché le ciel rien qu'en la voyant. Sentir son cœur exploser, son souffle se couper… Car c'est cela ce que je vis avec Isabella. Chaque baiser est le plus précieux cadeau au monde. La dernière phrase de mon père me rappelle le jeu que je joue avec cette déesse. C'est vrai je ne peux point l'épouser… Il me faut la voir…

**POV Bella**

Après voir si mal mon amie, j'ai vu Edward avec son père Don Carlisle. Je les ai vus m'observer et leur regard m'a mis mal à l'aise. L'atmosphère est lourde et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je m'éclipse donc des célébrations. Je me retrouve alors seule, sur les rives du canal, humant l'air à pleins poumons.

Je sens bientôt une présence rassurante dans mon dos. Celle d'Edward. Sa main se glisse dans l'une des miennes et il m'attire contre lui. Son nez hume mes cheveux alors relevés. Des frissons familiers parcourent mon être. Je me sens de nouveau sereine et entière.

Edward s'écarte de moi et je me retourne. Ses yeux accrochés aux miens, je ne peux plus me détacher de lui. Il me mène jusqu'à un coin sombre avant de se jeter avidement sur mes lèvres. J'aime les baisers de mon ange mais celui-ci bien que dur comparé à tous ceux que nous avons échangé me fait peur. Il y a comme une impression d'adieux. Est-ce cela ? Mon corps tremble à cette idée. Je ne peux vivre sans lui. Connaitre maintenant le goût de ses baisers et y renoncé serait la plus vive torture que je puisse vivre…

Sa langue se fait exigeante et tout mon corps frissonne de nouveau, de désir et de peur mêlés. Il me colle un peu plus à lui et ses bras m'entourent comme un condamné s'accroche à la moindre possibilité de liberté. Il s'écarte cependant alors que mon souffle se fait erratique. Ma peur se fait plus intense…

Il lève son regard et ce que je vois ne présage rien de bon. Ces derniers jours, à l'approche du mariage d'Alice, je rêve d'un mariage grandiose avec mon ange mais à présent, je ne sais plus…

_-Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se marier. Me dit-il, son regard ancré dans le mien._

_-Je ne sais que ce que tu me dis._

Toutes mes illusions se sont éclatées à ses mots. Je suis amoureuse de lui, jamais je ne pourrai vivre une telle passion dans les bras d'un autre homme et tout vient à l'instant d'exploser.

_-Je dois faire un mariage qui convienne à ma condition et aux richesses de ma famille._

Son regard se fait dur à ses mots, sa mâchoire se serre à mesure que ses dires prennent possession de mon être. Je ne sais pas ce qui prédomine la colère ou la souffrance. Il me faut me battre pour garder son amour, je le vois bien se fermer dans une carapace. Je ne veux pas d'une séparation alors que nous nous aimons que depuis si peu de temps. Je veux du temps, l'éternité à ses côtés mais apparemment ce n'est pas son souhait.

_-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?_

_-Parce que je ne peux m'en empêcher. Dit-il alors que ses yeux se rallument de leur lumière vive._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me dit ? Il ne peut se marier avec moi et pourtant il me dit qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'être à mes côtés. Je me sens perdue et si blessée. Je veux me battre…

_-Alors ne t'en empêche pas…_

_-Mon mariage doit être absolument un mariage de haut rang. _

Certes, je ne fais pas partie comme lui des familles de haut rang comme il le dit mais ma famille est ancienne…

_-Ma famille est ancienne et comporte un blason…_

_-Un héritage doit comporter autre chose qu'un blason, me coupe-t-il alors que son regard dur me cloue sur place._

_-Je te parle d'amour mais toi, tout ce qui t'importes c'est l'argent !_

_-J'ai un devoir Isabella._

Sa voix est si froide et si inhumaine. Son regard sans vie me jauge, je ne le reconnais plus. Où est passé mon Edward, l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse ?

-_Que devient ton cœur alors ?_

_-Il ne s'agit pas de mon cœur mais de politique. S'exclame-t-il en se pinçant le nez._

_-Comme c'est romantique. Dis-je sarcastiquement._

Son sourire en coin fait une brève apparition à mon ton et la lueur alors disparue refait surface.

_-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit le sarcasme ne te va vraiment pas au teint Bella… _

La lueur de ses yeux disparait bien plus vite que lorsqu'elle est apparue quelques secondes plus tôt. Le monstre se dresse alors devant moi. Mes larmes brûlent mes yeux d'être trop retenues mais je ne veux pas me donner en spectacle devant lui. Il ne faut surtout pas que je lui montre l'étendue de mes sentiments. Mon cœur se brise sous le poids de ses paroles et chaque souffle m'amène dans le néant qui me noie et qui sera alors ma vie sans lui.

_-Cependant le mariage n'est pas romantique, c'est pour cela que Dieu a inventé la poésie, dit-il alors de nouveau sans émotion, sans rien laisser transparaitre._

Je ne sais pas qui est l'homme qui se trouve devant moi, mais il n'est plus l'homme que j'aime. Il a bien son enveloppe corporelle mais tout en moi le hait en cet instant. J'ai si mal, est-ce cela l'amour finalement ? Je ne veux plus vivre pour ressentir cela, cela fait si mal. Je me bats pour lui mais cela ne vaut même pas la peine si je bats contre un mur qu'il érige à chaque seconde qui passe. Le rendant toujours plus fort, toujours plus résistant.

_-Pour que le langage des menteurs soit plus…_

Je ne peux finir ma phrase, Edward m'attrape fortement et me plaque contre le mur d'une bâtisse. Ses yeux brûlent de colère et d'autre chose, je ne sais quoi vous dire…

_-Si j'étais un menteur, crois-tu que je serai là maintenant !_

_-Si je comptais ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour toi, tu ne pourrais pas me le dire. JAMAIS !_

_-C'est toi que je veux._

Ses yeux alors adoucis à ses mots me transpercent de part en part. Sa poigne ne se fait plus ressentir, devenant presqu'une caresse. Je suffoque, je souffre trop. Il me faut m'éloigner de lui. Je veux qu'il souffre lui aussi pour tout le mal qu'il m'afflige. D'un ton dur, je lui crache :

_-Tu ne me veux pas assez…_

Sur ces mots, je m'enfuis en courant…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**J'espère que c'est positif en tout cas. Je rappelle de nouveau que c'est une retranscription de comment je vis un film…**

**Pleins de bisous. **

**J'espère pas vous décevoir en disant que je me suis inspirée d'un film.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Et non ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un message important qui restera définitivement sur cette fiction…**

**Voilà je suis en grand dilemme et j'attends votre avis sur la question :**

**Je suis actuellement comme vous le savez en train de faire mes études. J'ai écrit cette fiction cet été et comment dire je me suis relue il y a peu et je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment pas satisfaite du résultat. Pour celles qui m'ont lu sur Volterra's Secrets, vous savez à peu près mon niveau en écriture. Et sur La Courtisane, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins mais c'est vraiment mauvais… enfin c'est mon avis ! J'ai l'impression que c'est écrit par une môme et je passe vraiment les détails en coup de vent, le niveau est très bas et tout…**

**Alors je vous soumets au vote…**

**Soit je continue de poster cette fiction dès que je peux et vous lirez la version dont je ne suis vraiment pas fière**

**Soit il va falloir attendre juin juillet pour que je la reprenne…**

**J'attends avec impatience votre avis**

**Pleins de bisous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Euh oui je reviens déjà et avec une bonne nouvelle… ba oui, grâce à votre soutien sans faille et bien je me suis remis en selle et j'ai apporté des modifications à ce chapitre qui était déjà écrit et il atteint le niveau que je requière à mes écrits et tout cela grâce à votre soutien donc merci…**

**Merci aux filles de DALF, Ninie, Nessie, Dodo et toutes les TPAs qui sont à tout instant présentes dans mon cœur… **

**J'aimerai dire un immense merci à Vinou, je sais que je ne te l'ai dit pas assez souvent sur VS, mais cette fiction n'aurait jamais été la même sans toi**

**Je dédicacerai donc ce chapitre à vous toutes mes lectrices qui avaient marqué votre soutien dans ce moment dirons-nous de doute… merci pour tout**

**Maiissa : merci pour ton soutien et voici un chapitre qui j'espère te plaira…**

**Christina : l'histoire est totalement différente de Volterra's Secrets donc c'est tout à fait normal que tu n'accroche pas de la même manière… D'ailleurs c'est très gratifiant de savoir que tu aime mon premier bébé sachant que ça sort tout droit de mes travers disons le les plus noirs et encore on peut faire pire… donc merci tu viens de me faire le plus beau compliment possible… merci pour ton soutien et j'espère que tu en seras récompensée par ce chapitre, hésite pas à me contacter je suis à ton écoute…**

**Audrey : merci pour ton vote… j'espère que ton soutien sera récompensée par ce chapitre et par la suite que je retoucherai dans un futur prochain… pleins de bisous et merci**

**Keils : je crois que plus je relis ta review et plus je me sens toute chose et déjà que je pleure pour un rien mais ça me va tout droit dans le cœur donc merci… ton commentaire était très avisé et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis par la suite ça me guiderait pas mal dans tes attentes… bisous…**

**Mlanie : merci pour tout ton soutien, j'espère que ta lecture te plaira. Bisous.**

**Schindler's List- Main Theme.**

Chapitre 6 : Souffrances et Choix…

Et me voilà courant sur les berges de Venise. Je ne vois rien avec mes larmes qui embuent mes yeux mais j'en fais fis. Il me faut mettre le plus de distance entre Edward et moi. Je l'ai bien entendu m'appeler pour que je reste mais je ne le peux. Il m'a fait beaucoup trop de mal. Je me maudis de l'aimer autant et ce malgré la douleur qui comprime mon être et mon cœur.

Avant cette soirée, je pensais que nous deux ce serait plus fort que de l'argent et une place dans la haute société mais les paroles d'Edward venaient de briser mes rêves. Peut-on se sentir tel un animal agonisant, un animal si blessé qu'il ne peut se relever ? C'est cette même douleur, ce même sentiment paralysant qui m'éprend toute entière pour me consumer et me réduire à néant…

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussie à continuer mon chemin à travers le rideau de larmes qui s'écoule de mes yeux. Je ne sais comment j'ai fais pour ne pas tomber mais je suis rentrée dans ma chambre sans accident. Je me jette sur mon lit et cache mon visage dans mon oreiller pour ne pas que tout le monde ou plutôt ma famille voient ma chute, ma déchéance. Je veux me cacher de la terre entière, m'enterrer pour ne plus ressortir de mon trou. Pourquoi faut-il que ça fasse si mal ? Pourquoi faut-il que je sois la seule qui souffre car c'est bien l'impression que notre adieu m'ait donnée ? Pourquoi faut-il que je me sente désabusée, trahie et meurtrie ?

Je veux me noyer, être rayée de la face du monde. Se donner à un homme pour qu'ensuite il ne veuille plus de vous, est-ce donc cela l'amour ? Mon cœur se fendille de part en part à mesure que ma raison me dit qu'Edward et moi, notre histoire, n'est qu'un doux rêve et un passé sans lendemain. Et tout cela pour quoi ? A cause de l'argent ? Pour une place dans un monde dont je ne ferai jamais partie ?

Les larmes continuent de couler sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Elles ne sont point salvatrices comme je pourrai l'espérer. Elles sont les témoins de ma douleur, de ma souffrance. Ma respiration se coupe, mes poumons me brûlent, j'essaie de rester à la surface mais en vain… Je me sens me noyer dans la masse sombre du chagrin, dans cette surface dense et amère.

Je me sens m'enrager contre lui mais surtout contre moi. Comment ai-je pu tomber à ce point-là ? Tout cela à cause de ses sourires, de ses belles paroles et parce que je suis trop faible et amoureuse de lui. Renée m'avait bien dit que le mariage était un contrat. Pourquoi faut-il que je me sente comme toutes les héroïnes de mes lectures, vivantes, libres et dont tous les rêves s'exaucent sans contrainte, ni sacrifice.

Je me sens manipulée, il a pris son plaisir et voilà, il s'est lassé. Cette idée ne fait pas son chemin cependant, quelque chose cloche dans tout cela. D'abord son regard persistant et si doux derrière sa façade de glace. C'est comme s'il se combat en même temps que ces paroles sortent de sa bouche… Je l'ai vu lutter contre lui-même enfin je garde ce mince espoir qu'il m'ait menti et que tout cela est foutaises et mensonges… A moins que…

Non je ne peux lui trouver des excuses. Non, je ne peux tout simplement pas. Je ne sais ses sentiments alors pourquoi je devrais me rattacher à un quelconque détail, à un quelconque trait qui changerait tout et qui me pousserait à rester accrocher à lui car c'est bien cela que je cherchai non ?

Non je dois me faire une raison et l'oublier mais je ne le peux.

_Pourtant il le faut et tu le sais…_

Mon cœur se serre aux mots de ma conscience. Les larmes et les sanglots se font plus intenses et je me sens encore plus glisser vers l'abîme de la douleur… Pourtant je sens une flamme, une flamme infime brûler en moi comme si… Oui comme si tout espoir n'était pas perdu… Si seulement…

J'essaie en vain d'effacer la flamme qui se rattache à lui, cet amour car je sais la nature de cette lumière ardente. Ma vie dès à présent devait se faire sans lui. J'avais deux solutions : faire ma vie avec un autre ou bien l'oublier, m'oublier dans une vie renfermée sur moi-même au couvent de Sainte Lucile…

_Et survivre au dragon Elisabeth, dis-moi que tu plaisantes…_

_On peut y survivre non ?_

Ma conscience me regarde en sourcillant, son pied tapant le sol d'un air énervé…

_Ne me donne pas l'envie de te sortir toutes les raisons qui ont fait que tu as chéri ta liberté et qui ont fait que tu as envié les courtisanes…_

Mon sang se glace d'effroi. Me remémorer le visage de la vieille bique de mère supérieure me redonna du courage dont je ne me savais nullement capable. Ne me reste plus qu'une solution…

Oublier Edward, m'oublier dans un mariage sans amour avec un autre…

Des frissons parcourent ma peau et je sais… Je sais que je peux mourir à l'instant car jamais je ne pourrais aimer un homme autant que lui. Je me rends compte que je ne peux vivre sans lui et son amour. Cette constatation fait encore plus mal à mon cœur mais je sais que jamais je ne pourrais l'avoir et maintenant je vois ma vie sans Edward. Je vois qu'elle ne se résume à rien à part des nuances de gris et de noir dans mon paysage.

Je me retourne sur mon lit et je me mets à regarder le plafond pour passer le temps. Tout autour de moi me semble fade, vide… Oui des nuances de gris et de noir… Suis-je prête pour cela ? Probablement pas. Jamais…

Je sens comme un poids sur ma poitrine, comme si je m'enfonce dans le néant et qu'un trou s'y installe et aspire toute trace de vie dans mon corps. Plus je me remémore les paroles d'Edward et plus ce vide m'aspire avec lui…

Les larmes salvatrices et pourtant si amères s'écoulent en douceur sur mes joues. Seule la Lune dans le ciel est aujourd'hui ma compagne. Je la regarde à travers le rideau d'eau salée qui ruissèlent sur mon visage… la voir ainsi glorieuse dans le ciel étoilé me calme et pourtant…

Je ne peux me résoudre à ne plus penser à Lui.

L'astre de la nuit me rappelle tant de souvenirs, notre premier baiser notamment. Si différent du baiser d'adieux qu'il m'a offert ce soir.

Me remémorer ma soirée m'amène une nouvelle vague de tristesse. Je veux hurler pour extérioriser ma douleur mais je sais que tout cela sera vain. Ma blessure sera toujours là, toujours… Je pourrais toujours tenter de la rendre moins vive, elle sera toujours là, ancrée en moi.

Je me sens fatiguée et pourtant je sais que le sommeil va me déserter. Trop de souvenirs m'assaillent et seul le pays des cauchemars sera mon repos ou peut-être est-ce l'enfer qui m'attend ?

Je ne veux pas fermer mes paupières, déjà que consciemment je ne fais que de me ressasser les derniers évènements avec Edward mais si je dois en plus les revivre de manière plus violente dans mon sommeil autant le fuir. Ma vie se résoudra-t-elle à cela ? Une fuite…

Le temps s'égraine lentement et chaque seconde devient une torture pour mon être. Mon cœur me fait encore plus mal que lors de notre rupture. Sur le moment, j'ai pensé que jamais je ne pourrais être plus blessée pourtant tout ceci me prouve le contraire…

Le gouffre m'aspire un peu plus, mon cœur se fait lourd et les cris de mon esprit m'étouffent. Comment peut-on avoir si mal ? Comment peut-on survivre à cet abîme, à cette torture, à ces flammes ?

Le pire, c'est que je pense encore et toujours à lui. A ses cheveux de bronze, ses yeux perçants et brûlants, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa chaleur, ses bras,… tout de lui. Je l'aime encore et je l'aimerai toujours.

Mon cœur se fait plus lourd à cette constatation. Je suis une esclave et lui m'a prise pour mieux me briser. Je suis enchaînée par mon amour et lui m'a prise par cette chaîne pour mieux me traîner dans la boue. Je sais que c'est plus facile de haïr que d'aimer et je me sentirai mieux ou tout du moins je me fais l'idée que j'irai mieux si je me mettais à le haïr mais je ne le peux…

Un nouveau sanglot prend possession de mon être et les larmes quelque peu taries, reviennent encore plus abondantes. Je veux l'oublier mais je ne le peux pas, je ne le veux pas. Les meilleurs moments de ma vie se sont produits dans ses bras… Je suis encore dépendante à lui, le serai-je toujours demain ou dans un an ? Plus le temps passe et plus cela me le confirme…

Je sens des mains froides glisser dans mes cheveux. Je me retourne de peur et vois ma mère assise à mes côtés.

Son regard est toujours aussi froid même si je vois une faible lueur de peine et de compassion. Elle se permet son premier geste affectif depuis mon enfance. Cela me fait du bien, enfin je me sens moins seule, et je lui en suis reconnaissante d'être là… Ses mains plongées dans mes cheveux me massent avec tendresse. Peu à peu les larmes coulèrent d'abord silencieusement avant de se tarir, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que de violents sanglots ont secoué mon corps et que maintenant… Il ne me reste plus que le sentiment amer de l'impuissance et de la défaite. La peine oui, la douleur également…

Dans un besoin de réconfort, je mets ma tête sur ses genoux. J'ai eu peur un instant qu'elle me repousse mais elle a fait le contraire… Elle m'a complètement entourée dans ses bras et a continuée ses caresses réconfortantes.

Je n'ai vraiment pas ce genre d'habitudes avec ma mère et cela me fait drôle de savoir que la cause de notre rapprochement est ma souffrance…

Un air doux emplit la pièce, une chanson apaisante qu'elle me chantait jadis lorsque j'étais enfant. Ce son forme un cocon douillet autour de nous et ma mère profite du temps de silence qui s'ensuit pour me chuchoter les paroles à l'oreille.

_-Ma pauvre fille, tu as misée beaucoup trop haut…_

Les douleurs qui me lacèrent le cœur reprennent de plus belle à mesure que les paroles de ma mère font leur chemin dans ma raison.

Elle sait depuis le début mes sentiments et ne m'a jamais arrêté et pourtant… elle sait que tout cela n'aurait jamais eu de fin heureuse. En tout cas pas pour moi…

Je ne peux être en colère contre elle, je le suis bien trop contre Edward, et surtout contre moi. J'ai pensé que l'amour peut tout vaincre mais la réalité m'a rattrapée bien trop vite dans mon conte de fée. Et voilà où je me retrouve maintenant… Brisée et anéantie alors que je venais de toucher le ciel… Comme Icare j'ai voulu toucher, me rapprocher du soleil et je me suis brûlée, je me suis brisée avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'atteindre…

_-Je te l'ai pourtant bien dit l'autre jour, le mariage n'a rien à voir avec l'amour. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père… Tu as son entêtement._

Sa voix s'est un peu réchauffée à l'évocation de mon père. Ma mère continue à me caresser les cheveux avec douceur, je me perds dans la sensation de douceur, de chaleur. Le vide est présent et se renforce dans ma poitrine bien que ma raison me crie de faire avec et de continuer à vivre. Il me faut me reconstruire, il me faut continuer… Ce serait si simple de me laisser aller dans ce néant et ne vivre que dans un corps impersonnel, froid, sans vie…

_-Comme je te l'ai dit, le mariage est un contrat, un traité… Vu ton état, ce soir, je me doute qu'Edward ne te l'ait dit._

La plaie béante de mon cœur se rouvre à ces mots, je veux me soustraire de l'étreinte de Renée mais elle agrippe mes épaules avec force et je ne peux plus bouger. Je veux me débattre mais je ne le peux pas. Mes larmes recommencent à couler sur mes joues et c'est une brûlure soudaine sur ma joue qui me stoppe nette. Ma mère m'a giflée…

_-Il faut que tu cesses de jouer l'enfant Isabella. Je pensais que cette épreuve allait te grandir un peu mais ce n'est toujours pas le cas… Je comprends que tu aies une peine de cœur, mais il te faut te remettre… Oui tu ne peux pas te marier à Edward et cela tu le savais… Il y a peu de cas où l'amour triomphe et que les amants se marient mais cela ma petite ne se rencontre que dans les classes populaires… Isabella, remonte la pente et lève la tête, je sais que tu as mal mais il faut que tu te battes…_

La gifle de Renée est toujours incrustée dans ma peau mais elle a raison. Il faut que je me batte, que je remonte la pente mais comment ? Plus aucun avenir avec Edward n'est possible et je ne peux me résoudre à faire ma vie sans lui…

_Il me semble que tu te répètes…_

Ma conscience me fait toujours face, la mine quelque peu douteuse et sceptique sur mon état mental.

_Je le sais déjà que tu ne peux vivre sans Edward, je le vis avec toi… Juste par pitié, arrête de te répéter… Je souffre autant que toi et te l'entendre dire continuellement ça n'arrange pas mon envie de passer l'arme à gauche…_

Une vision m'apparait. Je me vois sans vie. Le visage inexpressif, le teint blanchâtre, vêtue d'une robe blanche étendue au clair de lune sur la surface limpide de la mer enfin libre et apaisée de toute douleur. Est-ce cela que je veux ? La fin de toute douleur? Ma propre fin ?

Ce mirage me laisse un goût amer dans le cœur et dans mon âme. Non. Non je ne veux point mourir. Pas de cette manière en tout cas. Ce serait beaucoup trop lâche…

_-Tu peux encore avoir Edward…_

Je me tourne vers ma mère, surprise et soudain attentive. Comment cela, je peux encore avoir Edward ? Toute vision de ma propre mort disparait. Elle doit voir mon questionnement et mon attention, elle me fait un sourire et continue :

_-Tu peux encore avoir Edward mais pas comme époux bien évidemment. Il existe une alternative au mariage… Tu deviendras courtisane._

Courtisane. Je ne peux me résoudre à me donner à d'autres hommes même si cela me rapproche d'Edward. Non. Jamais. Juste impossible. Enfin est-ce bien ma mère qui vient de me proposer de vendre mon corps ?

Je sais que je suis fascinée par ces femmes mais je ne peux me résoudre à vendre mon corps. Tout ceci est contraire à toute mon éducation de jeune fille. Non, non, impossible… Je m'y refuse.

_-J'ai bien vu qu'elles te fascinent Isabella. Tu deviendras courtisane tout comme ta mère autrefois…_

Je suis stupéfaite. Vient-elle vraiment de me dire qu'elle a été une courtisane ? Je ne peux y croire…

_-Vous étiez courtisane ?_

_En plus de te répéter, maintenant tu deviens sourde._

Voilà que ma conscience se moque. Est-ce si invraisemblable d'être choquée de savoir que sa mère a vendu son corps ? Que peut-être… Non. Enfin… Voilà que je me mets à douter sur mes origines…

_-L'une des plus grandes…_

J'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée, ma mère a vraiment vendu son corps. Rien que l'idée d'une possible illégitimité sur ma conception me donne la nausée. Je ne peux me résoudre à faire cela… Autant devenir nonne !

_-Je préfère encore me donner à l'Eglise…_

_Quoi ? Il me semble qu'on en a déjà parlé… Tu plaisantes, j'espère…_

Je fais fis de ma conscience, balaie ses colères et sa surprise d'un revers de main. Je me tourne vers ma mère et fais face à son regard redevenu glacial et empli de rage.

_-Ne dis pas de bêtises Isabella !_

_-Vous ne pouvez me contraindre à ce choix !_

_Non mais quelle sotte tu peux faire…_

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur ma conscience que ma mère me faisait lever et m'entraînait hors de ma chambre d'une poigne ferme. Le jour venait à peine de se lever.

_-Très bien, je vais te laisser le choix que ma mère ne m'a jamais laissé… Mais tu vas vite changer d'avis quand tu vas faire face au vrai visage du démon…_

Voilà comment j'en arrive ici. Le couvent de Sainte Lucile. Je me mis à déglutir avec difficulté, je sais quel monstre il y a à l'intérieur. La Mère Supérieure Elizabeth.

Des frissons font leur apparition sur ma peau. Je voie d'ici le visage décharné et dure de la nonne et me voir finir comme cela me donne la nausée.

_Je te l'avais bien dit mais tu ne m'écoutes pas…_

Je me mets à reconnaître que ma conscience avait raison sur ce point. Un goût amer emplit ma bouche alors que ma tête se met à tourner. Mon cœur se met à battre dans mes tempes alors que le temps semble s'être arrêté devant la porte du couvent.

Ma mère Renée est à mes côtés et arbore déjà un sourire vainqueur. Pourtant je ne peux me résoudre de faire demi-tour maintenant. J'ai beau me dire que jamais je ne pourrais devenir bonne sœur, donner victoire ainsi à ma mère serait trop précoce…

_Tête de mule…_

Ma mère tape à la porte et le regard glacial que je vois lorsqu'elle s'ouvre me fait perdre tout courage.

Je me mets à déglutir avec difficulté. Un malaise grandissant prend possession de mon corps.

Le dragon est là, juste devant moi. Je veux prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais je suis comme statufiée. Tout compte fait, le choix que me propose ma mère est beaucoup plus judicieux…

Avant que je puisse faire part de ma décision à ma mère, je me trouve avec Renée et mère Elizabeth dans la file d'attente pour entrer au couvent. Je me tourne paniquée vers ma mère et son sourire s'agrandit.

Je m'avoue vaincue, tout sauf la vie de prière et d'enfermement…

_-Merci ma Mère pour votre visite, je vais laisser le choix à Isabella concernant son avenir…_

Le monstre s'est tourné vers moi avec un sourire cadavérique.

_On peut partir maintenant s'il te plait !_

Ma conscience n'a pas eu le temps de me le redire deux fois. Prier Dieu avec ce monstre derrière moi, c'est juste au dessus de mes forces…

_Si je surenchérie en te disant que tu te maudirais chaque jour ta naissance, que tu regretterais de mourir seule, sans amour et aigrie de regrets, est-ce que ça te réconforterais ?_

J'en frissonne tant je suis mal à l'aise. Une lueur diabolique pétille dans les prunelles de glace de la mère supérieure. Au secours, il faut que l'on parte. Ma mère doit l'avoir compris car nous avons pris congé rapidement de mon pire cauchemar…

Quitte à souffrir de ne pas pouvoir vivre une histoire avec Edward aux yeux de tous de manière officielle, je préfère la vie volage d'une courtisane que celle enchaînée, silencieuse et soumise sous le joug du dragon Elizabeth. Tout sauf cela.

Mon choix est donc fait, je vais devenir courtisane…


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi avec un chapitre de la Courtisane. Je m'excuse de cette attente et pour celles qui ne suivent pas ma nouvelle fiction, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2011…**

**J'aimerai vous remercier pour vos mises en alertes et vos reviews cela fait chaud au cœur… J'espère que la suite tant attendue vous plaira toujours autant.**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Ps : ce chapitre a été envoyé à la correction mais je vous le poste quand même… J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop pour les fautes…**

**Merci à Ninie ma correctrice, à Nessie et So' mes premières lectrices ainsi que Jessica qui a lu la première version écrite en août… à Vinou pour son soutien…**

**Chapitre 7 : Entrainements…**

_**Quitte à souffrir de ne pas pouvoir vivre une histoire avec Edward aux yeux de tous de manière officielle, je préfère la vie volage d'une courtisane que celle enchaînée, silencieuse et soumise sous le joug du dragon Elizabeth. Tout sauf cela.**_

_**Mon choix est donc fait, je vais devenir courtisane…**_

Mon destin va changer et ce de par ce choix… Un frisson parcourut tout mon être. Ai-je fait le bon choix ? Cela jamais je ne le saurais, enfin pas dans l'immédiat… Mon cerveau ne met pas longtemps avant de déraper vers un certain Adonis aux cheveux de bronze et aux yeux verts hypnotiques…

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour… Mais en même temps, comme je te comprends, cet homme, ce dieu est trop… Parfait ! Certes on souffre encore mais peut importe…_

Si même ma conscience se met à chanter une ode pour Edward, c'est que la situation est bien pire que je ne le pensais…

Un soupir sort de mes pensées loin de ses rues de Venise que j'arpente avec ma mère. Se ne serait pas respectueux envers vous que de vous les confier… Quoique. C'est ce que ferait une fille de bonne famille que je ne suis plus depuis peu. Non, je ne peux me résoudre à vous confesser mes plus sombres désirs…

Je me mets à secouer ma tête pour me sortir de ce chemin glissant. Je ne sais comment vous dire la peur qui tiraille mon être en cet instant. Et si je n'y arrive pas, que va-t-il advenir de moi ? Je panique un peu je dois dire… Jamais je n'ai pensé arpenter ce chemin, cette destinée alors que ce monde s'ouvre à moi maintenant, je ne sais plus comment me comporter, comment ressentir, comment gérer tout cela…

Ma peur prédominante concerne ma réussite dans ce monde rempli de paillettes mais qui doit cacher des travers encore plus terrifiants que ce que je connais depuis toujours. Et puis il y a celle que je ressens concernant ma première rencontre avec…

_Euh, ne viens tu pas de dire qu'on ne devait pas prendre ce chemin alors pense à autre chose…_

Je suis le conseil de ma conscience, qui me fait un clin d'œil, et je poursuis le fil de mes émotions et de mes pensées.

Oui, qu'adviendrait-il de moi si j'échoue ? Si je me suis déjà donné à un homme, plus aucun parti modeste ne voudra de moi…

_Ne pense même pas à l'option Eglise ! _

Un nouveau frisson me parcourt l'échine ne repensant au regard froid et désireux de Mère Elisabeth. Ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir de m'avoir sous sa coupe…

Durant le chemin de retour, ma mère s'arrête sur les étales de nombreux commerçants pour acheter des mets rares. Elle m'a dit que c'est avec l'argent que je gagnerai que je rembourserai ce qu'elle dépense sur l'heure.

Je ne sais comment réagir, elle me regarde même avec un immense sourire. Une lueur de fierté dans son regard. Aucune gêne apparente ne transparait sur son visage alors que sa fille se promet de vendre son corps. Un élan de rébellion m'envahit… je ne vais peut-être pas me montrer aussi docile qu'elle ne le pense…

Arrivées chez nous, ma mère m'accompagne jusque dans ma chambre et referme derrière nous. Elle me fait face et son regard me transperce d'une lueur de détermination. Mon plan concernant une rébellion possible va devoir attendre. Je sens que je ne suis pas prête de me coucher…

_-La règle numéro un de toute bonne courtisane est de connaître le plaisir pour savoir en donner… Pour cela, l'éveil des sens est primordial. Nous avons beaucoup de travail qui nous attend. Viens me rejoindre d'ici dix minutes au salon…_

Elle nous mène à la cuisine et des plats se trouvent déjà sur la table.

_-Le goût et l'apprentissage de ta bouche sont importants dans ton futur avenir. Apprend à manger avec gourmandise et toute en suggestion, les hommes n'en seront que plus attisés et attirés…_

Sur ces mots, elle prend une asperge, la mets au niveau de sa bouche avant de la faire glisser avec grâce jusqu'au plus profond de sa gorge. Je me mets à déglutir bruyamment. Je ne préfère même pas savoir ce que cela peut engendrer chez la gente masculine, ni à quelle partie de leur anatomie ou de mon anatomie, que sais-je, cela fait référence…

Elle me fait un geste pour mimer son geste, je prends une asperge. Hum, je ne vais pas lui donner satisfaction si vite et puis sapristi, la mimer me ferait me sentir comme une dépravée. Certes je rentre dans un nouveau monde, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à laisser mes manières de côté…

_Je pense ma chère Isabella, que tu vas devoir les mettre de côté dans pas bien longtemps…_

Je prends bien en main cette verdure et la mange à grand coups de dents, mon regard rivé sur celui de ma mère. Je vois des éclairs passés dans les yeux de ma mère. Si elle pense que je vais me montrer conciliante et ce dès prise de décision, elle se trompe lourdement.

Elle se tourne vers ma tante et mon frère en sourcillant, le message « On a du travail ! » peint sur son visage. Seth se met à rire alors que ma tante et Renée se tournent de nouveau vers moi et s'approchent, un air conspirateur sur leur minois…

_-Pour faire détourner le regard des hommes, il te faut apprendre la beauté, le maintien. Cela donne la première impression et c'est elle qui compte dans notre métier. Surtout ne la néglige pas ou ce sera ta mort prématurée…_

Voilà comment je me retrouve enfermé dans ma chambre en pleine après-midi, des masques étalés sur le visage, ma mère et ma tante s'acharnant sur mes cheveux et mon crâne. J'ai l'impression d'être une de ces poupées qu'Alice et moi maltraitions étant enfantes.

Bientôt elles me font mettre un corset, des jupons et une robe serrée agrémenté de hauts talons. Comment veulent-elles que je marche avec cela alors que je suis de nature maladroite ? La nature ne m'a pas doté de la capacité de marcher avec ces atrocités. Déjà que j'ai du mal à aligner deux pas sur une surface plate…

Voilà comment je me retrouve sur les fesses un nombre incalculable de fois. Sous les regards de plus en plus exaspérés de ma mère et de ma tante qui ne se gêne pas pour critiquer mon éducation. Renée me prend par le bras d'une poigne forte et me mène à ma chambre où elle nous enferme. Son regard froid ne me présage rien de bon…

_-Isabella, je commence à perdre de patience, soit tu te montres docile et conciliante et alors tu seras lancée dans le monde de la passion bien plus tôt que tu ne le pense et tu connaîtras les joies du plaisir, soit je ne te laisse plus le choix et tu finis à Sainte Lucile bien que cela ne m'enchante guère… Tu as toute la nuit pour y réfléchir._

Je finis donc ma soirée sans nourriture, enfermée dans ma chambre.

Pour parfaire ma punition elle a trouvé bon de me priver de cierge, de mon papier et de ma plume. Je me retrouve donc sans occupation à l'exception du spectacle du coucher de l'astre solaire et du lever de l'astre lunaire. Mes pensées jusqu'alors occupées dérivent dangereusement vers un sujet que je ne veux pas abordé, que je ne veux plus aborder. Et bien sûr je ne peux m'y résoudre…

Edward.

_Tu veux mon avis, il faut penser à te désintoxiquer…_

_Dis-moi seulement la solution pour y arriver…_

_Hum, si seulement je le savais moi-même._

Voilà où j'en arrive à me demander ce qu'il fait, s'il pense à moi, s'il regrette…

Le vide de mon existence reprend à mesure que mes pensées dérivent vers lui avec force. Le fait de m'occuper avec les entrainements de ma mère m'a quelque peu fait oublier ma souffrance. Et là voilà revenir au grand galop…

Ses yeux émeraude me sautent au cœur en y repensant. Tant de profondeur et de sentiments. Mon cœur se met alors à s'accélérer à cette raison avant qu'il ne se serre en revoyant notre dernier entretien. Je me mets à suffoquer et mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Mes pensées dérivent un peu plus avec les reflets de ses cheveux, ses lèvres pleines et parfaites, son corps sculpté dans le marbre, sa peau dorée… Tout de lui me revient par vague et ma raison comme mon cœur s'effondrent.

Je me dis que le fait de devenir nonne me paraît maintenant impensable, je souffre beaucoup trop alors que je ne suis seule avec moi-même que depuis quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce que cela deviendrait durant une vie entière ?

Je ne vois pas le temps passé alors que je me fustige sur me remémorer mes souvenirs de lui, de nous… des bruits de pas me parviennent, est-ce déjà le matin ?

Un coup d'œil à ma fenêtre et j'en eus la preuve. La lumière mordorée du soleil levant me parvient, je me tourne alors vers ma porte. Ma mère est là et me fait un sourire.

_-Apprête-toi à partir, nous sortons…_

Elle sort à ces mots, sans un regard pour moi. Retournons-nous à Sainte Lucile alors que je ne veux pas y aller et que je ne lui ai pas fait part de ma décision ? Edward ne fait plus partie de mes pensées, la peur me glace d'effroi et la panique me nargue.

Je prends sur moi, me prépare et vais retrouver ma mère. La peur toujours au ventre, je la suis.

Elle me mène en ville jusqu'à la Grande Bibliothèque de Venise. J'ai toujours voulu y entrer, sentir les odeurs de parchemins, de cuir vieilli, de papier et de peaux. L'accès du bâtiment aux femmes est interdit, ce qui explique l'impossibilité de mon rêve et je freine donc des quatre fers alors que ma mère passe le porche, sa main emprisonnant la mienne… Que fait-elle, on ne peut y entrer ?

_-Mère, on ne peut y entrer, l'accès nous est interdit…_

_-Aux femmes oui mais pas aux courtisanes. _

Elle ouvre les grandes portes en bois sombre et illuminés de détails gravés et dorés, que jamais je ne pourrais oublier et dont je ne me souviendrais jamais assez en précision. Ma respiration se bloque alors que je sens un nouveau monde s'ouvrir à moi. Les odeurs m'assaillent et je me sens sombrer dans les rivages de la folie et de la volupté…

_-Les courtisanes ma chère sont les plus instruites femmes au monde. Périclès a même offert à son époque une bibliothèque à l'une de ses maîtresses. Les courtisanes doivent savoir charmer avec leur esprit et non pas qu'avec leur chair…_

Je me mets alors à avancer dans le grand bâtiment. De grandes étagères sont remplies des plus beaux ouvrages et savoirs que l'homme a pu écrire. L'odeur des pages et de l'encre emplit mes narines et je me sens voyager, bien même.

J'aime me cultiver, j'aime les livres, s'en est même une passion et ma mère a trouvé le moyen pour que j'accepte plus facilement mon apprentissage. Les livres et la littérature. Le savoir et la poésie. Les langues et l'histoire.

Quelques hommes, d'un certain âge, sont plongés dans leur lecture et seuls, le froissement de ma robe et le bruit des pages dérangent le silence de la bibliothèque. Tant de livres et d'ouvrages sur les immenses étagères, cela me laisse rêveuse. Je sens mon cœur au bord de l'implosion…

Je m'avance au hasard au gré des rayons, ma main caressant les reliures et couvertures de cuir. Je me sens enivrée par cette douce expérience. Je trouve de petits volumes, je me mets à fureter et je découvre des pièces de théâtre, des contes historiques…

Je prends dans mes mains quelques ouvrages d'un contemporain anglais Shakespeare. J'ai entendu ce nom craché par Mère Elizabeth, il a une imagination révolutionnaire et aussi une vie publique apparemment assez débridé selon les rumeurs. Deux ouvrages piquent mon intérêt : Roméo et Juliette et Marc-Antoine et Cléopâtre. Je les prends et les apporte au bureau des emprunts. Ma mère se charge de mes achats, la lueur de victoire étincèle dans ce regard. Je suis vaincue, je le sais et je ne m'en sens pas offusquée…

Je ne mets pas longtemps pour commencer ma lecture ainsi que de pour la finir. J'aime dévorer les mots et Shakespeare m'a complètement transporté dans son monde tragique certes mais si captivant. La reine Cléopâtre tout particulièrement…

Ma mère vient me chercher pour recommencer mes exercices d'équilibre, mais aussi de musique et de danse. Je sais que maintenant que j'ai capitulé, tout autour de moi allait s'enchainer assez rapidement.

La nuit tombée, elle me raccompagne à ma chambre et s'y enferme avec moi. Elle se tourne vers moi, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage. Je la trouve alors si belle, bien loin de la façade sombre et froide d'alors…

_-Les courtisanes ma chère, doivent savoir séduire par le biais de leur esprit. Cléopâtre à son époque l'a bien compris, elle savait évoquer le désir chez un homme sans dévoiler un pouce de chair. Nous allons essayer…_

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Cléopâtre m'a séduite… Hum je suis sceptique sur cette méthode mais je ne le dis pas. Comment peut-on séduire rien que par le regard, car c'est de cela dont nous parlions, non ?

_-Tu connais déjà la colère pour la ressentir envers Edward. Hum essaie le dédain…_

Je me mets alors au plus profond de moi de penser à ce que je vais faire pour ravir Edward, notamment l'ignorer. Ma mère s'accoude contre la table de mon chevet devant laquelle je suis assise. Son regard me scanne avec intensité et je ne sais si je m'y prend bien.

_-Hum l'amusement…_

Je me mets alors à penser à la réaction d'Edward et cela me suffit pour contenter ma mère. Je le vois complètement stupéfait et blessé. Oui je rêve de le voir blessé. Est-ce mal ? Est-ce mal que de voir l'autre souffrir par colère, vengeance même ? Mon sourire s'intensifie alors que je sens mes yeux s'enflammer.

_-La soumission._

Plus difficile, je me mets alors à penser alors à ces derniers jours concernant mon choix de vie, couvent ou prostitution. Je me suis résignée à ma seconde option, je ne sais encore où cela va me mener et je prie le destin ou ma bonne étoile si j'en ai une pour que tout se passe au mieux. Une foi innommée emplit mon cœur alors que ma raison, mon cœur, mon âme se soumettent au bon vouloir de cette minuscule flamme que je sens brûler quelque part en moi. Ma mère a comme une lueur encore méconnue dans son regard, je ne sais comment vous le dire…

_-Le ravissement._

Le souvenir de mon premier baiser sur cette gondole me frappe à cet ordre. Je ne sais comment j'en suis arrivée à penser à ce baiser. A cette passion qui m'avait alors enflammée, ravie et qui avait fait sombrer un peu plus mon cœur dans les affres de l'amour. Cette même passion emplit mon cœur et je me sens ressentir ce même bonheur intérieur et une paix que je n'avais plus vécue depuis quelques jours déjà… la lueur dans le regard de ma mère grandit de plus en plus alors qu'un sourire franc illumine son visage.

_-Maintenant fais en sorte qu'il soit le seul homme au monde…_

Je pense immédiatement à Edward. La douleur est encore vivace à son souvenir et j'essaie de la surmonter. Le vide alors qui veut me submerger est dur à combattre et il le faut. Je prends sur moi pour survivre au néant que je sens dans mon être. J'essaie de mettre ma colère, ma rancœur de côté. Je peux encore avoir mon ange, bien sûr pas par le mariage, non. Mais je le peux encore. Mon cœur se remet à battre à mesure que l'espoir me possède, que la flamme que j'avais déjà ressentie au souvenir de mon premier baiser. Je mets de côté les souvenirs que j'avais entachés en revenant trop souvent sur eux ces derniers jours, ces dernières heures. La flamme fugace réchauffe petit à petit mon cœur puis mon corps à mesure que l'espoir et l'amour terrassent petit à petit mon âme douloureuse. Une larme glisse de ma joue. Une larme de bonheur, une larme pour ma libération, une larme qui change tout.

Ma mère se levant, je sors de mes pensées. Je suis stupéfaite de ce que je venais de faire. Un immense sourire de joie illumine le visage de Renée alors que la lueur étrange et inconnue brûle intensément dans ses yeux soudain plus chauds.

_-Qui vous a appris cela ?_

Elle se tourne un instant vers moi, son sourire toujours en place alors que ses yeux s'embrument au souvenir. Un étrange sourire assombrit de nouveau son visage.

_-Ta grand-mère. Dit-elle en refermant la porte sur elle._

Très bien, le fait d'être courtisane est de famille.

Le lendemain arrive bientôt, cette nuit-là j'ai trouvé le repos, mes songes sont sans trace de cauchemars et je me sens reposée. Est-ce parce que l'espoir et l'amour de nouveau brulant dans mon être avaient chassés toute ma douleur ? Je me sens mieux et je ne sens plus de trace de gouffre prêt à m'engloutir…

Renée vient me chercher et m'emmène dans la rue pour faire une petite promenade après que je me sois apprêtée. Nous marchons tranquillement sur les rives. Il fait déjà chaud dans les rues de la cité de Venise. Pourtant beaucoup de monde, surtout des hommes, sont dehors et vaquent à des occupations ou alors ils pensent à leur rêve de la nuit dernière. Des regards alentours et je vois que ma dernière observation est plus probable vu les regards vagues et rêveurs des badauds. Ma mère me serre la main, elle réclame mon attention. Je me tourne vers elle et lui souris.

_-Il faut que tu comprennes les hommes. Ils rêvent tous de la tentatrice, de l'irrésistible et inaccessible Vénus…_

Je ne sais s'ils ont entendus les propos de ma maternelle. Je sens comme une onde de chaleur sur ma nuque. Pas désagréable mais tenace. Je jette un regard aux alentours et je vois que certains hommes nous détaillent avec intérêt sur notre passage, d'autres rêvent encore à l'ombre bâtiments, d'autres sur les rives du canal.

La chaleur toujours présente me fait sentir une légère pointe d'enthousiasme à l'idée de ce que mon destin me promettait. Je me sens à cette idée exciter d'avoir cette destinée de devenir une courtisane. Je me mets à aimer cette idée et cela me plaît. Pourtant je ne me sens pas encore sereine toute entière, une trace persistante de peur est tapie en moi et je ne sais quand enfin elle me quitterait.

Les ateliers d'apprentissage se succèdent. Les cours de musiques, de danse, de lecture, d'écriture, de tenue,…Le temps passe à une vitesse incroyable et je n'ai même plus de temps pour être seule avec mes pensées, avec ma souffrance déjà moins vivace mais qui toujours sera empreinte en moi. Serais-je guérie un jour de ce premier rejet, de cette perte?

Tout ceci me change les idées et je me sens renaître… Bien sûr je suis en manque d'Edward mais ce n'est plus si douloureux que les jours qui ont suivis sa perte.

Un jour, Renée m'a demandé de me préparer pour une de ses « promenades ». Elle m'a alors accompagnée dans une petite boutique et m'a emmenée dans l'arrière boutique. C'est un atelier de peinture, je me suis tout d'abord demandée ce que l'on vient faire ici alors que j'ai déjà pris des cous de dessin et j'ai été bientôt mise au courant de pourquoi notre venue.

En effet un vieil homme entré avec un jeune homme assez athlétique si je puis dire… le jeune homme s'est placé sur l'estrade au centre de la pièce et a enlevé le peu de vêtements qui le couvrait alors. Je me suis retrouvé alors devant un homme nu… Le premier homme nu que j'ai vu.

Je me suis mise à déglutir avec difficulté, jamais je n'aurai pensé me trouver dans une situation comme celle-ci avant… Je ne sais même pas quand je pensais me retrouver dans cette situation…

Je ne sais comment vous décrire mes émotions. Tout s'est embrouillé, un vrai méli-mélo de stupeur, d'émerveillement et d'excitation (?). Mes yeux ont fait d'inlassables allers-retours sur le corps de ce jeune homme. J'aurai du me sentir coupable mais je ne l'ai pas été. Je me suis donnée et me donne encore aujourd'hui l'image d'une perverse, d'une âme promise aux enfers.

Mais qu'importe, quitte à me damner, autant ne pas avoir honte et se damner avec application… (*)

Ma mère s'est approchée de lui dans une allure gracieuse, je n'ai pas su ce qu'elle a eu en tête mais j'ai senti que j'allais rougir sous peu. Je me suis déjà sentie rougir d'avoir cette vision alors qu'une chaleur s'est insinuée dans chaque pore de ma peau et dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, se concentrant dans mon bas ventre. Sous le poids du regard de l'homme qui m'a dévisagée depuis son arrivée, je l'ai baissé.

Je n'ai pas su comment prendre mes comportements changeants. Il ne m'a pas fallu plus que quelques secondes pour passer de l'excitation et au désir de bruler pour cet homme au retour de toute pudeur et à ma timidité presque maladive.

_-Tu dois apprendre à faire face à un homme avec son pantalon sur les pieds Isabella. Si tu as peur, ils le flaireront comme un chien flaire la peur. Ils te haïront même pour cela…_

J'ai redressé alors mon regard avec honte. L'homme a continué de m'observer, toujours avec un sourire sur son visage. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu envoutant et une certaine flamme inconnue y brule et je suis restée hypnotisée instantanément.

Je me suis remise alors à le dévisager, il est très bel homme mais pas aussi beau qu'Edward. Je me suis remise à le regarder avec délectation. Chaque courbe est plus séduisante que la précédente, chaque muscle est comme sculpté à l'aide du plus beau matériel mais aussi le plus fin. Chaque partie de peau est exposée.

_-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me dégoûter, mère ?_

Bien vite mes yeux ont dérivés trop bas, bien trop bas. Saperlipopette, c'est donc cela le sexe masculin ! Comment… enfin comment cette chose peut… Enfin vous m'avez comprise. Et là j'ai eu le flash de l'asperge… J'ai mieux compris.

Mais est-ce que la pratique de mettre cette énormité dans la bouche est louable ? Enfin est-elle possible ? Une multitude de questions ont envahi mon esprit et je me suis sentie de plus en plus sotte à mesure que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais aucune réponse…

_-Si tu touches… fit Renée en caressant le sexe du jeune homme._

La chose s'est mis à grossir sous mes yeux effarés, ça peut encore devenir plus gros… Mon esprit déjà tourmenté s'est remis à poser des questions sans réponse.

_-C'est hum…Impressionnant._

_Et tellement excitant._

Je me suis mise de nouveau à rougir à la réflexion de ma conscience.

_-Sers-toi de tes doigts avec légèreté comme des plumes, avec insistance. De ta langue comme tu le ferais pour une sucrerie. De tes dents avec mesure mais suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il en demande plus._

Le sexe a continué de grandir dans la main de ma mère. L'homme m'a regarde tout le long des explications de ma maternelle, René m'a fait face et m'a sourie.

_-C'est leur désir qui nous maintient en vie Isabella. Approche, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre…_

Et c'est là que j'ai appris tout l'art des préliminaires et des plaisirs manuels et buccaux.

**(*) On se demande bien d'où vient une partie de la citation… *part en sifflotant***

**Alors votre avis ?**

**J'attend vos reviews**

**Pleins de bisous et à très bientôt**

**Vôtre.**

**Potine**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Je vous poste les 4 prochains chapitres et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin… j'espère que cela vous plaira et je suis désolée de l'attente… **

**Vous avez été nombreux à m'envoyer des reviews et je vous en remercie… Bonne Lecture et merci à ma beta Ninie et mes premières lectrices Magicvanille, So', Vinou et Jess'…**

**Chapitre 8 : Première apparition…**

Et me voici donc dans une gondole en direction des festivités. Je me suis affublée d'une robe de couleur rouge, accentuant ma féminité au maximum. Mes cheveux sont relevés en un chignon élégant, quelques anglaises sortant et augmentant le côté délicat et fragile de ma nuque et gorge. Mes yeux sont soulignés par un trait fait au charbon de bois, mes lèvres de couleur carmin rehaussent le tout.

Je vais rentrer dans le monde des courtisanes. Mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai peur qu'il me lâche. Ma respiration ne vaut pas mieux et mon estomac se contracte tant je me sens nauséeuse. Bien évidemment ma mère Renée m'accompagne pour me faire rentrer come il se doit dans ce monde d'apparences, de passion et de désir. Sa présence me rassure quelque peu, qu'est-ce que mon angoisse sera lorsqu'elle me laissera seule aux yeux de tous ?

La gondole arrive bien assez vite sur la place où ont lieu les festivités assez privés. Ma mère a eu une invitation pour présenter sa fille, je ne le sais comment. Une autre gondole nous croise et je vois le regard horrifié de ma meilleure amie Alice… Je me sens encore plus mal de la suite de la nuit qui m'attend. Je viens de perdre mon seul appui externe même si depuis ses noces, nous ne nous sommes point revues… Est-ce que notre amitié est réellement finie ? Je l'ignore et cela me fait encore plus mal au ventre…

Nous sommes enfin arrivées à destination. Si je le peux, j'aurai pu danser sur mon rythme cardiaque tant ses battements sont assourdissants. Quand je pose un pied hors de l'embarcation, tous les bruits se taisent. Le nœud de mon estomac s'intensifie. Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ? Les femmes me regardent dédaigneusement, je suis une rivale pour elles. Quant aux hommes, ils sont subjugués si je puis dire…

Un homme s'avança vers nous. Il est grand, brun, des yeux bruns me toisant avec gourmandise, il est très beau, une peau légèrement tannée et une musculature que je devinais à travers ses vêtements. Si mon cœur n'avait pas été pris, j'aurai sûrement pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Il s'approche non sans me gratifier d'un sourire et prend ma main pour me faire un baise main. Mon cœur s'emballe tout seul. Il me sourit d'autant plus, il a dû sentir mon trouble. Il fallait que je me reprenne et que je sois Vénus. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire charmeur, plus rien ne compte à part lui en ce moment.

_-Ministre …, j'aimerai vous présenter ma fille Isabella._

_-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. _

Ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, je lui fis un sourire d'autant plus charmeur ainsi que mes yeux de biche. Je le vis rougir quelque peu, je viens de le troubler. Il se recule et me laisse quelques temps en arrière le temps que ma mère me donne les dernières recommandations.

_-Bella, aime l'amour mais surtout ne tombe pas amoureuse ou tu seras en leur pouvoir. Bonne chance._

Elle part le sourire au visage. Le ministre vient me rejoindre et me propose son bras. Il m'accompagne à une table de jeu et me donne des pièces pour que je mise pour lui.

_-Hum je joue pour la toute première fois._

_-Vraiment ? _Il ajoute des pièces en plus_. J'en suis flatté, _me dit-il dans un sourire.

Il se glisse derrière moi, une main sur ma hanche tandis que l'autre me caresse mon bras. J'en frissonne alors qu'une légère chaleur embrase mon bas ventre. Cette douce sensation disparait quand il se recule et se mets devant alors qu'une cohorte d'hommes en habits noirs viennent vers nous. Des fanatiques.

_-Repentez-vous ! crient-ils avec ferveur._

Un homme se détache du lot et vient dans notre direction. Il a une mâchoire pointue, de longs cheveux blond clairs, des yeux gris d'acier et un nez long et fin.

_-Mon Seigneur, trainer avec une jeune fille perdue ne vous aidera pas à passer les portes du paradis. Jeune demoiselle, si vous avez un semblant de conscience, repentez-vous car cela n'est pas raisonnable de vendre son corps, cadeau charnel qui vous a été don de notre Seigneur Dieu le Père._

_-Vous n'êtes pas une bonne compagnie pour cette délicieuse dame. Veuillez partir. Gronde-t-il._

Il n'en faut pas plus au fanatique pour partir, légèrement apeuré. Mon compagnon me conduit alors vers ce que je présume être la grande salle de réception et de balle. Les murs de marbre blancs sont recouverts de tapisseries du Moyen-âge, de multiples cheminées sont allumées et leur lumière ambrée illumine quelque peu la pièce. Des chandeliers sont disposés un peu partout dans la pièce éclairant comme au grand jour l'immense réception. De nombreuses courtisanes sont présentes, peut-être celles de Venise y sont toutes. Une multitude d'hommes sont en leur compagnie. Au centre de la pièce, une assemblée entoure, non ce ne peut être lui, Jacob. S'il est là alors cela veut dire que… Saperlipopette je dois être maudite pour croiser Edward pour ma première sortie !

_-Désirez-vous à boire ? me demande le ministre en se penchant vers mon oreille, sa voix suave amplifie la chaleur présente dans mon bas ventre._

_-Oui Monsieur. Dis-je dans un sourire._

_-Appelle-moi Paul._

Il se penche et me fait un baise main alors qu'il se recule et se congédie. Mon attention se porte alors sur l'assemblée autour de Jacob. Un homme d'un certain âge a demandé un poème sur notre ville de Venise.

_**-Nait glorieuse, **_

_**Joie de la Vierge, belle et puissante Venise qui sur la mer règne**_

_**Pucelle orgueilleuse,**_

_**Elle est l'île souveraine**_

Mon regard croise alors celui émeraude de mon ange. Il m'a repéré et me regarde avec étonnement. Une foule de sentiments passent sur son visage, d'abord l'effarement, puis la stupeur, la colère,… je ne sais quoi vous dire pour la dernière émotion, le désir (?).

_**-Chaste déesse,**_

_**Surgit de l'écume, elle reste voix royale entre laisse**_

_**Terre de liberté**_

Je dois être maudite. Edward se lève et s'approche de moi. Je dois m'éloigner et mettre de la distance entre lui et moi. Je me dirige vers la table de buffet.

_-Isabella… Isabella. Me dit-il avec une joie et une stupéfaction feinte._

_-Modérez votre surprise Seigneur Cullen, vous frisez l'insolence._

_-Seigneur Cullen, mais c'est ridicule ! S'exclame-t-il en riant._

Il me poursuit et essaie de me prendre dans ses bras, je m'échappe de lui en faisant le tour de la table. Je sens la colère montée en moi alors que ses paroles font leur chemin dans mon esprit. Je me retourne vers lui, lui fait mon plus beau sourire. Je vis la surprise se peindre sur son visage, je souris intérieurement.

_-Je ne suis pas ridicule, je ne fais que vous traitez avec l'indifférence que vous avez eue pour moi._

_-Tu confonds indifférence et honnêteté. Me dit-il avec sérieux._

Ma rage bouille dans mon fort intérieur. Mon plus beau sourire est de sortie, je me mets à jouer de mes émotions comme Renée me l'a appris et joue ma carte de l'amusement.

_-Vous confondez honnêteté et vénalité Monseigneur._

_-Tu pense que je suis vénale ? Me demande-t-il surpris._

_-Vous êtes vénale et lâche…_

Il se stoppe et me regarde avec effarement, voire même de la déception. Il ne peut me répondre, Paul est de retour et se trouve dans son dos, m'offrant son plus beau sourire. Ce dernier s'obscurcit légèrement quand il a vu mon compagnon.

_-Bonsoir Edward, vous désirez quelque chose ? Lui dit-il proche de lui._

Je me tourne alors vers Paul et le regarde avec ma carte du ravissement. Edward se tend devant moi et je me surpris à sourire d'autant plus. Il l'a bien mérité me dit ma raison alors que mon cœur lui se crispe dans ma poitrine. Le ministre me tend le bras et je passe sans un regard devant mon ange. Nous nous sommes avancés alors au sein de l'assemblée toujours attentive aux vers de Jacob.

_**-Sa beauté, son esprit, sa richesse,**_

_**Font d'elle la porte de l'est et de l'ouest.**_

_**Mère de la liberté, fille de l'honneur,**_

_**Cœur et terre d'accueil, abri des hommes de valeur.**_

Edward est retourné à sa place et me regarde. Je sens la chaleur de son regard sur ma peau. Paul me raconte une blague que je n'entends à peine et je ris pourtant avec lui. Les applaudissements fusent à la fin du poème. Ils sont interrompus car mon ange a pris la parole.

_-Mais peut-être cette belle demoiselle fera-t-elle mieux._

Il me désigne en m'offrant son sourire en coin. Je ne sais où me mettre, tous les regards se portent sur moi. Paul me caresse le creux de mes reins en de larges cercles apaisants. Jacob lui me fait face un grand sourire aux lèvres et m'attend au centre de l'assemblée.

_-Un duel, dit l'homme qui a demandé le poème sur Venise._

Je rejoins alors le compagnon d'Edward et lui fait face. Je me tourne devant l'assemblée et salue les grands seigneurs assis dans des fauteuils, mon ange bien sûr en fait partie. Je tire ma révérence vers eux notamment envers le doge de Venise. Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance.

_**-Vénus, mère, vierge et déesse,**_

_**Etre tout à la fois, divine, origine,**_

_**Si le désir des femmes perdît**_

_**Jadis l'Eden, leur faiblesse**_

_**Elle répare en offrant cœur, terre d'accueil, abri**_

_**Tendre pour chaque pine.**_

J'insiste bien sur ce dernier mot en regardant Jacob notamment son entrejambe. Ce dernier est stupéfait la main sur la bouche, alors que l'assemblée rit et m'applaudit. Le poète se mit alors à réfléchir.

_**-Douce lagune qui procure une vie de rêve. Me dit-il**_

_**-Tu es gourmande, marchande, forasse, querellance entre elles.**_

Je fais signe à Jacob de s'avancer et lui fait un doux sourire.

_**-Dame Venise de babioles se couvre et se donne**_

_**-D'un habit de Lune elle rayonne…**_

Le doux charmeur, je me mets à applaudir suivi de peu par l'assemblée. Pourtant il ne me laisse en suspens.

_**-Sa sagesse, sa sagesse éblouit plus qu'un matin d'été…**_

Je me mets alors à penser à mon amie Alice et alors les mots sortent de bon cœur faisant ainsi un clin d'œil à notre rupture à Edward et moi, mettant au clair mes sentiments le concernant.

_**-Les jeunes épousés tels un butin y sont mis sous clé…**_

Les acclamations, applaudissements fusent alors que le vieil homme répète _« Brava, brava… », _alors que j'entends les questions fuser sur mon identité. Je regarde dans la direction d'Edward et de le voir stupéfait et émerveillé me fait sourire. J'ai gagné la première manche…

**Chapitre 9 : Devenir Femme.**

Je suis avec Paul dans ma chambre alors transformée pour recevoir les hommes qui me paient. Cela me fait une étrange impression de me dire qu'ils me paient pour… Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Quelques chandelles sont allumées mettant ainsi en place une atmosphère assez intimiste. J'en allume encore une ou deux pour voir plus clair mais mes doigts tremblent tellement que j'ai du mal à les allumer. Paul me regarde faire, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pleines.

Je me sens idiote et mal à l'aise, je n'ose le regarder et baisse donc mon visage. Je sens des rougeurs colorées mes joues.

_-Ne cachez plus ce visage… Jamais._

Il prend alors mon visage en coupe et me le redresse, ses yeux alors bruns se sont assombris et il me fait encore son magnifique sourire. Il s'approche de moi, pose ses lèvres sur mes joues, mon nez puis tel un papillon qui butine sur ma bouche. La chaleur présente dans mon ventre se fait plus intense. Je sais bien que je n'aime pas cet homme et donc je prends sur moi pour continuer. Paul n'est pas désagréable, c'est juste que ce n'est pas… Saperlipopette, même dans des instants intimes, il est toujours dans mon esprit.

Sa bouche picore ma peau, la mordille et descend dans mon cou où il se met à la suçoter et à la dévorer. Des frissons parcourent mon épiderme alors que la boule grandissante dans mon bas ventre grossie et enflamme mon corps. Il remonte son visage vers le mien, ses mains m'agrippent aux niveaux de mes hanches et me plaquent contre lui. Je sens son désir contre moi et je ne peux retenir plus le soupir qui alors franchit mes lèvres.

Je sens Paul sourire contre moi. Il me regarde un instant avec de plonger de nouveau sur ma bouche. Sa langue vient alors caresser mes lèvres gonflées et elle demande l'accès. Je le lui donne et elle vient s'étreindre doucement avec la mienne. Il la suçote, la caresse. Un gémissement lui échappe et son bassin se met à se mouvoir contre le mien. Son désir est plus qu'évident et cela me fait sourire.

A bout de souffle, nous nous reculons. Je m'approche alors du lit et je commence à enlever les lacets situés au devant de ma robe. Je suis si excitée que mes doigts dérapent et je n'arrive pas à ouvrir ma robe. Paul me regarde combattre l'ouverture de la robe et se mets à ricaner doucement. Je lève mes yeux et de le voir sourire de la sorte me fait rire de moi-même. Il se rapproche de moi et se charge des lacets récalcitrants. Il ouvre les pans de ma robe et les fait glisser sur mes bras. Mon corps est parcouru de violents frissons et une chair de poule apparaît sur ma peau. Il sourit de nouveau et se penche sur moi, m'allongeant sur le lit. Il tire ma robe et la fait tomber au sol, je me retrouve alors en chemise et bas devant lui.

Il se recule et ses yeux parcourent mon corps avec délectation et envie. Il pose alors ses lèvres de nouveau sur les miennes, tout en douceur. Je me sens comme vénérée. Mes mains se posent sur sa poitrine et commence à enlever les boutons de son apparat. Mes doigts suivent le chemin des boutons et caressent la peau à peine découverte. Des frissons s'emparent de mon amant et des gémissements sortent de sa poitrine. Je renverse la situation et me retrouve au dessus de lui. Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde le déshabiller. Je me sens quelque peu intimider et je rougis de nouveau. Je le vois sourire devant mon embarras. Ses mains glissent sur ma chemise et prennent l'ourlet et le soulève jusqu'à la faire passer au dessus de ma tête. Je me retrouve alors nue de haut et seuls mes bas sont encore sur mon corps. Je le vois se lécher les lèvres par anticipation et cela m'excite un peu plus.

Je prends sa chemise et sa blouse et les ouvre caressant de la pointe de mes doigts sa peau dénudé. Des frissons apparaissent sur son épiderme et un grognement sort de sa poitrine. Je fais glisser les pans le long de ses bras, il se soulève et m'aide à se dénuder. Il ne lui reste que son pantalon, tendu vers l'avant de par son besoin. Il s'empare de mes lèvres de nouveau et aspire ma lèvre inférieure avec délectation et gourmandise, je me mets à gémir. Ses mains descendent vers mon bas ventre caressant au passage mes seins qui pointent vers lui et mon ventre. Mon corps se cambre contre lui et mon bassin se met à se balancer contre le sien. Un grondement sourd sort de nouveau de sa poitrine. Il donne un coup de reins pour rebasculer la situation.

Ses mains se logent sur l'ourlet de mes bas et il les fait descendre tout en les accompagnant. Sa bouche se pose alors avec douceur sur mes pointes durcies, sur mon ventre, mes cuisses, mes mollets et quand il remonte, il la pose sur mon sexe. Je me sens brûler de l'intérieur et un gémissement franchit la barrière de ma bouche. Je me retrouve nue et en culotte devant lui. Il prend le dernier rempart à ma nudité et la fait descendre avec ses dents, caressant au passage mon bas ventre et mes jambes. Mon corps veut plus de contact et mon dos s'arque vers lui.

Il remonte vers moi, un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Mes mains agrippent ses épaules alors que mes jambes l'entourent, je le renverse sur le lit. Il joue avec mon désir, je peux jouer moi aussi. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui, mon sexe sur le sien. Je me mets alors à onduler sur lui et des sons incohérents sortent de ses lèvres. Je descends ma bouche le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, de sa poitrine. Je joue un instant avec ma langue et mes dents sur ses tétons sensibles et ses gémissements et grondements deviennent plus intenses. Mes mains le caressent, accompagnant ma bouche gourmande et vorace.

Je dessine de la pointe de ma langue le tracé des muscles de son ventre. Je les vois se contracter sur mon passage et je me délecte de cette vue. Je descends au niveau de son nombril et joue savamment avec pendant que mes mains impatientes s'attaquent à son pantalon. Il ne me résiste pas longtemps et finis rapidement sur ses chevilles. Je me retrouve alors face à face avec son désir. Je sens le regard de mon amant sur ma réaction et mes gestes. Je souris et m'approche de son sexe. Je pose mes lèvres tendrement sur son bout et je le sens s'arquer sous la sensation. C'est le moment de mettre en action mon apprentissage…

Je passe mes lèvres sur toute sa longueur avant que ma langue ne s'attaque à ma l'entends souffler et soupirer. Son corps devient incontrôlable et s'arque de plus en plus contre ma bouche. je mets mes lèvres sur son bout avant de faire glisser sa longueur jusqu'au plus profond de ma gorge. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il tend son bassin vers moi pour que je le prenne un peu plus. Ce que je ne peux mettre dans ma bouche, je le prends en main et applique une légère pression sur sa base. Je fais alors coulisser en rythme ma bouche et ma main. Paul agrippe alors ma chevelure pour me donner le tempo dont il a besoin. Je le sens gonfler dans ma bouche mais bien trop tôt, il prend mes cheveux et me demande de me retirer.

Je remonte alors vers sa bouche. Il la prend d'assaut avec besoin alors qu'ils nous renversent de nouveau. Il descend à son tour sur mon corps, l'embrasse, le caresse, le torture, le lèche,… Je me sens m'embraser. Il remonte alors et me regarde avec intensité, il se mets sur moi et attend comme un accord. Je lui fais un léger sourire et il doit l'avoir pris positivement.

Il remonte ma jambe et la fait s'entourer autour de sa hanche. Je sens le bout de son sexe à mon entrée. Je me tends quelque peu par appréhension. Il m'embrasse dans mon cou pour me détendre et avec douceur il me pénètre lentement. Je sens une barrière dans sa progression et je ne sais ce qu'il se passe quand il donne un coup de rein et la rompt. Je me sens tiraillée et cela me fait mal. J'ai le souffle coupé et mon cœur tambourine violement contre ma poitrine. Je sens ses baisers dans mon cou mais cela ne fait pas passer la douleur.

Il se redresse et me regarde intensément. Je ne peux le voir tant j'ai détourne les yeux et il m'embrasse les joues, mon front pour se faire pardonner. La boule au niveau de mon ventre est toujours présente et je la sens grossir un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je regarde Paul, mes mains agrippent ses fesses et je lui inculque une pression pour qu'il se mette en mouvement. Il doit avoir compris car il me fait un sourire, son visage se loge contre mon cou et il commence un lent va et viens. La douleur s'atténue alors que de nouvelles sensations prennent possession de mon être.

Il m'embrasse de temps en temps alors que des grognements sortent de sa poitrine, je me mets à agripper ses épaules pour accentuer les sensations qui me possèdent. De légers gémissements sortent de manière incohérente de mon être. La boule dans mon bas ventre grossit jusqu'à devenir insupportable tant je veux me libérer. Paul descend une main entre nous et je ne sais ce qu'il se passe mais tout devient trop… Des étoiles se forment devant mes yeux alors que mes orteils se crispent et qu'un plaisir immense m'envahit me faisant crier et gémir. Paul dans un dernier mouvement grogne puissamment et je sens sa libération dans mon ventre.

Il se repose alors sur ses deux bras et s'enlève de notre étreinte. Je sens comme un vide quand il sort de mon corps. Je m'allonge sur le côté et Paul m'encercle de ses bras avant de poser des baisers sur mes joues et on front. Il me fait un sourire immense avant de reprendre mes lèvres avec douceur. Il prend les couvertures et me recouvre alors qu'il sort du lit. Je le vois se rhabiller, son corps est luisant de sueur, donnant un aspect irréel de sa personne.

Il laisse une bourse sur la table de chevet et vient m'embrasser de nouveau avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je me suis endormie peu de temps après le départ de Paul. Je me sens fatiguée et pourtant si vivante. Je n'ai jamais pensé que l'acte de l'amour est si libérateur et si plaisant. Je me sens si bien.

Je me réveille, quelques courbatures me lancent un peu de partout sur mon corps mais je me sens bien. J'ai même l'impression que quelque chose a changé chez moi et pourtant je ne suis que moi.

Ma mère rentre dans ma chambre, un plateau à la main. Elle le pose sur ma table de chevet, elle prend la bourse et la soupèse. Elle arbore un immense sourire. Je me redresse sur ma couche, elle me tend un verra avec une décoction verte assez étrange. Je la bois et un goût âpre et amer emplit ma bouche. Elle me tend rapidement une fraise pour le faire passer et je me mets à gémir du goût sucré du fruit.

_-Les enfants ma chère, sont à éviter…_

Je la regarde un instant avant de lui sourire.

_-Alors, me dit-elle en voyant mon sourire._

_-Vous ne m'aviez pas tout dit ?_

_-Le fallait-il ?_

Mon sourire s'agrandit à sa remarque. Non, il ne fallait pas tout me dire cela aurait brisé la magie du moment. Le fait que je sois surprise a amplifié mes sensations et je souris encore de l'extase que j'ai ressentie alors. Ma mère se sourit grandement et palpe la bourse, une lueur de fierté dans son regard.

_-Ils ne sont pas tous comme le ministre Ateara…_

Je me tourne vers elle, mon sourire incrusté sur mon visage. Je me mets sur mon ventre alors que je pioche dans la coupe de fraises. Ma mère me regarde toujours avec son sourire.

_-Qui est le prochain ?_

Ma matinée passe alors à me faire séduire par les hommes de la cour, je me trouve sur mon balcon et un cortège de prétendants passe sous ma fenêtre. Ce sont les laquets qui m'envoient les présents de leur maître, de nombreux troubadours me chantent la sérénade alors que fleurs, chocolats, parfums me sont offerts.

Je me sens désirer et cela me fait le plus grand bien. Pourtant un homme de la cour manque à l'appel. Edward…

**Chapitre 10 : Seconde Manche…**

_Quelques jours plus tôt…_

_Dans la lueur sombre de la rue, simplement éclairé par la lueur de la Lune, un homme pleure…_

**POV Edward**

Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation. Je sens mon cœur se briser à mesure que je voie mon amour s'enfuir au loin. Elle m'en veut, jamais je ne la reverrai. J'ai bien sûr l'espoir de la revoir mais je ne sais pas si elle le voudra ou si elle me sera accessible alors. Je sais que cela peut paraître arrogant alors que je ne pourrai jamais me marier avec elle mais je l'aime et je veux l'avoir, la posséder, la voir dans sa jouissance.

Les jours se suivent et je ressemble à une âme en peine, mes parents sont navrés, ma sœur ne comprend rien, elle est bien trop occupé par son mari et le début de sa vie conjugal. Jacob est mon seul confident et il me dit de me noyer dans les femmes et dans l'alcool, que je verrai de nouveau la vie du bon côté.

J'ai suivi ses conseils concernant les femmes, je choisis les courtisanes aux extrêmes opposés de mon Isabella. Mais à chaque libération, c'est son nom qui franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Je n'embrasse pas ses femmes, je ne veux point de cela, tout me rappelle mon amour et je ne peux me résoudre d'embrasser une autre femme alors que j'ai goûté ses lèvres sucrées. Je ne sens même plus les caresses que ses catins me dispensent, il me suffit de penser à Bella et mon corps régit instantanément. L'aurai-je un jour ?

Je viens de voir entrer dans la salle Isabella. Que vient-elle faire ici ? Ce n'est pas sa place, à moins que… Elle ne peut avoir fait ce choix. Impossible ! Et pourtant son apparence me prouve le contraire.

Elle est si belle, parée de cette robe rouge, son visage maquillé légèrement mais si sensuellement, ses cheveux relevés montrant sa nuque délicate. Elle est devenue courtisane. Mais pourquoi ?

Je m'approche d'elle mais elle me fuie. Sa réaction est tout à fait approprié en connaissant la situation mais cela me fait mal. Je l'approche pourtant et un jeu du chat et de la souris commence alors que nous nous cherchons autour de la table de buffet. Quand je l'entends me vouvoyer et m'appeler Seigneur Cullen, je ne sais vous dire ce que j'ai ressenti. Une gêne peut-être mais surtout une souffrance sans nom. C'est comme si elle me rejette et cela fait d'autant plus mal. Pourtant je ne laisse rien paraître, je le prend sur le ton de l'amusement. Puis quand elle me dit que je suis vénale, je ne sais comment le prendre. Je ne le suis pas, j'ai été honnête avec elle et elle le sait. Puis elle surenchérie en me traitant de lâche et je ne sais plus quoi dire. Oui je suis lâche, j'ai joué avec elle mais nous avons perdu tous les deux. Elle n'est pas la seule qui souffre…

Quand je l'ai vu avec le ministre Paul Ateara, je vois rouge. Il ne peut pas la toucher, elle est à moi. Il ne peut pas l'avoir, elle m'aime enfin je pense qu'elle m'aime. Pourtant je vois son regard et cela me fait mal. Elle semble… non amoureuse ou en tout cas réceptive à son charme. Pourtant il est comme moi, un collectionneur de femmes et de le voir si proche de mon amour, cela me fait mal.

_-Bonsoir Edward, vous désirez quelque chose ?_

Il m'a dit cela d'un air cordial alors que la colère transparaît dans sa voix. Je veux le tuer… Pourtant je ne dis rien et il part avec mon Isabella à son bras. Elle, elle est passée sans un regard sur ma personne. Je me sens à l'agonie, comment peut-elle faire cela ? Ne comptai-je pas à ses yeux ? Je ne peux vous dire la douleur dans ma poitrine, mon cœur se morfond et se brise, je suffoque très certainement.

Je joue pourtant le jeu et vais comme si je ne suis pas touché à ma place d'alors, auprès de mon oncle Eleazar qui a demandé un poème à mon ami Jacob. Je la vois dans l'assistance en train de rire aux histoires drôles d'Ateara. Je ne l'aime pas ce type…

Jacob semble avoir terminé mais une idée me vient. Il me faut les éloigner et je viens de trouver la parade parfaite pour cela. Je propose à Isabella de venir nous dire quelques mots devant l'assistance. Mon oncle et le public sont en accord et désirent ardemment ce duel. Je vois alors ma douce embarrasser et je vois ses rougeurs qui m'ont été destinées jadis. Je ne la trouve que plus belle et désirable et je m'en veux un peu plus de ne pas pouvoir vivre encore notre idylle.

Quand je la vois s'avancer, je sens mon cœur explosé. Je l'aime tellement… Elle a une grâce sans nom, une beauté naturelle et la voir avec tous ces artifices, j'aimerai les lui enlever et lui faire l'amour aux yeux de tous, la montrant ainsi comme mienne. Il me faut la posséder, je ferai tout à l'avenir pour l'avoir, pour l'aimer. Je la veux, je l'aime…

Ces vers ont un effet saisissant, toute en douceur et en humour en parfaite cohésion avec l'âme de ma belle. Je me surprends même en aimant les piques qu'elle lance envers la gente masculine. Habituellement disons que je n'aime pas particulièrement que l'on soit critiqué mais quand cela vient de mon Isabella, je ne sais vous dire… peut-être est-ce l'amour qui rend plus indulgent, plus apte à la critique ? Ne dit-on pas l'amour rend aveugle ? Je me rends compte qu'avec ma douce, ce proverbe se confirme.

Puis tout devient noir quand je la vois retourner vers Paul et qu'elle part avec lui. Elle va se donner à lui…

**POV Bella**

Cette après-midi je vais dans les jardins du palais. Les gentils hommes s'y retrouvent et je vais les séduire et les divertir. Je me suis parée d'une robe d'un bleu très clair, presque blanc, quelques bijoux, un peu de parfum et seul un baume sur mes lèvres de couleur rose complète mon apparence.

Alors que j'arrive près d'une fontaine, deux hommes viennent à ma rencontrer. L'un a un visage poupin, un regard bleu ciel et un sourire d'enfant alors que le second a un visage fin avec des pommettes saillantes et un côté ténébreux assez attirant, deux pupilles de couleur bleus-gris qui vous font perdre pied complètent le tout.

_-Faites nous le plaisir d'un poème Signora Isabella, dit l'homme ténébreux._

Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise et ne veux pas me tourner en ridicule alors je lui réponds avec mon air timide et joueur.

_-Je me rendrai ridicule devant un parterre d'esprit comme le votre._

_-Faites nous rire comme vous le fîtes l'autre jour. Dit l'homme au visage poupin._

_-Peut-être que si je suis sotte, je vous ferai pleurer la prochaine fois._

Une main m'agrippe avec douceur mon bras. L'odeur de mon amant m'assaille et je sens son souffle sur ma nuque.

_-Vous me ferez pleurer si je ne vous revois pas, me dit-il d'une voix sensuelle._

_-Jeudi ?_

_-Tous les jeudis, me demande-t-il avec espoir._

Je lui joue la carte du ravissement et lui fait mon plus beau sourire.

_-Je compterai les heures d'une semaine à l'autre…_

Il me fait un baise main et prend congé. Alors que je détourne les yeux alors qu'il s'éloigne, je croise le regard vert émeraude d'Edward. Son sourire en coin illumine son visage. Il s'approche de moi et se glisse derrière mon dos, m'effleurant. Si je ne me maitrisais pas, des frissons seraient apparus sur mon épiderme. Il le fait exprès. J'avance sans lui montrer ma faiblesse. Il glisse sa main sur ma hanche et me colle à lui, je sens son sourire contre ma joue alors que son souffle est dans mes cheveux. Je m'empêche de lui montrer la réaction de mon corps et pour cela j'essaie de ne pas penser à la douceur de son souffle, à l'envie que j'ai de l'embrasser à perdre haleine, de me perdre dans ses bras…

Il se recule après un moment et reste à mes côtés.

_-Gratte encore plus bas avec ces abrutis et tes chaussures te serviront de boucles d'oreilles…_

Cela me fait bien rire, Monsieur est jaloux. Il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Je me mets à rire de ses paroles.

_-Et bien Edward Cullen, il semblerait bien que vous êtes jaloux…_

_-On ne peut être jaloux que de ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir… me dit-il triomphalement avec son sourire en coin_

Ne crie pas trop vite victoire mon mignon !

_-Et vous ne pouvez pas m'avoir… dis-je dans un sourire._

_-Il n'est pas une femme à Venise que je ne puisse avoir. _Dit-il avec sérieux, son sourire disparaissant à mesure que mes paroles font leur chemin dans sa tête.

Pourtant son arrogance transparait dans ses paroles et je veux lui donner une leçon. Je me retourne face à lui et joue la carte de la séduction.

_-Il n'est pas un homme à Venise que je ne puisse avoir, dis-je en reprenant mot à mot ses paroles._

Je le vois se tendre et sa mâchoire se contracte sur mes paroles…

**POV Edward**

Oui je suis jaloux et même trop. Je la veux, je la désire et je l'aurai. Je ne suis pas Edward Cullen pour rien… Je sais qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle se joue de moi. Enfin je l'espère… Je me sens coupable de l'avoir contrainte à cette vie car c'est ce que j'ai fait. Elle vend maintenant son si beau corps à tous les hommes de la cour et je suis impuissant… Je me sens mal car je me suis puni moi-même. Je veux la protéger, je voudrai tant l'enfermer pour qu'elle ne soit qu'à moi et plus qu'aucun homme la touche…

Il me faut jouer ma dernière carte, je lui fais le sourire qu'elle aime tant, que toutes les femmes aiment. Je me rapproche d'elle et tente de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle esquive. Je sens bien le regard de mon ami Jacob sur nous et je sens que si je ne réussis pas je serai victime de ses blagues douteuses…

_-Nous nous ressemblons tant toi et moi. Nous savons que l'amour est inopportun sinon impossible alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce qui nous est permis tous les deux ?_

Je la vois se rapprocher d'une démarche presque féline. Sa bouche pulpeuse à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Ses yeux intenses accrochés aux miens. Je sens son souffle s'écraser sur ma bouche, je sens presque son goût sur ma langue. Elle me fait son sourire séducteur. J'ai du mal à déglutir et mon sexe commence à se sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

_-Je n'ai plus une seule journée de libre, en prononçant ses mots sur mes lèvres._

Elle fait volte face et s'éloigne. Je me sens perdu et je suis stupéfait de l'audace qu'elle a fait preuve à l'instant. J'y ai tellement cru un instant. J'aurai voulu sentir ses lèvres sur moi et elle a joué avec ma faiblesse pour se jouer de moi. Je me sens blessé.

Ma rage outrepasse ma déception. Toute la semaine d'autres hommes vont la toucher, je ne le veux pas. Cela me rend malade…

Je m'éloigne du lieu où je viens de me faire humilier. Car c'est ce que je suis, humilié. Elle ne fait que me repousser et mon désir et mon amour n'en sont que plus attiser…

Jacob vient me rejoindre, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Je me sens anéanti et je ne veux lui dire ma blessure, ma déception et ma déchéance. Je sais pourtant que la curiosité l'attise et qu'il ne va pas en rester là.

_-Alors ?_

Ma colère veut sortir, mon humeur est devenue morose. Je la veux tellement que tout cela me terrasse.

_-Alors quoi, grogne-je._

Il se met à regarder dans la direction de ma douce. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer, de regarder et analyser tous ses gestes. Je suis hypnotisé et malade d'amour pour cette femme et elle se joue de moi. Il fait la navette plusieurs fois entre Isabella et moi, puis une lueur de compréhension se fait dans son regard et un sourire moqueur se forme sur ces lèvres. Je sers les poings pour ne pas exploser de rage.

_-Ah… soupire-t-il_

**Chapitre 11 : Eleazar**

Je m'avance vers l'assemblée et le vieil homme de la veille m'interpelle. Il a des cheveux sombres, légèrement gris sur ses tempes. De petits yeux attentifs de couleur grise et un bouc sur son menton. Il est assis sur un fauteuil roulant que je n'ai pas remarqué la veille. Un grand manteau rouge l'enroule du haut de sa poitrine à ses pieds. On m'a dit que c'est le Seigneur Denali. Si je me souviens bien, Alice m'en a parlé comme étant son oncle.

_-Je vois que vous vous amusez bien…_

Je me sens quelque peu intimidé par l'oncle d'Edward. Sa voix posée et douce pourtant me met en confiance. Je lui tourne un sourire poli qu'il me rend.

_-Oui assez, merci Monseigneur Denali…_

_-Eleazar. Sinon je vais me sentir bien vieux…_

Il prend une coupe à son côté. Elle doit être remplie de vin aromatisé. Je sais que l'on s'en sert pour désinfecter des plaies. Il essaie de se baisser vers ses jambes. Je me penche avec lui, m'agenouille et lui prend la coupe des mains.

_- Laissez-moi-vous aider…_

_-Non. Dit-il gêné. Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour de si beaux yeux…_

Je redresse mon regard alors que j'ouvre les pans de son manteau au niveau de ses jambes. Il me regarde intensément, un air gêné et intrigué sur son visage, sa main soutenant son menton. Je détourne mes yeux et regarde ses jambes. Elles sont à moitié bandées, des crevasses assez profondes percent sa peau et quelques plaies saignent librement. Je prend un bout de tissu qui traîne sur un plateau, le met dans le vin et tamponne les blessures qui doivent le faire souffrir.

_-Vous ne devriez pas être avec moi mais plutôt avec un homme comme mon neveu en train de le faire tomber dans votre piège de la séduction…_

Je redresse mon regard tout en continuant ma tâche. Nous nous regardons avec attention, il arbore le même sourire en coin qu'Edward mais son air gêné persiste toujours…

_-Vous êtes bien trop belle pour vous occuper d'un vieillard infirme comme moi…_

_-Je n'ai nullement peur de la chair Monseigneur…_

Je retourne mon attention sur ses jambes meurtries et continue à lui prodiguer des soins. Je sens la chaleur de son regard sur ma nuque et bientôt son souffle contre mon oreille. Je me demande ce qu'il a en tête…

_-L'homme qui vous a demandé un poème est Demetri Volturi, ariral de notre flotte._

Il me désigne alors l'homme au visage ténébreux. Ce dernier croise mon regard et me fait un sourire. Il met sa main sur le cœur et me fais une révérence. Quand il se redresse il me fait un clin d'œil et je me mets à rougir. Ce qui fait sourire Eleazar.

Il me montre un homme situé un peu plus loin dans les jardins. Il a une carrure d'ours, des cheveux noirs assez courts avec de légères boucles aux pointes. Il a une mâchoire assez carrée et cela rajoute à son côté imposant et menaçant.

_-Emmet Mac Carty, quoique vous fassiez ne le mettez jamais en colère. Venez, nous allons nous promener._

Je me redresse alors après avoir bandé de nouveau ses jambes et fermé son manteau. Je me mets derrière lui et me mets à pousser son fauteuil. Il me montre alors un homme d'un certain âge avancé. Il a de longs cheveux bruns bouclés, une certaine bedaine et il porte une soutane rose fuchsia. Il est en train de pousser une balançoire sur laquelle est assise la courtisane Leah, la même qui le jour de la Saint Marc a embrassé Edward.

_-Evêque Marcus, on dit que sa collection de tableaux n'a d'égal que sa collection de femmes…_

Les hommes d'Eglise ne doivent-ils pas faire vœux de chasteté, cela me surprend. De plus, je sais que le clergé apprécie beaucoup l'art et la remarque de mon protecteur du jour me montre l'étendue de l'hypocrisie de l'Eglise ecclésiastique.

_-C'est à ce point là. Dis-je avec un sourire dans la voix._

_-Sa réputation est biblique. Rit-il en se tournant vers moi._

Il me montre Paul alors qui m'observe avec attention et tendresse. Il a le même regard que lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois ou lorsqu'il m'a pénétré avec tendresse. Je ne sais comment vous décrire l'émotion qui transparait dans son regard. Il me fait un sourire que je lui réponds.

_-Mon Seigneur Paul Ateara, ministre de la défense. Je vous le dis tout de suite, il est amoureux de vous._

Je me mets à m'arrêter de le pousser quelques temps, le temps de reprendre mon souffle et mon esprit. Eleazar se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

_-Vous semblez être surprise mon enfant. Avec votre beauté, il ne peut en être autrement…_

_-Ce n'est point cela, c'est juste qu'on dirait que vous décrivez le sentiment amoureux comme une maladie…_

_-Il est une maladie dans le sens où l'amour nous rend aveugle et que nous vivons que pour lui… Mais c'est la plus douce souffrance qu'un cœur humain peut supporter._

Eleazar me scrute avec attention alors qu'un de ses sourires dont a le secret son neveu apparaît sur son visage sage. La même lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

_-Vous pensez peut-être que je veux vous avoir pour moi_

_-Je n'aurai nullement cette présomption…_

_-Dommage, dit-il dans un cri du cœur. Cela aurait pu me flatter que vous ayez cet espoir compte tenu des circonstances…_

Sur ces mots, il me fait signe vers ses jambes. Je lui souris et commencer à le pousser de nouveau.

_-Je m'occuperai de vous avec joie en toutes circonstances…_

Il se retourne de nouveau vers moi, un sourire immense sur ses lèvres. Il éclate de rire et continue ses babillages sur les hommes de la cour. Il ressemble en beaucoup à sa nièce Alice…

Les heures passent. De nombreux hommes frappent à ma porte et je n'ai plus aucun jour de libre avant longtemps. Beaucoup même m'avoir encore eu dans leur lit me demande pour devenir une de leurs favorites. Ainsi le lundi est le jour où je suis réservé à l'Amiral. Demetri en privé. C'est un homme qui selon les apparences peut paraître froid mais dans l'ambiance intime d'une chambre, doit cacher un homme doux enfin je l'espère. J'aimerai vivre l'expérience de l'amour avec lui, comme avec Paul, que je me sens vivante, exceptionnelle et belle dans ses bras.

Il arrive légèrement en avance par rapport à notre heure de rendez-vous. Heureusement je m'apprête toujours plus tôt pour être parfaite. J'ai laissé mes cheveux lâchés et je ne mets aucun maquillage, je me sens rougir comme au premier jour quand je le vois me regarder comme une déesse alors qu'il entre. Il est tout de noir vêtu, faisant ressortir ainsi ses yeux et sa superbe. Il me sourit et vient me rejoindre au milieu de la pièce. Je ne sais comment réagir avec lui, ce n'est plus ma première fois et donc je dois prendre les devants et ne plus être timide.

_-Tu es encore plus belle chaque jour, me souffle-t-il._

Il se penche alors vers moi, prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse avec dévotion. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à tant de plaisir. La chaleur de mon bas ventre, familière, maintenant grandit et possède tout mon être. La langue de mon avant vient quémander l'accès à ma bouche. Je le lui donne sans difficulté et il m'emmène alors vers des plaisirs insoupçonnés et cela que par ses baisers. Ses mains se promènent sur ma nuque pour descendre au devant, sur mon cou et ma poitrine. Je le sens prendre les lacets de ma robe et il les défait avec lenteur. Je me sens déjà excitée alors qu'il quitte mes lèvres et couvre ma gorge de baisers jusqu'à sur mes seins qu'il embrasse par-dessus ma robe. Ses doigts qui délassent mon habit caressent ma peau à peine découverte.

Je me sens soupirer et son sourire se former contre ma peau réceptive à ses milles et une merveilles. Il caresse ma peau tout en ouvrant les pans de ma robe. Je me retrouve en tunique et en bas devant lui. Le regard qu'il me lance semble appréciateur. Je prends alors son visage en coupe et lui donne un baiser intense et langoureux. Son désir est bien évident dans son pantalon. Et une de mes mains descend vers son besoin et je le caresse au dessus du tissu. Son bassin se presse contre celle-ci et des grognements se font entendre contre ma bouche, me faisant sourire à mon tour.

Il me pousse en arrière, sur ce que je pense être mon lit. Mes genoux cognent bientôt contre une texture moelleuse. Et comme il me pousse encore en arrière, je me retrouve assise au bord de mon lit. Son désir se trouvant au niveau de mon visage, je relève mon visage vers lui et le regarde d'un air taquin. Je le vois déglutir avec difficulté…

Il s'assoit à mes côtés et commence à défaire les lacets de ma chemise, frôlant la peau de mes seins au passage. De violents frissons parcourent mon épiderme et un léger gémissement passe la barrière de mes lèvres, le faisant sourire un peu plus grandement.

Un grand fracas se fait dans la maison et mes servantes entrent sans invitation, poursuivant un paon. Je me lève pour les aider, Demetri me regardant avec amusement mais aussi avec une frustration non dissimulée. Nous l'avons attrapé finalement et une carte est attaché à son cou. Je lis les mots :

_**« Les plus grandes courtisanes en ont toutes une »**_

Une de mes servantes me dit alors que le Seigneur Cullen demande à être entendu. Hum, cherche-t-il une troisième manche ? Je me mets à sourire et j'arrache une plume de la queue majestueuse de cet oiseau. Je me dirige vers le balcon en souriant à Demetri.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et je trouve Edward et Jacob dans une gondole au beau milieu du canal. Mon ange est debout au centre de la barque, m'éblouissant de son sourire. Son regard brille et je ne sais ce à quoi il pense mais je vis son expression brûlée alors que je me penche sur mon balcon. Je me mets à me regarder et vois que je suis en chemise. J'en fais fis. Je prends la plume et la penche sur la balustrade. Edward me regarde surpris de l'objet que j'ai dans les mains. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et tend la plume au dessus du vide.

_-Un héritage doit comporter autre chose qu'un paon… _

Sur ces mots, je lâche la plume qui atterrit juste devant lui. Je me sens de nouveau libre quand je vois la tête qu'Edward fait. Jacob à ses côtés rit à gorge déployée. Demetri appuyé contre la chambranle de ma fenêtre n'a rien manqué de la scène et rit discrètement. Quant à moi, je souris de mon air vainqueur. Je vois la mine dépitée de mon ange devenir sinistre et un air déçu passe sur son visage. Croit-il que ma reconquête serait aussi simple qu'un cadeau ?

Sur cette note de gaieté, je me retire dans ma chambre et prend la main de mon amant…

**POV Edward**

Je ne sais quoi vous dire sur les sentiments qui m'assaillent. Jacob et moi sommes allés sous la fenêtre de ma douce et je lui ai apportés un présent : un paon. Toute grande courtisane en a un. J'ai fait courir ses servantes pour qu'elle ait mon cadeau et pour que je puisse voir sa réaction.

Vous dire que j'ai eu grand espoir est un euphémisme. Quand j'ai vu ouvrir la fenêtre de son balcon, je n'ai pensé qu'elle serait occupée. Je la vois alors sortir en chemise et en bas. Elle est encore plus belle et plus désirable. Je la veux, encore et toujours plus… Puis elle s'est accoudée à la balustrade, j'ai vu le haut de sa poitrine que j'imagine parfaite. Sa peau blanche et duveteuse promettant mille merveilles. Je l'aime tant que mon cœur me fait mal de ne battre que pour elle. Je ne peux dormir, dès que je ferme mes paupières je la vois. Cette femme me hante et me possède. Je l'aime tous les jours, toujours plus fort.

Elle engendre ma fin quand elle lâche la plume de paon et en me narguant sur mon héritage. Quel idiot, elle vient de me sortir mes mots de ce fameux soir, le soir de notre fin… Je me sens mal, je me sens coupable, je me sens dégouté d'être responsable de tout cela. Je me mets à haïr ma condition… Je me sens humilié, je me sens vaincu et pourtant je n'abandonnerai pas.

**Chapitre 12 : Quatrième manche et Excuses…**

Les jours passent et chaque nuit, je la passe dans les bras d'un gentil homme de la cour. Des habitués même frappent à ma porte notamment l'Amiral Demetri et le ministre Paul. J'ai eu l'expérience de son éminence Marcus et cela m'a quelque peu perturbé, j'ai dû même occulter sa profession pour aller jusqu'au bout et me comporter comme je le dois avec mes clients.

Les banquets et les fêtes se succèdent, on me demande alors mes poèmes. Edward est souvent là et ne tente aucune approche. Cela me soulage un peu mais cela me blesse aussi. Je ne peux vous le dire… Suis-je égoïste ?

Le fait de le savoir si proche de moi et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher me tue mais cela est nécessaire. Je ne peux me permettre de l'aimer, cela me détruirait si tout doit se finir comme pour la première fois. Je le sens bien sûr me regarder avec insistance mais il ne fait plus aucun pas en ma direction. Peut-être mon côté amer et rancunier l'a refroidi… Cela me torture de lui avoir fait du mal mais je réclame vengeance pour le mal qu'il m'a fait subir… Suis-je un monstre ? Et pourtant après tout cela, il me manque. Chaque jour un peu plus et je m'imagine dans ses bras chaque soir. Je ne me permets pas de murmurer son prénom quand je suis au lit avec un de mes amants, cela signerait ma fin… Je fais alors l'amour avec lui par le biais de la pensée.

Les seigneurs de Venise sont de fervents chasseurs et ils emmènent les courtisanes avec eux pour les amuser. Notre retirement se fait dans un château situé sur le continent et appartenant au Doge Jasper Whitlock. Je sais qu'il est un homme puissant et que c'est un ami de surcroit d'Edward. C'est un homme assez grand, blond, avec une certaine prestance et de grands yeux bleus. Je ne l'ai jamais eu comme amant et je n'ai pas la présomption pour aller le courtiser. De plus, Edward se trouve toujours auprès de lui, il doit vraiment lui être proche et je ne peux aller le séduire devant mon ange.

Les journées de chasse sont excitantes et tellement enivrantes. Je n'aime pas bien sûr les mises à mort ou autre, je me contente de suivre ces seigneurs et de galoper au gré du vent. Je me sens libre et sauvage quand je lance au grand galop ma monture. Mes amants même me suivent et rient de bon cœur avec moi en me voyant si vivante. Je le suis presqu'autant que lorsque je suis dans leurs bras…

Les retraites au château se font dans des ambiances tantôt festives, tantôt intimistes. Souvent nous nous retrouvons dans la grande salle simplement illuminée de quelques chandeliers et une cheminée. De nombreux jeux, démonstrations de chant et de danse se succèdent.

Leah se trouve à l'instant même au milieu de la pièce, devant la cheminée. Elle danse à moitié nue devant tous les hommes et courtisanes présents. Elle est un symbole de grâce et une certaine forme de beauté ressort de ses mouvements.

Je sens une présence à mes côtés. Je tourne la tête et Jacob me sourit d'un de ses immenses sourires. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur particulière et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je me sens toujours mal à l'aise avec lui et ce malgré nos duels assez fréquents.

_-Charmant spectacle, me dit-il en me montrant Leah._

Je dois avouer Leah est douée mais avec la certaine expérience de la danse que j'ai avec mes cours, plus rien ne m'impressionne. Si j'avais été novice, je n'aurai pas tenu le même discours cependant.

_-J'ai vu mieux que cela, dis-je en toute franchise._

Je le vois regarder autour de nous et la lueur dans ses yeux s'amplifie. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi il pense et cela me mets encore plus mal à l'aise. Il se tourne vers moi, son sourire toujours sur son visage.

_-Cela ne doit pas manquer d'intérêt d'être dans une pièce pleine d'hommes que vous avez tous vu le pantalon sur les pieds._

Où veut-il en venir ? Je reste méfiante avec lui. Je dois admettre pourtant que c'est vrai que la situation ne manque pas d'intérêt…

_-C'est voir la situation sous un angle bien particulier. Hum pourquoi cette question soudaine ? Désirez-vous avoir aussi ma vision de la salle ? Ris-je._

_-Non, bien sûr que non. Rit-il avec moi._

Son rire ne semble pas sincère à mes oreilles. Quelque chose se prépare… Mais quoi ?

_-Je me demandai si…_

_-Et bien continuez… lui dis-je avec un sourire que je veux confiant._

Il me scrute un moment de son regard, un sourire timide sur sa bouche.

_-Je me demandai cela me ferait plaisir que nous puissions échanger quelques vers une nuit, Isabella…_

Vient-il vraiment de me demander d'être son amante ? Je crois bien que oui, vu l'appréhension qui ternit son visage et l'assombrit. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre cela, lui comme moi sommes courtisans…

_-Je regrette mais nous ne pouvons nous offrir cela Jacob. Nous sommes tous deux des courtisans et nous louons notre talent pour gagner notre pain. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre cela…_

_-Oui naturellement. Dit-il avec un sourire qui cache mal sa déception et son amertume._

Je me lève de mon fauteuil, loin de cet homme blessé et me rapproche du coin du feu et m'assoie sur un long canapé. Je sens le regard brûlant d'Edward dans mon dos et bientôt je sens son odeur m'assaillir. Le matelas du sofa s'affaisse à mes côtés et je sais qu'il est là…

_-Alors mon ami Jacob te parlait… un sourire dans la voix._

Quelle étrange manière de commencer une conversation mais c'est Edward et cela change tout. Je me tourne vers lui, ce que je n'aurai pas dû. Ses yeux vert, dans l'intimité de la lueur du feu de cheminée, sont d'autant plus hypnotisants qu'à l'habituel. Je ne peux lui parler de la proposition de son ami bien que l'envie de me venger de nouveau en le blessant soit alléchante. Mon cœur pourtant se bat contre cette optique.

_-Oui, nous avons conversé des plaisirs de la poésie._

Je le vois me regarder avec plus d'attention alors qu'un air surpris et quelques peu sombre passe sur son visage. Vient-il de découvrir ce que je lui cache derrière mes mots ? Je le vois un instant tourner le regard vers son ami pour revenir à moi. L'air sombre toujours sur son visage d'ange. Une main passe dans ses cheveux en désordre, c'est un signe de nervosité chez lui. Pour quelle raison est-il dans cet état nerveux ?

_-As-tu apprécié la chasse ?_

_-Je dirai que la chasse possède une cruelle beauté._

Et elle l'est. Elle est un combat entre l'homme et l'animal. Le plus souvent l'homme gagne mais il se peut qu'il y ait des exceptions. La mise à mort est un spectacle affreux et pourtant captivant. Je ne sais comment vous la décrire…

_-Tout comme la tienne. Me dit-il avec un demi sourire._

Ses yeux ont une lueur attentive et intense. Je me sens déstabilisée et pourtant je me dois de reprendre raison et d'ignorer ma faiblesse. Je me mets à rire, croit-il vraiment que ma beauté est cruelle ?

_-Ma beauté est cruelle ?_

_-Je pense qu'elle l'est, oui. Pour les hommes que tu rejette, elle est cruelle._

Son sourire s'est effacé de son visage et je vois alors sa façade se dissoudre. Un air blessé alors apparaît et cela me transperce le cœur. Mais à qui la faute cette situation ? Tout, tout est de sa faute… Je sais bien que nous ne nous serions jamais marier mais nous aurions pu au moins nous aimer en secret… Je me sens monstrueuse de penser à cela mais je suis amoureuse et je ne peux rien changer. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix…

Son ego de mâle doit prendre un coup à chacun de mes refus et il se permet la flatterie pour me faire tomber dans son piège. Me croit-il si naïve ?

_-C'est uniquement mon refus qui attise votre désir Monseigneur… dis-je d'un ton ferme, mes yeux accrochés dans les siens._

_-Tu ne crois pas assez en toi Isabella, me dit-il avec fermeté et sérieux._

_-Flatteries ! M'exclame-je en levant les yeux sur ses faux compliments._

Je le vois se pencher vers moi. Je redescends mon regard et je le vois me contempler avec dévotion (?). Je ne sais vous dire ce que je ressens… De l'exaltation, de l'émerveillement, de la joie, de l'amour fou,… Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, ma respiration ne vaut pas mieux et il est à quelques centimètres de moi et pourtant cela n'est pas assez. J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud… Je dois prendre sur moi, je me compose ma façade de nouveau et lui fais face.

_-Faisons un essai Isabella… me dit-il sur le ton d'une supplique._

Je sens mon cœur me tirailler de l'intérieur alors que ma raison, elle, me crie de résister. Que tout serait trop simple de la laisser m'amadouer. Je le vois me transpercer de son regard intense. Il prend une de mes mains dans les siennes et me la caresse. Il me fait son sourire tordu. Il veut ma mort !

_-Dis oui… souffle-t-il. Et tu verras alors si tu es débarrassée de moi, ajoute-t-il de son air de conquérant._

Je me mets à rire, il croit vraiment qu'il a gagné… Je fais fis de mon cœur une nouvelle fois, bien que celle-ci soit considérablement dure…

_-Attendez, si c'est moi qui vois juste alors vous vous fatiguerez de moi…_

En effet, si je lui donne l'envie de moi qui le tiraille et qu'il ne me désire comme je le suppose alors oui, il va se fatiguer de moi. Ce que je ne veux pas égoïstement.

_-… Et si c'est vous qui voyez juste, alors je me fatiguerai de vous. _Continue-je alors que mon cœur et ma raison crient à l'unisson au mensonge_. Peut-être devrions-nous laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont. _Finis-je le cœur en miette.

Je vois Edward grimacer sur mes derniers mots. Une lueur alors de colère assombrit ses yeux, sa mâchoire se contracte, je le vois se pincer le nez et passer sa main dans les cheveux. Je ne peux continuer à le voir ainsi, je vais me lever pour me congédier quand je sens sa poigne autour de mon bras. Je me retourne vers lui et la détresse dans son regard me fait mal. Je me rassois alors à ses côtés. Sa main est toujours autour de mon poignet et ses yeux me transpercent de nouveau de par sa souffrance et de la tendresse sous jacente. Je le vois respirer avec difficulté et cela me fait mal.

_-Je regrette beaucoup la blessure que je t'aie causé Bella…_

Que dois-je dire ? Que je regrette aussi mes rejets, que je regrette de l'aimer tellement que j'ai fait ce choix, que je regrette ce jeu entre nous, que je regrette tout… Je me sens perdue, si seulement tout cela avait été plus simple… Je me sens de nouveau comme au premier jour, blessée, à l'agonie et tout cela parce que je l'aime…

Je le vois me regarder intensément, il doit voir mon vrai visage, mon visage de femme blessée. Je le vois grimacer devant le constat des conséquences de ses paroles et il n'aime pas cela. Il me transperce de nouveau de sa chaleur. Il pose ma main sur son cœur. Son sourire en coin de nouveau sur son visage alors qu'une lueur d'espoir fait son apparition dans ses prunelles vertes.

Ce n'est pas possible, même lors d'instants où il me présente des excuses il se croit vainqueur et qu'il aura ce qu'il veut… Une colère vive prend possession de mon corps, je me mets de la main toujours sur son cœur à caresser son torse. Sa prise alors sur mon poignet se libère et je me mets à le caresser avec tendresse. Je l'entends soupirer d'aise. Une flamme brûle intensément dans son regard et son sourire se fait plus grand. Mes yeux toujours accrochés au sien, je me mets à descendre ma main jusqu'à son entrejambe…

_-Le cœur se situe plus haut Monseigneur Cullen, dis-je d'une voix glaciale._

Je me lève et m'en vais sans un regard pour lui…

**POV Edward**

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis perdu. Je me sens au plus mal, détruit et rejeté par mon amour. Comment je peux lui faire comprendre mes sentiments, j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers ou sinon qu'elle ne comprend pas ce que je veux lui faire passer par mes sourires, mes regards,… Peut-être que tout cela change justement parce que mon cœur lui appartient. Je ne sais quoi faire maintenant,…

Le moindre petit espoir que j'ai eu avant cette conversation vient de s'envoler. A jamais ? Je ne le pense pas, l'espoir est toujours vivant quelque part…

Je la vois partir loin de moi une nouvelle fois. Pourtant j'y ai vraiment cru. Je l'ai vu lutter, j'ai même vu le visage brisé qui se cache derrière sa façade de courtisane. Je regrette tant que nous en soyons arrivés là… Il me faut pourtant continuer, jamais je ne la laisserai partir loin de moi à jamais…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Je suis désolée mais à partir de ce poste, je vous posterai la version originale puisque je n'ai pas le temps de faire des modifs entre mes exams, mes études et ma nouvelle fiction… J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrai pas compte**

**Votre.**

**Potine.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Et oui encore un nouveau poste avec au programme les chapitres 13 à 17 et un certain lemon que vous attendez tant mais je n'en dis pas plus… on se retrouve en bas…**

**Merci à ptitcoeurfragile, aelita48, lili70, Virginie-de-TN, liloupovitch, ****magicvanille, amimi31, cchope, LolaMiSweetlove, Ludivine28, kikinette11, MaCha1983, Angel622demonia, erika shoval, miella, SoSweetySoCrazy, JJ775, Imaginaire-de-kiki, melanie, celine11, bb23, hp-drago, lia3011, doudounord, be, mel031, pounine, Cathou3, Jolieyxbl.**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 13 : Résignation et Souffrance…**

**POV Edward**

Depuis notre retour de la chasse, je n'ai plus revu Isabella. Elle me manque chaque seconde un peu plus. Mon cœur et mon esprit se languissent d'elle. Ne pas la voir me fait mal, ne pas la sentir me fait mal, ne pas la toucher me fait mal. Tout en elle me manque et c'est une torture de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher. Il faudrait pour cela qu'elle me prenne pour amant. J'en rêve, je l'imagine même se donner à moi et ce exclusivement… Pourtant il me faudrait d'abord qu'elle accepte ma présence et qu'elle m'accepte dans ses conquêtes.

Cela me tue de l'imaginer en cet instant dans les bras d'un homme, de la savoir se faire caresser, de la savoir se donner,… Cela me tue et me fait mal. Je hais ma famille qui m'a séparé d'elle, je hais mon statut car je pourrais être cet homme qui lui fait l'amour, je me hais d'avoir été aussi lâche.

Carlisle accompagné de mon oncle Eleazar entrent dans le salon dans lequel je me suis reclus. Mon père vient vers moi avec détermination alors que le regard de mon oncle me montre sa désolation. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

Je me tourne vers eux et Carlisle me tend un portrait. Une jeune femme plutôt belle y est peinte dessus. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et tout en elle n'est qu'harmonie. Si je n'étais point amoureux, peut-être l'aurai-je trouvé à mon goût… Je ne peux rester plus longtemps dans mes pensées, mon père me dit qui elle est et je grimace…

_-Je te présente Tanya Volturi, ta future femme. Son père possède la moitié de la Lombardie et la nièce de notre Saint Père le Pape est sa tante. Une alliance avec une telle famille est une chance Edward. Tu vas épouser Tanya Volturi. Pour Venise à défaut d'une autre raison. Ne me déçois pas sur ce coup-là… Tu pourras toujours après cette union t'amuser comme bon te semble avec ton Isabella._

Sur ses mots, il fait volte face et sort de la pièce sans un regard ni pour mon oncle, ni pour moi. Je sens mon cœur se serrer un peu plus, mon destin est scellé et je ne peux le changer. La quelconque envie de m'enfuir avec ma Bella vient d'être réduite à néant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à cette alternative car elle me semble alors idiote et si peu réalisable. Je suis un homme de Venise et même pour l'amour, je ne peux me contraindre de tourner mon dos à mes responsabilités.

Pourtant je n'ai plus maintenant le choix, je vais épouser une femme que je ne connais pas, que je n'aime pas et que jamais je n'aimerai… Je sens bien la présence de mon oncle à mes côtés et je ne sais comment lui faire face alors que toute ma souffrance doit se lire sur mon visage. Je me sens anéanti et détruit, je ne peux lui montrer cette facette de moi. Je dois être un homme sans faille mais l'amour me ronge et me fait voler, enfin jusqu'à ce que l'on m'annonce mon mariage…

Je me redresse alors et cache au mieux mes sentiments, au moins pour quelques minutes, au moins jusqu'à qu'Eleazar parte. Je lui fais face et je vois son sourire contrit. Je me sens déstabilisé intérieurement mais je ne le montre pas. Je joue la carte de l'indifférence.

_-Ne joue pas avec moi la carte de l'homme insensible Edward. Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirai que tu feins l'indifférence comme un homme amoureux. Ce qui n'est pas très glorieux, avouons-le. Allons fils, arme-toi de courage. Laisse tes sentiments transparaitre et pleure la perte de ta liberté et de ton amour, fais face aux démons. Tout cela sera bientôt fini et tu pourras de nouveau revoir Isabella… Me dit mon oncle._

Je me retrouve bientôt de nouveau seul. Mon oncle partant vaquer à ses occupations. Je laisse alors ma façade d'homme fier tomber et me mets à pleurer…

**POV Bella**

Nous sommes lundi et comme à son habitude, l'Amiral se trouve dans ma chambre. Les temps se sont adoucis et les fenêtres donnant sur les rues et sur le canal sont ouvertes. Les doux sons des passants et des gondoliers, ainsi que les bruits de la nature emplissent la pièce.

Ces derniers temps, mes amants sont tendus. La guerre avec le Sultan turc est imminente et les tensions de la cour ne désemplissent pas. La majorité des cas, je dois d'abord les mettre à l'aise et les détendre. Souvent je me mets à discuter avec mes clients, m'informant et me parant à toute possibilité concernant l'avenir.

Je me suis informé auprès d'un alchimiste concernant les lotions ou les crèmes permettant un relâchement des tensions et une meilleure détente. Il m'a alors proposé une huile corporelle à base d'Hermine. Le produit est assez fort et j'en mets peu que j'entrecoupe avec une crème que j'ai trouvé chez un parfumeur.

Demetri est arrivé comme à son habitude, en légère avance. Il m'a alors embrassé tout en douceur et passion. Ses mains me prennent au niveau de mes hanches et me plaquent contre lui. Sa bouche se fait désireuse et insistante. Je me sens vibré contre lui et je me sens bien. Il est un homme fort agréable et doux. Il se montre passionné, tendre, aimant et délicat. J'apprécie beaucoup sa compagnie…

Il me prend alors dans ses bras et me porte jusque sur mon lit. Ses mains caressent au dessus du tissu mes seins qui pointent déjà vers lui. Il sourit contre moi et commence à délasser ma robe. Mes mains alors contre mon corps se mettent à se mouvoir et à caresser son torse. Je l'entends grogner contre moi, son bassin se pressant contre mon ventre. Je me mets à lui enlever son apparat d'Amiral et sa chemise, je le sens se tendre alors que je passe sur ses épaules tendues. Je me recule et lui fais un sourire désolé.

_-Allonge-toi sur le lit, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait te permettre de te détendre… lui dis-je toujours avec le sourire._

Il finit d'enlever sa chemise et s'allonge sur mon matelas. Je vais vers la petite console sur laquelle repose ma crème comportant l'huile miracle et reviens à ses côtés. Il me regarde venir vers lui et ne détache pas son regard de moi. Je retire sa chemise couvrant encore son torse et lui demande de se mettre sur le dos.

Je prends un peu du baume et le mets sur un gant, j'applique alors le soin sur ses épaules nouées et la fais pénétrer en faisant de légers cercles. Je l'entends soupirer à mes côtés, ce qui est bon signe. Le parfum légèrement fort de l'hermine ressort bien malgré moi mais ce produit a un effet miracle sur mon amant et cela lui faisait un grand bien. Je profite de ce moment de détente pour lui faire extérioriser ses préoccupations, à savoir le sultan turc.

_-On m'a informé que le sultan est prêt à être sur le pied de guerre…_

_-Oui le sultan veut faire de la Méditerranée son bassin privé. S'il continue à étendre son territoire maritime jusqu'à Chypre, nous risquons d'entrer en guerre contre lui et je ne pense pas que nous ayons les vaisseaux nécessaires. Souffle-t-il de bien être._

Je continue mon traitement sur ses épaules et je sens petit à petit la détente de ses muscles. Je l'entends de nouveau soupirer et il essaie de se tourner pour me faire face. Je suspens mon mouvements et le regarde avec interrogation.

_-Quelle est cette chose merveilleuse ?_

_-De l'Hermine, lui dis-je dans un souffle._

Il se redresse et alors qu'il prend mon visage en coupe et s'approche pour m'embrasser, j'entends mon nom hélé dans la rue. Je m'excuse auprès de mon amant et vais à la fenêtre. J'entends un bruit étouffé provenant de mon lit… Je me retourne et vois mon amant en colère contre l'importun.

Je me penche à la fenêtre et je vois vous l'avez deviné Edward au centre d'une gondole. Sa chemise est tachée de vin et il a d'ailleurs une bobonne que je devine remplie encore d'alcool. Jacob est avec lui et le tableau qu'il offre est des plus hilarants, il est à quatre pattes et hurle des « Je suis un âne » tout en donnant des coups de pied mimant ainsi une ruade de l'équidé. Je vois le soulagement illuminé le visage d'Edward.

_-Bella ! Ma petite poétesse… dit-il d'une voix pâteuse._

C'est toujours mauvais signe quand un homme boit et Edward est ivre. Jacob continue de crier à tout va qu'il est un âne. Les hommes avec le vin n'est jamais un joli tableau à voir. Edward me regarde avec ses yeux brillants de boisson, son sourire en coin en place sur son visage.

_-Tu es la plus brillante étoile dans le firmament de Venise. Tu la plus…_

Il est arrêté par Jacob qui lui donne des coups de pieds en guise de ruade. Edward se tourne vers lui et le bouscule et son ami culbute dans la gondole, assommé par la boisson.

_-Pardonne-moi. La plus glacée mais aussi la plus brillante. Mon oncle affirme à son avis que je feins l'indifférence comme un homme…_

Son expression s'assombrit en regardant derrière moi, je me retourne et Demetri vient de me rejoindre sur le balcon, à moitié nu. Ses bras m'encerclent alors la taille et son visage se plonge dans mon cou. Je vois Edward serrer la mâchoire alors que ses yeux lancent des éclairs à mon amant.

_-…Comme un homme sur le point de se marier…_

Je suis stupéfaite. Il va se marier. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Ma plus grande hantise vient de se produire. Mon ange va se marier avec une autre femme que moi. J'ai mal, j'aimerai mourir plutôt que de le voir enchainé pour la vie à une autre, que de le savoir en train de lui faire l'amour, de lui faire un enfant. De savoir que jamais nous n'aurons d'enfants, que jamais nous ne pourrons nous aimer au grand jour… Je le sais pourtant que ce ne serait que question de temps avant qu'il ne se retrouve la bague au doigt et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Je ne suis pas la seule surprise apparemment de ce revirement de situation puisque Jacob tourne son visage vers son ami et le regarde surpris. Edward continue à me regarder intensément, il tend ses bras vers moi.

_-Je vais me marier Bella. Félicite-moi ! S'exclame-t-il._

Comment puis-je le féliciter alors que tout mon cœur se rebelle contre cette idée ? Je ne peux me faire à l'idée qu'il sera pour la vie liée à une autre que moi. Je me sens saigner de l'intérieur. Si je pouvais, je pleurerai de souffrance et laisserai la douleur m'emporter mais je ne le peux… Je ne laisse pas ma façade tomber et j'essaie de me montrer indifférente voire enthousiaste pour cette union alors qu'intérieurement je me sens comme morte…

_-Je vous félicite pour ce parti avantageux… _dis-je d'une voix que je veux neutre mais cela ressemble plus à un couinement tant ma gorge est sèche.

_-Oh joliment dit ! _Dit-il en me faisant de nouveau son sourire bien que son regard soit toujours aussi sombre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il l'aime cette femme qu'il va épouser ou s'il suit les directives de sa famille et se marie par obligation.

_-Et vous l'aimez ?_

_-Est-ce que je le dois ?_

Nos regards ne se quittent pas, mon cœur me lance de douleur et je suffoque sous le poids qui m'accable. Je ne peux laisser ma souffrance m'envahir et sortir de mon être. Je ne me départis pas de ma façade. Je ne sais ce qu'il cherche dans mon regard. Je ne laisserai pas trouver ma faiblesse. Je me reprends et c'est d'un ton neutre que j'ajoute :

_-J'espère que vous tirerez bon profit de cette union…_

Sur ces mots, je lui fais volte face et m'enfonce sans me retourner dans ma chambre.

_-Ciel, l'entendis-je de sa voix désespérée et pâteuse. _

Demetri revient près de moi après quelques minutes. Ma façade est encore en place même si je la sens se fendiller petit à petit à mesure que le temps passe. Je laisserai mes larmes couler après avoir oublié qui je suis un instant dans ses bras…

**Chapitre 14 : Mariage**

**POV Edward**

Je ne sais comment j'en suis arrivé là. Ah oui, j'ai laissé mes responsabilités et ma famille me dicter mes actes… Je passe à côté de l'amour et tout cela pour de l'argent et une plus grande influence. Je me retrouve donc ainsi, debout, devant l'hôtel en attente de mon châtiment : le mariage.

Je n'ai jamais vu la mariée et d'ici quelques minutes, je serai liée à elle pour l'éternité. L'amertume concernant ma lâcheté me rend sinistre, un goût insupportable opacifie tout mon être et je me sens vide de l'intérieur. Bien sûr, je fais cela pour mon clan et pour Venise mais tout en moi se révolte contre cette mise en scène, cette infamie. Je ne désire que l'amour, je ne désire qu'Isabella mais plus rien ne pourra nous lier ensemble à part nos sentiments. Jamais les enfants que je pourrais lui faire, si seulement elle me voulait, ne seront légitimes. Jamais je ne pourrais me lier devant Dieu avec elle. Jamais je ne pourrais me dire sien et elle mienne. Cette dernière remarque me rend douloureux et d'autant plus amer. Tous les hommes de cette ville pourront la toucher sans que je ne puisse objecter or plus je la sais accompagner, plus je deviens fou…

Une musique funèbre retentit dans la nef, la marche nuptiale. Pour moi, elle sonne l'heure de la mort de mon célibat, la mort de mes rêves et espoirs concernant un futur avec ma douce Isabella. Je vois s'avancer la mariée tout de blanc vêtue, vierge et innocente. Ce cortège qui devrait être un très grand jour dans ma vie sonne mon glas. Je sens la corde imaginaire de la fin de la liberté se serrer autour de mon cou. Mes entrailles se tordent et je me sens nauséeux.

Je jette un regard dans l'assistance, cherchant une âme charitable mais je ne vois personne à part mon oncle. Les nobles de notre ville sont tous là, au moins ils ne sont pas autour de ma belle et cela me réconforte quelque peu. Je croise alors le regard de mon père.

Carlisle me montre un visage fermé, de glace, son regard perçant croise le mien et je peux lire le message _« Ne me déçois pas mon fils »._ Mon cœur jadis empli d'insouciance, d'amour et de bonheur devient vide de tout et douloureux. Je haie ma famille, je me haie. Je suis un lâche, Isabella a raison…

La cérémonie se passe comme au ralenti. Je me sens devenir prisonnier de mes choix, de leurs choix. Je me sens enfermé dans une union dont je ne suis que le protagoniste et non pas le responsable. Je me sens pris dans une spirale sans fin et sans lumière. Je me sens malade. Je me sens anéanti…

Lors de l'échange des vœux, je suis absent. Je suis bien là physiquement mais mon cœur et mon âme sont avec elle. Isabella… A sa pensée, je me sens tout autre, nouveau et aimant. Doux et tendre. Vivant et joyeux. Pourtant ce n'est pas elle que j'ai en face de moi mais bien une autre. Différente d'elle sur bien des points. Bella est le jour alors que mon épouse est la nuit sans Lune, noire et vide de substance

Je me tourne devant ma femme, elle est vraiment l'opposé de ma belle. Elle est blonde, des yeux de couleur mer et elle n'est finalement pas laide à regarder mais ce n'est pas elle. Je me sens mourir de l'intérieur et rien à part être dans les bras d'Isabella ne me fera redevenir celui que j'ai été et que je suis au plus profond de moi.

Arrive le moment où je dois donner un baiser à la mariée. Je me sens mortifié à cette obligation. J'ai bien sûr embrassé des femmes en dehors de mon amour mais jamais depuis que je l'ai quitté. J'ai tenté bien sûr de m'oublier avec des femmes mais jamais je ne les ai embrassées. Cela devient trop personnel… Et là, je dois me lier avec cette inconnue dont je ne connais que le nom, les propriétés et son apparence. Je dois l'embrasser et donc rendre personnel et vraie cette union, ce mariage.

Tanya me fait face, une lueur d'appréhension dans son regard. Elle n'a vraiment rien à voir avec Isabella. Vous pouvez me trouver gougeât mais je sais qu'avec elle, je ne ferai que de copuler pour avoir un héritier et non pas faire l'amour. Je me sens tout aussi coupable de rendre cette femme, Tanya, incapable d'avoir de l'amour, inconnue de la sensation si euphorique et si extatique de l'amour. Jamais elle ne connaîtra l'amour dans mes bras, jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer elle.

Elle s'approche de moi et je vois chaque seconde défiler. Je prends alors son visage en coupe et c'est avec un corps vide de vide et d'âme et je l'embrasse…

**POV Bella**

Aujourd'hui annonce la mort de mes espoirs et de mes rêves de jadis. En effet Edward se marie. Je me sens nauséeuse et si malheureuse. Jalouse bien sûr. Le voir accompagné d'une femme qui sera accroché à son bras comme un chien à une laisse, cela me brise le cœur.

J'ai de l'empathie pour cette femme qui se marie à un inconnu. Pourtant je ne peux me résoudre à ne pas l'envier. L'homme qui possède mon cœur va devenir son mari. L'homme qui hante mes journées et mes nuits. L'homme que je rejette et qui pourtant me revient. L'homme que j'aime passionnément, tendrement et si intensément. Elle est la femme que j'aimerai être, celle qui sera liée à lui pour l'éternité. Celle qui chaque matin l'aura dans son lit. Celle qui aura des enfants de lui, pourra les élever avec lui. Celle qui sera libre de se montrer à son bras publiquement sans qu'on ne la regarde de travers parce qu'elle est moi. Une courtisane…

La populace est en liesse, on célèbre en ce moment le mariage de Don Edward Cullen, futur sénateur de notre sainte ville de Venise. Je ne me sens pas en communion avec le peuple, je me sens de trop et je ne sais pas ce que je fais dehors, dans l'attente du cortège. Suis-je étrange d'attendre de le voir heureux et pris ? Suis-je idiote de vouloir le voir à tout pris peut importe la blessure qui en résultera ?

Je ne sais point, j'attends…

**POV Edward**

Ça y est, me voilà la corde au cou et je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Je suis marié et à une autre… Je ne suis plus celui de jadis, je ne suis qu'une enveloppe charnelle avec ses obligations d'homme marié et d'homme de la patrie vénitienne.

Je me trouve avec Tanya à mon bras dans le cortège qui nous fera faire le tour de la ville avant que nous célébrons nos noces et que l'on soit enfermé dans notre chambre nuptiale. Cette pensée me rend déjà malade et maladroit. Marié…

Le cortège de gondoles parcoure les canaux et nous passons devant les yeux de tout un chacun qui fête nos noces. Mon estomac se noue à l'idée qu'Isabella puisse me voir. Elle me repoussera d'autant plus après cela. Elle me renverra vers mon épouse et je ne le souhaite pas. Bon je peux paraître injuste et égoïste. Je ne connais pas mon épouse que déjà je rêve de partir dans les bras d'une autre. Pour mon égoïsme, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir Bella et de la posséder entièrement, que plus aucun homme ne la touche.

J'entends au loin les acclamations du public, je les vois. Je cherche parmi eux une chevelure brune et d'envoutants yeux chocolat. Mon cœur bat dans mes oreilles et ma gorge me serre, nous approchons de chez elle…

**POV Bella**

Les acclamations du peuple se font plus intenses et mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai peur qu'il lâche. Ils arrivent…

**POV Edward**

Mon regard se fait plus attentif à mesure que nous nous approchons. Une foule impressionnante se trouve sur les quais et les ponts. Mes yeux scrutent avec nervosité les alentours, j'ai peur…

Mon regard est happé pourtant par des prunelles chocolat. Elle est là. Debout sur le pont, dans une robe de la couleur du soleil. Je ne vois qu'elle…

Je vois son visage se crisper alors que je la regarde. Je vois sa beauté ternie par sa douleur ( ?), enfin j'espère qu'elle est autant touchée que moi de cette union. Je me sens vraiment égoïste…

Elle me regarde toujours intensément et je vois un voile se former sur son regard alors que je passe au plus près d'elle. A mesure que je m'éloigne, mon monde s'assombrit et je sombre dans le néant…

**POV Bella**

Je le vois me chercher, enfin je l'espère… Et je vois son regard de nouveau m'hypnotiser. La douleur vive dans ma poitrine se fait plus intense et je veux sombrer à jamais pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance.

Sa femme est à son bras et elle ne semble pas heureuse, à l'instar de nous. Edward a son regard accroché au mien, je vois un éclair de tristesse et de résignation passer sur son visage et cela me glace d'effroi. Je sais que je l'ai perdu mais voir que lui aussi souffre de ce mariage arrangé me touche d'autant plus… D'ici quelques instants, ils seront mis sous clé et je me ronge les sangs de le savoir avec elle. Ma jalousie m'étouffe et m'achève…

Je le vois pourtant partir au loin et je sens mon monde devenir noir…

**POV Edward**

Après un court passage au banquet de notre mariage, me voilà enfermé avec ma femme. Que devais-je faire ? La connaître ou simplement faire mon travail de mari et l'ignorer…

Elle est assise, droite comme un I et je sais qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise. Qui l'est pour sa toute première fois ? En me souvenant de la mienne, j'ai été certes excité mais ma nervosité a été telle que je me suis demandé si je serai à la hauteur. Vu les réactions de ma partenaire, je pense que je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti d'ailleurs.

Je me rapproche de ma femme. Je grimace à cette idée, je ne m'y ferai jamais et me mets dans son dos. Puisque je dois passer ma vie avec elle, autant la connaître un peu. Autant commencer par des sujets faciles.

_-Vous aimez la poésie ?_

Pourquoi dès que j'ouvre la bouche, je me rends compte que mes paroles ont toutes avoir avec ma Bella. Je ne vois pas mon épouse se tourner vers moi, elle se tend même. Cela n'allait pas être facile…

_-Je connais les psaumes…_

Génial… Elle sort d'un couvent. Cela va être encore plus ardu. Pourquoi toutes les femmes ne sont pas aussi instinctives que mon Isabella ? Peut-être parce qu'elles ne sont pas elle, justement.

Bon, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. Tiens par exemple, toutes les femmes ont des secrets, pourquoi ne pas débuter par là…

_-Dites-moi un secret…_

_-Je n'en ai point…_

_-Toute femme a un secret. Hum, très bien…_

Saperlipopette, c'est une sainte que je vais avoir dans mon lit, une vraie prude… J'espère au moins qu'elle a du désir…

_-Dites-moi un de vos désirs les plus intenses._

Je lui souffle ces mots contre la peau de sa nuque. Je vois des frissons sur sa peau, peut-être n'est-elle pas si frigide après tout ? Pourtant je la vois encore se crisper…

Pour la décontracter, je m'approche un peu plus d'elle et commence à poser des baisers sur sa nuque. Je la vois se défaire de mon étreinte. Cela va être un véritable parcours du combattant…

_-J'espère vous donner des fils pleins de santé, dit-elle avec une voix nasillarde et toute chevrotante._

Je trouve que la voix est un atout dans la séduction. Bien sûr, à l'Eglise je n'ai rien remarqué mais maintenant je regrette. Je sens que je vais devoir prendre beaucoup sur moi pour accomplir mon devoir de mari.

Bon on va essayer de se la jouer fine et d'essayer de lui extorquer des pensées perverses…

_-Non je parle de quelque chose… quelque chose qui soit pour vous seule…_

_-Devenir une bonne épouse est mon unique désir…_

Je grimace à ses mots, cela risque d'être vraiment difficile… Dieu, pourquoi donc es-tu contre moi ?

Elle est encore plus apeurée de ce qui va se passer dans cette chambre. Elle est complètement tendue. Je le confirme, cela va être ardu…

**Chapitre 15 : Tension…**

_Les jours se succèdent et tous sont aussi fades. Bella enchaîne les nuits avec ses amants sans que son cœur ne guérisse des blessures et de la souffrance pour son amour perdu…_

_Edward passe ses nuits avec sa femme, toutes sont noires et sans plaisir notable. Il n'est plus le même, il est vide de tout. Ses seuls moments de répits se produisent à la cour, où il peut être en contact avec Isabella ou tout du moins, visuel… Il a un semblant de vie qu'à ces moments-là mais tout disparait quand elle part avec un autre…_

_Bella a la protection de Don Eleazar, il devient même son mentor et publie un recueil de ses poèmes relatant amour et trahison…_

**POV Bella**

Je ne sais comment je me retrouve, ici dans les jardins, mon recueil à la main et tous les yeux braqués sur moi. Je devrai être habituée à être le centre de l'attention mais non, je me sens toujours un peu intimidé devant ces messieurs.

_**Ce qui me fait grande honte c'est l'amour, non la chair.**_

_**Le destin me nargue et mes sens m'emprisonnent.**_

_**Emplie de jalousie, je me consume entière**_

_**Flamme froide et morose dont tout mon cœur frissonne…**_

_**J'aime passionnément la main qui me lacère.**_

Les applaudissements fusent autour de moi, je sens particulièrement le regard de mon amour sur moi. Oui je l'aime toujours. Malgré la douleur qui emplit mon être, je l'aime et l'aimerai. Je serai triste et malheureuse toute ma vie certes mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre pour lui.

Devant moi, se trouve Jacob, je le vois la bouteille à la main. Son regard est plus noir qu'à l'habituel. Je ne sais ce qui le met en rogne de la sorte mais cela ne m'inquiète guère. Je me sens quelque peu protégée de par la foule qui m'entoure. Je le vois m'applaudir avec lassitude et je ne sais quel autre sentiment. Ses applaudissements ne sont pas sincères…

Je sens une présence autour de moi, chaude et accueillante. Je reconnais son parfum. Paul…

_-Celui qui inspire votre cœur et votre plume de poète, a beaucoup de chance…_

Je me mets à rire de ces paroles. Si seulement il savait, il ne verrait plus l'homme qui a ravi mon cœur de la même manière. Je me tourne vers lui et je le vois derrière mon amant. Edward.

Mon regard est accroché au sien pour ne plus se détacher. Je me sens bien, étrangement bien. Comme si toute souffrance de ces derniers jours s'est effacée…

_-C'est l'art d'être putain qu'elle maîtrise, rien d'autre… _dit Jacob d'un ton rempli d'amertume alors que ses yeux me lancent des éclairs.

Edward serre la mâchoire et se tourne vers lui. Il a l'air mauvais et sinistre tout à coup. Paul n'est pas mieux, je le vois tendre ses muscles. Jacob ne se rend-il pas compte de ses paroles et les conséquences qu'elles peuvent engendrer ?

_-Oups, _dit-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Ses yeux continuent à me scruter par intervalle mais il regarde aussi ses possibles assaillants. Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi idiot qu'il n'y paraît ? Je le vois pourtant me sortir son plus beau sourire.

_-Honnêtement j'ignorais qu'Eleazar fut encore capable d'enfourcher les dames. _Dit-il en regardant brièvement mon mentor.

Je me tourne vers ce dernier et je le vois avec une mine tout aussi sinistre que son neveu. Rectification, elle est moins sinistre. Edward fait même peur à l'heure actuelle. Tous ses muscles sont bandés et son regard est noir de colère. Cela ne me dit rien qui aille… Cet idiot de Jacob ne s'arrête pourtant pas là et il continue même sur sa lancée…

_-Qu'avez-vous donc fait pour le convaincre de publier ce ramassis de chansonnettes. Pour une personne beaucoup plus proche de son sang que vous, il ne se donne pas cette peine. _Dit-il sur un ton plus dur, ses yeux me montrant l'ampleur de sa jalousie.

C'est donc cela, il est jaloux. Jaloux que je réussisse. Jaloux que je me donne à d'autres hommes que lui. Il est amer que je l'ai congédié lors de notre chasse… Je ne peux être dans mes pensées plus longtemps, la voix de mon ange claque dans le silence pesant qui nous entoure. Je sens la brûlure de tous les regards sur nous…

_-Elle a travaillé pour cela, _grogne Edward.

_-Ah… Travailler. Je me doute qu'elle a travaillé. _Dit-il avec son sourire hypocrite._ Combien coûtez-vous ces jours-ci Dame Isabella ?_

Il me faut réagir, je ne peux le laisser continuer à m'insulter. Il commence sérieusement à m'énerver et je ne peux lui laisser toucher et briser ma fierté. Ou plutôt ma façade fière et sûre de moi…

_-Si votre pine est aussi molle que vos vers. Il vous faudrait tant de temps pour bander qu'une seule fortune d'un de ses messieurs n'y suffirait pas…_

J'entends les rires claquer autour de nous. Pourtant Paul, Edward restent sérieux et sur leurs gardes. Je vois Jacob rire doucement à ma réplique. Je le vois tourner un instant. Je baisse définitivement ma garde tout comme mes voisins. Mauvaise idée…

Un bruit d'épée sortant de son fourreau claque dans le silence et la tension environnante. Je vois une lame alors passer au devant de mes mains et couper en deux le recueil que je tiens. Je me tourne vers Jacob, la colère m'aveuglant. Mes voisins se placent entre nous et ceinturent l'imbécile…

_-Jacob, gronde Edward._

_-Je faisais simplement une remarque, ami. _Dit Jacob la voix pâteuse et le regard vide de part la boisson.

Il chancèle même sur ses jambes. L'alcool l'imbibe et l'aveugle. Quel poltron !

Paul et Edward ceinturent toujours Jacob et je les vois même serrer un peu plus leur emprise. Je ne voudrai pas être à la place de l'ivrogne, il doit avoir terriblement mal vu la force que je devine diriger contre lui.

_-Tu es courageux mon ami, _Dit Edward._ Qu'ajouteriez-vous ?_

Jacob se tourne vers lui, lui fait son sourire hypocrite et se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Son regard vitreux se fait tout de même noir. Je le vois serrer quelque peu ses mâchoires.

_-Je suis désolé, désolé. _Dit-il sur un ton théâtral._ Je vous présente mes excuses…_

Sur ces mots, Paul et Edward desserrent leur prise et le laissent partir sans punition. Il vient juste de m'insulter, s'il croit vraiment que je vais le laisser partir comme cela… Je le vois tituber et partir au loin. Il me faut le rattraper et lui donner une correction. Foi d'Isabella Swan !

Je vois qu'Edward porte une arme à son côté tout comme la majorité de ces seigneurs. Je sens le regard de mon amour sur moi. Il est proche, si proche. Ses prunelles me brûlent de par leur intensité. Je pourrais me perdre dedans mais je ne peux laisser filer Jacob.

Je fais un immense sourire à mon ange, le plus beau que je peux lui sortir. Je le vois se troubler de mon approche. Je fais quelques pas vers lui. Il croit en une invitation et vient me rejoindre. Je sens l'odeur de Paul, toute proche. J'en fais fis et m'approche toujours un peu plus d'Edward. A hauteur de son arme, je la sors de son fourreau.

J'entends des exclamations tout autour de moi mais j'en fais fis. Je me retourne et marche à la poursuite de Jacob.

_-Allons, allons… _Dit Eleazar lors de mon passage près de lui.

Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de punir cet imbécile et de racheter ma fierté qu'il a troublé de ses insultes ! Il va tâter de mon épée, ou plutôt de celle de mon ange…

Je vois mon ennemi tout proche de moi. Il demande au servant le plus proche une nouvelle outre de vin. Que veut-il oublier son nom ? Je peux lui rendre ce service quand il le souhaite…

Je sens tous les regards braqués sur moi et sur Jacob. Nous allons bien rire s'il n'a pas toute sa tête, à moins que…

Je glisse la lame dans la garde de l'arme de mon ennemi et la sort de son fourreau. Je la tends vers la main de Jacob comme une invitation.

_-Auriez-vous le cran d'essayer de m'insulter de nouveau, encore et encore. Epée contre épée. Plume contre plume._

Je vois le sac à vin se tourner vers moi. Ses pieds sûrs de nouveau. Le bougre, il est encore en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il ne faut pas que j'ai peur. C'est vrai que c'est un homme, mais je sais me battre. J'ai foi en Seth et en son enseignement…

Les yeux de mon duelliste sont noirs. Il est toujours en colère et jaloux de ma personne. Je le vois prendre son épée alors qu'un sourire fourbe et dangereux se forme sur son visage. Il pense gagner… C'est ce que nous verrons.

-_Madonna Isabella… _Dit-il dans une révérence pleine de mépris.

Il pense vraiment gagné. Je me mets à prier que Seth m'ait bien tout appris car j'ai comme une mauvaise impression. J'entends des bruits de pas tout proche. Je me tourne pointant la lame sur l'inopportun…

Edward.

Je lui fais le signe de ne pas me séparer de mon adversaire. Je lui fais signe de reculer. C'est une affaire entre Jacob et moi-même. L'insultant et l'insulté…

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Jacob, il regarde Edward avec amusement. Je pointe l'épée sur sa poitrine. Son sourire disparaît et je vois son visage se crisper. Il ne pense sûrement pas que je sais me battre mais il sait que la lame de mon épée est affutée et donc dangereuse…

J'entends des bruits de pas accourir. Je me tourne vers eux, ils sont tous là. Mes amants. Tous les nobles de Venise nous entourent…

Je ne veux aucunement être dérangé par ses témoins. Je me dois de les mettre en garde. Je fais un tour de l'assistance avec la pointe de l'épée.

J'entends les exclamations et les signes d'étonnement de tous. Je me retourne alors vers mon assaillant. Je lui fais un sourire des plus hypocrites et me mets en garde.

Je vois l'étonnement alors sur le visage et dans les yeux de mon ennemi. Jacob…

**Chapitre 16 : Duel…**

_Je vois l'étonnement alors sur le visage et dans les yeux de mon ennemi. Jacob…_

_**-Dante, Fille de Vénus !**_

L'assemblée rit à ses mots, la tension transparaissant légèrement malgré tout…

_**-… Qui chante, persiffie et plus**_

_**N'en reste pas moins une trainée…**_

Jacob se met à tourner autour de moi avant de passer à mes côtés, faisant des gestes théâtraux et me faisant dos.

_**-…Tel qu'un chien souhaite la monter**_, Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Son sourire toujours arrogant au visage. Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez. Je croise alors le fer et l'attaque férocement. Je le vois me parer et nous nous retrouvons proches, les lames entrecroisées contre nos poitrines. Il arrive à me rejeter au loin, nous laissant de nouveau une distance pour échanger quelques mots sans qu'il n'y ait d'accident…

Il me fait de nouveau une révérence ironique et reprend sa verve.

_**-Tu penses être douée pour les lettres**_

_**Quand tu l'es pour baiser tes maîtres…**_

Je me jette de nouveau sur lui. Nous croisons de nouveau le fer et il me pare de nouveau. Ma colère me fait voir rouge et il se recule pour nous donner de nouveau de la distance entre nous. Je me mets alors à le poursuivre avec détermination dans les jardins.

Il arrive néanmoins à mettre entre nous une certaine distance, une statue assez large me laissant le voir cependant nous séparer.

_**-J'épargne aux femmes de Venise**_

_**De leurs époux la convoitise…**_ Dis-je cela en escaladant la statue et en sautant devant lui.

Mon sourire ironique toujours en place. Il se recule de nouveau avant que je ne puisse l'attaquer. Je le rejoins bien vite, le coinçant devant un bosquet. Il sent dans son dos la verdure et perd son sourire méprisant. Je le vois chercher une solution.

_**-Donc tu avoue aimer le rut…**_

Je pointe mon épée contre sa poitrine, je le vois déglutir avec difficulté. Il fait glisser sa lame contre la mienne, caressant inlassablement mon arme. Jaugeant je le suppose de ma détermination.

_**-…Et que ta beauté sert le stups**_

Il arrive à se dégager avant que je ne puisse rabattre ma lame sur lui. Nos lames se croisent de nouveau et nous nous engageons dans un combat empli de rage. Bientôt sa lame transperce ma chemise.

J'entends la foule autour de nous pousser des soupirs et souffles d'effroi. Tout le monde n'a d'yeux que pour nous. Nos respirations sont erratiques et je sens la sueur se former sur ma peau et mon cœur tambouriner contre ma peau.

Pourtant une exclamation se fait entendre. Jacob et moi, nous nous tournons vers l'importun. Edward.

_-Non !_

Ses yeux me transpercent de leur amour, de la peur et de l'angoisse. Je fais fis pourtant alors que ma poitrine se crispe sous le poids de son regard. Je lui fais un signe de dénégation et me tourne de nouveau vers Jacob. Il est toujours tourné vers mon amour et lui fait un immense sourire, nullement empli de regrets ou de pardon.

_-C'est une erreur, une effroyable erreur…_

Ses mots sont morts dans sa gorge alors que la lame de mon épée se trouve sur sa gorge. Je le vois déglutir avec difficulté. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire hypocrite alors que j'enlève en partie ma robe, me retrouvant en chemise et en pantalon devant toute l'assemblée.

Des cris et des exclamations de contentement et d'appréciation se font entendre. Je ne me départie pas de mon sourire et ne voit que lui. Jacob.

_**-J'avoue baiser avec talent**_

_**Qui me respecte tendrement…**_

Je le vois me regarder intensément, toujours de son regard mauvais. Un rictus suffisant apparait sur son visage.

_**-J'avoue baiser avec talent…**_

_**J'avoue baiser avec talent**_

_**Qui me fait festoyer richement !**_

Il me pare et se soustraie à mon épée. Avec mon élan, je n'arrive pas à me rééquilibrer et je finis ma course dans un bosquet. Le fourbe. Je me retrouve les fesses en l'air. Les rires fusent ainsi que les sifflets.

Je me relève, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, ma colère est à son paroxysme. Je le vois partir en courant un peu plus loin. Il contourne un bassin assez grand autour duquel se trouvent quelques nobles. Il me faut faire au plus vite…

Je me mets à courir derrière lui et à bousculer tout le monde sur mon passage. Je me fais l'impression d'être une véritable sauvageonne mais qu'importe. Quelques nobles finissent dans l'eau mais j'en fais fis et continue à poursuivre mon ennemi.

Il se met à grimper sur une terrasse où je l'y rejoins. De nouveau un bosquet nous sépare. Il me fait face et me sourit de nouveau avec mépris.

_**-Sur la page ou dans les draps,**_

_**Langue plus douce tu ne trouveras…**_

Je lui dis ses mots avec mon plus beau sourire. Il ne se départit toujours pas de son sourire.

_**-Sur la page ou dans les draps… Heu**_

Je le vois hésiter. Tout le monde autour de nous s'arrête et rit de son hésitation. Je fais un geste théâtral pour montrer son impuissance. Mais c'est crier victoire trop vite. Il me fait de nouveau son sourire empli de mépris.

_**-Sur la page ou dans les draps**_

_**Trou plus béant tu ne trouveras…**_

J'en oublie de nouveau le bosquet et me précipite sur lui. M'affalant de nouveau dans cette verdure… Je me relève de nouveau en colère.

Je le vois ralentir au niveau du serveur à qui il a demandé plus tôt de la boisson. Je le rattrape bien vite.

_-Ciel ! Vous vous battez comme un marin…_

_-C'est un marin qui me l'a appris, _crache-je à son intention. _N'essayez-pas de gagner du temps, _ajoute-je en le piquant aux fesses.

Il se retourne vers moi, le visage crispé par la rage. Nous croisons de nouveau le fer avant qu'il ne me rejette de nouveau. Il me fait le signe de continuer mes vers…

_**-Ne maudis pas les courtisanes comme moi**_

_**Apprends qu'elles ont un cœur et une âme comme toi…**_

_**-Des mains fouineuses, des jambes écartées,**_

_**Un cœur vide. Vous voilà promptes à baiser.**_

Il a dit ses mots avec une grimace de dégoût, ses yeux toujours aussi noir que les ténèbres. Nous croisons de nouveau le fer et pour se départir de notre duel, il prend ma lame dans une de ses mains. Je la lui retire avec force.

Je me recule alors qu'il constate l'étendu de sa blessure qui saigne abondamment. Je l'entends grogner d'un air mauvais. C'est le temps pour moi de filer…

**POV Edward**

Je n'en peux plus de ce duel. Je me sens mal et angoissé. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur pour ma douce. Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul dans le même cas, Paul et Demetri le sont tout autant. Je les vois suivre comme moi avec attention et le cœur au bord du gouffre à chaque fois que le fer des épées claque de manière sinistre dans ces jardins.

Quand je vois Jacob retenir la lame de ma douce dans sa main, je sais que ce combat va mal finir. Quand je la vois retirer l'arme de la main avec force et que je vois du sang couler comme au ralenti, je le sais d'autant plus.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, je sens la peur me nouer l'estomac, je me précipite vers les duellistes. Paul et Demetri à mes trousses. Ils savent comment moi, la fin que ce duel va engendrer…

**POV Bella**

Je me mets à courir avec entrain et force. Il me faut fuir. Je sais qu'il en va de ma vie. J'essaie par tous les moyens de jeter des obstacles derrière moi alors que j'entends les foulées de mon adversaire me poursuivre. Je me sens désespérée et j'allonge au mieux mes foulées.

Je descends avec difficulté les escaliers qui me mènent vers le canal et les gondoles. J'envoie des obstacles avec d'autant plus d'acharnement. J'entends les grognements de mon poursuivant.

Je me jette dans les gondoles et essaie de le distancer. Il me rejoint bien malgré moi. Je me retourne vers lui. Il est déstabilisé par le sol bien plus instable des barques et tombe sur le plancher.

Je me précipite sur lui et lui mets ma lame sur la gorge. Le duel est fini…

Edward nous a rejoints avec le reste de l'assemblée. Lui et Paul vont pour aider à redresser Jacob. Alors que je passe à la hauteur de Jacob, ce dernier dans un dernier élan me lance un poing dans ma figure. Je sens alors le sang couler dans ma bouche…

**POV Edward**

Je les ai vus courir. Mon cœur bat encore plus à tout rompre alors que je m'approche d'eux. Bella essaie désespérément de se soustraire à Jacob en montant dans les gondoles. Je vois alors mon ami être déstabilisé du sol devenu alors instable pour lui. La boisson ne l'aidant pas pour se redresser.

Je me précipite pour les séparer et aider mon ami également. Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Pourtant je le vois abattre son poing sur le visage de ma douce. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je lui abats mon poing sur son visage avec force et hargne.

Mon Isabella est tombée sur le sol d'une des gondoles stationnée. Je me précipite sur elle, alors que Paul et Demetri essaient de maîtriser le poids mort de Jacob.

Je suis fou d'angoisse, je m'agenouille devant elle. Je prends son visage en coupe, balaie son visage des cheveux collés de sueur sur sa peau de pêche. Je lui caresse sa lèvre gonflée et éclatée. Je la vois se débattre et se soustraire de moi.

_-C'est bon. Laisse… Me souffle-t-elle._

Elle se redresse alors sans un regard pour moi, sort de la gondole et s'en va au loin sous les applaudissements des imbéciles de l'assemblée.

Mon cœur est douloureux. Pourtant je me fais foi que je l'aurai et ce dès ce soir, quoiqu'il m'en coûte…

**Chapitre 17 : Quand L'Amour Dépasse Tout…**

**POV Bella**

Je ne sais même plus comment je suis rentrée après mon duel. Mes souvenirs sont flous à croire que le coup de Jacob m'a complètement déboussolée. Je me souviens pourtant d'avoir repoussé de nouveau Edward.

Je l'ai bien vu s'agenouiller devant moi et s'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai vu de l'amour dans son regard alors que plus rien ne pourrait vivre entre nous à part l'amour à distance et la passion de quelques nuits. Je ne veux pourtant pas de la dernière solution. Je ne veux qu'il soit mon client, je ne veux pas être une banale putain à ses yeux…

Je ne veux pas qu'entre nous, il y ait un lien d'argent alors que c'est cela qui nous a désuni… Bien sûr je m'en veux, bien sûr j'ai mal dès que je le repousse mais c'est mieux ainsi… Je suis une femme compliquée et têtue mais je suis une femme meurtrie qui se protège comme elle le peut… Enfin c'est comme cela que je vois les choses…

Une de mes servantes est penchée sur moi, m'épongeant le sang séché sur ma lèvre encore gonflée. Je n'y prête pas attention, mon esprit est ailleurs tout comme mon cœur. Il est avec lui et sera toujours avec lui.

J'entends au loin un fracas assourdissant de portes qui s'ouvrent avec violence. Cela me permet de revenir au présent. Je me demande bien ce qui arrive tout autour de moi. Je ne peux me poser la question plus longtemps. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre en grand sur… Edward.

Ma tante se tient derrière lui et me fait des signes de négation pour que je le repousse. Je me sens à la fois présente et ailleurs. J'ai mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, d'une couleur émeraude sans fin. Je suis sienne.

Je le vois s'approcher à grands pas, ma servante se congédie et ma tante baisse les bras tout en marmonnant des paroles incohérentes qui ressemblent plus à des marmonnements et grognements. Je n'y prête pas attention, je ne vois que lui…

Il s'approche toujours plus de moi, diminuant la distance bien trop importante entre nous. Je me lève et lui fais face. Il accoure alors et se jette comme un perdu sur mes lèvres…

Je me retrouve de nouveau vivante et entière. Plus aucune ombre entre nous, pour l'instant du moins…

**POV Edward**

Je me suis senti mal quand elle est partie, sans un regard en arrière, sans un regard pour moi… Elle m'a repoussé une nouvelle fois et je l'ai laissé faire.

Je me trouve dans un salon chez mon ami Jasper. Il est assis tranquillement dans son fauteuil alors que j'ai l'impression d'être un lion en cage, marchant en rond, toujours en rond. Il est si calme que cela me mets encore plus en rogne. Je la veux tellement mais comment faire pour qu'elle ne me rejette pas…

_-Edward, mon ami. Cesse de t'agiter, tu me donnes la nausée. _S'exaspère Jasper.

Tant pis je lui donnerai la nausée. Il me faut trouver une solution, il le faut…

_-Sacrebleu, tu cesses tout de suite de t'agiter ou je t'attache à un de mes fauteuils et encore je suis certain que tu arriverais à le mettre en mouvement…_

Je me tourne vers lui avec un sourire, sourire qu'il me rend. Jasper est un de mes plus proches amis, lui seul connait mes tourments à l'exception de mon ancien ami Jacob. Lui seul connait l'homme tourmenté que je suis, l'homme malheureux et colérique qui se trouve en profondeur. Il me soutient dans tout ce que je fais même s'il n'hésite pas à me traiter d'imbécile concernant ma douce…

_-Va la rejoindre, te pose pas de questions. Je sais qu'elle a annulé son rendez-vous de ce soir, après le duel c'est bien normal. Va…_

Je le regarde interloqué, il me fait des signes vers la porte pour que je courre la rejoindre.

_-Dès qu'il faut rester calme, tu t'agites mais quand c'est le contraire, tu ne fais rien… Mon pauvre ami, c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers chez toi. Je n'hésiterai pas à ta place… Fonce._

Je reprends alors mes esprits et pars loin de lui, loin de mes problèmes et encore plus loin des barrières qui surviennent et font obstacle à mon amour. Je prendrai ce temps pour moi, je prendrai ce temps pour elle. Isabella.

Mon cœur se remplit d'une joie sans nom alors que je courre vers elle. Je ne prends pas la peine de me présenter, j'enfonce toute porte qui se dresse devant moi jusqu'à ce que je la trouve. Je la vois. Belle, si belle. Mon amour, mon ange,…

Je m'avance alors vers elle et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Douces, si douces.

Je me retrouve alors moi-même, vivant et entier…

**POV Bella**

Ses lèvres sur les miennes, voici ce que je vis en cet instant. Je ne veux pas revenir à la réalité bien trop amère. Il me faut du temps, je me laisse du temps pour vivre pleinement mon amour. Et si c'est notre seule nuit ensemble alors je la vivrai à fond…

Mes mains se nichent dans son cou et jouent avec les quelques mèches de sa nuque. Tirant légèrement dessus. Un grognement sort contre mes lèvres, me faisant sourire. Il est avec moi, mon Edward…

Je colle mon corps contre le sien, ses bras sont entourés autour de ma taille. Ses mains caressant mes reins. Il m'entoure, me protège. Son odeur forme comme un cocon autour de moi. Je me sens me perdre dans son étreinte.

Je sens ses mains descendre, l'une d'elle prend mes mains alors que l'autre me colle contre lui. Que veut-il ? Je me décolle de son visage à bout de souffle. Le sien est erratique et s'écrase avec délice sur ma bouche. Il met mes mains contre ma poitrine et la glisse dans mon dos. Il donne une légère impulsion et je me sens décoller. Son second bras se trouve alors sous mes genoux. Je me retrouve alors littéralement dans ses bras. Je me sens bien, sereine, je suis chez moi.

Il me porte alors sur mon lit et m'y dépose comme si je suis une chose fragile. Ses yeux ne décollent pas des miens. Je me sens transporter dans ses prunelles vertes. Il me fait son sourire ne coin et pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos souffles se mêlant et nos langues s'apprivoisant. Ses mains se mettent à caresser mes flancs remontant vers mes seins qu'il prend en coupe par-dessus ma robe. Les miennes sont accrochées à sa nuque ou bien descendent dans son dos dans de longs va et viens, cajolant ses reins et ses fesses. Des gémissements et des grognements emplissent ma chambre, notre chambre pour cet instant…

Je le sens délasser ma robe et ouvrir les pans sur mes épaules. Je lâche prise et le laisse me mettre en chemise. Je le vois se détacher de moi alors qu'un grognement de mécontentement et frustration s'échappe de mes lèvres. Ses prunelles sont si sombres, un fin cercle vert dénote cependant et mon bas ventre à cette vision s'enflamme jusqu'à un point de non-retour…

Mes mains ne peuvent se tenir loin de son corps, je me mets à caresser son torse et à déboutonner sa chemise. Son torse se dévoile petit à petit à mes yeux, révélant une chair musclée, parfaite et une peau diaphane à l'aspect si souple et si douce… Je me lève pour le rejoindre assis sur notre couche. Je me mets à l'embrasser sur chaque parcelle que je peux atteindre, titillant par alternance avec le plat de ma langue ou la pointe, mes dents ou simplement mes lèvres. Je me mets à le goûter, à apprécier tout de lui…

Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise et de contentement. Je le pousse alors pour qu'il s'allonge et je l'accompagne dans sa descente, mordillant toujours sa peau, l'attisant de mes baisers. Je remonte sur ses lèvres et je le sens tout de suite contre ma bouche, lui et ses lèvres si douces et si exquises.

Ses mains se mettent à s'attaquer à mon pantalon puis mes bas. Je me retrouve bientôt nue devant lui. Je le sens vouloir se reculer mais je ne le laisse pas faire, enfin dans la mesure de mes pauvres forces. Il détache mes mains qui le retiennent et se recule. Je le vois me contempler et je me sens rougir comme si c'est ma toute première fois…

_-Tu es si belle, _Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je le vois faire le tour de chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je sens le liquide de mon bas ventre couler sur mes cuisses, je me sens enflammer et brulante de désir. Mon besoin de lui est tel que je me mets à gigoter et à frotter mes jambes entre elles. Je le vois esquisser un sourire et je me mets à gronder d'impatience. Ses mains se plaquent contre mes hanches et son genou est entre mes chevilles, il remonte avec force et sépare mes cuisses ardentes et mon bas ventre en feu. Je le vois se pourlécher les lèvres alors qu'il regarde mon sexe avec des yeux affamés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir à cette vision.

Je le vois se pencher, prendre mes chevilles en main, les embrasser. Remonter vers les genoux et embrasser le creux qui se situe derrière. Puis remonter le long de mes cuisses en de longs va et viens. Je n'en peux plus, je veux qu'il en finisse. La boule familière de mon bas ventre m'emprisonnent, me torturent, je veux me libérer. Son visage se loge sur mon ventre qu'il embrasse avec adoration avant de lécher avec dévotion mon nombril pour descendre au niveau de mon mont de Vénus.

Jamais, au grand jamais on ne m'a embrassé dans cette zone. Je me sens mal à l'aise malgré la chaleur de mon bas ventre et l'envie qu'il le fasse. Je le vois me regarder dans les yeux et il pose sa bouche sur mon sexe. Je ne sais comment vous décrire la sensation… C'est magique, magnifique, divin... Mon dos s'arque sous la sensation de plaisir. Je le sens mettre mes pieds sur ses épaules et me soulever pour avoir un meilleur accès sur mon sexe. Ma vue devient floue, mon sang bouillonne en moi, les battements de mon cœur me parviennent à mes oreilles… Si je pensais brûler auparavant, cela n'est rien comparé à la douce chaleur de l'enfer qui me plonge dans un désir et une extase sans nom… Je le sens me lécher, me happer et bientôt je me sens exploser contre lui. C'est comme un feu d'artifices…

Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé alors qu'il est au dessus de moi, le sourire sur ses lèvres, nu, son désir contre mon sexe encore brûlant et envieux. C'est yeux dans les yeux qu'il nous unie avec un délicieux coup de rein. Si je pouvais, je jouirai rien qu'à cette sensation. Etre possédée par lui. Mon Edward. Nous sommes que cris et soupirs, grondements et grognements. Jamais je n'ai autant vécu, jamais je n'ai tant aimé…

Il reste immobile et je le vois fermé les yeux, se mordre la lèvre et se cacher dans mon cou. Je ne sais comment réagir à son attitude. Je l'entends grogner et embrasser avec douceur la peau de ma gorge.

_-C'est tellement bon d'être enfin avec toi, en toi. De te faire l'amour, c'est comme si je voyais le paradis…_

Mes mains se logent dans ses cheveux, je veux le retenir contre moi. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau. Il commencer à se mouvoir en de longs et puissants va et viens. Je suis grisée par cette sensation de plénitude et d'extase. Jamais je n'aurai pu croire une expérience aussi vivante. Je fais l'amour avec mon amour…

Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps pour venir en communion et exploser dans une multitude de cris et d'explosions. Les étoiles ne quittent pas mes yeux, je sens son souffle haché contre ma peau. Je souris de cette extase.

Pourtant il se détache de moi et quitte mon corps. Je sens comme un froid s'abattre sur moi. Je reviens vite à l'instant présent. Je ne vois que lui et ses prunelles émeraude. Il me caresse le visage, un bras le soutenant pour ne pas qu'il me pèse de trop. Un sourire éclatant sur son visage.

Je lui donne un coup de rein et le renverse sur ma couche. Je me mets à l'embrasser, encore et encore. A lui vouer un culte avec chacune de mes caresses, à l'aimer avec passion, à l'aimer avec dévotion, à l'aimer tout simplement.

Nous avons la nuit devant nous. Et c'est dans un souffle commun que je m'unis de nouveau à lui en plein cœur de la nuit…

**Et oui enfin le lemon que vous attendiez tant… J'espère qu'il vous a plu…**

**Pleins de bisous.**

**Votre.**

**Potine.**

**Ps : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur la fiction « Quand ma vie a basculé… » Certes, ce n'est pas le même registre que cette fiction et pour les âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin et sinon si vous être curieuse, vous pouvez aller me lire…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Voici encore une ribambelle de chapitres avec au programme les chapitres 18 à 22…**

**Merci à doudounord, ptitcoeurfragile, cchope, Carice, Virginie-de-TN, TheJane15, aelita48, SoSweetySoCrazy, Jackye, bb23, liloupovitch, Anill, twilight007, celine11, Vivibatta, Ludivine28, Anill, Imaginaire-de-kiki, petitelulu27****,** **deby14880, LolaMiSweetlove, Jolieyxbl, mel031, lia3011, Cathou3, erika shoval, pounine, Grazie, vinie65, czarnyciemno.**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 18 : Tout Bonheur A Une Fin…**

POV ?

Je ne sais pas comment je me retrouve là, en plein soleil dans les rues purulentes de Venise. Un mal de tête fulgurant et une douleur à mon visage me fait grimacer. Le soleil m'aveugle, la lumière est si vive et rien ne peut l'atténuer pourtant.

Je souffle et gémis de souffrance. Que fais-je donc ici ? Dans les rues, seul comme un mendiant, assis à même le sol avec les vapeurs de vase emplissant mes narines délicates… Puis je me souviens… Isabella.

A son nom je me mets à grogner. Je la haie. Je la haie tellement que cela en devient viscéral. Je veux son malheur…

Je l'aime tellement pourtant que ma haine en est que décuplé. Ne dit-on pas que la haine est la plus proche parente de l'amour ? Et elle, qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle m'a repoussé tout comme mon meilleur ami. Lui, elle l'aime, je le sais. Ses yeux parlent pour elle, son souffle, tout son corps se tend vers lui, est lié à lui. Et moi dans l'histoire, je ne suis qu'un courtisan qu'elle a repoussé par ce que nous sommes tout deux désireux du pain que nous donnent les nobles. Elle m'a repoussé pour cela. Mettant à mal mon amour et ma fierté d'homme.

Une voix nasillarde au loin me fait tourner la tête. Des fanatiques chrétiens se trouvent sur le rivage. Ils crient au rassemblement et à la purification de cette ville. Moi, je ne vois que vengeance en cela… Peut-être que…

Un homme au visage pointu, de longs cheveux blonds et un regard de glace vient à ma rencontre et me cache de la lumière vive et aveuglante de l'astre du jour. Il est entouré de cette lumière telle une aura, serait-ce un ange ? Ou est-ce ma vision qui se détériore ?

_-Mon ami, joins-toi à nous… Le Seigneur, le berger t'attend dans son antre de miséricorde. Je peux t'aider à l'approcher au plus près. Tu pourras remédier à tous tes péchés, besoin et fuir le démon qui t'accable…_

_-Tu veux me sauver ?_

_-Pas moi bien sûr… Viens mon ami, nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble et redonner à cette ville sa splendeur d'antan._

Je me lève grâce à l'aide qui me tend et je le suis…

**POV Bella**

La Lune commence à se lever. Une couleur blanche et spectrale emplit ma chambre. Edward est couché sur mon lit et dort à poings fermés sur son ventre. Il est si beau que c'est un péché de simplement le regarder.

Je me penche vers lui et commence à l'embrasser avec dévotion tout le long de son dos. Des frissons se forment sur sa peau et je l'entends souffler contre mon oreiller. Je souris alors et continue ma douce souffrance pour le réveiller.

Je découvre sa peau diaphane de ses fesses et me mets à les embrasser, lécher et mordiller. Je l'entends soupirer puis gémir. Je fais subir le même traitement sur la peau au niveau de ses reins. Je le sens alors se retourner et se redresser subitement.

Je me redresse et lui fais face. Un sourire coquin empreint son visage. Il se penche sur mes lèvres avant de dévier subitement et de me mordre vivement l'épaule, m'arrachant un cri de douleur mêlé de plaisir. Il m'embrasse dès lors tendrement la même zone, la léchant avec parcimonie et l'effleurant avec ses lèvres si douces.

Mes mains s'agrippent à ses cheveux et je me mets à jouer avec. Je ne sais combien de fois nous avons fait l'amour, je me suis arrêtée de compter après notre quatrième union et mon septième orgasme… nous ne nous sommes pas quittés des yeux, tantôt c'est lui qui prend le contrôle, tantôt c'est mon tour… Chaque expérience plus nouvelle et exquise que la précédente…

Je me sens belle, confiante, amoureuse. Oh ça oui, amoureuse…

Je le sens me basculer sur ma couche. Il descend sur la peau de ma poitrine et commence à la cajoler avec soin. Mon corps déjà se languit de l'avoir en moi. La chaleur familière toujours logée dans le creux de mes reins et dans mon sexe emplit de désir et gonflé de besoin. Je me sens gémir contre lui.

Il prend entre ses lèvres une de mes pointes durcies et roses et se met à la téter, lécher et mordiller. Je ne suis que gémissements et petits cris. J'essaie de rester tranquille et de le laisser m'administrer ses soins mais je n'en peux plus. Mon ventre le réclame, je me mets donc à gigoter. Ses mains me plaquent contre mon matelas. Empêchant le moindre mouvement.

Il se redresse, me fait son sourire et prend l'autre pointe en bouche. Une de ses mains se joint à sa caresse buccale et rejoint mon sein délaissé d'alors. Tout en moi n'est que flammes et besoin, il me le faut en moi. Je veux l'aimer, je veux qu'il m'aime une nouvelle fois. Peut-être la dernière fois…

Mon dos s'arque par réflexe contre sa bouche, lui demandant plus, toujours plus. Je le veux lui, je veux tout de lui. Il lâche mon sein et descend sur mon ventre qu'il cajole puis met son nez sur mon sexe. Je le sens me humer et l'embrasser. Je me tords de nouveau contre lui. Serai-je habituée un jour à cette sensation ? A tout cet amour ?

Il embrasse encore ma zone gonflée de désir et de besoin. Tout en moi le réclame. La brûlure de mon corps se fait plus intense, je me sens me consumer, je me sens si bien… Jamais, au grand jamais je n'ai vécu tant d'amour… Est-ce parce que c'est lui ? Edward.

Je le sens alors contre ma bouche. Je sens mon besoin contre mes lèvres. Je trouve cela déplacé et vulgaire mais tout est si différent que cette intension vient de lui. Je trouve même cela excitant. Si Mère Elizabeth m'entendait… Je me mets à rire mentalement à la tête qu'elle arborerait…

Mais oublions la vieille harpie et concentrons-nous sur les sensations nouvelles que je vis avec mon amant…

Il m'embrasse comme jamais, vénérant ma bouche, vénérant ma personne. Sa langue taquine la mienne et je me goûte alors… tant de sensation, tant de nouveautés… je me mets à gémir contre lui. Mon bassin vient vers le sien, je sens alors son désir contre moi. Toujours aussi grand, toujours plus impressionnant et gourmand. Je l'entends gronder sous la sensation grisante de nos deux sexes se frictionnant.

Il m'embrasse avec d'autant plus d'ardeur. Je me sens déjà m'envoler alors que tout dans mon corps ne demande qu'à être libéré et explosé tel un feu d'artifices, tel un feu ardant et enfin assouvi.

Sa bouche se détache de la mienne et il commence à grignoter de nouveau la peau de mon cou et de mon épaule. Je gémis de nouveau contre lui. Mes mains fourragent ses cheveux ou je me mets à griffer son crâne, ses épaules et son dos. Arrachant ainsi quelques grondements et grognements.

Il remonte sur ma bouche, lui pose quelques baisers tel un papillon qui butine une fleur. Il se détache de moi et fait courir ses doigts sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux sous l'intensité de son regard et des sensations qu'il me procure.

_-Isabella, regarde-moi…_

J'ouvre les yeux. Et son regard me transperce de par l'amour qui y apparait. Il se met entre mes cuisses. Son sexe gonflé et palpitant contre le mien brûlant. Je le sens pousser en moi avec lenteur. Je veux fermer les yeux sous les émotions qui m'assaillent mais je ne le peux, je veux le voir, je veux le sentir. Nous gémissons à l'unisson de la sensation de s'unir de nouveau. Comme si nos corps avaient besoin de l'un de l'autre, comme si nous étions les deux pièces d'un même puzzle.

Il touche le fond de mon ventre et la boule dans mon ventre augmente encore et toujours. De manière exponentielle, toujours plus forte, toujours plus puissante, toujours plus dévastatrice…

Il commence de longs va et viens et nos gémissements et cris emplissent de nouveau notre chambre. La Lune éclaire tout de lui, son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa sueur, rendant tout cela plus magique, plus intime. Plus spectral, plus irréel aussi.

Comment puis-je aimer encore plus cet homme, le désirer encore plus à cet instant ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel amour puisse exister et pourtant Edward me démontre tout cela en une nuit et annihile tout ce que je croyais avant sur l'amour et le sexe.

Nous atteignons ce point de non retour ou tout est beaucoup plus beau et plus intense. Ses gestes deviennent brouillons et plus rapides, beaucoup plus profond. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me marquer comme sienne, qu'il veut me posséder toujours plus. Que puis-je lui donner ? Il a déjà mon cœur et mon âme, il a mon corps désormais…

La boule explosive et brûlante emplit tout mon être, elle grandit encore et devient insupportable. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, ma respiration se fait presque sifflante. Je ne suis que cris et lourds gémissements. Quand soudain, plus rien. Ou plutôt tout.

Mes orteils se crispent, mon s'arque contre lui. Ma tête se loge dans son cou alors que la vague de jouissance me terrasse. Je le sens lui aussi jouir en moi en de longs jets. J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois au somment de son plaisir.

Ses yeux sont mi-clos, ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que son dos s'arque en arrière, que ses mains s'incrustent sur la peau de mes hanches. Peut importe si je porte des marques. Ce sont les siennes, il m'a fait sienne et il s'est fait mien. Je sens son corps s'écrouler sur le mien. Nos peaux suintent de sueur et la pièce sent l'odeur de nos unions ardentes et passionnées.

Je sens son souffle contre la peau de mon cou et je frémis sous la sensation. Il se libère de mon étreinte bien trop tôt à mon goût. Je le vois rouler sur mon lit et s'asseoir de l'autre côté. Je me relève et le regarde avec interrogation. Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?

Je le vois se lever et commencer à se rhabiller. Ainsi donc notre nuit, nos instants sont terminés. Je me sens de nouveau vide, amère et pourtant je ne regrette rien.

_-Je te dois combien ?_

Je me sens blessée, il me prend pour une putain. Je sais bien que j'en suis une mais je n'ai pas pensé que mes pires craintes seraient révélées après l'amour que nous avons vécu dans cette chambre. Je me sens blessée. Je dis d'une voix dure que je ne reconnais pas.

_-Je ne veux point de ton argent…_

_-Ne dis pas de sottises…_

_-Je ne dis point de sottises, j'ai cru qu'entre nous ce n'étaient point des affaires mais de l'amour. Je me suis apparemment trompée…_

Je ne peux aller plus loin, il se tourne vers moi, prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse avec passion. Je me retrouve sur lui, nue alors que lui est habillé de nouveau.

_-Ne dis jamais que je ne t'aime point et que je ne t'aie pas aimé cette nuit. Tu ne sais point ce que je ressens en ce moment…_

_-Alors dis-le moi je t'en supplie…_

Je voudrai tellement qu'il s'ouvre à moi, que je sois sa confidente en plus d'être son amante. Mais je ne le peux… Je suis une courtisane et je me vends pour vivre.

_-Je ne peux te dire ce que j'ai sur mon cœur, pardonne-moi…_

Mon silence est sa seule réponse. Je l'aime tellement et le voir partir pour rejoindre une autre me fait mal, tellement mal… La souffrance me terrasse et pourtant je résiste contre elle, pas maintenant. Juste encore un peu…

_-Il faut que je parte, j'ai un devoir…_

Il baisse le regard et fuit ainsi le mien. Je me sens désarmée alors qu'il me porte et me met sur ma couche encore humide de nos corps et de notre amour. Je le vois partir sans se retourner. Mon monde se fait si noir que je sombre dans les ténèbres…

**POV Edward**

J'ai été si vivant cette nuit et pourtant me voilà dans la rue fuyant tout d'elle, tout de nous. J'ai un devoir de mari et je me sens coupable de faire tant de mal à mon amour. Je suis un lâche, un lamentable lâche. Je fuies encore et toujours…

Quand je la possède, j'ai cru pouvoir toucher les étoiles. Sa peau si douce m'enveloppant, ses gémissements si grisants, ses lèvres… Mon Dieu, ses lèvres si pulpeuses et gourmandes ! Et son corps, tout en elle est un appel à la luxure et l'amour…

Et pourtant me voilà arpentant les rues de Venise en direction d'une demeure sans vie, d'une femme ignorante et si peu attirante, bref… D'une vie sans lumière, où tout n'est qu'ombre et ténèbres…

**Chapitre 19 : Les cloches sonnent…**

**POV Edward**

Voilà comment j'en arrive à être en cette belle nuit qui a marqué un tournant dans ma vie, dans ma chambre en présence de ma femme. Tanya couds alors que je suis appuyé contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre à penser à une autre. Isabella…

Elle est ma vie et ce que nous avons vécu en cette nuit est plus fort que tout. Une expérience si inoubliable qu'elle est gravée à jamais dans ma chair. J'ai encore son odeur sur moi. Cette fragrance si particulière, si florale, si fruitée, mon cœur bat pour la retrouver… J'ai encore la sensation sur mes mains de la douceur de sa peau. Si je ferme les yeux, je peux me revoir ses courbes si parfaites. Je peux revoir son corps entier, les mouvements de grâce lorsqu'elle atteint le sommet de son plaisir. Dieu, que je l'aime !

La Lune éclaire toute la ville de sa lueur mystique et spectrale. Je me revois l'heure dernière faire l'amour sous sa lumière à ma douce, mon amour. Mon cœur se tord à cette pensée et je soupire d'être marié et d'avoir toutes ses obligations de mari. Je ne peux me résoudre à les remplir en cette soirée. Trop de bons moments passés dans les bras d'une autre, je ne peux ne pas m'empêcher de ressasser chaque étreinte et baiser. Tanya ne sera jamais comme Isabella. Ma poétesse a mon cœur, mon âme alors que ma femme n'aura que mon corps sans vie…

Je sens des mains caresser mon torse, je n'ai pas fait attention que Tanya a fini son ouvrage. Je sens son souffle dans mon dos mais je ne peux être avec elle. Je suis encore avec mon Isabella… Je regarde en direction de sa demeure et je me demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment. Mon corps se met à brûler de nouveau, tant d'amour ne suffira pas à se vivre en une vie…

_-Je vous trouve bien préoccupé Edward. Que vous arrive-t-il ?_

Si seulement elle savait tout ce que je ressens en ce moment, tout ce dont je me souviens, tout ce dont je rêve…

Je me tourne vers elle. Je la vois me faire un petit sourire alors qu'elle s'approche de mon visage. Intérieurement je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. Je ne peux pas l'embrasser après tout cela… je me dérobe de son étreinte, ce qui parait la blesser.

_-Je suis préoccupé ce soir, veuillez m'en excuser… La guerre me parait imminente…_

Je la vois grimacer à mes mots alors qu'un éclair de colère et de jalousie ( ?) dans son regard. Elle sait…

**POV Bella**

Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force après mes nombreuses étreintes avec mon amour pour avoir ce rendez-vous. Nous sommes mercredi et je dois tenir compagnie à mon Seigneur l'Eminence Marcus…

Pourtant je me souviens d'avoir prévenu ma mère en rentrant que je ne voulais aucun rendez-vous et pourtant me voilà en charmante compagnie…

Ce n'est pas que mon Eminence soit de mauvaise compagnie, loin de là. Mais il n'est pas Edward. Je me donne l'impression de me répéter mais je ne peux ne pas penser à lui. Après avoir vécu tant d'amour et de passion, je me retrouve avec un vieil homme dans mon lit. Marcus est un homme doux, et très plaisant dans l'action mais je ne peux me résoudre de l' « aimer » après ce que je viens de vivre.

Je suis en chemise et lui est étendu sur mon lit, refait de neuf. Je le vois engloutir un plat entier d'huitres. Mets coûteux et qui selon les anciens donnent fertilité. Je me demande bien pourquoi mon Seigneur désire tant manger de cette nourriture puisqu'il est un homme d'Eglise mais qu'importe.

Je me sens ailleurs, je regarde la Lune, ma compagne d'infortune. Je ne fais que penser à lui. Edward… Que fait-il en cette heure ? Peut-être étreint-il sa femme comme ma personne l'heure dernière. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée alors qu'un goût de bile emplit ma gorge et ma bouche. Je me sens nauséeuse et ruinée de l'intérieur…

Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais souffrir autant par amour et pourtant chaque seconde sans Edward me prouve le contraire…

Je sens le regard porcin de mon Eminence sur ma personne alors que des bruits peu attrayants sortent de sa bouche en train d'aspirer le mollusque…

_-Vous ne mangez pas mon enfant…_

Je me détourne du spectacle de l'astre nocturne et me tourne vers lui. Je mets en place ma façade de séductrice et lui fais un petit sourire. C'est avec une voix douce mais qui me parait sans vie que je lui réponds :

_-Mais vous le faites pour moi mon cher…_

Il me fait un sourire et reprend sa dégustation. Je me retourne vers la contemplation de la Lune. Je me souviens encore de notre dernière fois, de l'aspect d'Edward sous la lumière de l'astre nocturne. Si beau au paroxysme de son plaisir, la peau recouverte de sueur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte…

Je soupire à ses souvenirs si proches et pourtant si lointain…

Au loin j'entends les cloches sonner et je me tourne avec interrogation vers son Eminence. Lui regarde la ville au loin avec appréhension et intrigue.

_-Pourquoi Diable, les cloches sonnent-elles en cette heure ? Dit-il pour lui-même._

**POV Edward**

Je fais face à ma femme qui me regarde de son regard de glace, assombri par la colère et ce que je devine être de la jalousie. Mais elle ne peut rien dire et je remercie la condition des hommes…

Les cloches sonnent, cela n'est jamais bon signe…

Une voix en bas de notre fenêtre se fait entendre…

_-Edward !_

Je me dirige vers le balcon et je vois l'Amiral Demetri m'attendre en bas. Vraiment pas bon signe…

_-Edward, le sultan a attaqué l'île de Chypre, la guerre est déclarée…_

Voilà comment je me retrouve dans les jardins à une heure tardive de la nuit. Les hommes puissants de toute la ville sont présents et tous sont anxieux quant à la suite des évènements prochains. La guerre est déclarée et tous les hommes valeureux vont partir…

Les courtisanes sont là aussi. Bella également.

Elle discute au loin avec quelques vieils hommes s'informant des quelques nouvelles sinistres qui obscurcissent cette nuit pourtant si bien commencée. Elle est si belle et pourtant je sens que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Peut-être parce que nous nous sommes donnés l'un à l'autre.

Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je ne me tourne pas, je reconnais ce parfum. Une main forte se pose avec virilité sur mon épaule. Carlisle.

_-J'ai vu ta femme avant que je n'aille quérir les nouvelles. Ton épouse pense que cette femme t'a ensorcelé._

J'ai eu raison, Tanya est bien jalouse. Cela ne me fait aucun effet, je n'aime pas cette femme. Je la haie même de m'emprisonner dans cette union sans amour et si terne. Rien ne peut être aussi intense que ce que j'ai vécu en cette sinistre nuit. L'amour dans les bras de Bella. Je vois mon père du coin de l'œil nous regarder alternativement ma douce et moi. Je n'aime pas ce regard… Il me faut rectifier le tir.

_-Quel mal cela peut-il faire à un homme marié ?_

_-Il faut que cet homme ait un héritier car il va bientôt devenir sénateur de notre ville de Venise…_

La bile me monte dans la bouche. Faire un enfant à Tanya, je ne peux que me résoudre à me soumettre à ce destin…

_-Il en aura, dis-je durement en l'encontre de mon père._

Je vois Bella partir au loin, se congédiant auprès de tous pour retourner chez elle… Il me faut lui parler, il me faut la voir. Il me faut m'excuser, car oui, je nous ai de nouveau blessés et j'ai terni ce doux moment passé avec elle.

_-Ce que Dieu et la cupidité ont unis, nul amour ne peut le désunir…_

Je dis ces mots avec amertume, sans un regard envers mon paternel. Je cours rejoindre ma douce. Il me faut la rejoindre, la prendre une nouvelle fois dans mes bras. Je la vois devant moi, s'éloignant avec hâte. J'accélère alors ma course…

**POV Bella**

Je sens le regard brûlant d'Edward sur moi, je ne peux me résoudre à le contempler en retour. Ces mots d'adieux résonnent encore dans mes oreilles et dans mon cœur.

Le savoir en train de m'observer rend moins vide et souffrant mon âme mais pourtant… Pourtant je ne peux lui en vouloir, mon amour lui pardonne tout. Suis-je faible ?

Les nouvelles que je suis venue quérir ne sont pas bonnes. Le sultan turc vient d'attaquer l'Ile de Chypre, il veut faire de la Méditerranée son bassin privé. Nous ne pouvons le laisser faire, avec cette île, il contrôle toute la Méditerranée orientale. Notre commerce est basé sur l'import de fournitures et de produits venant de ces contrées lointaines. Il nous faut la protéger et protéger le commerce…

Je sais pourtant ce que cela veut dire… La guerre… La guerre avec ses morts. Mon cœur se serre. Edward… Mon amour va partir au loin se battre et peut-être… Peut-être va-t-il mourir…

Je sais que notre ville ne compte pas assez de vaisseaux et qu'un certain marché va devoir avoir lieu. Le nom le plus souvent cité est celui du roi de France, Alec… Connaissant sa réputation, je sens bien que notre futur ne tient qu'à un fil…

Je ne peux retenir les larmes au coin de mes yeux, je me congédie. Il faut que je parte avant que je ne laisse ma tristesse me gagner…

Je m'éloigne avec hâte et j'entends des bruits de course. Je ne peux m'éloigner plus rapidement avec mon apparat de courtisane, je suis bien vite rattraper par mon poursuivant. Je reconnais son odeur. Edward…

Je cesse mon avancée, mes poumons me brûlent, mes pieds me font atrocement souffrir. Je m'appuis contre la balustrade d'une grande terrasse donnant sur un canal.

Deux bras m'encerclent et s'appuient de part et d'autre de mes mains. Un torse chaud se colle contre mon dos. De violents frissons m'envahissent à mesure que je me laisse aller contre son corps, contre lui… Son souffle dans ma nuque, ses lèvres sur mon cou, je me laisse aller loin de cette tension aux alentours. Loin de la guerre future…

Je ne peux pourtant pas me laisser aller complètement. Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain. Je ne sais passes sentiments et tout cela me tue. Je suppose qu'il m'aime vu la façon dont il m'a fait l'amour en début de soirée.

Le regret de ma condition, le regret de tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'avoir me submerge. Je suis courtisane et je ne suis pas celle qui lui faut. Je me vends pour du pain et pourtant je suppose qu'il m'aime. Ses yeux parlent pour lui, sa présence également. Je me mets à essayer de me soustraire de son étreinte. Il me retient sans peine contre lui.

J'ai tellement envie de me laisser envahir par ma peine, par ma peur et pourtant je ne peux avec lui à mes côtés. Tout s'embrase et je me sens chez moi, je suis beaucoup trop bien dans ses bras… Je ne le devrais pas…

_-La femme que tu aimes n'est ni bonne, ni pure, ni docile… Je suis courtisane et c'est le seul choix que tu m'aies laissé pour t'atteindre…_

Je sens son souffle s'accélérer contre moi, son torse s'appuyer un peu plus contre moi, ses mains se crispant sur la rambarde.

_-Je ne le supporte pas, je ne le supporte plus. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit et pourtant… _

Sa voix est rauque et lourde. Elle se fait plus dure alors qu'il continue :

_-Je ne veux pas te partager…_

**POV Edward**

Je l'ai vu lutter contre moi, contre ma présence. Je ne veux pas laisser s'en aller… Je l'aime beaucoup trop…

Quand elle me dit qu'elle n'est ni pure, ni docile, ni bonne, je ne peux me résoudre à lui dire que tout cela est faux. Elle est la plus incroyable, la plus merveilleuse créature sur terre, dans mon univers.

Je ne veux plus la voir en compagnie d'un autre, la savoir dans les bras d'un autre. Je sais que je suis un égoïste mais je ne peux supporter sa condition et ce que cela implique. Je veux lui donner mon amour, le vivre avec elle et non plus loin d'elle. Je lui fais alors cette proposition. Je lui demande l'exclusivité…

**Chapitre 20 : Exclusivité…**

Je n'ose croire qu'il m'ait demandé de devenir sa maîtresse. Il vient de me proposer son exclusivité. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je me sens décollée et mon âme s'envole tant je ne crois en cette chance…

Je n'ai pu me retenir de lui donner mon accord. Cela est trop beau et je ne peux le rejeter maintenant que nous avons connu la passion et l'acte de l'amour ensemble. Mon cœur est léger, je me sens voler. Chacune de mes respirations enlève le poids qui compresse ma poitrine. Je me sens libre et de nouveau vivante et confiante même si une certaine peur reste persistante.

Arrivée chez moi, je me prépare déjà à faire mes malles. En effet Edward désire nous installer dans un château situé en pleine campagne continentale. Je me hâte pour vivre au plus vite notre amour.

Mes malles sont bientôt toutes regroupées dans la salle à manger. Ma mère y est assise et me regarde d'un air froid et sévère. Elle pense surement que je dois faire une erreur. Je la vois serrer les dents. Elle se lève et se dirige vers moi avec détermination.

_-Tu fais une énorme erreur Isabella. Tu ne peux donner ton exclusivité, tu vas tout perdre…_

Je fais fis de ses remarques et reproches et continue mes bagages.

_-Isabella ne fais pas cela. Aime-le et tu perds tout._

Je le regarde un instant avant que je ne continue ma tâche. Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne comprend rien. Si je suis devenue courtisane c'est pour lui, si je me suis donnée à d'autres hommes c'est pour l'avoir lui… Je l'aime et jamais je ne pourrais de nouveau me donner à un autre homme.

Ma mère se met à mes côtés et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

_-Ce n'est pas la beauté qui t'a rendu plus célèbre que moi, puisque tu l'es moins que moi. Ce n'est pas ton talent dans le lit qui t'a rendu plus célèbre que moi, parce que tu n'es pas aussi douée que je ne l'étais. Mais c'est parce que tu as un don, le don de la poésie. Aime Edward et tu perdras tout le travail que tu as fourni…_

Je ne lui prête pas attention. Ou si peu, seules ses paroles me blessent. Elle ne comprend vraiment rien. Connaît-elle ou a-t-elle connu seulement l'amour ? Pour elle, tout tourne autour du profit qu'elle peut se faire avec mon corps. En partant avec Edward, elle part une véritable fortune même si mon amour m'a promis de prendre soin de mes proches… La solde de mon frère d'ailleurs ne suffit pas à tenir la maison et donc mon argent devient plus que nécessaire…

Je vais dans ma chambre et cherche le coffre dans lequel je range mes économies. S'il faut que je lui paie ma liberté et les factures de la maison alors je lui laisse cet argent. Je porte la totalité de mes économies et les lui donne sans échanger aucune parole.

C'est le dernier instant que j'ai vécu avec ma mère avant de partir avec mon amour pour la campagne.

Edward est venu me chercher et nous avons chevaucher une journée entière pour rejoindre notre nouveau refuge, notre nouveau nid. Notre nid d'amour. Nous sommes dans notre bulle, nous nous sentons vivants et heureux enfin je parle surtout pour moi puisque je ne peux parler pour mon amour. Pourtant le sourire qu'il a gravé sur son visage me confirme la bonne atmosphère qui nous entoure tel un cocon.

Son regard est toujours aussi brûlant que lors de notre première nuit ensemble. Je ne peux plus vous dire car je me souviens plus, par quelle douleur je suis passée avant de vivre ce bonheur. La présence d'Edward annihile tout… Peut-être me trouvez-vous naïve mais je m'en moque, je vis l'amour et j'en profite durant le temps qu'Edward me donne. Je ne prend que ce qu'il me donne et m'en contente.

Les jours passent avec oisiveté et bonne humeur. Nous faisons de nombreux jeux, des courses mais souvent nous n'allons pas jusqu'au bout, notre désir nous rappelant. Ce dont je me souviens le plus, ce sont les nuits d'amour que je connais dans ces bras.

Je me mets à soupirer aux souvenirs de nos nuits passées.

Je me trouve actuellement dans les bras d'Edward, dans notre lit. Nous venons de faire l'amour et pourtant je ne suis pas rassasiée. Serait-ce toujours ainsi ? Peut importe le temps, je ne serai jamais assouvi de lui…

_-A quoi tu penses mon amour ?_

_-Je repense à toutes ces fois où j'ai connu l'amour dans tes bras et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir connu pareil bonheur…_

Ses bras m'entourent, son torse contre mon dos. Sa peau douce et chaude contre la mienne. Je sens des frissons de plaisir me parcourir alors que je sens son désir contre mes fesses. Son visage est contre mon cou et ses lèvres contre ma nuque. Des myriades de petits baisers sont déposées contre ma peau fine et sensible et je me mets à gémir contre cette sensation. Je sens son sourire contre moi. J'aimerai le lui faire ravaler mais je ne le peux pas. J'aime beaucoup trop le voir heureux en cet instant, j'aimerai le voir ainsi toujours…

Ses mains se mettent à caresser la peau tendre de mon ventre traçant de larges cercles. Je me sens vibrer contre lui alors que la chaleur familière commence à se faire sentir dans tout mon corps. Une de ses mains descend volontairement vers mon mont de Vénus. Son genou vient écarter mes cuisses et ses doigts se logent directement sur mon sexe déjà humide et gonflé. Je me mets à gémir impunément à son geste.

Je me sens me consumer de désir et de plaisir quand il commence à les mouvoir en de petits cercles brefs et rapides sur mon bouton de plaisir. Ma respiration se fait haletante et mes mains s'agrippent violemment à ses bras toujours autour de moi.

Sa seconde main ne reste pas inerte, elle remonte sur l'un de mes seins et commence à caresser, titiller et pincer mes pointes déjà durcie par mon plaisir. Je m'agrippe un peu plus à lui et je le sens d'autant plus sourire contre moi. Mon Dieu, cet homme est trop bon pour être à moi !

Je sens deux de ses doigts caresser mes lèvres intimes et s'y glisser avec une lenteur insupportable. Je me cambre alors contre lui pour plus de contact mais il ne fait rien et continue à me caresser dans cette douce torture. Puis il me pénètre avec rythme, me faisant me arquer un peu plus contre son torse et son désir dressé fièrement contre son ventre. Je sens la chaleur devenir insupportable et mon ventre se contracte sous le plaisir ressenti. Je ne mets pas longtemps pour voir les étoiles derrière mes paupières. Je jouis sur ses doigts.

Ma respiration est hachée et mon cœur bat fort contre ma poitrine. Peu à peu je me calme et Edward accompagne ma redescente en déposant toujours de légers baisers contre ma nuque. Il retire ses doigts de mon centre et je l'entends les sucer contre mon oreille. Ce bruit est si excitant que je me sens de nouveau redevenir humide.

_-Tu es si belle, si douce mon amour. Tu es somptueuse quand tu atteins enfin ta jouissance. C'est le plus beau spectacle que je n'aie jamais vu…_

Ses mots osés atteignent directement mon centre et je me sens de nouveau être prête pour lui. Sa bouche tendre se ferme sur mon oreille, je le sens la suçoter, la lécher et la mordiller. Je mets à gémir impunément contre lui. Je me sens devenir chatte et je me sens fiévreuse de désir.

Ses mains se mettent à caresser mes deux seins, à tirer les pointes, les pincer. Je me cambre contre lui de nouveau accentuant la caresse de son sexe contre mes fesses. J'ai tellement besoin de lui…

_-Ecarte tes jambes mon amour._

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et je sens bientôt le bout de son sexe à mon entrée. En un habile coup de rein, il me pénètre. Je me sens bien, il m'emplit complètement. Comme une pièce de puzzle qui me manque et qui lorsqu'elle s'emboîte avec moi, elle me complète parfaitement…

Il reste un moment immobile en moi, je n'en peux plus. La chaleur me terrasse, elle est pourtant étrangement familière mais à chaque fois qu'Edward me possède, elle s'intensifie pour devenir invivable, infernale. Mais j'aime tellement toutes ses sensations que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer si cela venait à en finir… Je ne pense pas aux malheurs qui pourraient de nouveau nous séparer, ni à la guerre, ni à sa femme…

Les baisers dans ma nuque se font plus pesants, Edward se met à me lécher la légère sueur qui commence à parler sur ma peau. Ce simple geste me fait gémir un peu plus. je me sens me consumer de part en part…

Je le sens alors se mouvoir en moi et tout cela devient trop pour moi… Je me sens catapulter au paradis de la passion et de la luxure. Je le sens si bien se mouvoir en moi, je ressens chaque partie de lui en moi. Ses grognements m'attisent, mes gémissements nous excitent. Je sens pourtant que je suis loin de tout avoir vécu, je sens cette chaleur qui devient si insupportable, je la sens me terrasser petit à petit, gagner du terrain et pourtant je ne viens pas…

Je sens la respiration erratique d'Edward dans ma nuque, il est si proche. Si proche… Je le sens se mouvoir de manière de plus en plus rapide, la boule aux creux de mes reins s'intensifie, cela devient vraiment invivable et pourtant je ne raterai cela pour rien au monde…

Son rythme accélère, ses coups de rein deviennent plus profonds. Je n'en peux plus, je veux tellement me libérer et crier son nom de plaisir. je sens ses dents commencer à mordiller ma peau, mes gémissements deviennent halètements et petits cris et pourtant je ne viens pas…

Ses mains ont mes seins en coupe, elles triturent mes pointes durcies mais cela ne me fait pas venir. Le front d'Edward se niche contre mon épaule, je le sens se retenir et m'attendre et pourtant je ne viens pas…

Je sens alors une de ses mains descendre le long de mon ventre, un frisson me fait vibrer. Ses doigts se nichent sur notre point de jonction et il commence à faire de petits cercles brusques sur mon bouton de plaisir. Je me sens alors de nouveau au bord du gouffre. Il fait encore quelques mouvements en moi brusques et violents. Je me sens alors exploser. Des millions d'étoiles derrière mes paupières. Un orgasme fulgurant me terrasse par deux fois alors qu'il jouie en moi et continue ses mouvements en moi alors que je jouie la seconde fois…

Les jours ainsi passent, je vis les meilleurs instants de ma vie. Chaque seconde est plus précieuse que la précédente mais pourtant la réalité est venue nous rattraper.

Un jour je ne vois pas Edward à mon réveil, je me lève alors et m'habille en vitesse. Je me regarde dans le miroir et quand je me trouve respectable, je regarde par la fenêtre au cas où il serait dehors. J'ai entendu des bruits de sabot plus tôt peut-être fait-il une promenade pour quelques moments de solitude. J'ouvre les rideaux et je vois Edward au milieu de la cour en train d'écouter un messager (?).

Je me précipite dehors pour connaitre les nouvelles que je suppose de Venise étant donné les couleurs que portent l'informateur et son destrier. J'accours dans la cour et je vois une seconde monture attendre à côté de la première. Edward doit partir…

Je ne peux que le suivre, je ne veux pas rester en arrière en attente de son retour. Je vois mon amant et le messager se retourner en entendant mes pas…

_-La guerre est imminente mon amour, il me faut partir. De plus, le roi Alec arrive…_

Je le vois en train de monter sa monture, il me faut le suivre…

_-Attend, je vais prendre mes affaires…_

C'est ainsi que se finit nos doux moments et que la réalité nous rattrape à grand galop…

**Chapitre 21 : Le Roi De France…**

**POV Edward**

Nous voici de retour dans la noble ville de Venise, je me retrouve loin de notre retraite paradisiaque et cela me fend le cœur de devoir de nouveau faire face à mes responsabilités d'homme et de mari…

Ces jours passés avec Isabella a conforté mon amour pour elle, je l'ai vécu avec force et passion. Je ne veux pas partir loin d'elle, dans cette guerre contre les turcs mais je ne peux faire autrement. C'est mon devoir envers notre sainte ville…

Je sais que même aux portes du désespoir, de la désolation et de l'horreur guerrière, j'aurai son image en tête et c'est elle qui me hantera peu importe ce qu'il m'arrive sur le champ de bataille…

Les préoccupations actuelles ne sont pourtant pas celles concernant la guerre proprement dite mais sur la préparation et notre besoin de renforts… Le roi de France est donc pour cela indispensable. Et nous nous retrouvons dans ses jardins jacassant comme des pies en attendant sa venue, ma belle à mes côtés…

**POV Bella**

Tous les nobles et les courtisanes sont rassemblés dans les jardins de la cour. Je suis aux côtés de mon amant et nous faisons notre entrée sous les acclamations de mes anciennes conquêtes.

_-Ainsi donc vous nous la sortez enfin, on a bien cru mon cher Edward que vous alliez la tenir enfermé éternellement, _dit Eleazar avec un léger sourire.

_-Ses conseils nous ont beaucoup manqué en effet, _ajoute Paul le regard et la voix dure en l'encontre de mon amour.

Edward avance vers eux et se poste à leurs côtés, s'informant au mieux de la situation. Je reste auprès de mon mentor, ses opinions et sa conversation m'ont beaucoup manqués ainsi que ses conseils. Mes anciens amants m'entourent, tous conversant de la situation critique de notre ville de Venise.

_-Vous savez bien qu'il nous faut ses vaisseaux, il nous faut convaincre ce roi de France... Remarque Demetri._

_-Oui mais vous connaissez la réputation de ce despote, toute cette histoire dépendra de ce que peut lui fournir Venise en contre partie… Dit Paul._

_-Notamment sur le cul que peut lui fournir Venise, ajoute Demetri._

Je sens le regard brûlant d'Edward sur moi, je me tourne vers lui et je le vois inquiet à ces mots…

L'arrivée de ce fameux roi Alec est enfin arrivée. Les soldats de l'armée de France se mélange à notre garde habituelle, renforçant ainsi la sécurité de la ville. Tous les quartiers sont surveillés étroitement et la population se fait même rare dans les rues de la ville, tel un rat se cachant dans les égouts…

Je me retrouve convoquée avec la cour et j'ai bien peur que les dires de l'Amiral Demetri ne soient confirmés. L'avenir de Venise se fera dans un lit et non pas en de frivoles discussions. Je me mets à angoisser légèrement. Je connais la réputation de ce roi… On le dit pervers, sans cœur avec ses conquêtes, voire même brutal ou meurtrier.

Depuis que je suis devenue l'exclusivité d'Edward, je sais que je suis sous sa protection mais je reste une courtisane et si la sainte ville a besoin de moi pour être sauvée alors elle n'hésitera pas comme moi-même à me sacrifier pour elle…

J'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir le roi au loin. Il est assez jeune, le visage fin, des cheveux bruns et un regard de glace dont je ne peux vous dire la couleur. Je l'ai vu entourée de tous les nobles de la ville et plus particulièrement du doge de Venise.

Pour avoir une atmosphère plus solennelle, les épouses se sont jointes à leurs maris. Mon cœur se serre alors que je vois Edward trop proche de la sienne mais je fais fis du mieux que je le peux…

Je suis à l'écart des courtisanes de part mon statut de poétesse officiellement mais officieusement parce que j'appartiens à Edward. Je vois le doge et le roi assis sur une estrade devant nous alors que nous attendons le choix du roi. Jasper informe ce dernier de nos difficultés et de l'importance de l'île de Chypre. Je vois le regard du jeune couronné observer l'assistance et se faire vitreux alors qu'ils ne voient que des femmes prises.

_-… Vous ne trouvez pas présomptueux de la part des turcs de menacer ainsi une île sous notre gouvernance ? _Demande Jasper à la fin d'un discours dont le monarque n'a pas prêté attention.

_-Où sont les courtisanes ? _Demande Alec sans prêter attention à son interlocuteur_. Venise est connu de par la beauté qui hante ses lieux…_

Jasper fait signe aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes et de faire entrer mes compagnes. Ces dernières entrent sous les hoquets et les murmures des épouses mécontentes, personne n'en fait fis. Elles s'avancent toutes de leur démarche féline et leurs airs aguicheurs. Le roi les regarde avec attention. Alors qu'il les observe, son regard dévie sur moi. Bien évidemment, j'ai dû m'habiller pour les circonstances et mon apparat n'est pas des plus discrets…

Je le vois toujours me fixer alors qu'il se penche vers le doge et me montre à lui.

_-Qui est donc cette charmante créature, elle n'est pas avec les autres ?_

Jasper me regarde avec attention. Tous les regards convergent vers moi, je vois Edward se tendre alors que je sens le regard froid de sa femme à ses côtés. Je vois Jasper faire un sourire contrit à l'attention de mon amant. Cela ne me dit rien qui aille…

_-Isabella Swan, la poétesse Sir._

Je vois le monarque me fixer toujours alors qu'un sourire vicieux et malsain apparaît sur son visage.

_-Je la veux, elle…_

**POV Edward**

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il la choisisse elle ? Je me sens bouillir de rage. Je connais la réputation de ce roi et de ce qu'il fait avec les femmes qu'il prend dans son lit, au meilleur des cas il les traumatise voire les défigure à vie et dans le pire des cas, il les tue. Je ne peux supporter cela, il est un pervers cynique et froid, il utilise les femmes alors qu'il les haie. Isabella va être enfermé et donné en pâture à cet homme. Comment puis-je supporter cela ? Jamais… Ma haine coule dans mon sang alors que je vois ma femme exulter à mes côtés, si je pouvais je l'aurai frappé sur l'heure. Je ne suis pas de nature violente mais la jalousie de Tanya est mal placée et son rôle de femme est d'être soumise et de se taire… Elle n'a aucun droit de me juger sur mon amour pour Isabella, elle ne sait rien et elle devrait rester à sa place…

Jasper comme les anciens amants de ma douce ont grimacé de savoir mon amour dans les filets du roi mais la ville passe avant tout et comme nous avons besoin de vaisseaux, les désirs du roi sont les besoins de Venise. Je me sens faible alors que je la voie partir avec ce monarque dangereux et vil. J'aurai tellement voulu avoir mon autorisation mais la parole d'un roi est d'or et ses désirs sont des ordres…

Je vois ma douce être mise sous clé dans sa propre chambre, toute la ville attend à ses portes…

**POV Bella**

Le roi et moi venons d'être mis sous clef. Une boule se forme dans la gorge, je connais que trop bien les conséquences d'être dans la même chambre que ce monarque…

_-Je vous trouve exquise ma chère, dit Alec en me faisant un sourire énigmatique._

_-C'est un honneur que vous me faites là Majesté…_

La bile envahit ma bouche alors ces mots sortent. La peur m'envahit et pourtant je suis là, à faire face à cet ignoble personnage…

_-J'ai vu son regard sur vous, je vous ai pris à celui que vous aimez et je n'en éprouve nul regret… dit-il toujours avec son sourire._

Je sens le malaise augmenter et prendre possession de mon corps. Je me sens nauséeuse et pourtant je dois faire face à ce monstre et lui donner ce qu'il veut pour l'avenir de Venise…

_-Je suis là de mon plein gré…_

_-Non, pas vraiment. Vous dites cela parce que je suis roi… J'aime la soumission de mes sujets et surtout de mes conquêtes mais venant de vous je n'aime nullement cela… Alors dites-moi, quelle est votre motivation pour être ici même avec moi ?_

_-Je dis tout cela parce que Venise a besoin de vous…_

Je dis ces mots avec force et détermination, j'essaie de ne pas penser à Edward à chaque instant qui passe mais je ne peux. Je fais cela pour ma patrie et pourtant je ne fais que penser à mon amant… Le rire sinistre du monarque me fait revenir à l'instant présent alors que je le vois s'installer confortablement sur ma couche, me regardant de son regard bleu azur froid et dur.

Je prends sur moi et fais face au malaise qui tiraille mon corps. Je défais les lacets de ma robe et enlève les épingles qui retiennent mes cheveux. Je vois les yeux du roi me détailler avec satisfaction. Je me rapproche de lui avec ma démarche de courtisane.

_-Dites moi ce que vous désirez Majesté…_

Je suis devant lui, avec mon air le plus sûr que je puisse avoir dans pareille situation. Ses mains caressent ma peau et enlève les cheveux qui retombent sur mes courbes. Je sens une pression et je me retrouve bien vite sous lui, sous sa dominance. Une lame se presse sur mon cou et je sens une légère douleur au niveau de ma jugulaire alors que le roi m'entaille la peau, sans se départir de son sourire.

_-Vous connaissez ma réputation…_

_-Oui Sir, _répond-je avec bien du mal alors que la lame me cisaille un peu plus ma peau.

_-Le roi est un pervers…_

Il affiche toujours son sourire cynique et glacial, la dague toujours sur ma gorge. Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge.

_-Que désirez-vous réellement Majesté ?_

_-Des larmes…_

Son sourire a disparu et son regard se fait plus dur… Mais de qui veut-il des larmes de moi ou de sa personne ?

_-De qui Majesté ?_

_-De vous, _répond-il avec dureté.

Je vois un éclat de tristesse passer imperceptiblement dans ses yeux. Quelque chose cloche mais quoi…

_-Ce sont mes larmes que vous désirez… Je ne crois pas cela Sir._

_-Dites-moi ce que je désire alors. _Dit-il alors son arme s'appuie un peu plus sur ma gorge.

J'essaie de détourner son attention, comme la mienne de son arme et je me mets à vouloir le caresser. Tant de tristesse dissimulée dans un regard… Alec se soustrait à ma caresse alors que je vois son regard devenir limpide et tous ses sentiments deviennent transparents. Je mets ma main sur celle du roi et je dévie l'arme encore menaçante pour l'enlever définitivement de ma personne.

_-Nous pourrions essayer de la découvrir, _lui dis-je dans un sourire_._

**POV Edward**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, à attendre comme tous les autres en bas de chez elle. Peut-être suis-je malade et que je veux me complaire dans mon malheur alors que je la sais dans les bras d'un autre. Je ne sais pas…

Toute la ville attend. Je ne vois pas le temps passé, chaque seconde est pour moi un enfer, une éternité… Je n'aime pas la savoir dans d'autres bras, je n'aime pas cela. Je suis jaloux et je n'aime pas l'image que toute cette histoire donne de moi.

J'entends les respirations se saccader et je lève mon regard vers sa porte. Le roi est debout face à nous et avance dans ma direction. Jasper est à côté de moi et je le vois nerveux et angoissé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, la situation est grave…

Le roi s'arrête devant mon ami et moi-même. Il me tourne un de ses regards cyniques et son sourire de glace pour se retourner vers Jasper sans se départir de son sourire. Il passe devant nous et va s'installer avec quelques difficultés dans la gondole qui l'attend, demandant même un coussin pour s'asseoir. Jasper et moi échangeons un regard d'incompréhension et de suspicion…

_-Vous aurez vos navires…_

Les cris de joie éclatent dans le ciel de Venise… Isabella a réussi et pourtant cette joie n'atteint pas mon cœur…

**Chapitre 22 : Jalousie…**

**POV Bella**

En cette soirée, les nobles m'ont réclamés auprès d'eux dans les jardins. Le roi Alec de France a donné son accord pour nous envoyer des navires. Je comprends mieux sa tristesse, le monarque aime les hommes. C'est sa mère dont il était amoureux qui la contraint à haïr les femmes de par son manque d'amour. Il haie les femmes car elles lui rappellent l'amour qu'il n'a jamais connu avec celle qui l'a enfanté mais jamais aimé… Je sais que les petits garçons sont toujours plus proches de leur mère que de leur père dès leur plus jeune âge mais je trouve l'amour que porte le roi de France pour sa mère malsain…

N'étant pas doté pour lui faire plaisir, Alec m'a confié qu'il n'a jamais fait l'amour avec un homme et qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être femme et non homme, tout cela encore à cause de Madame la reine. Il a essayé de refreiner ses pulsions avec des courtisanes mais arrivé devant elles, il ne pouvait jamais aller jusqu'au bout, tout lui rappelait sa mère et il se vengeait sur ses pauvres femmes. C'est avec appréhension tout d'eux que je l'ai satisfait comme je le pouvais avec un cierge… Dire que je suis gênée de vous conter cet épisode avec le roi est un euphémisme.

Les nobles de Venise sont tous là et me fêtent de ma réussite. Ils me nomment même providence. Je ne leur prête guère attention. Edward est à l'écart et je le vois discuté avec quelques nobles. Je croise un instant son regard et cela ne me dit rien qui aille…

Son visage est fermé, son regard dur. Je me demande bien à quoi il pense et pourquoi son regard envers ma personne est si froid. Jamais il ne m'a regardé avec ses yeux à l'exception de cette fameuse nuit où il m'a quitté. La peur m'envahit alors que je me tourne interrogative vers Eleazar alors à mon côté.

_-Aurait-il voulu que nous n'ayons pas des navires ?_

_-S'il pouvait, il empêcherait tout homme de te regarder, te convoiter…_me dit-il d'un ton très sérieux alors que son visage se fait pensif.

Je me tourne vers Edward et je le vois partir au loin. Il me faut tirer les choses au clair et donc je prends sa poursuite…

**POV Edward**

Je ne peux avoir le cœur à la fête. J'ai beau me dire qu'elle est saine et sauve et qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée, je meurs de jalousie… Je sens ce sentiment noircir mon cœur et mon âme pour devenir insupportable. Je sais qu'Isabella n'y est pour rien et qu'elle n'aurait pas pu dire non à ce petit roi mais ma colère m'aveugle et fait rage dans mon cœur…

Je la vois au milieu de tous ces hommes qui l'ont déjà prise, réjouis de cette victoire pour avoir ces vaisseaux. Certes c'est une excellente nouvelle pour notre ville mais je ne peux pas supporter, je ne peux pas me dire, me souvenir de la manière dont nous avons eu ces navires… Je ne le peux pas.

Des amis à mon père fêtent autour de moi cette bonne nouvelle mais ils ne comprennent rien. Pour eux, ce n'est qu'une courtisane alors que pour moi, Isabella est beaucoup plus qu'une simple femme qui donne son corps, c'est l'amour de ma vie. Je ne peux supporter leurs babillages longtemps, il me faut partir…

Je l'ai bien vu me regarder un instant, je ne peux la regarder en face sachant la rage qui me possède. Je veux tout détruire autour de moi. Je sais que je ne peux lutter contre sa condition de courtisane mais de l'avoir vu partir dans les bras d'un autre homme, cela me mets dans une colère noire. Pourtant je sais bien qu'elle n'aurait rien pu dire…

J'essaie de partir au loin sans qu'elle ne sache ma fuite, car oui je fuies de nouveau. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie avec toute cette colère car je sais que si je lui parle, des mots seront dits sous le poids de cette rage, de cette jalousie qui me dévore de l'intérieur…

J'essaie de m'enfuir au plus vite mais j'entends derrière moi, les pas d'une présence que je veux fuir. Isabella… Je sais bien, je suis un lâche mais je ne veux pas la blesser et quitte à m'enfuir sans explication, je préfère ce comportement que celui d'un homme fou de colère et de jalousie, qui parle avec son cœur et non avec sa tête…

_-Edward, attend-moi, je peux tout t'expliquer…_

Je suis lâche et me comporte comme tel, je fuies un peu plus et ne désire pas l'entendre… je fais fis de son appel et continue mon chemin.

_-Je ne pouvais pas refuser…_me dit-elle dans un cri de cœur alors que je continue à m'enfuir.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. La jalousie m'aveugle et ma rage m'emprisonne dans un cocon malsain.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je sais qu'elle n'a pas le choix mais elle ne m'a aucunement regardé pour demander un quelconque accord avant de partir avec ce petit roi. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle aime cela. Je me mets à douter de son amour et sa sincérité…

_-Ah non, je crois pourtant que tu aimes cela… _dis-je amèrement à mesure que mes doutes se font leur chemin dans mon esprit et mon cœur.

Je la vois stupéfaite et elle s'arrête de s'avancer vers ma direction. Elle me déçoit… Je me remets à marcher en direction du canal pour ne plus la voir.

_-Et toi, tu aimes l'image que ça donne de moi. _Dit-elle avec force.

Je fais volte-face. J'avoue au début, j'aime le côté séductrice qu'elle a et de l'avoir en ma possession a regonflé mon orgueil qu'elle a si souvent blessé mais maintenant que je l'ai su dans les bras d'autres je ne peux le supporter surtout quand je ne peux pas intervenir dans ce genre de décision alors qu'elle m'appartient. Elle est à moi exclusivement…

La jalousie devient plus forte de seconde en seconde, je crève sous cette émotion et je n'aime pas cela. Je n'aime pas être vulnérable à cause de mon amour pour elle, à cause d'elle…

_-Peut-être avant mais plus maintenant. Regarde moi, je deviens vulnérable et transparent aux yeux de tous. Crois-tu que je sois crédible ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'aime pas l'image que cela donne de moi._

_-Alors pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas empêché ?_

Mais elle n'ait pas ma femme, mon nom n'est pas le sien. Elle est peut-être officieusement et officielle ma courtisane attitrée devant Venise mais devant les nobles et les rois d'autres villes ou pays, quel droit ai-je sur elle ?

La colère m'emplit un peu plus alors que je me rends compte que je vais regretter mes mots et que nous allons dans une voie sans issue…

_-Je n'ai aucun droit et n'aurai aucun droit pour que je t'en empêche dans un avenir proche ou lointain. Tu n'es pas ma femme. _Dis-je excédé par ma colère et la douleur de mon cœur.

Je vois ses yeux s'assombrir à mes mots. Je la vois fermer son si beau visage. Ses poings se serrent et j'ai tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter dans mes sentiments. Je ne peux point hélas, je ne veux la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je veux fuir, disparaitre de sa vie, ce sera simple pour elle de m'oublier. Elle aura certes mal mais je ne peux rester continuellement avec elle si je me sens si jaloux que ça me rend fou et malade. Au moins, il faut que je parte pendant un certain temps…

_-A qui la faute. Crache-t-elle._

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Je sais que je suis le seul fautif concernant mon mariage mais je ne regrette en rien cette décision car elle m'a permis quand même de l'avoir même si cette décision l'a contrainte à devenir ce qu'elle est…

_-Tu couches avec Tanya par devoir chaque nuit, j'ai couché avec le Roi de France par devoir une seule nuit et c'est toi qui ne pardonne pas ?_ Dit-elle excédée.

Mon côté le plus sombre rugit en moi, la jalousie empoigne mon cœur et chaque souvenir ou nom d'hommes qui l'a prise dans leurs bras me rend un peu plus fou… Jamais je ne m'y habituerai, jamais !

_-Je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Chaque homme qui t'a prise, chaque nom me révolte. Je crève de jalousie Bella. Il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne quelque temps. Finalement cette guerre tombe bien…_

Je la vois s'horrifier à mes mots. Je sais que j'y suis allé fort mais je le pense. Le plus d'éloignement nous ferait du bien, me ferait du bien… Je dois faire face au monstre jaloux en moi, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais supporter sa vie si elle continue à vivre ainsi. Je peux paraître égoïste de vouloir qu'elle quitte tout pour moi alors que je ne peux pas faire des sacrifices pour ma part… Bien qu'elle me manque déjà, je me dis que cet éloignement nous sera bénéfique. Enfin je le pense…

Je me retourne et continue mon chemin pour m'éloigner d'elle…

_-Mais je t'aime, _l'entendis-je dire.

Je suis vraiment un lâche. Sa déclaration me serre le cœur mais je ne peux reculer. Il me faut partir… je continue mon chemin sans me retourner accélérant le pas et m'enfonçant dans les escaliers me menant vers le canal.

_-Edward… _m'appelle-t-elle avec force.

Je continue à m'enfoncer dans ma solitude et dans l'obscurité que sera maintenant ma vie jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve.

_-EDWARD ! _M'appelle-t-elle plus fort.

Je monte dans une gondole stationnant devant le bâtiment où nous nous réunissons. Je me retourne alors vers elle une dernière fois avant de partir. Je la vois, elle, dans toute sa splendeur à la lueur de notre compagne la Lune. Mon cœur se serre, je ne la verrai peut-être pas avant longtemps, je me grave ces dernières images dans mon esprit. Je vois des larmes strier sa peau, je me retiens pour ne pas la rejoindre. Il faut que je continue…

Je l'aime tellement, cela me détruit même. Je prends sur moi, je veux la protéger du monstre de jalousie qui me terrasse. Je reviendrai plus tard. J'ai foi en notre amour et je vais vaincre cette guerre contre les turcs, cette guerre qui va faire rage en moi, et je vais lui revenir.

Je la vois essayer de me rejoindre et je fais signe au gondolier pour partir ou plutôt fuir comme je l'ai fait si souvent face à elle…

_-Je prierai Dieu pour qu'il veille sur toi. _Me dit-elle avec foi.

Dieu n'a plus rien à voir avec mon avenir. Je dois combattre mes démons, ma jalousie. Je dois combattre ce qui fait rage en moi. Je dois me combattre…

Je ne la quitte pas des yeux alors que je m'éloigne au loin. Avant que son image ne s'efface, je la vois courir dans ma direction, les larmes coulant abondamment de ses yeux chocolat. Mon cœur se serre un peu plus dans ma poitrine. Dans un dernier élan, je lui dis ce que j'ai sur le corps.

_-Garde tes prières Isabella. C'est le démon qui est dans mon cœur désormais. Dieu n'a plus aucune chance._

Je la vois s'effondrer au sol et pleurer son désespoir… Mon cœur se serre et le vide s'empare de moi alors que je m'éloigne loin d'elle, loin de nous…

**POV Bella**

Il vient de partir me rejetant de nouveau. Mon cœur pleure de le voir s'éloigner de nouveau. Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué ? Pourquoi…

Il part à la guerre et peut-être pour ne plus en revenir. Il me laisse sans aucune chance d'un possible avenir entre nous. J'ai peur, tellement peur pour lui. Je l'aime et la douleur jusqu'alors que j'ai connue n'est rien comparée à celle qui me terrasse en le voyant s'éloigner de nous, s'éloigner vers la mort…

Est-ce la dernière fois que je le vois ? Est-ce que ces dernières paroles sont les dernières que nous échangeons ? Tant de choses, de sentiments restent non dits, tant d'expériences non vécues… Je pleure mon désespoir seule, devant ce canal où tout a commencé…

**Oui, je sais, il y en a qui vont vouloir la mort d'Edward mais courage vous savez que j'aime les happy ends…**

**Sinon quel est votre avis ?**

**Pleins de bisous.**

**Votre.**

**Potine.**

**Voici un Trailer de mon prochain chapitre de QUAND MA VIE A BASCULE :**

_**[…] Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain alors que je sentais la culpabilité et l'humiliation s'abattre sur moi. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage mais je savais que rien ne pourrait ni les essuyer, ni effacer ce que j'avais fait. Je ne pourrais nullement me laver de ce que je venais de subir, rien ne pourrait me rendre ce que j'avais perdu cette nuit.**_

_**Ma virginité.**_

_**Je n'osai faire face au miroir, regarder celle que j'étais devenue. Un monstre. Je n'osai croiser le reflet de cette femme qui s'était offerte à Lui. Edward. Rien que son prénom me donnait la nausée et mon estomac se mit à se contracter alors que je le revoyais devant moi, désireux et pourtant si beau…**_

_**Je me mis une claque.**_

_**Même en sachant ce qu'il m'avait fait, je ne pouvais le trouver répugnant ou bien écœurant… Ou tout du moins, le trouver repoussant physiquement. Il était si sombre, si mystérieux. […]**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous… Voici au programme pour vous les chapitres 23 à 27…**

**Bon il y en a qui ont trouvé le méchant dans l'histoire mais qui ?**

**Merci à lia3011, Virginie-de-TN, Jackie, Vivibatta, kikinette11, Grazie, ****TheJane15, LesLevresRouges, cchope, celine11, LolaMiSweetlove, SoSweetySoCrazy, lamue12, aelita48, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Anill, deby14880, Ludivine28, mel031, Jolieyxbl, miella, doudounord, hp-drago, mathildecullen19, pounine, erika shoval, Viiiite, czarnyciemno,** **MaCha1983****, …**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 23 : Le Désespoir Des Amants…**

**POV Bella**

Les hommes sont tous partis à la guerre. Je n'ai plus revu Edward depuis le soir où il m'a quitté en pleurs devant le canal. Mon cœur se brise à ce souvenir bien trop dur. Ses mots se répètent dans ma tête inlassablement et je ne trouve de répit que devant la statue de la sainte vierge dans la chapelle du palais. Je me sens en communion avec mon amour et je viens en ce lieu prier pour lui, pour qu'il me revienne.

Je sais que les combats font rage et qu'il est toujours vivant. Jasper reçoit tous les rapports des combats et les lettres pour les proches. Edward ne m'en envoie pas mais avec ces circonstances, son ami m'en donne bien volontiers. Il me répète souvent que les sentiments de mon amour sont réciproques et que seule sa jalousie devenue maladive l'a éloigné de moi de la sorte, qu'il a employé ces mots si dures pour mon cœur. Mais l'important est là, il est vivant.

Je sais que les turcs attaquent de nouveau et que nos hommes les repoussent avec force mais je ne peux m'empêcher de venir me réconforter, ici, dans cette chapelle…

_-Sainte Marie, Sainte Vierge, je t'en supplie protège mon amour et ramène moi Edward. Veille sur lui et garde-le sous ta protection. Je vous en supplie ma mère, il est tout pour moi, protégez-le…_

Chaque jour que Dieu fait, je ne pense qu'à lui et ne prie que pour lui…

**POV Edward**

Je m'en veux, la colère fait rage en moi. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce fameux soir et pourtant elle est toujours avec moi, en moi. Isabella… Je sens qu'elle veille sur moi. Mes paroles dures se ressassent dans mon esprit, je m'en veux de lui avoir fait du mal mais ma colère et ma jalousie m'ont rendu fou. Je culpabilise de ce que j'ai fait mais il me faut partir loin d'elle. Cette guerre me le permet.

Je ne vais pas me réjouir de vivre ce genre d'expériences. Tout cela est tragique, vous vous faites de nouveaux compagnons tout en sachant que vous ne les verriez peut-être plus le lendemain soir. Je reste donc seul à bord d'un bâtiment. Bien sûr je reste en contact avec les nouvelles de notre sainte ville de Venise et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle mais je me réfugie dans ma solitude à l'exception de mes amis nobles…

Les épreuves comme la guerre renforce les quelques affinités que j'ai eu à la cour. Je me suis notamment rapproché des anciens amants de ma douce même si ma jalousie envers eux est toujours présente. La guerre change la nature des hommes et je m'en rends compte chaque jour…

Chaque jour est plus long que les précédents, les combats me sortent un peu de ma solitude et de mes pensées, toutes tournées vers Venise et mon Isabella. Pourtant le vide dans mon cœur me montre chaque jour qui passe, que je suis bien trop loin d'elle et que je suis triste sans elle.

Les turcs nous envoient des forces de plus en plus nombreuses et entraînées. Nous perdons pas mal d'hommes chaque jour et nos forces s'amenuisent. Le désespoir et la peur emplissent le cœur des troupes et chaque jour devient plus difficile pour les motiver au combat. Beaucoup ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils sont là, à combattre et pourtant ils sont là, prêts à mourir…

J'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir le frère d'Isabella, il ne se trouve point sur mon vaisseau mais j'ai eu le temps de l'entrapercevoir. Il est sous le commandement de Demetri et j'ai de nombreux échos comme quoi il se bat comme un lion et qu'il est très motivé. C'est un bon combattant et l'Amiral a beaucoup ri même si ces yeux montrent que cela l'émut, il me dit souvent qu'on retrouve de notre Isabella dans ces gestes. On sait maintenant de qui elle a appris l'art de l'escrime…

Je pense encore et toujours à elle, elle est là, je la sens avec moi…

Le matin arrive toujours un peu trop vite, d'ici quelques minutes voire quelques heures, nous serons de nouveau en train de combattre. Chaque matin devient un peu plus difficile que le précédent pour mes hommes. Souvent ils me demandent quand est-ce qu'ils reverront notre ville et leurs femmes pour beaucoup. Je ne peux leur répondre car moi-même je n'en ai aucune idée.

Cette nuit, j'ai encore rêvé de ma belle et de nos jours passés dans notre retraite en campagne. Je me souviens de chaque instant, de chaque seconde passée à ses côtés et dans ses bras. Je revois ses courbes et je sens sous mes doigts la douceur de sa peau, son goût est sur ma langue. Chaque réveil devient une torture. Mon corps s'éveille et mon sexe est souvent tendu contre mon ventre et ma main devient ma meilleure amie dans ces moments-là.

Ce matin ne fait pas exception, mon membre est fièrement dressé, dur et douloureusement comprimé dans mon pantalon. Je m'imagine alors que je m'active sur lui que c'est la main de ma douce ou sa bouche qui m'inflige pareil délice. Je jouis alors sur ma main en murmurant et en gémissant son nom…

J'essaie de ne pas trop penser à son corps durant la journée car je me retrouve dans ce genre de situation, ce qui devient gênant devant mes hommes. Je sais bien que c'est naturel mais cela peut avoir une influence non négligeable sur mon autorité. Je rectifie ma tenue et vais faire face à mon bataillon.

La brume nous entoure et nous ne voyons pas plus loin que la proue du navire. Je vois bien l'anxiété des soldats en ce matin. Les turcs peuvent nous attaquer comme bon leur semblait, nous n'avons aucune visibilité. Je sens moi même une angoisse grandir dans les tréfonds de mon ventre, je n'aime pas du tout cette situation et mes amis doivent être dans le même état que moi.

Nous sommes postés non loin de l'île de Chypre, tout proches de ses rivages. La profondeur de la mer est tout de même conséquente et beaucoup d'hommes ne savent pas nagés… Le ravitaillement se fait assez facilement et pourtant on ne peut se permettre des permissions…

Le grondement de la mer ainsi que l'atmosphère inquiétante qui nous entoure ne permet pas à notre tension de redescendre. Tous les hommes sont sur le qui vive. Je me sens devenir impatient et anxieux et je n'aime pas cela. Bientôt j'entends au loin le cri de guerre des turcs et je sens mes muscles se bander d'eux-mêmes d'excitation et d'angoisse. Mon cœur s'accélère alors que je les sens se rapprocher. Je suis prêt à me battre…

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je combats. Je sens ma rage et ma hargne couler dans mes veines, mon cœur bat vite de par l'excitation du combat. Les turcs tombent en nombre autour de moi, mes hommes se battant comme des lions…

Les sauvages nous ont attaqués à bâbord, leurs canons crachant leurs boulets et leur poudre en feu. Le fracas des projectiles ont endommagés quelque peu notre bâtiment mais la plupart ont finis à la mer, de par leur trop petite portée. Nous avons ripostés un moment anéantissant leur grand mât et une partie de leur coque. Nos ennemis ont tous envahis notre pont, sautant à l'abordage avec armes aux poings et aux dents. Ils se mettent à crier, se donnant courage et essayant de nous effrayer.

Mes hommes se tiennent prêts, ils sont entraînés et ont foi et courage. Je me sens fier de les avoir à mes côtés. Je me mets à leurs côtés et attend nos ennemis avec envie et excitation. Bientôt les premiers coups d'épée et de feu tombent, les corps turcs aussi…

Tout autour de moi n'est que sang, adrénaline, poudre, bruits d'épée entrecroisée et frappée, cris de guerre ou de gémissements de blessés en train d'agoniser. Je suis entouré de mes hommes et nous continuons à repousser l'ennemi, anéantissant les turcs et amoindrissant les forces du sultan.

Bientôt il ne reste plus que mes hommes, debout et vivants à notre bord. Le sol est jonché de corps et de sang. Mon bataillon et moi-même faisons le tour du bâtiment, regroupant nos blessés et les emmenant à notre infirmerie et achevant les derniers ennemis encore en vie…

Je sens mon sang bouillir d'excitation, j'attends le prochain assaut…

**POV Bella**

Voilà des semaines que les hommes sont tous partis en guerre. Chaque jour, mon cœur meurt d'angoisse en attendant les nouvelles et chaque jour amène son lot de joie et de tristesse. Nous perdons certes des hommes mais nous vainquons. Des familles sont en deuil alors que d'autres fêtent la survie de leurs proches ou enfants. Chaque jour, j'attends et j'espère. Edward est vivant…

Aujourd'hui, ma tension est palpable. Alice m'a fait demandé et je ne sais pas de quoi mon ancienne amie veut m'entretenir. Je n'ai plus eu aucun contact avec elle depuis son mariage, je l'ai vu de temps en temps traverser un couloir mais jamais nous ne nous sommes parlés ou simplement croiser…

Je sens une certaine angoisse faire son apparition dans mon être à mesure que je m'approche de chez elle et du lieu où elle m'a conviée. Je suis escortée par une servante de la maison des Cullen. Elle ne me fait pas patienter dans une antichambre, elle me fait directement entrée dans un salon. Je me retrouve devant des dizaines de paires d'yeux, toutes les épouses sont là…

Un regard plus froid et plus dur me dévisage et je sens toute sa haine envers ma personne… Tanya.

**POV Edward**

Les ennemis n'ont de cesse de poursuivre leurs attaques, mes hommes et moi ne cessons de les repousser. A mesure que le soleil fait son apparition dans le ciel, la brume disparaît et nous voyons alors l'ampleur des forces turques. Ils sont partout, des bâtiments en feu nous entourent alors que d'autres pleins d'hommes vigoureux attendent leur tour pour tomber sous nos coups ou ceux de mes camarades.

Je vois le bâtiment de l'Amiral à ma droite alors que celui de monseigneur Mc Carty est à ma gauche. Ce dernier est un vrai bout en train à ces heures et je me sens plus léger à son côté. Je sais qu'il a été un amant de ma douce comme bon nombre de nobles de Venise mais je ne peux lui être jaloux, je ne sais pas pourquoi peut-être parce qu'il m'apporte réconfort et rire, peut-être que je le sens être plus ami que prétendant.

Demetri est un homme bon et droit, ses conseils et ordres sont des avantages non négligeables pour nos forces et dans cette guerre. En le connaissant un peu plus, je ne peux lui en vouloir d'avoir eu mon douce dans ses bras. J'essaie au mieux de comprendre mais la jalousie n'est jamais loin. J'ignore le plus souvent, ou je fais abstraction qu'Isabella a été prise par nombre de ses hommes navigant à mes côtés…

Les forces que je dirige contre les turcs, sont des forces que j'ai en moins à diriger contre mes mauvaises décisions et donc ma jalousie peu à peu devient moins virulente qu'à ses débuts. Bien sûr, j'aime toujours avec la même puissance Isabella mais ma jalousie s'estompe… peut-être est-ce pas le fait que je m'assagie… Je crois que c'est plutôt parce que je me fais une raison, elle est devenue courtisane par ma faute et je dois pour elle accepter qu'elle se soit donné. Bien sûr j'en veux aux hommes qui l'ont touchée mais je ne leur en veux pas ou plutôt moins. Isabella est tellement désirable que je me montre indulgent envers ses anciens amants car je les comprends… Ou plutôt j'essaie et j'apprends à l'être…

**Chapitre 24 : Les Epouses…**

**POV Bella**

Les épouses me font toutes face, toutes celles qui ont leurs maris qui paient des courtisanes comme moi pour se soulager et éprouver un peu d'amour et de plaisir alors que leurs épouses restent enfermées chez eux. Toutes ces femmes frustrées, blessées et si prudes. Toutes ces femmes qui ont leur fierté abaissée voire quasi réduite par ces maris qui les trompent…

Le regard de ma rivale, Tanya me transperce de haine et de jalousie. Je me sens mal à l'aise et pour cause, je suis la femme que son mari aime…

Alice se tourne vers moi et me fait un salut accompagné d'un sourire compatissant.

_-Si je vous ai invitée aujourd'hui Mademoiselle Swan c'est que nous ne savons rien de la guerre qui a éloigné nos maris de nos lits, _introduit Alice avec toute cette cérémonie_. Je sais, enfin nous savons toutes que vous êtes au plus près des autorités et que vous avez des nouvelles beaucoup plus précises que celles que l'on veut bien nous donner. _Ajoute-t-elle en me faisant un sourire contrit.

_-Que savez-vous exactement de notre situation ?_ Dis-je en m'adressant à toutes.

Je sens le regard de Tanya me vriller et si elle avait pu, j'aurai pu brûler en enfer sous l'intensité de son regard.

C'est une jeune femme blonde que je connais de nom comme étant l'épouse de l'Amiral Demetri qui prend la parole.

_-Nous savons que nous combattons de nouveau les turcs._

_-Est-ce tout ce que vous savez ? Lui demande-je._

_-Oui c'est tout. Me confirme-t-elle._

Les informations qui leur sont données sont des plus restreintes, je comprends leur besoin d'information et qu'elles aient demandé mon aide, bien basse je dois l'admettre car pour elles je suis une banale putain, la fille qui a vendu son âme et son corps au diable. Je me sens encore plus mal à l'aise alors que le regard de ma rivale me brûle et que toutes les femmes présentes attendent les nouvelles.

_-Le sultan nous a adressé un ultimatum, soit nous lui cédons Chypre, soit il la prend par la force. Notre flotte est partie vers l'Est pour la défendre…_

_-Chypre est à ce point importante pour qu'il faille envoyer nos maris pour la défendre ? dit-une jeune femme brune._

_-Sans l'île de Chypre, nous perdons le contrôle de la Méditerranée orientale. Sans ce contrôle maritime vous ne pourrez plus vous habiller avec la soie que vous portez. _Ajoute-je alors que je vois sa robe en soie de Chine.

Je vois la femme s'offusquer et prendre le tissu de sa robe avec force. Ces pauvres femmes, elles ont des tenues et croient que tout leur ait dû. Elles ne savent pas d'où viennent les produits dont est faite chaque chose. Autant leur montrer l'importance de ce commerce et de chaque chose…

_-De plus, si nous ne pouvons pas les arrêter, les turcs se fraieront un chemin direct jusqu'en Terre chrétienne, _Ajoute-je.

Je vois les visages se crisper par la peur. Elles n'en n'ont que faire de la guerre. Je sais que tout ce qui leur importe c'est leurs maris, leurs apparats et la possible menace d'une invasion. Ces femmes sont vraiment futiles et artificielles. Ignorantes. L'une d'elles me regarde avec intérêt et interrogation.

_-Où se situe l'île de…_

Elle ne peut continuer sans que la jeune femme brune ne la coupe.

_-Mon époux Sam Uley, savez-vous s'il est en vie ?_

_-Oui et en bonne santé. _Dis-je avant d'être assailli par une question de la femme de l'Amiral.

_-Et pour mon mari ?_

_-L'Amiral Demetri est vivant et se conduit en héros…_

_-Et pour le mien ? Dit une petite blonde dont le regard se fait inquiet._

_-Qui est votre époux ?_

_-Jareth._

_-C'est un homme fort et vigoureux, il reviendra à Venise sain et sauf…_

Une voix nasillarde me coupe dans mes paroles. Je ne la connais pas mais pourtant elle me semble antipathique. Je me tourne vers la personne qui a parlé et je vois Tanya, me dévisager avec un air mauvais.

_-Je vois que vous connaissez très bien son mari. _Dit-elle avec méchanceté et jalousie.

Je ne connais pas Jareth personnellement, je ne le connais que de réputation. Je préfère leur dire la vérité à toutes et clouer ainsi le bec à la femme d'Edward.

_-Je ne le connais pas bien mais sa réputation le précède…_

_-Demandez-lui donc, allez-y vous en mourrez toutes d'envie. Demandez-lui ce qui fait courir mon mari derrière elle comme un porc cherche des truffes. _Dit-elle en se levant et en venant vers moi avec détermination alors que son regard me montre toute l'aversion et la haine qu'elle a à mon encontre.

J'ai envie de lui donner une leçon, je me mets à regarder autour de moi et je vois une coupe de fruits notamment une banane. Je vais lui montrer à cette femme pleine de haine et de rancœur pourquoi tous ces hommes fuient leurs lits, pourquoi leur manque d'expériences et d'ingéniosité les font venir dans nos lits, pourquoi ils ont tant d'extase avec nous alors qu'avec elles, ils ne font que leur devoir et rien d'autres sans amour et passion. Je me dirige vers la console où se trouve le fruit et reviens devant elle.

_-Le nom latin de la banane est Ariena. Pour bananier, Pala._

Sur ces mots, je croise le regard de Tanya et la fixe avant que j'épluche le fruit et l'apporte à ma bouche, l'enfonçant au plus profond de ma gorge. Je vois les yeux de ma rivale s'arrondirent et s'agrandirent sous l'horreur. Je me mets à mordre la chair de la banane et la mange avec gourmandise et subtilité devant toutes ces femmes. Je ne quitte pas Tanya des yeux. Je lui fais face de nouveau et avec un immense sourire, je m'adresse à elle.

_-Pour une femme, ce qu'il y a de plus précieux et difficile à conquérir, c'est son éducation…_

_-Le fait de savoir le dire en latin, ne le rends pas moins obscène, _dit-elle avec haine, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs.

-_Le fait d'avoir dit oui ne vous rend pas moins incapable d'aimer_, dis-je en perdant mon sourire alors que ma voix devient glaciale.

J'ai toujours haïe cette femme pour m'avoir pris la place que je voulais. Je la haie un peu plus, viscéralement, alors que je vois quelle femme elle est. Elle est si mauvaise et méchante, je me demande même si elle a un cœur. Je la vois se lever et toiser méchamment mon ancienne amie Alice avant de revenir sur moi. Sa mâchoire se serre et ses yeux me lancent des éclairs tant la haine l'habite.

_-Ou bien cette putain s'en va ou bien s'est moi qui pars. _Crache-t-elle à l'encontre de sa belle sœur alors que ses yeux me toisent toujours avec méchanceté.

Ses cheveux si bien lissés lui donnent un aspect trop lisse comparé au monstre empli de colère et de jalousie qui me fait face. Son visage enfantin est tordu par sa fureur, son nez frémit de rage et sa bouche n'est qu'une infime ligne. Tout en elle n'est que haine et pourtant je sais qu'elle se retient. Je ne suis nullement touchée par ses airs supérieurs, je me délecte même de la voir ainsi. Elle a tout et ne se rend compte de rien… Elle, elle est mariée. Elle, elle ne vend pas son corps et n'est pas considérée comme le diable en personne. A l'exception de l'amour d'Edward, je n'ai rien à me raccrocher comparé à elle.

Je la vois regarder avec colère Alice et je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'elle va dire à mon ancienne amie.

_-Une bonne chrétienne ne peut tolérer pareil comportement sous son toit. Vous êtes indigne d'être mère. _Finit-elle en crachant ses mots_._

Je vois mon ancienne amie serrer les dents et les poings. Je vois Alice se diriger avec colère vers sa belle sœur. Elle se met face à Tanya, bien que plus petite qu'elle, sa colère la rend bien plus terrifiante alors qu'elle se met à la hauteur de la blonde aigrie.

_-En attendant, je suis mère moi, _crache Alice avec haine, ses yeux noircis par la colère.

-_Vous ne le serez plus quand j'en informerai James. Dit-elle avec méchanceté et avec son air mauvais._

Je vois Alice se raidir. Je vois bien qu'elle ressent une colère sans nom et pourtant je la vois affaisser ses épaules alors qu'elle s'adresse à moi avec une voix dont la colère est voilée et toute retournée vers sa belle sœur.

_-Merci de votre aide Signora Swan._

Je m'apprête à me congédier et dans un dernier élan de compassion dont je me demande par quel miracle, j'en ressens encore pour cette femme si jalouse et mauvaise. Je me tourne vers Tanya et nos regards se croisent, toute notre haine l'une pour l'autre exprimée.

_-Il est vivant, dis-je d'une voix glaciale._

Je ne préfère plus être en contact avec cette bonne femme, je me congédie rapidement et m'enfuie comme si j'ai le diable aux trousses. Je n'aurai jamais pensé croiser pareille créature. Cette bonne femme est un monstre. Toute cette méchanceté gratuite, cette amertume, cette jalousie. Cela me révulse et de savoir mon ancienne amie sous son joug car oui Alice en la mettant en colère peut perdre sa fille, cela me mets hors de moi et ma haine envers elle est renforcée. Aucune femme ne doit être séparée de son enfant, si elle l'était elle le comprendrait mais je la sens être un être fermée et rempli d'égoïsme.

Etant jeune, elle a dû être élevé comme une chose ignorante et précieuse. Chaque caprice doit lui avoir été donné sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de voir le sacrifice que cela apporte. Je sais bien qu'elle a dû vivre cependant une jeunesse difficile puisqu'elle est née femme comme moi et avec elle, son rôle d'héritière mais cela n'excuse en rien sa méchanceté et son caractère mauvais.

J'arrive enfin chez moi et ma colère n'est nullement descendue, je la haie. Elle ne se rend compte de rien et n'hésite pas à faire du mal à autrui, à sa famille. Quel monstre !

Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis mon arrivée mais j'entends bientôt des coups à ma porte. J'invite la personne à entrer et vois Alice, un air penaud collé à son si beau visage, entrer dans ma chambre.

_-Bella, tu voudrais bien m'accompagner faire une promenade au fil de l'eau, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec toi._

Je me redresse de sur mon lit, vais à sa rencontre et mon ancienne amie se jette dans mes bras. Son emprise sur mon corps est forte et je sens sa force la quitter alors que ma robe s'humidifie sous ses larmes et que son corps tressaute contre le mien. Je lui caresse en des gestes que je veux apaisants son dos alors qu'elle exprime sa tristesse contre moi.

Quand je sens la crise passée, je me recule quelque peu. Alice me regarde avec son regard humide, me fais un petit sourire timide et elle me tire vers l'extérieur…

**Chapitre 25 : Etre Mère Et Prisonnière**

Depuis sa crise de larmes mon amie Alice est restée silencieuse. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle se retient de pleurer de nouveau. Je vois bien qu'elle garde la tête baissée et que des larmes perlent au coin des yeux. Elle reste quelque peu distante également alors que nous nous engageons dans les rues avant de rejoindre la gondole qui nous attend. Des drapées rouges cachent la vision de l'intérieur de la gondole comme si on empêche les gens de l'extérieur de voir qui est à l'intérieur. Alice s'engage avant moi et me fais face alors qu'elle s'y installe. L'atmosphère autour de nous est lourde et quelque peu désagréable mais j'en fais fis…

Alice lève son visage et son regard est vide, empli de tristesse et je ne sais pas quelle autre émotion la possède mais l'Alice que j'ai connu n'est plus. Est-ce le mariage ou son époux qui en est le responsable ? Je ne sais pas mais j'ai comme des frissons qui parcourent mon dos tant l'effroi de la situation m'envahit.

_-Tu t'es fait beaucoup d'ennemies aujourd'hui…_

J'ai certes renforcé la haine des épouses en mon encontre mais au départ elles étaient déjà contre ma présence et mon existence même.

_-C'était déjà des ennemies._

_-Elles le seront plus encore. Ne les néglige pas, elles peuvent avoir un certain pouvoir dans certaines circonstances._

Est-ce la raison de sa venue, me prévenir ? Je suis déjà au courant de l'antagonisme de ces femmes aigries et en mal d'aimer. Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide… Je vois mon amie me dévisager de son regard vide, son visage est fermé et sans émotion.

_-C'est pour cela que tu es venue, me prévenir ? _Dis-je d'un ton un peu trop froid.

Je vois Alice me faire des yeux ronds, elle n'a pas l'habitude de m'entendre sur ce ton mais depuis notre amitié le temps à couler. Nous ne nous connaissons presque plus depuis, c'est comme si nous étions des étrangères l'une pour l'autre. Pourtant je vois bien que mon ancienne amie est toujours là, je l'ai bien vu dans ma chambre quand elle s'est jetée dans mes bras…

_-Non, bien sûr que non. Je voudrai que lorsque ma fille sera en âge, je voudrai que tu en fasses une courtisane…_

J'avale de travers ma salive et me mets à tousser d'inconfort. Vient-elle vraiment de me demander cela ? Je dois rêver. Mon amie Alice à l'époque si droite et si gênée le jour de la Saint Marc. Mon amie si respectable vient de me demander de prostituer sa fille. Je suis abasourdie.

_-Isabella, peux-tu me faire cette faveur s'il te plaît…_

_-Mais attend, je ne vais pas prostituer ta fille. Je ne veux pas lui donner cette vie…_

Je vois Alice se crisper à ma réponse. Je ne peux définitivement pas faire cela à elle, à sa famille, à Edward… Les yeux de mon ancienne amie prennent vie et je vois la fureur que j'ai entraperçue lorsqu'elle faisait face à Tanya. La peur envahit chaque pore de ma peau alors que je la vois en colère devant moi. Elle fait vraiment peur en cet instant.

_-Isabella. Regarde la vie que tu mène, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Refuseras-tu à ma fille cette même chance ?_

_-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demande Alice… Tu ne sais rien de cette vie, ma cage est semble-t-il plus belle que la tienne mais elle reste une cage. Comment peux-tu me demander de donner son corps à tous ces hommes, à perdre sa dignité de jeune fille de bonne famille… Comment tu peux me demander cela ? _

_-Ne me demande pas de te plaindre, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es pas enfermée toute la journée en attendant que ton mari vienne te faire l'honneur de sa présence et de te prendre sans ménagement et délicatesse dans ton lit. Tu n'attends pas de tomber enceinte, avoir les nausées et l'attente qu'un héritier grandisse dans ton sein… Tu es cultivée, tu as de la conversation et tu peux avoir qui tu veux et non pas un mari bourru et violent…_

_-Ma cage te semble plus grande que la tienne mais elle reste une cage Alice. Ta fille ne sera plus ce qu'elle est, elle sera considérée comme le diable en personne. Elle n'aura de choix que de s'offrir au plus offrant. Ne me demande pas cela, je t'en prie…_

_- Isabella, sauve-la._

Je regarde tout autour de nous et je me rends compte où nous sommes. Il faut que je lui montre que ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil, le désir des hommes. Et j'ai le parfait exemple en tête.

_-Tournez complètement à droite s'il vous plaît._ Demande-je au gondolier.

Les lumières se font rares dans cette partie de la ville. On arrive dans un quartier mal famé, de nombreuses violences y font rage et c'est dans ce lieu maudit que meurent les courtisanes…

_-Alice, regarde dehors je te prie. C'est dans cette ruelle que meurent toutes les courtisanes…_

Je la vois regarder au dehors. Je la vois stupéfaite et une lueur d'horreur passe sur son visage. Ainsi elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle me demande et pourtant… Pourtant elle me refait face et plus aucune émotion ne transparait sur son visage fin.

_-Tu ne finiras pas ici, tout comme ma fille…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne sais absolument rien…_

_-Mon frère t'aime, tout comme j'aime ma fille. Cela est suffisant._

Une jeune femme brune est debout au milieu de la chaussée. Elle nous regarde de son regard brun rempli d'envie et de jalousie. Dire que jadis elle a été une des courtisanes les plus demandées de tout Venise.

_-Te souviens-tu de la Saint Marc de cette année. La jeune femme que tu vois là est Leah, la Vénus qui régnait alors sur tout Venise. Ton frère ce jour-là la courtisait. Regarde ce qu'elle est devenue. C'est un amant trop jaloux qui lui a fait cela. Qui veut d'elle à présent ?_

Un homme bourru et ivrogne apparaît à ce moment-là et commence à agresser la jeune femme qui pourrait être moi. Je la vois se débattre mais elle sait comme moi que sa nuit se finira par son viol. C'est une triste situation qui se déroule sous nos yeux et nous sommes toutes impuissantes…

_-Si tu veux que je te plaigne, je te préviens… Tu perds ton temps._

_- Je ne veux pas que tu me plaignes mais regarde tout autour de toi. Tu veux vraiment cet avenir pour ta fille. Tu veux vraiment qu'elle ait une multitude d'hommes dans son lit qui vont la payer pour leur donner du plaisir. Elle va devoir oublier toute son éducation, toute celle inculquée par toi, par l'Eglise. Elle va devoir faire face aux regards des hommes désireux mais aussi des femmes jalouses. Elle va devoir renier tout ce à qu'elle elle croyait et tout cela parce que tu veux la sauver de ta cage mais la mienne ne vaut pas mieux…_

Je vois mon ancienne amie peser le pour et le contre et bientôt je vois son visage s'éclairer et elle me fait face de nouveau un rictus triste peignant ses traits.

_-Tu sais ce que la nourrice de ma fille lui a dit ce matin, que c'est dans la voix des filles que nait la tentation. Car c'est bien connu, l'éloquence chez les femmes mène forcément à la débauche et la débauche de l'esprit mène tout droit à la débauche des mœurs. Elle n'y croit pas encore mais elle y croira…_

Alice me fait toujours face. Sa peau est si pâle, elle a presque l'air malade. Ses traits sont si froids et dures loin de l'Alice pétillante et juvénile de mes souvenirs. Le mariage l'a rend aigrie et blessée. Je ne sais pas comment son mari, James, se comporte avec elle mais cela ne doit pas se faire dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Je ne l'ai jamais eu en amant, ni en compagnon de conversation ou autre. Quand je le vois, il a toujours cet air froid et cassant, presque méchant et cynique. Quand je le vois j'ai toujours des frissons d'appréhension et de peur dans le dos. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer… Son regard est si inconfortable, tout en lui me donne la chair de poule. James n'a pas un physique inconvenant mais tout en lui inspire la peur. Oui c'est cela la peur… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lui passe par la tête et je me doute de son comportement d'avec Alice…

Je regarde de nouveau mon ancienne amie. Je la vois essayer de combattre ses émotions mais bientôt une larme s'échappe, puis une autre… Je me rapproche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Oui tout a bien changé depuis son mariage, bien trop changer…

Son corps est secoué par des sanglots trop forts. Je la serre dans mes bras et lui caresse en des gestes réconfortants les bras et le dos. Tout a basculé en un rien de temps. Elle, elle s'est marié, a dû faire face à un homme que je pense dur, autoritaire voire même brutal, sans scrupules, ni amour. Quant à moi, je ne sais même plus comment je dois décrire mon existence. Par amour, je me suis vendu et maintenant j'ai gagné le cœur de l'homme que j'aime mais je n'en reste pas moins une catin… Nous avançons chacune avec notre fardeau et maintenant elle me demande à élever sa fille dans ma cage, je ne sais quelle est la mieux mais je ne peux rendre l'existence de cette petite aussi malsaine que la mienne… Je ne peux changer une âme ou une éducation si elle ressemble tant à sa mère, je ne veux pas briser des ailes…

_-Bella, je t'en supplie. Je te demande ce service, prend ma fille et fait la devenir courtisane… Je ne veux pas que sa vie qui m'est si précieuse ressemble à la mienne. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se marie comme je l'ai fait par obligation, je ne veux pas qu'elle mette au monde des enfants par obligation et non pas parce qu'elle en a envie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle passe sa vie à honorer sa famille et à maudire le jour de sa naissance. Car c'est ce que je fais. Je maudis chaque jour qui m'a vu naître fille, je le maudis tellement Isabella. Je ne connais pas l'amour dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime comme toi… Je le vis dans ceux d'un homme qui ne mérite même pas de porter ce titre… Oui je l'avoue, j'en aime un autre et je ne peux même pas le regarder ou lui parler car je suis une femme, une femme mariée… Alors s'il-te-plaît, prend la quand elle en aura l'âge…_

Elle me regarde avec un regard suppliant et je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui dire. La vie de courtisane n'est vraiment pas envisageable pour une fille de bonne famille comme sa fille. Je me refuse d'infliger cela à une âme innocente…

_-Alice…_

_-Non s'il-te-plaît Bella, ne dis pas tout de suite non. Laisse-moi encore un peu d'espoir pour un avenir plus sûr et meilleur pour ma fille. Donne moi encore quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures, je ne peux garder l'espoir de quelques jours mais laisse-moi encore un peu de temps…_

Jamais je n'ai vu une femme aussi détruite par le mariage. De voir mon amie dans cet état me brise le cœur. Elle si combattante, pétillante et optimiste, se retrouve diminuée, défaitiste, aigrie, vieillie…

Des sanglots la reprennent et son corps s'affaisse contre le mien, je la sens se noyer contre moi. Son corps est complètement diminuée et je me demande comment elle peut montrer un visage serein en publique et s'effondrer ainsi peu de temps après. Cela me fait mal de la voir ainsi.

_-Bella, je ne peux te dire combien j'aimerai que tu la prennes sous ton aile. Je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse comme moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure et se demande alors pourquoi elle a obéi aux lois divines et les lois de son pays… Ce châtiment est bien trop cruel pour elle. Même en enfer, rien ne pourra être pire que cette existence absurde et dénuée de sens… s'il te plait aide-moi… _

Son corps frémit encore contre le mien, de lourds sanglots se rependent sur ma robe mais j'en fais fis. Mon amie est au plus mal et je me dois de l'aider bien que je ne puisse accéder à sa demande…

**Chapitre 26 : Peste, Inquisition et Morts…**

**POV Edward**

Les jours passent et les morts sont toujours aussi nombreux dans chaque partie. Certains de nos vaisseaux ont coulés et les marins et soldats ont été disséminés sur d'autres navires. Mon beau frère James en fait partie et est venu sur mon navire.

Depuis notre toute première rencontre, notre relation est des plus distantes et cordiales. J'ai comme une mauvaise impression avec lui et lors du mariage de ma sœur avec cet homme, j'ai dû serrer les dents car je ne voulais pas de ce mariage. Je n'ai vraiment pas aimé les regards sournois ou autre de ce James et j'ai peu croisé ma sœur depuis ces noces. Pourtant le peu que j'ai vu m'ont confirmé mes mauvais pressentiments.

Pourtant chaque jour, je dois lui faire face et supporter non seulement sa présence mais aussi sa voix froide et dure, autoritaire et sans vie, son autorité et ses soi-disant conseils. Lors des combats, Monsieur se tient en retrait et tue le plus souvent par derrière, je n'aime pas cet homme, tout en lui me déplaît…

Aujourd'hui, les turcs nous envoient des renforts encore plus agressifs et déterminés. Mes hommes tombent en nombre mais les turcs également. Je me bats avec rage même si je sens mes forces diminuées devant le surnombre d'ennemis. Et ce maudit James qui se bat dans l'ombre et attend la fin de la bataille pour faire partie de nos rangs triomphants. J'enrage…

Le soir arrivé, les turcs sont tous à terre, leurs corps ainsi que ceux de mes soldats jonchent le sol et leurs corps tous entassés nous submergent jusqu'aux genoux. Nous sommes encore vainqueurs en ce sinistre jour. Je n'ai jamais cru pouvoir m'en sortir mais j'ai réussi… Mes hommes et moi-même faisons le tour comme après chaque combat pour tuer encore les ennemis blessés et en vie et apportés les corps de nos camarades à l'infirmerie… James n'est pas sorti de son coin sombre, alors qu'habituellement il passe son temps à crier des ordres et à bousculer tout le monde sur le passage par ce que Monsieur s'est fait égratigner par une épée. La belle affaire… Cela m'étonne vraiment qu'aujourd'hui il ne soit pas là à nous hurler dessus.

Après avoir fait le tour du bateau pour trouver les blessés et jeter les corps morts à la mer, je me dirige vers le côté du gouvernail où mon beau frère aime se cacher. Je le vois alors étendu au sol, son corps tressautant alors qu'il profite de ses derniers instants de vie. Une mare de sang l'entoure alors que je vois la garde d'un poignard ou d'une dague turque plantée dans son flanc. Il est mort comme il a tué, blessé mortellement dans son dos. Je m'approche de lui et m'agenouille à son côté. Ses yeux me transpercent de leur couleur glacée, bien que légèrement voilé, il est toujours aussi dur et autoritaire, malsain même. Sa main vient dans un dernier élan se porter à ma chemise et me rapprocher de lui. Puis elle tombe lorsqu'enfin la vie le quitte…

Ce que je ressens alors est complètement inapproprié, je me sens mieux et je me sens moins coupable d'avoir laisser ma sœur sous son joug. Suis-je étrange ?

Je ne peux rester dans mes pensées et devant mon beau frère mort plus longtemps, j'entends l'Amiral m'appeler. Je me dirige vers le bord de mon navire et je vois Demetri tendu vers moi, sa chemise trempée de sueur et de sang.

_-Edward, nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles de Venise…_

**POV Bella**

_**Dieu est muet et ignore mes prières**_

_**Il corrompt la beauté d'hier**_

_**Notre cité jadis bénie, choyée,**_

_**Vacille, frappée sans pitié.**_

Je ne sais comment cela nous est arrivé. Des rats malades de la peste ont envahis notre ville et la maladie maintenant touchent les hommes et ils se meurent. Je prie chaque jour pour le retour de nos soldats, pour que la guerre qui déjà décime nos rangs soit finie et que tous nous reviennent. Mais aujourd'hui je me mets à prier pour que cette infamie quitte nos terres mais cela empire de jours en jours. Je ne sais quel est le bilan des morts mais nos pertes sont nombreuses, trop nombreuses.

Je sens les regards sur moi, je sens l'aversion de la populace sur moi. Les fanatiques chrétiens crient à tous ceux qui ont des oreilles pour les écouter que notre cité est corrompue. Que la maladie est un châtiment divin, que la dépravation et la fornication qui hier florissait dans notre Venise sont les causes de cette maladie. Bien sûr, je suis visée. Nous sommes toutes visées, nous, les courtisanes.

Le peuple nous regarde souvent d'un air sombre voire meurtrier alors que les fanatiques nous montrent du doigt. Souvent je me retrouve poursuivie, harcelée, huée et encore ces comportements sont les plus sains et les moins terribles de ce que je vis chaque jour. Jadis ils nous ont glorifiés pour notre beauté et pour notre inaccessibilité, aujourd'hui nous sommes la honte et on nous crache dessus. Je comprends en quelque sorte leurs comportements, en plus des morts de la guerre des familles entières sont décimées par la maladie. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls, ma famille aussi est touchée. Ma mère Renée se meurt à petit feu dans son lit mais cela on ne le voit pas. Non, on préfère trouver des coupables et les châtier devant la justice.

Les tensions sont tellement intenses, je ne sais comment y faire face chaque jour. Je ne veux pas me reclure chez moi, la tristesse et la mort y rodent, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas me tenir à l'écart du palais… Il reste le seul endroit où je me sens encore protégée par les hommes mais aussi par Dieu lui-même quand je me trouve dans la petite chapelle.

Pourtant je suis contrainte de rester enfermée, l'Inquisition sous la demande des fanatiques et de l'Eglise a envahi notre ville et je sais que bientôt je serai contrainte à me présenter devant sa justice. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

**POV Edward**

Nous voici donc sur le chemin du retour. La peau est logée dans mon ventre à mesure que je me rappelle le discours terrible de mon ami l'Amiral. La peste à Venise…

**FB**

**Je me dirige vers le bord de mon navire et je vois Demetri tendu vers moi, sa chemise trempée de sueur et de sang. (N/ Potine : Je sais, Mon Tit Amour, tu comate sur ce passage)**

_**-Edward, nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles de Venise…**_

**Mon cœur se met à battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. Venise, Isabella… Je me demande bien quelle genre de nouvelles le messager nous apporte mais alors que je fais face à Demetri et que je vois son visage fermé, je me doute que ce soit de bonnes nouvelles…**

**FFB**

Si seulement j'avais su. Je me retrouve dans les gondoles qui nous mènent dans la ville. La peste. A Venise…

Je ne sais comment vous dire l'ampleur de la peur qui m'assaille. Après l'horreur de la guerre, je dois faire face à la consternation de la maladie. La peur tiraille mes entrailles alors qu'une préoccupation toute autre devient plus vivace à mesure que j'entre dans la ville avec mes compagnons de guerre. Isabella…

Et si elle est touchée par la peste, et si elle… Je ne peux faire face à cette idée, l'imaginer froide, sans couleur, raide par la mort qui l'a frappée. Ne plus pouvoir l'entendre rire, ne plus pouvoir vivre à son côté, ne plus l'aimer… Mon cœur se serre, non je l'aurai senti. Elle est vivante… Il faut qu'elle soit vivante.

Une autre nouvelle très préoccupante nous a été informée, l'Inquisition est dans notre ville. Elle va châtier les responsables ou tout du moins celles que l'on montre comme responsables. Les courtisanes…

Mon cœur ne cesse de se serrer. Si ma douce n'est point morte ou malade elle doit faire face très bientôt à ce tribunal despote, sans cœur et conscience. Je sens ma colère revenir au grand galop alors que cette constatation me frappe. Elle ne peut faire face à l'Eglise, elle est trop bonne pour eux et ils n'hésiteront aucunement à la tuer. Si ce n'est pas la maladie alors ce sera l'Eglise en laquelle je crois qui me l'enlèvera. Je ne peux envisager cela, non impossible.

Nous arrivons sur la place Saint Marc. Une foule assez impressionnante s'y trouve et nous devons faire appel aux gardes pour pouvoir passer. Le spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux me donne la nausée.

Certaines courtisanes sont là, attachées, flagellées, inconscientes. La bile monte dans ma gorge alors que je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre sous le poids de l'horreur et de la peur. Je n'ose imaginer si ma douce a été châtiée ou si elle est en l'attente de passer devant cette foule. Mes yeux se mettent à parcourir la foule et la charrette remplie de ces pauvres femmes mais je ne la trouve pas…

Il me faut la trouver, je me mets à courir en direction de sa demeure…

**POV Bella**

La vie à la maison sans la gérance de ma mère est difficile. Les tâches m'incombent et je comprends comment elle pouvait être fatiguée après chaque journée durant ma jeunesse. Ma tante n'aide guère dans l'intendance de la maison, elle passe toujours son temps à critiquer et cela la tuerait de mettre la main à la patte. Je passe outre et essaie de mon mieux de remplacer ma mère à ses responsabilités. La maladie l'affaiblit de jour en jour et je compte chaque minute de moins qu'il me reste à partager avec elle.

Je n'ai certes pas été proche d'elle émotionnellement mais elle a été là durant les grandes épreuves de ma vie et durant mon éducation de courtisane. Sans elle, je ne serai jamais allée si loin…

Je vais un instant dehors pour m'aérer un peu et étendre du linge. J'arrive au niveau des escaliers quand je sens un regard intense sur moi. Je lève mon regard et ne peut croire en ce que je vois…

**POV Edward**

J'arrive devant chez elle, les rues sont marquées de la croix noire devant chaque demeure où la peste a frappé. J'en vois une sur celle de ma douce. Non, pas elle ! Par pitié mon Dieu, épargnez-la ! Je ne peux vivre sans elle…

Sur mon cri de cœur envers le ciel, je regarde vers sa porte et la vois s'ouvrir. Tel un ange descendu du ciel, Isabella m'apparaît…

J'ai l'impression de la redécouvrir, mon cœur ne cesse de sauter de joie tant je ne peux croire en ma chance. Merci mon Dieu… Elle est si belle, si sublime, divine. Je vois ses traits tirés et elle est plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire mais pour moi elle reste la plus belle femme de mon univers. Je croise bientôt ses prunelles chocolat et je la vois me regarder de manière surprise et stupéfaite. Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et vais la rejoindre…

**POV Bella**

Il est là. Il est là devant moi. Je ne peux le croire. Edward…

Je le vois monter les escaliers et je ne peux croire en ce miracle. Il est là, vivant. Il m'est revenu. Je le vois s'approcher, me sourire. Je sens ses mains prendre mon visage en coupe. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, son souffle balaie mon visage et je sens bientôt la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me sens bien, chez moi de nouveau… De nouveau vivante et insouciante comme avant…

**POV Edward**

Je ne peux croire en cette bénédiction. Il me faut réaliser qu'elle est bien là devant moi. Je me retrouve bien vite face à elle. Je prends son visage entre mes mains. Sa peau si douce sous mes doigts, son odeur m'assaillent alors que ses yeux m'hypnotisent. Je m'approche d'elle, toujours plus proche… Je sens bientôt son souffle sur ma bouche et je m'empare alors de ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Je me retrouve de nouveau bien, entier, vivant, chez moi… Ses lèvres fruitées font corps avec les miennes et bientôt cela ne suffit plus et je mêle ma langue dans ce balai intense… Bien trop vite à mon goût, notre condition humaine se rappelle à notre bon souvenir… Je me sépare d'elle à regret et pose mon front contre le sien. Je ne peux plus me détacher de ma douce…

_-Tu es vivante, tu es vivante… Pardonne-moi mon amour… Pardonne-moi…_

A chaque parole je lui pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Je sens son sourire contre moi. Dieu, que je l'aime et combien cette femme a pu me manquer ! Nous ne pouvons pousser nos retrouvailles plus de temps, une servante vient voir Isabella la mine sinistre. Je suis donc ma douce à l'intérieur de sa maison.

**POV Bella**

Ses retrouvailles sont bien trop brèves, je n'ai même pas le temps de savourer ses baisers, ses excuses, son corps, sa présence… Je suis appelé au chevet de ma mère. Renée se meure…

Elle est étendue dans son lit, ses traits sont tirés, cireux, la sueur a laissé ses marques sur son visage en cœur. Ses cheveux sont tout fous sur son oreiller et elle se débat pour faire face un dernier instant. Je la vois tendre sa main vers le ciel et m'appeler. Je la rejoins rapidement…

Je prends une éponge humide et éponge la sueur qui la salit. J'essaie de lui faire passer des derniers instants moins durs. Sa main se pose de manière ferme sur mon poignet et elle me le serre de ses forces.

_-Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie… Pardonne-moi… Je ne peux plus supporter cette odeur…_

Je la vois prendre une dernière fois son souffle avant qu'elle ne me dise « Je suis désolé »avant de nous quitter…

Je recouvre le corps de ma mère d'un drap, la couvrant entièrement. Pour ne pas que la dépouille contamine notre maison, je ne peux lui donner les derniers soins et une gondole funéraire attend en bas pour prendre le corps sans vie.

Une foule est sur les berges attendant la descente du corps. Je vois leurs regards malsains sur ma personne alors que j'entends des murmures me concernant sur ma culpabilité sur cette nouvelle mort.

Je les vois m'épier, me maudire mais je ne peux rien faire. J'avance portant avec le croque mort le brancard sur lequel git la dépouille. J'ai le mauvais pressentiment que l'on me mène à la mort alors que je sens la foule se refermer sur moi à chacun de mes pas.

Edward est là, toujours là. Lui aussi a senti qu'un mauvais événement arrive. Il a tiré l'épée et est à mes côtés, observant avec attention la populace… Je ne suis pas longtemps sous sa protection, car à peine je donne la dépouille de ma mère au gondolier, je suis submergée par la foule qui commence à me frapper, m'insulter et à me cracher dessus. Je suis bientôt plaquée contre le mur alors que l'on m'inflige mon châtiment…

**POV Edward**

Je ne peux rien faire. Plus personne n'a de respect pour les personnes de haut rang. La peur les anime, je le vois dans leur regard. Je vois ma douce se faire malmener et j'essaie de les éloigner en donnant des coups de garde sur tout corps qui passe sur mon chemin. Je me retrouve bientôt auprès de ma douce, contre ce mur, à éloigner ses assaillants.

J'en regrette presque nos ennemis turcs, les vénitiens en colère sont beaucoup plus agressifs et je ne peux les combattre car ce sont des concitoyens. Je pointe mon épée sur tous et ils reculent après quelques instants de réflexion. Bella est contre moi et je menace quiconque vient l'agresser.

Une gondole passe à notre côté et s'arrête. L'assistance se recule un peu plus alors que des gardes et qu'un héraut de l'Inquisition s'approche de nous. Je pointe mon épée sur lui mais rien ne le fait reculer.

_-Je suis un émissaire de l'Eglise, baissez votre arme Monseigneur…_

Il se tourne vers mon Isabella et la toise d'un air dur et solennel.

_-Isabella Swan, vous êtes amené à comparaître devant la Sainte Inquisition où vous devrez rendre compte de vos actes…_

Les gardes entourent ma douce et la mènent à la barque. Bella ne me quitte pas du regard alors qu'elle et son escorte disparaissent à l'horizon. La foule s'est dissipée… Mon monde à peine éclairée par mon retour vient de nouveau de s'assombrir et peut-être pour la dernière fois…

**Chapitre 27 : Solitude, Emprisonnement et Colère…**

**POV Bella**

Je ne vois que lui alors que je m'éloigne. Peut-être est-ce la dernière fois que je le vois ? Mon cœur se serre à mesure que je m'éloigne. Le vide si coutumier emplit ma poitrine et je me sens sombrer dans le néant.

Quand j'ai vu l'Inquisition venir me donner cette lettre de comparution, je me suis mise à respirer chaque bouffée d'air car ce sont les dernières que je respire en tant que femme libre. Je sais ce que l'on fait lors de ses emprisonnements, certains en sont même morts. Je sais que la torture est monnaie courante et je me sens résignée de mon sort…

Ce qui fait le plus mal c'est d'être séparée d'Edward. A peine nous sommes nous retrouver, que nous sommes de nouveau séparés. Nous n'avons pas profité l'un de l'autre, prendre du temps pour nous…

Je me trouve dans les cachots et seule une petite lucarne apporte de la luminosité dans la cellule. L'heure des repas est passée et je me retrouve sans rien dans l'estomac jusqu'à demain matin. La Lune est de nouveau ma seule compagne et je me mets à la contempler en m'imaginant ce que fait mon amour durant ce temps.

Un morceau de calcaire jonche le sol du cachot, je m'en empare et me mets à écrire des vers exprimant ainsi ma tristesse et ma solitude…

**POV Edward**

Je me sens vide, vide de ne pas pouvoir vivre comme je le voudrais avec mon amour, vide de la savoir emprisonnée voire même condamnée d'avance à un destin qu'elle ne peut pas combattre, que nous ne pouvons pas combattre.

Je me retrouve seul sans elle et je ne peux me faire à l'idée qu'elle est peut-être déjà condamnée. Je ne peux vivre sans elle. Ma vie ne se résume à rien sans la lumière d'Isabella à mes côtés. Je ne peux vivre dans ce néant qui m'entoure, qui m'aspire. Avant elle, je me contentais de survivre, d'apprendre dans les bras d'autres ce que je voulais vivre sans que je ne le sache avec elle. Quand elle est là, c'est un monde plein de couleurs que je découvre tout autour de moi et maintenant, je ne vois plus rien. Je suis comment aveuglé par ce trop plein de lumière et plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre et me contenter de la vie sans elle. Jamais.

Ma culpabilité fait rage, tout cela est ma faute. Sans moi dans sa vie, jamais elle n'en serait venu à ce genre de libertinage, jamais elle ne se serait vendue, jamais. Tout cela par ma faute. Comment puis-je vivre sans elle avec cette culpabilité qui enfonce ma poitrine ? Comment vivre avec cela ? Je ne le peux point.

Je me suis promis lors de notre première nuit, que jamais je ne la laisserai partir de nouveau. Je l'aime tellement. Je me demande encore où tout cet amour peut survivre dans mon enveloppe charnelle… Je me suis promis de racheter ses fautes car ce sont les miennes. Je me suis promis de la protéger de tous, voire de Dieu lui-même. Je me suis promis de ne jamais plus la blesser… Tant de choses promises et pourtant je ne les ai pas tenues.

Je l'ai à maintes fois blessée par mes mots, par mes gestes, par mon comportement. Je regrette tellement mon attitude de notre première nuit. Je me fais l'effet d'un gougeât alors que je me remémore de comment je lui fais l'amour et de comment après une telle extase, je me suis redressé et habillé tout en lui disant que je vais la quitter pour une autre… J'ai gâché ce moment et je le regrette. Par la suite, j'ai essayé de me faire pardonner mais il m'est arrivé de nombreux moments où mes sentiments sont plus forts et je l'ai de nouveau blessée.

Lors de notre retraite, j'ai profité de chaque instant avec elle, je l'ai aimée profondément et intensément. Puis nous sommes revenus à la cour et tout notre cocon s'est effondré. Ma jalousie m'a complètement possédé, me rendant fou et intenable. Des mots alors durs ont été changés et je les regrette maintenant cruellement… Tout cela parce que je n'aime pas le regard des hommes sur elle, enfin si ça plait toujours un peu mais la voir si proche d'eux, cela ne me plait pas. Je ne suis qu'un homme certes amoureux mais très possessif et jaloux.

Je ne sais comment j'en suis arrivé à être devant le bureau du doge. Peut-être parce que j'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un. Peut-être que mon ami Jasper peut aider dans cette situation. N'est-ce pas avec l'accord de notre doge que l'Inquisition peut mettre en place un procès ?

Il me faut jouer sur la puissance de mon ami… Il le faut…

Je ne peux vivre sans elle. Pas après avoir vécu tant de choses et pourtant pas assez dans ses bras…

_-Edward, mon ami, calme-toi je te prie…_

Jasper assis devant l'âtre de sa cheminée me regarde faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Il me faut trouver une solution… Je ne peux laisser ma douce dans les mains de l'Inquisition, ils vont la briser et je ne peux le supporter.

_-Il m'est impossible de la laisser entre leurs mains Jasper, tu peux le comprendre…_

_-Je le comprends certes mais par pitié mon ami, cesse de t'agiter ainsi… Cela ne te mène à rien…_

Je ne peux rester assis et cogiter en silence et de manière sure. Trop de pensées m'assaillent et toutes me mènent vers une impasse.

_-Nous pouvons toujours ne pas accepter ce procès… dis-je en pleine réflexion._

_-Edward, le peuple cherche des réponses. Si l'Eglise est la seule à pouvoir en fournir alors le procès aura lieu…_

Je le regarde interloqué. Est-ce mon ami qui vient de dire cela ? Il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier mon amour, pour quoi ? Des réponses ? La colère sous jacente à mes réflexions s'amplifie dans ma poitrine et je me sens exploser.

Je vois Jasper me regarder avec attention et je le vois grimacer alors qu'il sent comme moi la fureur dans tout mon être. Comment peut-il dire tout cela ?

_-Edward, mon ami, je sais que c'est dur…_

_-Tu ne sais rien du tout, crache-je. Tu ne connais rien en l'amour, tu ne peux comprendre…_

_-Ah vraiment et comment crois-tu que j'ai vécu le mariage de ta sœur alors que j'en suis amoureux. Débite-t-il avec colère._

Il met une de ses mains sur sa bouche et me regarde perdu alors que ses paroles ont leur chemin dans ma tête et que je le regarde à mon tour surpris.

_- Bon le sujet n'est pas mes états d'âme envers ta sœur Edward mais bien la condition d'Isabella. Il y a déjà plus de cinquante-six mille morts de la peste et la foule exige des réponses. Je ne peux m'interposer entre eux et elle. Le peuple veut des réponses et ce même si elles ne sont pas les bonnes. J'en suis navré ami…_

Il se lève et se rapproche de moi à mesure qu'il prononce ses paroles. Sur ces derniers mots, il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je me soustrais à sa poigne et me recule. La colère sous jacente me possède et devient virulente. Je ne peux laisser faire cela…

_-Je refuse d'être témoin de cette mise en scène funeste et macabre, _dis-je en retirant la chaîne de mon rang de sénateur fraichement reçu en la jetant au passage sur le bureau de Jasper.

_-Edward, cesse de faire l'enfant tu veux. Tu crois vraiment que c'est en renonçant à ton titre que tu vas pouvoir lui rendre service. Fais face à cette situation et bats-toi…_

Je le vois prendre la chaîne que je venais d'arracher à mon coup et me la remettre à sa place. Je le vois me scruter du regard. Je ne sais quoi penser. Je ne peux me soumettre à cette situation et pourtant je le dois. Pour Isabella…

La peine fait place à ma colère. Je ne peux la laisser prisonnière de ces hommes d'église sans scrupules qui vont l'humilier et qui n'hésiteront pas à la sacrifier… Je me laisse aller contre mon ami et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je laisse ma tristesse m'envahir…

**POV Bella**

_**Mon bel ami, mon tendre amour**_

_**Que de tendresse quand tu souris,**_

_**Que de lumière dans mes jours,**_

_**Mon bel amour, mon tendre ami.**_

_**Quand elles se posent sur ma peau**_

_**Entrainant vague de douceur**_

_**Tes mains m'emmènent toujours plus haut**_

_**Mon bel ami, mon tendre cœur.**_

_**Quand tes baisers étouffent mes soupirs**_

_**Puis dans mon coup glissent lentement, **_

_**Je me colle à toi, prête à mourir**_

_**Mon bel amour, mon tendre amant.**_

_**Quand dans tes bras, tu me serres fort**_

_**La tête au creux de ton épaule**_

_**Je ferme les yeux et j'dis « encore »**_

_**Etouffe-moi que je m'envole.**_

_**Jamais tu n'imagineras**_

_**Combien tu illumines mes jours, **_

_**Tu es fontaine qui coule en moi**_

_**Mon tendre ami, mon bel amour.**_

_**Ma vie devient vite un enfer**_

_**Quand je n'ai plus tes yeux sur moi,**_

_**Tu es mon ciel, mon air, ma terre**_

_**Mon bel amant, mon tendre toi.**_

Le matin arrive bien tôt, les rayons rouges solaires envahissent les murs de ma cellule alors que mes mots écrits à la craie dans ma prison, brulent de leur intensité et de leur vérité. Aujourd'hui sonne l'heure de mon procès. Mon cœur se serre d'anticipation, je sais que peut importe ce qu'il se produit, ce serait peut-être mes dernières heures que je vivrai.

Chaque goulée d'air, chaque battement est plus proche du dernier. Mes sens sont exacerbés et chaque chose est nouvelle même si je les ai déjà connus auparavant. Lorsqu'on est vivante et condamné, chaque petite chose à son importance et c'est comme si je redécouvrais le monde.

Je suis entourée de gardes et ils me mènent le long des canaux vers mon échafaud. Je sais que peut-être tout sera fini bientôt… Je sais que peu importe ce qui m'arrive, je serai avec lui… Edward. Il est à jamais mien et je serai à jamais sienne.

La foule est impressionnante sur la place devant le bâtiment qui va abriter mon jugement. La foule me bouscule et les gardes ne font rien pour empêcher cela. Je me demande bien même pourquoi ils m'entourent si ce n'est pour montrer qui je suis. Une courtisane… Une jugée, une condamnée même.

Peut-être me trouvez-vous fataliste ? Je sais que je vais me battre mais je ne sais combien de temps cette mascarade va durer, je sais que peu de jugés sont ressortis vivants des affres de l'Inquisition. Je me sens combattante mais aussi résignée dans le pire des cas. Je suis amère de ne pas avoir vécu plus avec mon amant mais le temps est notre ennemi…

La foule se fait plus insistante, j'entends les insultes en mon encontre comme je sens le crachat d'une femme sur ma personne alors que ses yeux me lancent des éclairs et que des moqueries sortent de sa bouche…

On m'appelle et j'entre sous le regard de tous dans cette salle de jugement. Je vois la cour, le doge et Edward en face de la porte. Alors que je fais le tour de la pièce du regard, je sens le sien sur ma peau et je sens de nouveau cette chaleur familière. Edward…

Je détourne le regard du spectacle macabre de cette salle où mon sort sera jeté. Je fixe alors les prunelles vertes, si intenses, de mon amour. Je ne vois que lui, je vais me battre pour lui et si je peux, je vivrai mes derniers instants avec lui…

Un des gardes me poussent vers une chaise au centre de la pièce, juste devant les membres de mon tribunal. Mon attention est alors détournée de force de mon amant. Mon cœur se serre de cette perte de contact et je me sens flageolante alors que je me retrouve debout devant mes juges.

Un homme assez âgé, de longs cheveux noirs, lisses retenus à une épingle y siège en tant que président. Il a une certaine prestance et ses yeux d'un bleu clair me transpercent de par leur dureté et leur méchanceté. Il me fixe et un sourire mesquin et bienveillant éblouit son visage faux. Des frissons de mal être envahissent mon corps. Cet homme ne me met pas en confiance, loin de là…

Un homme me fait dos, il a de longs cheveux noirs et une peau assez hâlé. Il me dit quelque chose mais je ne peux mettre un nom sur cette impression. Il me semble vraiment le connaitre. Je vois dans la périphérie de mon regard Edward se tendre en identifiant cet homme. Il porte un long habit noir et bientôt je le vois se retourner. Mon corps se raidit en voyant enfin son identité. Je le sais maintenant, je suis condamnée…

**Je sais, je sais, je vous entends d'ici, je suis sadique et tout le toutim mais c'est pour que la suite soit encore plus croustillante…**

**Alors quelle est l'identité de son bourreau à votre avis ? Il y en a qui l'ont trouvé dans les chapitres précédents…**

**Sinon, que pensez-vous de ces chapitres ?**

**Bisous.**

**Votre. Potine.**

**Je vous mets un nouveau trailer pour celle qui me lise sur « Quand Ma Vie A Basculé » :**

_**[…] -Je sais que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise et j'en suis désolée. Bredouillai-je dans un murmure.**_

_**Mes yeux étaient toujours baissés n'osant croiser de nouveau son regard si noir. Ses mains étaient toujours sur ma peau alors que son corps chaud était plaqué contre le mien. A mes paroles, je le sentis trembler contre moi et je me rendis bien vite compte qu'il riait. Non pas le rire moqueur que j'avais déjà entendu. Non, son rire claquait dans le silence et augmentait la tension entre nous. De violents frissons parcouraient ma peau alors que mes larmes roulaient de plus belle sur mes joues.**_

_**-C'est certain que tu as fait une énorme bêtise et que tu vas la regretter. J'hésite encore sur ta punition enfin sur la méthode plutôt… […]**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Et oui nous arrivons à grand pas à la fin de cette histoire, ceci est l'avant-dernier poste…**

**Déjà bientôt dix mois passés ensemble, il fallait bien cela et je vous remercie d'avoir attendu si longtemps et de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber malgré le temps de latente entre deux chapitres dans la période d'hiver…**

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce poste à mon admiratrice Céline11…**

**Juste, préparez-vous à pleurer dans les deux prochains postes, donc prenez des mouchoirs ^^. Pleins de bisous.**

**Merci à kikinette11, Virginie-de-TN, Grazie, aelita48, Jackye, cchope, elodie53, lamue12, lili70, Barley Sugar stories, ****deby14880, mel031, Ludivine28, Imaginaire-de-kiki, lost-soulandheart, ****Jolieyxbl, Céline11, Vivibatta, erika shoval, bb23, LolaMiSweetlove, vinie65, pounine, …**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 28 : Procès [Partie1]**

**POV Bella**

_**Mon corps se raidit en voyant enfin son identité. Je le sais maintenant, je suis condamnée…**_

L'homme qui me fait face est le fruit de mon pire cauchemar. Je le sais je suis condamnée. Cet homme je l'ai repoussé et combattu maintes fois pas le biais de mes vers. Notre dernier échange n'est pas des plus cordiaux, si je me souviens bien du sang a même été coulé. Vous l'avez deviné. Jacob Black me fait face…

Il est là devant moi, mon bourreau. Dans un habit noir portant une croix rouge sur le cœur, il est là me faisant face avec son sourire sur les lèvres. Il sait qu'il peut enfin tirer vengeance, qu'il a le pouvoir.

Je regarde en la direction d'Edward. Ce dernier me regarde avec une lueur d'inquiétude et de désespoir. Je me sens vaincue et de le voir touché également me fend le cœur. S'en est fini et ce sera mon dernier combat.

Je m'assois par défaite et j'attends que mon jugement commence…

L'homme présidant mon procès, prend la parole. Sa voix est douce et pourtant une menace sous jacente est voilée, peut-être est-ce par son trop plein de sincérité et de fausseté ?

_-Par ordre du Pape, Isabella Swan vous êtes accusé de sorcellerie, qui comme vous le savez est un péché mortel, passible de la peine de mort. Si vous avouez que vous vous repentez à n'importe quel moment de ce procès, il vous sera permis d'être accueillie de nouveau au sein de notre bienveillante Saint Mère l'Eglise…_

Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Il me faut intervenir avant que mon bourreau ne commence sa plaidoirie et portent des accusations sur ma personne.

_-Mon Seigneur je ne peux me repentir… commence-je._

_-Silence ! Dit l'homme qui me fait face._

Le vieil homme me regarde de toute sa hauteur avec son regard qui me fige. Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs, je suis déjà condamnée pour lui. Je vois un sourire satisfait sur son visage et les frissons reprennent de l'ampleur alors que mon cœur tambourine fort dans ma poitrine.

_-L'accusé ne pourra intervenir que pour répondre aux questions ou avouer ses fautes._

Il se tourne vers mon bourreau. Jacob regarde en sa direction et ils se sourient de connivence…

Dans un dernier élan, je regarde en la direction de mon amant. Ses prunelles émeraude me fixent avec intensité et force. Nous sommes comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre et nous savons que l'un sans l'autre nous ne pouvons vivre. Cette histoire si elle se termine mal comme je la pressens se finira par un drame digne de mes lectures shakespeariennes...

La voix du président du jury claque dans l'air et me ramène à l'instant présent…

_-Nous vous écoutons Signor._

Jacob me fait face. Il a un sourire vainqueur sur son visage et ses yeux me regardent avec intensité et malice. Il s'avance vers moi et fait quelques pas autour de moi.

_-Venise, noble république, depuis toujours patrie du savoir, du commerce, de l'art s'est effondrée, frappée par la guerre et la peste. Vous savez pourquoi Signora Swan ?_

Il est tout proche de moi. Son odeur masculine m'assaillie et je me sens devenir nauséeuse. Tout de cet homme me révulse. Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Il me faut le repousser devant tous autant jouer la carte de l'ironie.

_-Je ne suis pas si savant votre Grâce._

Jacob se remet face à moi alors qu'un sourire satisfait éblouit son visage et qu'un regard sadique et malicieux brûle. Je le vois bomber le torse et se reculer d'un air victorieux. Il s'arrête et me contemple toujours de son air mauvais.

_-Dites-nous combien d'hommes riches avez-vous reçu dans votre chambre ?_

Ma gorge se met à gonfler et à brûler d'angoisse. Ainsi nous y étions déjà. Quelle douce introduction avons-nous eu là… Je me sens résignée et c'est sans émotion que j'avoue :

_-Je n'ai pas compté mes amants._

Je pourrais croire que Jacob se frotte les mains de ma réponse. Je sens le regard mauvais du président sur moi alors que celui d'Edward me brûle la joue. Je ne peux lui faire face, je ne peux voir les émotions qui prennent vie dans son regard alors qu'il se rend compte que la situation est critique. Le sourire malsain et pervers de mon bourreau est toujours en place.

_-Plus de vingt d'entre eux ?_

Mon souffle se coupe. Je ne peux répondre. Je sens le président sourire de la question de Jacob. Ce dernier se tourne vers le chef du tribunal. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis restée sans rien dire. Mon monde est flou, noir et tout tourne autour de moi. Ma seule certitude est la présence réconfortante de mon amant.

_-Veuillez répondre à la question ! _Ordonne durement le président, toute douceur et chaleur dans sa voix envolée.

_-Oui, dis-je sans émotion._

J'entends les marmonnements de la foule assistante. Des femmes pour la plupart. Ainsi mes ennemies sont présentes, elles doivent se délecter de ma chute. Peut-être même que Tanya y est…

Je vois Jacob me sourire grandement. Il se délecte de ma chute et aime croire que tout cela est grâce à lui qu'ils auront tous ma tête. Ses yeux brûlent toujours de leur perversité et de méchanceté.

_-Plus de cent d'entre eux ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, _réponds-je laconiquement.

Son sourire s'agrandit devant mon manque de réparti. Ses yeux brûlent toujours plus et la victoire est comme gravé sur ses traits. Je le vois jouer de la carte de l'étonnement faussement, se retourner face au tribunal et lever les bras vers eux.

_-Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'eux ? _Dit-il avec théâtralité et se retournant vers moi avec son sourire toujours en place_. Alors qu'à chacun, _commence-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers le tribunal et me faisant dos_, vous avez exhibé votre poitrine généreuse et vos cheveux bruns. Alors qu'à chacun, vous avez appris les goûts particuliers en l'envoutant et en leur faisant croire qu'il est le seul homme dans l'univers..._

Il se tourne vers moi, puis regarde dans la direction d'Edward et de mes amants. Je le regarde toujours alors qu'il fait un sourire vainqueur dans leur direction. J'entends un grondement sourd provenir d'eux ou plutôt de lui. Edward. Mon cœur se gonfle de le savoir là, à mes côtés. (N/Potine : je sais pas vous mais je succombe pour Edward ^^)

Jacob fait fis de cet avertissement et se tourne vers moi avec hypocrisie et sadisme. Son sourire est toujours en place. Il tourne autour de moi, tel un prédateur traque sa proie. Je le vois, je le sens me regarder avec son air pervers et envieux. Je sens toute sa frustration en lui, il me veut toujours et il me haie pour cela…

Il me fait face de nouveau. Tout sourire disparu, sa haine apparente dans son regard fou.

_-Combien en fréquentiez-vous par semaine ?_

Je ne me souviens plus. Il me semble que cette époque est bien lointaine alors que cela fait que quelques mois. Je me sens vieillie de par les épreuves que j'ai vécues, que j'ai subi. La mort de ma mère Renée, la maladie qui l'a emportée et cet emprisonnement. Je me sens épuisée et vaincue, je ne me reconnais presque plus. Il me faut me retrouver et rester combattive même si toute cette mise en scène macabre est mon dernier combat…

Il me revient les mots de Jacob, selon les chefs d'accusation je suis là pour sorcellerie mais la séduction est-elle sujette à finir morte sur le bûcher ? A mon humble avis, oui… Pourtant je sais que cela est dans la nature des femmes et des hommes de se séduire autant appuyer ce point…

_-Je n'ai jamais envoûté qui que ce soit…_

Jacob fait fis de ma réponse qui n'en est pas une pour sa question. Ses yeux me regardent toujours avec haine et dureté alors que son sourire malsain triomphe sur son visage.

_-Simuliez-vous l'amour plus de dix fois par semaine ou bien cinq ou six fois seulement suffisaient à vous satisfaire ?_

Ses yeux me transpercent de leur intensité malsaine. Je sens que toutes les respirations sont coupées, en attente de ma réponse. Je me sens l'objet et la victime de cette sinistre scène. Je sais que quoique je dise, rien ne changera mon destin…

_-Je n'ai jamais simulé l'amour. _Dis-je avec franchise.

J'entends les murmures de l'assistance alors que je vois le président du tribunal s'impatienter du manque d'intérêt et d'accusation de ce procès. Je sais qu'il attend une faute de ma part et il me faut être prudente sur chaque mot que je prononce.

Jacob me fait toujours face. Un rictus mauvais apparait sur ses lèvres, son sourire est toujours en place et devient encore plus menaçant. Ses yeux me brûlent de leur haine. Je le vois se tendre et s'approcher vers moi. Il se met sur mon côté et passe sa main au plus près de ma peau, sans la toucher, dessinant mes courbes. Un sentiment de dégout m'envahit alors que je le sens si proche de moi…

-_Alors dites-moi Signora, pourquoi vous payait-on ?_

Je regarde en sa direction, je fixe mon regard dans le sien. Je le vois se crisper sous l'intensité de mon regard et son rictus réapparait alors que je dis :

_-Pour le rêve de l'amour._

Les exclamations se font plus houleuses dans l'assistance. Je sens les regards intenses de mes amants mais un seul est plus important, plus brûlant. Je me tourne alors vers lui… Edward.

Il est là, assis, ses yeux me transpercent de leur intensité et de leur amour sous jacent. Je le vois comme hypnotisé par mes mots. Je lui souris et c'est yeux dans les yeux que je continue mon discours.

_-Pour le rêve de l'amour, tel qu'il ne peut exister dans ce monde que vous avez créé. Loin de cette noirceur et de la perfidie des hommes, pour qu'il y est un nouveau monde où tout n'est que plus beau. Pour l'espoir qu'il puisse un jour existé sur terre un petit coin de ce paradis…_

Je ne peux continuer plus, Jacob me coupe brutalement. Ses yeux brûlent toujours de sa haine en mon encontre, la colère déforme ses traits et un rictus mauvais est fixé sur ses lèvres.

_-Un paradis avec cinquante-six mille morts. C'est vous qui dites cela ? Vous chez qui l'on vient danser et festoyer tandis que Venise agonise ! Vous qui avez créé un monde de folle débauche et de dépravation, de délire d'orgies avec le diable ! Est-ce dont cela votre paradis ?_

A chaque mot il s'approche de moi. Sa voix se fait dure à mesure que sa colère prend possession un peu plus de son corps et que sa haine assombrit son âme. Je le vois cracher ces mots avec toute sa haine, tout son mépris pour ma personne.

Pourtant une voix claque dans le tribunal et mon cœur alors s'élance dans une course frénétique…

_-Si quelque chose est diabolique, c'est votre désir frustré !_

**Chapitre 29 : Procès [Partie2]**

**POV Bella**

Je me tourne vers cette voix. Edward. Il est debout, tremblant de colère en l'encontre de son ancien ami. Ses yeux noirs de rage fixent implacablement ceux de Jacob.

_-Silence ! _Tonne le président du tribunal._ Taisez-vous !_

Je vois mon amour faire face au chef de la Sainte Inquisition. Sa colère ne désemplie pas et je le sens proche de la rupture…

**POV Edward**

Je ne peux supporter cette mise en scène. Je le sens, je la vois se battre et je ne peux être que témoin de sa chute. Mon ange, mon amour, Isabella… Chaque fibre de mon être est attiré par elle, je ne peux la quitter des yeux.

Quand j'ai vu mon ancien ami lui faire face, lui courtisan devenu je ne sais comment inquisiteur. Tout cela me donne envie de vomir. Tout ce procès est une machination pour que ce traitre puisse tirer vengeance. Oui vengeance pour les refus et les humiliations qu'il a subis par ma douce… C'est un véritable règlement de compte dont je suis témoin et je ne peux le supporter…

C'est pour cela, que je me retrouve debout, devant tous. Le regard de ma douce est sur moi, je sens ma peau s'électriser sous la sensation de chaleur qui s'émane de cette attention. Je fixe un instant des yeux mon ancien ami, ce traitre, qui ose par fierté faire tomber la femme qu'il a dit aimer.

Je suis actuellement face au président du tribunal. Ce vieil homme est l'incarnation même du mal, ses yeux nous transpercent de son autorité factice alors que toute sa méchanceté sous jacente y grandit.

Je ne peux laisser faire cela, je ne peux laisser mon Isabella tomber sans montrer le caractère faux de ce procès.

_-Il est jaloux de ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir. _Dis-je dans un cri de cœur en montrant du doigt Jacob.

Je vois le chef de l'accusation se lever et me percer de ses prunelles assombries de par sa colère.

_-Vous ne pouvez intervenir dans un procès de l'Inquisition._

S'il croit vraiment que je vais cesser juste en ayant comme raison que je suis dans un procès gouverné et demandé par l'Inquisition, c'est qu'il ne me connait pas…

_-Je suis sénateur de Venise et vous n'êtes ici que selon notre consentement._

Je le vois tremblé de colère le vieillard. Ses yeux noirs me toisent avec méchanceté et un rictus mauvais fait son apparition sur son visage faux. Toute trace de douceur dans sa voix a disparu et c'est un homme vil et froid qui me fait face, qui nous fait face…

(N/Potine : Alors petite aparté, pour celles qui se le demande, c'est Aro le vieil homme tout rabougri et con comme pas deux ^^…)

_-Ceci est un tribunal ecclésiastique, vous n'y êtes présents qu'avec mon consentement._

Son humeur et son attitude ne me démontent pas. Ma colère à l'instar de la sienne me possède. Je ne peux la laisser se battre toute seule face à eux…

_-Ce n'est pas un procès, c'est un règlement de compte ! _Tonne-je dans un cri du cœur, ma voix se brisant sur les derniers mots.

Le vieil homme me toise toujours avec rage, je le vois se crisper sur son siège. Puis je le vois sourire d'un air mauvais et se rassoir. Ses yeux se font malins tout en gardant une lueur mauvaise où la colère y est présente. Un rictus sadique illumine son visage.

_-Si vous ne respectez pas nos règles Sénateur, je vous demanderai de sortir. Suis-je assez clair ?_

Que puis-je dire ? Il est le maître dans ce tribunal. Je regarde un instant ma douce. Ses yeux chocolat brûlent d'amour et d'inquiétude. Mon cœur se serre alors que je m'avoue vaincu et que je m'assois avec désespoir…

**POV Bella**

Jacob se tourne vers moi, ses yeux ont perdu de leur haine alors que je vois un semblant de tristesse le posséder. Durant tout l'échange entre Edward et le président du jury, je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour lui. Il a essayé de montrer sa présence mais il a échoué.

Nos yeux se sont croisés et il me semble avoir vécu un semblant d'éternité que de par son regard. A moi maintenant de me battre…

_-Le sénateur dit la vérité, _commence Jacob._ Cette femme m'a jadis ensorcelé._

Des murmures se font dans l'assistance. Je vois dans la périphérie de mon regard, Edward s'affaisser dans son siège alors que le chef du tribunal se redresse sur son siège et se penche avec intérêt vers Jacob. Un sourire malsain se dessinant un peu plus sur ses traits vils.

_-Dans ma plus grande faiblesse, je suis tombé en son pouvoir au point de me détruire… _

Les yeux de Jacob ont retrouvé toute leur haine et son rictus mauvais se remet en place. Je le vois serrer les poings et les mâchoires alors qu'il continue sa plaidoirie d'une voix dure remplie de rage et de reproches. Ses yeux m'incendiant de son mépris.

_-C'est uniquement par la Grâce de Dieu, que je suis là aujourd'hui._

Je me sens quelque peu perdu. Je l'ai su dans le passé sensible à mon charme mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai usé de ma séduction sur lui. Je lui fais part alors de cette vérité.

_-Je n'ai jamais recherché votre amour._

Je le vois se crisper un peu plus et serrer les poings. Sa colère le dévore complètement.

_-Parce que j'étais trop pauvre pour payer, c'est cela NON ! Crache-t-il._

_-Non, non ! J'en aimais un autre !_

Je le vois sourire d'un air mauvais, un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres.

_-Autrement dit, vous envoutez tout ceux qui croisent votre chemin qu'ils vous plaisent ou non._

Je me sens horrifiée de sa répartie, je mène mon dernier combat, je le sais maintenant. La voix de mon adversaire auparavant si rempli de haine se fait douce, sucré, acide, empoisonnée.

_-Savez-vous que vous corrompez l'amour sacré. Vous vous moquez de l'amour dans le mariage et tout cela pour vous enrichir. Comment appelez-vous tout cela si ce n'est sorcellerie ?_

_-Non !_

Mes protestations restent vaines. Je ne peux le contrer, il me regarde toujours avec haine et sadisme, son sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres en un rictus mauvais et vainqueur. Sa victoire est proche… Et pourtant il me reste ce combat à relever…

_-Je me demande si… Signora Isabella, vous êtes vous jamais donnés à un homme qui ne pouvait pas payer._

_-J'ai abandonné mon cœur sans recevoir d'argent, _dis-je dans un cri de cœur.

_-Répondez à la question. _Dit-il avec haine.

_-J'ai fait ce qui est nécessaire pour vivre, _dis-je alors que les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge.

Jacob serre les poings de nouveau, la rage l'accablant de nouveau et la haine me brûlant sur place.

_-Je me répète, vous êtes vous déjà donné à un homme qui ne pouvez pas vous payer ! _Crie-t-il avec colère.

Je sens le désespoir et la colère s'emparer de moi. Tout mon corps vibre sous la rage, je sais que je suis condamnée mais ils continuent tous leur petit jeu et je me sens aspirer dans une spirale sans fin. Je me lève sous l'impulsion de ma haine contre Jacob.

_-Mais comment pouvais-je gagner ma vie autrement ?_

Les murmures de l'assemblée sont scandalisés. Tout le monde retient son souffle alors que je continue à déverser ma colère.

_-Comment peut-on survivre dans ce monde, dans cette ville, quand on ne peut pas se marier ?_

Je vois le président de mon procès serrer fort le siège en bois sur lequel il est assis faisant grincer sous la pression le matériel.

_-Silence et répondez à la question. Tonne-t-il à mon encontre._

Je me tourne vers lui, ma colère à l'instar de la sienne assombrit ma vision et mes sens. Le désespoir sous jacent m'aspire vers le néant de ma vie alors que mon cœur se serre de me savoir déjà condamnée.

_-Pourquoi me battre puisque vous êtes déterminés à me condamner quoique je dise ! _Dis-je crachant toute la vérité avec colère et désespoir.

Les acclamations de l'assistance bouillonnent à mes oreilles alors que je sens le désespoir m'engloutir et que je respire de manière saccadée à cause de ma colère.

**POV Edward**

Je sens le gouffre m'engloutir alors que je la vois se battant au bord de la rupture contre ces maudits chiens. Mon cœur se serre et bat si fort que le sang bouillonne comme les mots de ma douce dans mes oreilles. Je ne vois qu'elle, terrible dans sa colère et pourtant si faible…

Je ne sais plus comment faire pour l'aider, je me sens sombrer dans le vide qui m'entoure…

**POV Bella**

Je vois Jacob me sourire de manière satisfaite, toujours avec son rictus mauvais. Je ne ressens plus rien, je sais qu'ils sont contre moi, tous m'ont condamnée.

_-Regardez-la ! Voyez sa colère ! Sentez le pouvoir qu'elle a ! Ecoutez-la ! Elle, qui a détourné les nobles pères de Venise, de leurs femmes, de leurs enfants et de leurs devoirs de dignitaires de la République…_

Le vide emplit mon être alors que je ne ressens plus que la chaleur du corps d'Edward à ma périphérie. Je ne continuerai à me battre que pour lui, mais pas encore. Pas encore…

_-C'est elle et toute son engeance qui ont retourné la main de Dieu contre nous… _Continue Jacob.

Je sens l'air déplacé par son corps massif alors qu'il se tourne vers le président du tribunal.

_-Votre Grâce, il nous faut faire notre devoir. Nous devons le faire… _Conclut-il avec foi.

J'entends le chef du jury ecclésiastique se lever, son siège grinçant sur les pavés de pierre de la grande salle. Je sais que ma fin est proche mais pas encore. Pas encore…

Je lève mon regard vide et attend la sentence…

_-Isabella Swan, vous vacillez au bord du gouffre de l'enfer. Vous comparaitrez à nouveau ici demain pour entendre le jugement miséricordieux du Seigneur et je l'espère pour vous, pour vous entendre vous repentir avant que la sentence ne soit exécutée…_

Ainsi il me reste encore quelques heures. Assez pour voir mon amour une dernière fois ? Je ne sais pas…

_-Emmenez la prisonnière !_

Je sens les bras des gardes me prendre en dessous des bras et me porter loin de ce tribunal. Je me retourne pour voir Edward et nos yeux se soudent une dernière fois avant que mon monde ne sombre dans les ténèbres…

**Chapitre 30 : Confessions et Amour perdu…**

**POV Bella**

_**On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de la vie,**_

_**Mes yeux à moitié fermés, mes longs cheveux au vent,**_

_**Je ne vois que la mort dans cette lueur nocturne.**_

_**Ma vie rayonne, l'obscurité, mon cœur s'alourdit**_

_**Mes peurs m'emmènent dans un horizon invisible et lent,**_

_**Un paysage des plus obscurs, une mort nocturne.**_

_**Je vis sous un ciel noir, dans un brouillard sombre,**_

_**Je n'ai plus aucune valeur, ce monde est rempli d'ombres,**_

_**Mon cœur se serre et je souffre en silence.**_

_**Personne ne m'entends, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens,**_

_**Ce monde se trouble, je vois des visages sans rondeurs,**_

_**Des petits esprits égoïstes et sans cœur.**_

Je regarde la lueur de la Lune, de nouveau ma compagne dans ce cachot lugubre. Je ne sais quand viendra le jour, je me sens devenir faible à mesure que je sens mon destin scellé. Je sais que mon dernier combat a lieu à moins que par je ne sais quel miracle mon avenir s'ouvre vers un nouveau chemin au prochain matin. Je me sens calme dans ses sombres instants. Je ne ressens que le silence aux alentours.

Mes yeux cherchent la pâle lueur nocturne. Je me souviens alors de tous ces instants heureux que j'aie connu dans les bras de mon amour, mon amant. Je ne pense qu'à lui. Que fait-il en cet instant ? À moi peut-être ? Je n'aurai la prétention de l'affirmer… Et pourtant mon cœur ne peut pas se résigner à ne pas se gonfler à cette idée.

J'entends le bruit des portes métalliques qui s'ouvre sur les pas d'un visiteur pour un quelconque condamné. Je me délecte de ce bruit qui me donne un semblant de réalité et je m'imagine alors libre en train de marcher et non pas enfermée.

Les pas se rapprochent et j'entends bientôt une respiration dans ma périphérie, puis plus de pas juste cette respiration. Mes yeux clos de par le grisement de cette sensation envolée de liberté, je me tourne alors vers ce qu'il me semble être mon visiteur. J'ouvre les yeux et suis stupéfaite de le trouver là. Il est venu…

Je me précipite sur les barreaux de ma prison. Ses yeux verts me transpercent alors qu'un léger sourire illumine son visage. Je vois ses traits fatigués de ce combat que l'on sait tout deux perdus. **(N/Potine : Allez, on ravale les larmes, je sais, c'est triste mais on sait déjà comment ça va se finir ) )**

Ses yeux brûlent d'amour mais aussi de tristesse. Je ne peux le voir ainsi, frappé de notre souffrance commune. Je veux garder de lui l'étincelle de son regard alors que nous faisions l'amour, l'intensité et la puissance de son corps contre le mien alors qu'il me fait l'amour et atteint sa jouissance… Tout notre amour ne devrait pas être réduit par cette nouvelle épreuve. Je ne peux le laisser souffrir pour nos derniers instants à deux…

Ses mains couvrent les miennes, alors que nos yeux s'accrochent pour ne plus se détacher. Nous faisons abstraction de ce qui est autre que nous. Nos fronts sont collés l'un à l'autre. Nos souffles balaient nos visages et son odeur m'entoure, formant un cocon protecteur et aimant, réchauffant chaque partie de moi.

Ses yeux brulent d'une lueur de désespoir et d'un amour perdu. Je les vois s'intensifier alors qu'il se rend compte que nous vivons nos derniers instants. Je le vois fermer les yeux contre moi, inspirer avec difficulté puis les rouvrir avec une flamme nouvelle…

**POV Edward**

Je me retrouve là, devant elle. Mes yeux dans les siens, je ne peux les détacher. Je veux tout vivre avec elle, tout me souvenir de nous… Me remémorer la profondeur de ses yeux, les sentiments si puissants qui les animent. Me remémorer le souvenir de la douceur de sa peau, la pâleur de sa chair, la sensation qu'elle produit sous mes doigts, la sensation magnétique entre nos deux corps. Je sais que jamais plus je ne pourrais lui faire l'amour…

Mon cœur se serre de désespoir, de trop plein d'amour, de souffrance. Je lutte pour faire face à la prochaine perte de ma moitié, de mon âme sœur, de cette autre part de moi. En étant condamnée au gibet, Isabella partira avec la meilleure part de moi. Je sais que je ne lui survivrai pas. Je vais tout faire pour vivre avec elle et partir avec elle…**(N/Potine : bon, je fais la maline mais là je suis une vraie fontaine…)**

Je plonge mon regard dans les siens, exprimant tous les sentiments qui m'assaillent, tout mon amour pour elle. Je veux lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule et qu'elle ne partira pas seule. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle…

Ses lèvres sucrées m'appellent et je me jette comme le condamné que je suis, comme elle est. Je l'embrasse à défaut de ne pouvoir l'aimer une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois. Nos souffles se mêlent, je me sens volé loin de tout ce mal, loin de cette prison, loin de cette peur qu'elle ne parte sans moi.

Nos lèvres se caressent en mouvement, comme une dernière danse. Nos langues se mêlent bientôt à la cadence. Nous voulons nous jeter loin sur l'autre et oublier tout ce qui n'est pas nous. Pourtant le métal froid contre nos visages nous montrent, nous obligent à faire face à notre situation éperdu. Mon Isabella, si belle, est enfermée tel un oiseau dans sa cage et moi, je suis libre et perdu sans elle. Je suis libre mais seul. Libre mais malheureux. Libre et pourtant en prison…

Nous nous reculons l'un de l'autre alors que notre humanité nous rappelle notre besoin de respirer. Nos yeux se soudent de nouveau, mon cœur se serre alors que je me mets à prononcer ces mots qui depuis la fin de son procès se retournent inlassablement dans ma tête.

_-Il faut que tu sauves ta vie._

**POV Bella**

Son baiser, notre baiser est si grisant. Je me sens m'envoler vers ce monde, ce paradis qui est le nôtre. Malgré la froideur des barreaux qui nous séparent, je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, nous nous retrouverons dans ce monde et dans le prochain.

Il veut que je sauve ma vie mais comment ? A-t-il une idée pour que je puisse m'échapper ? Je vois une lueur si puissante, si brûlante dans son regard. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense mais j'ai l'espoir qu'il ait trouvé une idée. Pour lui, je serai prête à tout, même à quitter ce pays, partir, partir loin, toujours plus loin…

_-Comment ?_

Je le vois me regarder avec foi et force, je le vois légèrement serrer les mâchoires. Je sens que ce qui va suivre ne va pas me plaire. Je déglutis avec difficulté alors que je le vois plonger un peu plus me scruter de son regard vert intense.

_-Avoue. Avoue tout ce qu'ils veulent. Toutes les absurdités dont ils t'ont accusée._

Je suis stupéfaite et ne peut croire en ce qu'il me dit.

_-Quoi ? Que je suis une sorcière !_

_-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ce que tu dis à ces hypocrites ?_

Je ne peux croire en ce qu'il me dit. Je ne reconnais plus mon Edward. Je veux me soustraire à ses mains, à sa proximité mais il ne me laisse pas faire et serre un peu plus son emprise sur ma peau. Je me sens blessée, même par désespoir je ne peux me soumettre à ce qu'il me dit.

_-Ce serait dégradant ! _M'exclame-je.

_-Il n'y a pas d'honneur qui tienne avec des fanatiques de cette sorte. Le Seigneur te pardonnera._

Je ne le reconnais plus. Ce n'est pas mon Edward que j'ai en face de moi. J'ai un étranger qui a les traits, la douceur, l'odeur de mon amour mais il n'est en rien celui en lequel je crois, celui pour qui je suis devenue celle que je suis maintenant, celui que j'aime de tout mon cœur et toute mon âme, celui pour qui je suis prête à mourir.

_-Edward, si je commence à mentir maintenant, j'y perdrais mon âme. Ce serait renoncer à tout ce que j'ai été, à mes amours, à mes écrits, à mon cœur, à toi…_

Ses yeux me transpercent à mes mots de leur intensité. Mon souffle se coupe. Je le vois lutter contre le désespoir et cette folie. Je ne peux faire ce qu'il me dit, c'est contre tout ce que j'ai été et je m'y refuse.

Ses mains se resserrent sur les miennes. Je vois ses épaules s'affaisser et sa façade d'homme fier disparaitre. Je le vois si fatigué, si anéanti que ça me fait d'autant plus souffrir. Je sens son souffle erratique s'écraser sur ma bouche, je sens son goût sur la pointe de la langue et j'en savoure chaque sensation.

Je le vois me regarder avec encore plus d'intensité, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il serre les mâchoires. Je le vois lutter contre quelque chose et ne sait quoi. Je vois ses yeux s'obscurcir et ne sais pas ce à quoi il pense.

_-Mais tu auras la vie sauve, _dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Cela me fait mal de le savoir souffrant autant que moi. Mais je ne peux pas ignorer tout ce que j'ai été, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas oublier tout ce que j'ai vécu, surtout dans ses bras. Je ne peux être celle qu'il veut que je sois en ce moment pour mon jugement. Je ne peux pas…

_-Edward, si je le faisais, je serai vivante comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous…_

Je le vois perdu dans ses pensées, je le vois torturé à mesure que mes mots font leur chemin en lui. Il replonge son regard rempli d'amour dans le mien. Je sens ses mains me caresser les miennes, les serrer. Son nez remonte dans mes cheveux et je sens son souffle sur la peau de mon crane. Je le sens me humer, comme une toute dernière fois. Son visage redescend à hauteur du mien. Ses yeux me transpercent de ses sentiments. Amour, peur, désespoir, tristesse, détermination.

_-Je t'ai laissé t'en aller trop souvent dans le passé. Cette fois, je ne le ferai pas. Dit-il en avalant avec difficulté tellement l'émotion est palpable._

Je le vois s'approcher de moi, glisser ses lèvres le long de mes joues, de mon nez, ma mâchoire, déposant de légers baisers sur ma peau, déclenchant des frissons dans tout mon être. Il se recule et me contemple de ses prunelles brûlantes d'amour.

_-Tu sais que nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne l'avons plus._

Ses yeux me contemplent avec intensité. Ses mains caressent la peau de mon visage, longeant mon cou et ma gorge. Il se rapproche de moi et fait de même avec ses lèvres. Retraçant mes traits, mon nez, ma mâchoire, mon cou, longeant ma gorge puis mettant ses lèvres puis son nez dans le creux de ma poitrine. Il laisse quelques baisers enflammés et je me mets à soupirer contre lui.

Il remonte son visage vers le mien, prend mon visage en coupe entre ses mains et dépose de petits baisers sur mes lèvres. Les picorant, les mordillant, les enflammant. Il se recule, me fais un petit sourire qui ne touche pas ses yeux. Il colle son front contre le mien et sa respiration se fait douloureuse.

_-Alors je ne te reverrai jamais, _me dit-il d'une voix rauque alors que ses yeux plongent intensément dans les miens.

Il dépose de nouveau ses lèvres de manière timide, puis pressantes. Je me sens de nouveau loin de toute cette peur, cette tristesse, cette souffrance. Loin de ma situation. Juste lui et moi. Juste nous…

Il se recule, me donne un dernier regard. Je le vois former les mots « je t'aime » avec sa bouche, puis il part en courant…

Je me retrouve de nouveau seule et je m'autorise le trop plein d'émotions m'assaillir. Les larmes coulent inlassablement sur mes joues et mon cœur se met à saigner…

_**Ce jour là, il est parti**_

_**Pour ne plus revenir,**_

_**Triste et attristée,**_

_**Il m'a laissé avec un doux baiser,**_

_**Pourtant, les larmes coulantes de mes yeux,**_

_**Je lui fais un signe d'adieu,**_

_**J'ai blâmé beaucoup de gens,**_

_**Mais toi, je n'ai su te blâmer,**_

_**Avec toi, j'ai monté les sept marches des sept cieux,**_

_**Et j'ai remercié le Dieu,**_

_**Qui m'a mené jusqu'à toi.**_

_**Ne jamais perdre l'espoir de te revoir,**_

_**Et écrire une nouvelle histoire…**_

**Alors votre avis ?**

**J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt.**

**Pleins de bisous.**

**Votre. Potine.**

**Voici un petit teaser pour celles et ceux qui suivent « Quand ma vie a basculé… » :**

_**[…] Cette envie, ce besoin de Lui me surprenait, me gênait même…**_

_**Ces sentiments me mettaient mal à l'aise et je ne comprenais pas de quelle nature ils étaient. Tout mon monde ne tournait plus comme il le devrait depuis que je le connaissais. En serait-ce toujours ainsi ?**_

_**En cet instant, une multitude d'émotions me terrassaient mais une préoccupation ressortait : mes interrogations sur la nature des sentiments d'Edward, de ses pensées… Je voulais me redresser et le regarder, voir quelles émotions l'habitaient…**_

_**J'essayai en vain de me calmer.**_

_**A chaque fois que mes paupières se baissaient, je me revoyais couchée avec son corps me couvrant. Je sentais encore son odeur, son essence sur moi, tout autour de moi mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Je voulais tellement plus…**_

_**Je savais que cela devrait me mettre hors de moi mais ce soir, je ne pouvais pas le rejeter. Il avait allumé un feu dévastateur en moi et il était le seul à avoir la clé, la solution pour l'éteindre…[…]**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Et voilà le dernier poste de cette fiction… On prépare les mouchoirs et c'est parti…**

**Merci à vous tous et toutes pour m'avoir lue… Jamais je ne vous en remercierai assez et j'espère ne pas avoir brisé vos espoirs…**

**Merci à Virginie-de-TN, Anill, Kik, Magicvanille, aelita48, lili70, cchope, TheJane15, Jolieyxbl, Jackye, kikinette11, Grazie, Ronnie32, celine11, vinie65, LolaMiSweetLove, Vivibatta, pounine, erika shoval, bb23, lia3011, doudounord2, MaCha1983, miella, …**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 31 : Confessions… [Partie1]**

**POV Bella**

Je me sens épuisée. Toute la nuit, j'ai versé mes larmes de détresse. Les paroles d'Edward se ressassent dans mon esprit et mes sanglots ne tarissent pas. Pourtant me voilà, débout dans ce tribunal sous les yeux de tous et attendant le jugement de ces messieurs de l'Inquisition, sereine à l'extérieur mais résignée intérieurement.

Les juges arrivent et vont s'asseoir. Le vieil homme a toujours son sourire avenant bien que l'on sache maintenant sa véritable nature, sadique et vil. Jacob le suit de près, comme un toutou suit son maître. Son regard est mesquin et victorieux, toute son attitude montre sa victoire et sa prétention. La bile monte dans ma gorge, j'attends ma sentence…

Je sens le regard d'Edward sur moi, je ne peux me tourner vers lui sans que mon cœur ne me crie de tout faire pour le rejoindre même abjurer mon éducation et ma personne. Je ne peux me résoudre à cela, pas pour l'instant enfin… Un duel entre ma raison et mon cœur fait rage en moi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Renier tout de moi pour vivre comme tout le monde et vivre avec mon amour, ou bien suivre ma propre voie et finir sur l'échafaud. Je ne sais plus quoi choisir et pourtant je sens une nouvelle détermination prendre possession de mon corps.

Le vieil homme ordonne le silence dans la salle, il se lève et me jauge du regard.

_-Isabella Swan, vous êtes accusés de sorcellerie. Soit vous avouez et implorez la clémence de Dieu, soit vous vous levez pour entendre ma sentence._

Mon choix est fait. Je me lève, je regarde le président du jury et lui fait un sourire.

_-Je vais avouer votre Grâce. Dis-je d'une voix sure. _

Je vois à la droite du juge, l'Eminence Marcus qui me regarde surpris qui à l'instar de la salle s'exclame aussi de stupeur devant ma décision. Jacob est stupéfait et me regarde interloqué. Ceci est mon dernier combat et je vais le mener jusqu'au bout…

**POV Edward**

Je ne peux croire en ce qui arrive. Bella va avouer, elle va suivre ma demande et sauver sa vie. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait changer d'avis alors que la veille au soir, elle m'a montré que pour elle, il lui est impossible de renier tout d'elle, renier pour être en vie comme tout le monde. Je ne peux croire en ce qu'elle fait. Une vague d'espoir m'envahit…

Je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle, elle est si belle malgré la fatigue qui fait pâlir ses traits d'avantage. Je la trouve si belle, le soleil illumine sa personne et je pourrais croire qu'elle un ange. Mon cœur se serre de la voir ainsi, devant tous en attente de jugement, en attente de sentence…

Je vois dans la périphérie de mon regard, le vieil homme vil se pencher vers mon amour, son sourire sadique et intéressé fixé sur son visage.

_-Voilà qui contentera Dieu. Je vous écoute…_

Je vois mon ange se redresser et fixer intensément le président du jury. Je la vois sourire légèrement avant qu'elle ne commence :

_-J'avoue que lorsque j'étais jeune fille, j'ai aimé un homme qui ne m'a pas épousé car je n'avais pas de dote…_

Aille ça fait mal !

_-… J'avoue avoir une mère qui m'a appris une autre manière de vivre, à laquelle j'ai résisté d'abord et qu'ensuite j'ai adoptée… _

Ma respiration est coupée. Cela est loin d'être des aveux repentants, loin des aveux conventionnels. Mon cœur se serre alors que je la vois avouer les raisons de comment elle en est arrivé là, à devenir courtisane. Ce ne sont que des confessions et non pas des aveux conventionnels comme quoi elle se repend de ses fautes comme ils l'attendent. Je me sens nauséeux, mon cœur se brise, elle est en train de se condamner…

**POV Bella**

Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je sais que mes aveux sont à double tranchant et qu'il y a de forte possibilité que ce soit mes derniers mots. Je sais que ce que je dis est osé. J'avoue toutes mes fautes et donc je leur montre que je suis coupable de ses faits mais je leur montre que je fais la différence avec leurs accusations. Je leur montre donc l'étendu de mes péchés qui n'ont rien à voir avec ceux que l'on m'afflige. Je veux montrer à l'assemblée que mes fautes n'ont rien à voir avec les accusations dont je suis l'objet… Je sais que peut-être même je suis condamnée à cette heure mais rien ne pourra m'empêcher de ne pas dire la vérité, cette vérité qu'a été ma vie.

_-J'avoue que je suis devenue courtisane, que j'ai eu du pouvoir grâce au plaisir que j'ai fait éprouver à beaucoup d'hommes au lieu d'appartenir à un seul._

Jacob et le jury me regardent de manière interloquée et je vois leurs yeux s'assombrir à mesure que mes mots sortent de ma bouche. Je sais que je les provoque mais je veux rétablir la vérité. Mon bourreau se tourne vers le vieil homme avec exaspération.

_-Votre Grâce, elle ne répond pas au chef d'accusation, _Déclare l'ancien ami de mon amant.

Je fais fis de ses propos, je ne vais pas me faire démonter par cette interruption.

_-J'avoue être devenue une putain libre et non pas une épouse obéissante…._

Les yeux du président du jury me lancent des éclairs alors que sa voix dure me coupe :

_-Ceci n'est pas du repentir…_

_-Votre Grâce, que dois-je faire ? Il faut que j'avoue comme l'Eglise l'exige et ce sont justement là mes péchés._

Jacob se met face à moi et se tourne vers le jury. Les bras levés de manière théâtrale, il capte leur attention et je ne peux continuer à me confesser…

_-Votre Grace, seuls ses péchés mortels nous intéressent. Ou bien elle se repend d'être sorcière ou bien elle est condamnée. _Dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Je vois dans la périphérie de mon regard quelqu'un qui se lève pour intervenir, tout le monde se tourne dans cette direction. Je me tourne alors et je le vois. Edward…

Il est là, debout, interrompant ainsi les juges de me bâillonner. Il est si beau, érigé devant tous, prenant ma défense… Ses cheveux sont illuminés au soleil, son regard vert pourtant si doux est fixé durement sur le jury et notamment sur le président. Sa mâchoire est tendu et pourtant je ne veux qu'une chose, l'embrasser, lui vouer un culte de la beauté et de l'amour… **(N/Potine : Euh je crois que tu n'es pas la seule, je dois avoir perdu des lectrices lol…)**

_-Elle vient juste de commencer, peut-être va-t-elle dans ce sens ?_

Je vois le président du jury poser sa tête d'exaspération sur son poing. Un air désespéré sur le visage, ses yeux ne quittent pas mon amour et je le vois même tenter de se calmer mais en vain…

_-Sénateur, je vous ai déjà mis en garde semble-t-il. _Dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Je vois Edward s'avancer vers lui, faisant fis de l'avertissement. Je suis hypnotisé de sa prestance et de son courage.

_-L'Eglise ne peut pas l'empêcher d'implorer la miséricorde divine. C'est la loi ! La confession est un droit sacré ! _Dit-il dans un cri de cœur tout en se tournant vers le jury tout entier et l'assistance.

Je vois le président du jury se tendre à ses mots et se redresser. Son doigt accusateur pointé vers Edward, son visage est menaçant.

_-Ce n'est pas à vous Sénateur de me rappeler les lois de l'Eglise !_

Edward lui fait toujours face, son visage est tendu et sa colère sous jacente est visible mais reste canalisée. Il fait un petit sourire en coin comme il en a l'habitude d'en faire à mon encontre. Edward prépare quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi… Il fait un signe vers ses compagnons, notamment vers le doge. Que prépare-t-il ?

_-Alors j'en appelle au doge de Venise pour que l'Inquisition respecte ses règles. Si la miséricorde chrétienne n'est plus, du moins la justice vénitienne existe-t-elle encore ? _Dit-il en fixant son ami Jasper.

Le doge le regarde également et fait un léger sourire en son encontre. Un espoir fugace emplit mon cœur mais peut-être est-ce trop beau pour être vrai… Mes confessions sont loin d'être terminées et il me reste le plus blasphématoire à dire…

Jacob qui est resté debout devant l'assemblée, s'approche du siège du chef de l'Inquisition et se penche à son oreille. Sa voix pourtant est forte et porte jusqu'à mes oreilles.

_-J'espère que votre Grâce en a assez entendu…_

Un raclement de gorge provenant de ma périphérie se fait entendre. Je me tourne à l'instar du président du jury vers le son. Le doge fait un sourire et dit :

_-Il semblerait étrange que notre Sainte Mère l'Eglise refuse la confession à un pécheur. Il n'y a aucun mal à l'écouter. Laissons-la donc se sauver ou se damner… _

Je vois le chef de l'Inquisition grimacer du contre temps que je devine être mes confessions. Je le vois s'affaler dans son siège, d'un air de mépris et d'ennui. Ses yeux implacables me fixent puis ils se tournent vers Jasper et c'est d'une voix dure et sans joie qu'il déclare :

_-Elle est déjà damnée depuis longtemps. Mais si cela doit contenter le très estimé doge de Venise, _dit-il avec ironie._ Alors soit elle peut poursuivre cette hérésie._

Edward et le doge s'échangent un regard avant que mon ange se rassoit, ses yeux me fixant. Je le vois me faire un léger sourire alors que nos yeux s'accrochent. J'aurai tellement voulu que tout se passe autrement entre nous. J'aurai tellement voulu porter son nom mais le destin en a décidé autrement et je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est produit par la suite. J'ai vécu tant de choses intenses avec lui que je ne peux regretter. Je sais que nous nous appartenons et ce quoiqu'il arrive. Je me sens protégé de par son regard, je me retrouve alors comme dans notre cocon. Plus rien n'existe à part nous…

Je me tourne vers le jury. Tous me regardent d'un air sombre, seul l'Eminence est indulgent et son regard est doux et compréhensif. Le président de l'Inquisition, s'il le pouvait aurait déjà dressé mon bûcher dans ce tribunal et je ne serai que cendres et flammes à l'heure actuelle.

-_J'avoue éprouver plus d'extase dans la passion que dans la prière… _Commence-je

J'entends les murmures et les exclamations désapprobateurs de l'assistance alors que le jury se signe de la croix, et prie pour mon salut face à mon blasphème. J'en fais fis, j'ouvre mon cœur et si ce discours est mon dernier alors je me libère de ce que j'ai sur le cœur et dans l'âme.

_-Une telle passion est aussi une prière… continue-je_

Les bourdonnements alentours de l'assistance se font plus virulents. De nombreuses personnes crient au sacrilège mais j'en fais fis et continue. Je me tourne vers Edward et nos regards se croisent pour ne plus se quitter. Mes prunelles sont plongées dans les siennes, d'un vert si intense que j'ai l'impression de me noyer. Je suis complètement hypnotisée et je sens mon cœur s'emballer de par son regard alors que ma respiration devient difficile. Je me sens bien, je me sens chez moi…

Je tends ma main dans sa direction, mon regard toujours ancré dans le sien.

_-Et j'avoue que je prie encore pour sentir de nouveau un jour les lèvres de mon amant, ses mains sur moi et ses bras autour de moi…_

Je ne peux continuer plus longtemps. Une voix claire et douce claque dans le silence et les murmures désapprobateurs de l'assistance et du jury.

_-Bella, je t'en supplie ! Sauve ta vie, ne fais pas ça !_

**Chapitre 32 :**** Confessions [Partie 2]**

**POV Bella**

_**-Bella, je t'en supplie ! Sauve ta vie, ne fais pas ça !**_

Je la reconnais. Alice… Elle est là dans l'assistance, elle est spectatrice de ma chute, elle est là jusqu'à la fin. Car je le sais maintenant, je suis condamnée…

Quitte à dire mes derniers mots, autant dire tout ce que j'ai au fond de moi et que peu importe ma fin, je ne serai pas partie avec des regrets ou des pensées non dites. Je fais fis et je continue sans prêter attention à son intervention. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de mon amour, je me sens volée et j'exprime avec mon cœur tout ce que je ressens pour lui :

_-J'ai cédé à cet amour, je m'y suis abandonnée. J'avoue que je désire encore être comblée et enflammée, me fondre dans ce rêve qui est le nôtre…_

Je vois les prunelles de mon amour s'enflammer à mes mots et je le vois s'émouvoir à mesure que je lui dis tout ce que j'aimerai vivre avec lui-même si ce sont mes dernières paroles. Mes mots sont pour lui, rien que pour lui.

_-… Vivre encore dans ses bras l'amour, bien au-delà de ce lieu si trouble où nous ne sommes plus nous même…_

Edward se penche vers ma direction, je le vois les larmes aux bords des yeux et je ne peux me soustraire de lui. Je suis hypnotisée par lui, je suis chez moi… Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine à mesure que je laisse ma façade tombée et que je me retrouve pleinement en femme amoureuse, femme libérée. Je me sens volée, emportée par mon amour pour lui, mon ange. Je me sens transportée et je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

_-J'aime me dire que pour toujours, toujours il m'appartient…_

Je sens la tension environnante tout autour de moi, dans ce tribunal. Pourtant je ne vois que lui, je ne ressens que notre amour dans la bulle, le cocon autour de nous. Je ne peux partir sans lui dire tout ce que je ressens pour lui.

Je vois une ombre dans ma périphérie bouger. Mon attention est détournée de mon ange et je me tourne à regret d'Edward. Jacob se dresse devant moi, menaçant et consterné (?).

_-Votre Grâce, est-il nécessaire de l'écouter ? Elle espère tous nous ensorceler…_

Je prends sur moi pour ne pas éclater devant lui. Il ne connaît rien à l'amour et il ose dire que je les ensorcèle. Balivernes ! Je prends sur moi et je continue mes dernières confessions. Je me tourne vers le jury, je fais face à leur haine voire leur compassion pour l'Eminence Marcus.

_-Si tel n'avait pas été mon chemin, si j'avais vécu d'une autre manière…_

Je pense alors à mon ancienne amie Alice et de comment par des caprices de son mari elle est devenue amère, désespérée et vide. De comment elle en est venue à me demander de prendre sa fille sous son aile…

_-… Si j'avais vécu en enfant soumise aux caprices d'un époux, mon âme se serait durcie par manque de caresses et d'amour…_

**POV ?**

Cette femme a été si souvent mon ennemie par le passé et pourtant elle sait ce que je vis. Bien sûr, ma haine envers sa personne est toujours à son paroxysme. Elle m'a volé l'amour de mon mari…

Mais en un sens je la comprends. Je comprends que par amour, elle en soit devenue une courtisane. Enfin, j'essaie de la comprendre en ce sens même si pour cela je dois mettre de côté mes principes.

Son discours sur l'amour qu'elle a envers mon homme me transporte, j'ai l'impression de le vivre en l'écoutant et je trouve cela si beau et pourtant cet amour, elle, elle le vit avec mon mari alors que moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Rien.

Malgré ma compréhension, je la haie, je la méprise et je n'attends qu'une chose sa mort…

**(N/Potine : qui haie Tanya, levez bien haut les mains pour que je les voie ^^ ?)**

**POV Edward**

Je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle. Elle, Isabella… L'amour de ma vie que j'ai perdu à cause de moi. Elle est devenue courtisane par ma faute et elle va mourir pour cela par ma faute. Ma vie est un désastre, j'ai condamnée le seul rayon de soleil dans ce monde noir et sans lumière qu'est ma vie…

Je sens les émotions montées en moi, je ne veux pas la perdre. Je suis un égoïste mais je ne peux vivre ma vie sans elle. Je suis prêt à tout pour partir avec elle. Tout…

**POV Bella**

Je me sens transportée. Je pense à Alice, à nos souvenirs ensemble et à sa transformation. Je pense à toutes ces femmes que j'ai rencontrées imperceptiblement lors de la réunion où toutes me dévisageaient alors que je leur donnais des nouvelles de leurs maris. Je sens une flamme nouvelle me posséder. Je continue mes confessions même si pour cela je dois dire tout ce que je pense de cette institution où tout n'est que profits et argent et où l'amour n'a pas sa place…

_-…J'avoue que ces longues journées et ces longues nuits m'auraient été infiniment plus pénibles que tout ce que vous pouvez m'infliger. _Finis-je les yeux dans ceux du président du jury.

Je vois l'inquisiteur me regarder d'un air sombre, menaçant et mauvais. Je le vois qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur et que tout discours que je fais empire sa colère en mon encontre. Je le vois dans ses yeux bleus qui devenus ébènes me fixent avec dureté. Ses traits sont fixes, sans émotion alors que son regard parle pour lui. Je sais que je signe mon arrêt de mort mais il faut que je continue…

_-Avez-vous fini ? _Crache le président.

Je vois toute sa colère me transpercer de part en part. Si je n'étais pas transportée par mon amour et mes sentiments, je serai certainement figée de peur en cet instant. Mais j'en fais fis et je continue…

_-Non, votre grâce. _

Je me tourne vers mes anciens amants mais aussi vers l'assistance, faisant dos ainsi à mes juges et je continue…

_-Vous tous qui êtes ici, qui aviez si faim de ce que je pouvais vous donner mais qui ne supportiez pas un tel pouvoir chez une femme…_

Je sens leurs regards sur moi. Mes anciens amants me regardent à l'instar de l'Eminence avec compréhension et condescendance. Les femmes de l'assistance me regardent avec mépris, haine et jalousie. Pourtant rien ne m'arrête, il me faut continuer, encore et toujours, transportée par mes sentiments et mon amour pour Edward…

_-… Ce que le Seigneur a créé de plus noble, c'est-à-dire nous, notre désir, notre besoin d'amour…_

Je me tourne alors devant le jury, devant mes juges tous hommes d'Eglise, tous amers envers les femmes surtout nous les libertines.

_-… Vous appelez ça péchés, indignité et hérésie ?_

Je regarde le président tout particulièrement. Cet homme ne sait rien de l'amour et il haie les femmes pour inspirer du désir envers les hommes. Cet homme ne sais absolument rien et il me haie pour corrompre son jugement et mettre en doute son tribunal. Je vois ses yeux assombris s'obscurcir un peu plus, chaque seconde un peu plus. Je le vois se tendre sur son siège, crisper ses mains en forme de serres d'aigle autour des accoudoirs de son trône. Il se penche vers moi, son corps tendu à l'extrême.

_-Assez ! _Gronde-t-il avec haine dans sa voix.

Je le vois se tendre de colère un peu plus à mon encontre alors que des éclairs passent dans ses yeux.

_-Pour la dernière fois avant d'être condamnée, vous repentez-vous ?_

**POV Edward**

Mon cœur est au bord des lèvres. Je ne sais plus quoi ressentir. Mon corps est un tumulte d'émotions et mon cœur s'emballe au moindre mot échangé ou dit durant cette séance. J'ai l'impression d'être un tourbillon émotionnel, chaque ressenti est comme accentué, plus puissant que le précédent, me tourmentant un peu plus…

Je sais que c'est sa dernière chance. Je sais qu'avec ses dernières paroles le sort en est jeté. Jamais elle ne se repentira pour toutes les accusations. Mon amour est forte et fière, jamais elle ne se rabaissera à des mensonges. Bien qu'elle soit condamnée, je sais qu'elle ne niera point…

Peut-être est-ce la dernière fois que je la verrai. Mon cœur se serre à cette expectative. Je ne peux me faire à cette idée. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans elle. Ce serait comme nier notre amour, ce serait comme si ce sentiment si fort, cette obsession, cette raison de vivre ne valait rien. Ce serait comme si cet amour n'existe pas. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Je ne peux laisser faire cela…

Chaque battement de cœur est plus violent dans mon être et c'est comme au ralenti que je vois mon amour se redresser et se tendre, prête à répondre au chef de l'Inquisition…

**POV Bella**

Voilà. Je vois la fin du voyage. La fin de ma vie. Mon cœur bat régulièrement, libéré de toutes mes émotions et tous les non-dits. Je sais que je suis condamnée…

Je sais que jamais plus je ne ressentirai les bras de mon amant autour de moi. Mon cœur se brise à cette idée mais je me fais une raison. La prochaine fois que je sentirai ses mains autour de moi, son corps contre moi, son être dans le mien, ce serait après notre mort à tous les deux… Je sais que je vais partir avant lui. Je l'attendrai…

Je me penche vers le jury, les regardant tous dans les yeux. Je sais que ce seront mes derniers mots sur terre, ma dernière confession.

_-Je me repends de n'avoir pas eu d'autres choix mais je ne me repends pas pour avoir eu cette vie…_

**POV Edward**

Elle vient de sceller son destin mais aussi le mien. Je ne peux vivre sans elle et je ferai tout pour la rejoindre au plus vite. Ma vie sans elle ne se résume à rien. Une vie sans lumière, sans étoile. Avec elle, j'ai vu un monde tellement beau, rempli de clarté et de couleurs. Je ne peux revenir à un monde d'obscurité après avoir vu tant de beauté…

Mes nerfs sont à vifs et je ressens tout autour de moi comme au ralenti. Mon cœur tambourine dans mes oreilles alors que je vois le chef de l'Inquisition taper sur le sol et demander le silence pour faire part de sa sentence. Je le vois bouillant de colère derrière le calme apparent qu'il affiche sur son visage mais ses yeux le trompent.

_-Isabella Swan, la Sainte Inquisition a examiné les preuves contre vous et est convaincue au nom du Pape…_

Je ne peux laisser faire cela…

**POV Bella**

Je suis debout devant tous, en attente de ma sentence. Je suis légère et mon cœur bat normalement, je viens de dévoiler tout mon amour pour Edward, toutes mes fautes et je suis nue devant eux…

Alors que le président du jury annonce ma sentence, une voix tonne dans la salle du tribunal. Je ne reconnais que trop bien cette voix, mon cœur repart dans une course frénétique…

_-NON !_

**Chapitre 33 : Complice…**

**POV Bella**

_**-NON !**_

Je me tourne vers la voix. Edward. Il est debout, devant tous, tendu à l'extrême par sa colère et il se lève pour moi. Mon cœur s'emballe, je me sens volée et pourtant je ne sais pas ce à quoi il pense, ce qu'il va faire. Une peur s'ancre dans mon être et tel un poison circule et s'étend de partout dans mon corps…

_-Vous devez entendre une autre confession !_

Mon cœur se serre un peu plus, tout cela ne me dit rien qui aille. Un mauvais pressentiment se forge dans mon être et je me mets à trembler de tout mon corps et je sens mon contrôle peu à peu s'effriter.

Le président du jury me fixe toujours dans les yeux, il n'a pas remarqué ou sinon il fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'intervention d'Edward. Il continue de prononcer ma sentence…

_-Au nom du Pape !_

_-Je demande le même droit à la confession. _S'exclame Edward.

Je vois le président de l'Inquisition fermer ses yeux noirs de colère et se pincer le nez d'exaspération et de rage avant de se tourner vers Edward. Ce dernier est toujours debout, dans toute sa gloire, regardant avec intensité le jury. Toute l'assistance attend la suite, je l'entends à l'instar de moi retenir sa respiration…

**POV Edward**

Le silence est de mise dans le tribunal. Ma respiration est saccadée, mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. J'attends. J'attends d'avoir l'attention du grand juge et de pouvoir me condamner moi aussi. Je ne peux vivre sans elle, ceci est ma seule solution. Me condamner…

Le président du jury se tourne vers moi. La colère qui gît dans son regard est terrifiante mais cela ne me démonte pas. Je ferai tout pour Isabella, pour mon amour, pour partir ou vivre avec elle. Tout…

_-Ceci n'est pas votre procès, _crache le vieil homme avec rage.

S'il croit vraiment que c'est cela qui va me démonter. Je veux mourir avec elle coûte que coûte, plus rien ne peut m'arrêter.

_-Nous sommes encore dans un lieu consacré. J'avoue que j'ai été son complice._

Ceci est ma dernière chance et donc je vais me condamner jusqu'au bout. Toute l'assistance s'exclame alors que je dis les derniers mots… Me voici donc au cœur de l'arène.

**POV Tanya**

Je ne peux croire en ce que j'entends. Mon mari en vient à se condamner lui aussi. Je ne peux croire en ma malchance. Je ne peux plus rien faire, il se condamne et ce juste pour une catin. Mon cœur se fend alors que je le vois tout faire pour la retrouver sur l'échafaud.

Je ne suis rien pour lui, je ne suis rien pour personne. Son insulte en mon encontre est insupportable, ma défaite est complète… Je les haie tous les deux, qu'ils soient damnés en enfer !

**POV Bella**

Je ne peux croire en ce qu'il est en train de faire, je ne le laisserai pas se condamner. Il mérite de vivre, je ne laisserai pas faire cela…

**POV Edward**

Les yeux toujours accrochés au président du jury, je m'avance vers eux, ses hommes sans âme qui ont condamnés mon amour. Je vois le chef de l'Inquisition souffler d'exaspération et de colère. Je ne ferai pas demi-tour, pas maintenant.

_-Si cette femme est une sorcière alors je suis damné. Damnez-moi aussi car je ne me repends pas. _M'exclame-je dans un cri de cœur et de désespoir.

Je me tourne vers ma douce. Elle me fait des signes pour me reculer et pour rester où je suis sans aggraver ma situation. Je ne peux lui obéir, je veux la rejoindre et je ferai tout… Mes yeux sont comme toujours hypnotisés par les siens. Mon cœur s'emplit d'amour pour elle et je me sens m'envoler.

_-Damnez-moi aussi car je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle._

Tout mon cœur est transporté à mes mots, je ne peux vivre sans elle et s'il faut pour cela mourir avec elle, alors c'est avec joie que je me condamne.

_-Ce cynisme est une feinte. Il fait tout cela pour la sauver,_ dit une voix que je ne reconnais que trop bien et une rage sans nom envahit mon être en son encontre. Jacob.

Je me tourne vers lui un bref instant, mes poings se serrent instantanément et pourtant je garde mon calme, je retourne mon attention vers le président du jury qui me toise toujours durement.

_-C'est une sorcière, c'est prouvé. Il n'y a aucun doute. Le diable est parmi nous et je suis son complice. Condamnez-la si vous voulez mais arrêtez-moi. Arrêtez un Sénateur de Venise pour sorcellerie._

Je vois le président du jury se pencher en avant, ses yeux me toisant férocement, ses poings se refermant avec force sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

_-Vous croyez que je n'oserai pas juger les riches et les puissants ? _Crache-t-il.

_-Non pas du tout. Je l'espère. Je veux qu'on m'enchaine, _dis-je avec foi.

L'Eminence Marcus se penche vers le président du jury, ses yeux me fixant avec compréhension. Et pourtant il ne fait rien, il la condamne même…

_-Il parle avec son cœur et non avec sa tête votre Grâce._

_-Il est aveuglé par son désir, surenchérie Jacob._

Une voix claire tonne dans le silence de l'assistance. Je me retourne vers elle. Alice…

_-Si cette femme est une sorcière alors toutes les femmes le sont à Venise !_

**(N/Potine : Qui aime Alice sur ce coup ?)**

Des acclamations explosent un peu partout dans la salle du tribunal. Je suis surpris de la répartie de ma sœur mais je suis fier de son intervention. Elle essaie de m'aider à la sauver même si pour ma part j'essaie aussi de me condamner avec Isabella…

_-Silence, _clame le président.

Je m'avance vers le jury, le fixe puis me tourne vers l'assistance avant de revenir face aux juges de l'Inquisition. Le silence revient dans la salle, en attente de mes prochaines paroles.

_-C'est une étrange cité que la nôtre. Elle est peut-être même maudite. Et peut-être y vivons-nous dans un état de grâce…_

Je me tourne alors vers Bella. L'ange de ma vie… Nos yeux s'accrochent pour ne plus se décrocher. Mon cœur s'envole vers elle, je me sens vivant et en paix. Tout mon amour pour elle devient plus puissant, plus virulent chaque seconde qui passe, je me sens complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de cette femme.

_-Je ne suis pas le seul à aimer cette femme. Bien que je l'aime beaucoup, beaucoup plus que les autres. Nous, ses complices sommes nombreux et fiers…_

Je me décroche avec difficulté de son regard, de sa personne entière et me tourne vers mes compagnons de guerre, mes compagnons d'infortune… Jasper me sourit grandement et je le sais de mon côté.

_-…Si nous ne parlons pas maintenant. Si Venise ne se lève pas maintenant pour clamer haut et fort qui elle est alors nous sommes tous damnés… Pas devant cette cour mais devant l'éternité._

Je sens le regard brûlant sur ma personne mais je ne me retourne pas, je détourne mon attention de mes amis et anciens concurrents pour regarder de nouveau mon ange. Mon cœur s'enflamme instantanément…

_-Si ce qui est dit est vrai, vous devez nous livrer les noms de vos complices. _Tonne le président du jury en l'encontre de ma douce.

_-Votre Grâce, les hommes qui l'ont aimée étaient envoutés. Ils n'avaient plus de volonté. Devons-nous punir les victimes de ce démon ? _Psalmodie Jacob avec force et flatterie.

Si j'avais les droits devant cette cour, je lui aurai fait manger sa langue à ce bâtard. Je jure devant Dieu que si elle ne sort pas indemne de ce tribunal de lui faire payer au centuple sa haine envers elle et sa culpabilité pour sa mort. Il n'est pas homme, il est fils du démon de la jalousie…

**POV Bella**

Le président me regarde avec scepticisme. Je ne peux croire en ce que fait Edward pour me sauver. Je ne peux le permettre, je ne peux permettre à mes anciens amants comme à mon amour de se condamner ou être témoin de ma chute…

_-Si l'âme de cette cité est corrompu et que vous m'aidez à en chasser le mal alors j'épargnerai votre vie._

Je regarde avec intensité mon amour. Je vois l'espoir envahir son regard, tout son être. Il veut me sauver mais je ne peux me résoudre à prendre comme témoins mes amants ou le laisser se condamner. Toujours mes yeux accrochés aux siens, je continue à me condamner :

_-Je n'avais pas de complices._

**POV Edward**

Sous le poids de son aveu qui continue à la condamner, je ferme les yeux. Elle ne peut continuer à se condamner. Je me tourne vers l'assemblée de ses anciens amants.

_-Levez-vous ! Allez levez-vous !_

Toujours rien. Avec plus de force, je continue :

_-Levez-vous ! Levez-vous vous tous qui avez désertés le lit conjugal, profané le mariage et reconnaissez vos péchés._

Toujours aucune réaction. La colère et la détermination font rage dans mon cœur alors que la résignation peu à peu envahit mon cœur. Pourtant je continue de demander à tous ces hommes qui étaient fiers d'avoir dans leur lit ma douce de se lever, encore et encore…

_-Levez-vous ! Faites front avec moi, comme nous l'avons fait en mer contre l'ennemi !_

Toujours rien, aucune réaction. Même pas un cillement de leur part… Que des lâches !

Je vois ce bâtard de Jacob se mettre à mon côté et se tourner vers le jury. Je suis à deux doigts de vouloir me venger sur lui maintenant, mais cela ne va pas nous aider. Ni Isabella, ni moi…

_-Voilà. Comme vous le voyez votre Grâce, il n'y a personne. Il fait tout cela pour la dérober à votre justice._

Toujours les yeux dans ceux de ma douce, je me redresse avec force et fierté et je déclare avec amour et foi :

_-Alors je me dresse seul pour Venise et pour cette femme._

J'entends du bois craqué. Ce doit être le président du jury qui passe ses nerfs. Je n'attends pas longtemps avant d'entendre sa voix claquer dans le tribunal. Je sens mon destin se sceller…

_-Arrêtez le Sénateur. Son procès commencera demain._

Je sens alors des poignes se refermer sur mes bras… Enfin nous allions pouvoir nous rejoindre…

**Chapitre 34 : Dénouement.**

**POV Edward**

Les poignes des gardes ceinturent mes bras, je me sens tiré en arrière, loin de ce tribunal, loin de mon ange. Pourtant j'entends au loin un bruit de chaise que l'on déplace. Je lève mon regard et ce que je vois rempli mon cœur de joie…

L'Amiral Demetri, mon ami d'infortune, s'est levé et regarde avec intensité le juge. Ce dernier le fixe dubitatif et les gardes alors relâchent un peu mes bras et attendent la suite avant de m'emmener au loin, dans une cellule…

_-Excellence ? Vous voulez prendre la parole ?_

Demetri ne dit rien, il nous regarde alternativement Isabella et moi avant de nous faire un sourire éblouissant.

_-Excellence, je me répète, avez-vous quelque chose à dire à la cour ?_

Demetri nous fait un clin avant de se tourner avec un air très sérieux sur son visage vers le chef de l'Inquisition.

_-Je me lève._

Le bruit de chaises que l'on pousse emplit la pièce de nouveau et les hommes puissants de Venise se lèvent tous un à un face au tribunal, d'abord Paul puis Emmet et ainsi de suite. Ils se lèvent tous pour mon ange…

Le président du tribunal les regarde tous surpris alors que je vois Jacob à son côté blanchir à mesure qu'il se rend compte qu'Isabella est peut-être sauvée. Le seul qui nous regarde avec bienveillance et soulagement est l'Eminence Marcus. Je me tourne vers lui, dans un mince espoir pour sa participation.

_-Eminence, peut-être un autre ici désire se lever… _

Ce dernier me fait un léger sourire mais il se ravise bien vite quand il sent les regards sur lui. Il se tourne vers sa gauche vers le chef de l'Inquisition. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, j'aurai pu rire de la réaction du vieux juge…

Il regarde son Eminence avec des yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte. L'expression muette comme une carpe lui convient tant il est surpris de la participation de notre évêque à la débâcle de nos mœurs.

Marcus me regarde avec un sourire et se penche près du chef de l'Inquisition :

_-Peut-être nous sommes nous trop hâtés votre Grâce._

Le président du jury regarde toujours l'Eminence avec un air surpris et abasourdi. Aucune réaction de sa part, comme s'il est devenu une statue. Jacob approche des juges et se penche vers eux.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

L'Eminence ne prête aucune attention à mon ancien ami et continue son monologue auprès du président de l'Inquisition.

_-Il est peut-être un peu trop sévère d'accuser cette jeune fille de sorcellerie…_

Le chef de l'Inquisition se tourne vers moi puis vers mon Isabella, toujours les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Je le vois la fermer et déglutir avec difficulté… Est-ce que notre destin va changer ? Je ne le sais pas mais je l'espère.

**POV Bella**

Je ne sais comment réagir à ce changement si soudain. Edward a failli être jugé et condamné comme moi et nous voilà en pleine révolution. Les nobles se sont exprimés et je ne sais comment envisager mon avenir maintenant. Suis-je sur la corde raide ?

Je n'ose espérer et retomber dans les travers de la résignation. J'écoute et suis les conversations de ces honnêtes gens de l'Eglise, ce sont eux qui ont notre destin entre leurs mains. Le président du jury a tout pouvoir et il reste sans réaction. Il est interloqué, surpris voire abasourdi. Je ne sais comment réagir voire vivre cette nouvelle situation ?

Le chef de l'Inquisition commence à se remettre de ses émotions, il nous regarde Edward et moi toujours avec son air abasourdi avant de se parler à lui-même.

_-Ce que j'ai entendu à propos de cette cité est donc vrai ?_

Il semble dégouté, outré et toujours abasourdi. Notre destin est en train de changer, sommes-nous sauver ?

**POV ?**

Je sais qu'il me faut réagir. La situation de mon ami Edward et de son amante et amour de toujours Bella est en train de changer. Je me réjouis pour eux. Ils sont passés par tellement d'épreuves que de voir une possible fin dans leur histoire, une bonne fin soit dit en passant, ce serait fantastique.

J'ai peut-être le fin mot de cette histoire. J'ai le pouvoir politique de cette ville alors autant dire à ces hommes de Dieu que cette histoire n'a plus lieu d'être…

Je me lève, je les vois tous me regarder. Le chef de l'Inquisition me regarde toujours un peu surpris voire abasourdi par cette affaire.

_-On peut penser qu'il serait dommage que la Sainte Inquisition s'abaisse à juger une banale putain. Cela concerne plutôt l'Etat, vous ne croyez pas ?_

J'attends la réaction de son Eminence de l'Inquisition mais elle ne vient toujours pas…

**POV Edward**

Mon cœur s'emballe alors que j'attends la fin de cette histoire, la fin de ce procès absurde qui a failli nous coûté la vie à mon ange et moi. J'ai l'immense espoir que l'on sorte indemne tous les deux et pour cela mon cœur part dans une course folle.

Je regarde Bella qui me regarde aussi. Son regard est illuminé par l'amour et l'espoir. Elle aussi, elle croit en un possible bonheur…

J'entends dans mon dos le chef de l'Inquisition se lever, je me tourne vers lui mais garde quand même un léger contact visuel avec mon amour. Je le vois très sérieux, nous toisant tous de toute sa hauteur.

_-Je rends cette femme à Venise qui la mérite largement._

Les acclamations de l'assemblée des nobles fusent dans les airs, emplissant avec force et fracas la salle du tribunal. Je sens mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine et je regarde vers la direction de mon amour.

Elle me regarde elle aussi, un sourire éblouissant illuminant son visage baigné de lumière et de soleil. Elle est un ange. Je n'entends plus rien, je ne vois plus rien qui n'est pas elle. Je m'approche d'elle comme au ralenti et me jette alors dans ses bras. Je ne peux croire en ce miracle. Je ne peux croire en bénédiction…

Je la prends dans mes bras, je sens son cœur battre à l'instar du mien rapidement contre ma poitrine. Je me sens vivant et serein de nouveau. Je plonge mon nez dans ses cheveux et je sens de nouveau son odeur propre et mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine. Tant de bonheur après tant de malheur ne peut exister. Je sens son visage se redresser contre mon torse, je me recule et je plonge instantanément mon regard dans ses prunelles chocolat. Dire que j'ai failli ne plus jamais voir l'éclat de vie dans son regard, ni la lueur si particulière qui brûle quand nous vivons notre amour.

Je me penche sur ses lèvres, mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, je me sens volé. Les yeux toujours accrochés aux siens, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes à la douceur de miel. Je me sens de nouveau entier…

Je me mets à mouvoir mes lèvres contre les siennes, les butine, les savoure. Tout ce qui n'est pas d'elle je le rejette…

**POV Tanya**

Alors ainsi, il n'y a plus de justice. La catin est libre et vivante, mon mari dans ses bras et aucune sanction ne lui sera donnée. Je suis dégoutée et incomprise…

Le destin s'acharne contre moi, jamais je ne pourrais un jour posséder l'amour de mon mari. Non ! Tout lui revient à elle ! A cette putain ! Je la haie, elle et toutes ces femmes qui volent les maris à leurs épouses et qui s'en tirent bien. Je la haie, je la haie !

**POV ?**

Ainsi donc ils s'en tirent bien. Je suis quelque peu dégouté de cette fin heureuse mais je ne peux rien dire. J'ai eu ma chance, je l'ai saisi mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'aurai tout tenté et je ne peux avoir de regret. L'amour est plus fort que tout et l'amour entre Edward et Isabella me le prouve bien…

Je fais un signe de croix sur l'image de ce couple uni, en train de s'embrasser après cette épreuve du procès. Ils ont ma bénédiction, la bénédiction de notre Saint Père Aro, chef de l'Inquisition. J'attends mes maîtres et je partirai de nouveau combattre une autre hérésie…

**POV Bella**

Je ne peux croire que tout soit fini, et en bien en plus. Je ne peux croire en ma chance. Je suis actuellement dans les bras d'Edward, il est partout autour de moi. Sa chaleur, son odeur, les battements de son cœur contre ma poitrine, je crois rêver. Je suis si bien, si sereine, je dois déjà être au Paradis.

Quand je me recule et qu'il met fin à notre étreinte, je ne peux que croire à un Paradis ou à un rêve. Ses yeux m'hypnotisent, ses lèvres m'électrisent. Les picotements magnétiques sont toujours là, beaucoup plus forts et puissants que dans mon souvenir. Je ne peux croire en ce bonheur alors que j'étais à l'aube de mourir.

Je le sens rompre notre baiser et me regarder avec son sourire si particulier.

_-Bella, respire… _Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

L'entendre se moquer de moi m'a manqué, je ne peux lui en vouloir de me taquiner. De nouvelles portes s'ouvrent à nous mais vers où…

Il me prend la main et me guide loin de ce tribunal, loin de cette épreuve, loin de ces hommes d'Eglise cruels et ses femmes aigries. Loin de tout, juste lui et moi, juste nous…

Il me guide vers une gondole et m'y installe, se couchant à mes côtés. Nous sommes sur nos flancs, les yeux accrochés à ceux de l'autre. Nos respirations sont synchronisées, nos cœurs sont légers et nous nous éloignons, voguant au loin…

**POV extérieur**

La lumière particulièrement rouge de ce soir est en communion avec leur amour. Ils sont enfin réunis et vivants. Le soleil couchant donnent des reflets dorés et sanguins au tableau amoureux et romantique de ce couple. Edward et Bella sont passés par de nombreuses épreuves et les voici enfin en communion avec leurs sentiments…

Ils s'en vont, yeux dans les yeux dans le paysage majestueux de Dame Venise illuminée par le couchant. Ils ne sont plus qu'eux deux et ce pour l'Eternité.

_L'époque des courtisanes est révolue. _

_Par la suite, Isabella Swan fit de sa maison un refuge pour les victimes de l'Inquisition. Elle et Edward furent amants jusqu'à leur mort et même eurent des enfants ensemble…_

_Alice attendit toute la durée de son deuil avant de pouvoir être un cœur à prendre mais qu'en temps qu'amante. Le doge Jasper attendit toute cette période avant de lui faire la cour. Ils finirent amants et ce, toute leur vie._

_Tanya vécut dans l'ombre d'Isabella et s'enfuit même peu de temps après ce procès dans un couvent où elle finit sa vie seule et amère…_

_Jacob fit de nombreuses plaidoiries par la suite contre de nombreux innocents sous le compte de l'Inquisition. Il est connu comme l'un des premiers avocats._

_***x*THE END*x***_

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Et oui, le mot fin est posé… Cela fait tout drôle de finir une nouvelle fiction…**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue de m'avoir vu posté aussi vite les derniers chapitres… Je m'excuse si c'est le cas mais je préfère faire cela que de vous faire attendre 107 ans surtout que je n'avais pas le temps de retoucher mes chapitres…**

_**Vous pouvez voir toute cette histoire en technicolor avec le film « La Courtisane » que je vous conseille grandement… Bon il y a certains passages qui n'y sont pas mais la grande majeure partie et là avec les dialogues du film….**_

**Pleins de bisous.**

**Vôtre. Potine.**

**Pour celles qui me suivent déjà sur « Quand Ma Vie A Basculé… », voici un nouvel extrait du prochain chapitre qui ne devrait plus tarder… : **

_**« Tout ce qui venait de Lui m'était si étranger et pourtant si familier. Cela pourrait paraître étrange, ce devait l'être d'ailleurs… Vous pourriez rire de moi mais j'étais complètement déboussolée, tous mes repères n'étaient plus depuis mon enlèvement, depuis ma rencontre avec Edward…**_

_**Tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, tout ce que j'avais vécu à ses côtés pouvait donner des frissons d'effroi et ressembler aux films d'horreur et pourtant… Ce soir me donnait l'impression que tout pouvait se finir autrement, me donner une nouvelle vision de l'avenir…**_

_**Un nouvel avenir avec Edward…**_

_**Mon esprit se mit à censurer ce possible futur, tout mon être ne pouvait pas faire face à cette vision. Non, je ne pouvais me permettre d'être heureuse avec cet homme qui m'avait tout pris, qui m'avait humiliée… et pourtant c'était bien Lui qui m'avait fait vivre tant de feu et de sensations grisantes que j'en demandais encore… Que tout en moi, ou plutôt une partie de moi réclamait ardemment…**_

_**Il fallait que je freine mes ardeurs, je ne le connaissais même pas ! Pourquoi donc m'enflammais-je ainsi ?**_

_**Tout cela me dépassait et je me sentais perdue… »**_


End file.
